


Tomorrow Bound

by nobodyzhuman



Series: To Better Days [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Add more as i go, Bonnie is a bit of a Bitch, Compulsion, Confused Jeremy, Elena too, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Klaus and Elijah totally can hear them, Kol is a fucking Tease, Look new tags lol, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Matt is totally the best, Mikaelson's family bonding, No idea on Sex but will have kissing, Polyamory, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Upset Jeremy, Vampires, Wall Sex, Werewolves, Witches, probably lots of kissing, shower teasing, washing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 94,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has returned from the past, thinking the hard part is behind him but his problems have become more personal.His sister and friends are trying to convince him that going back to the past never happened and that the Mikaeson’s are just trying to manipulate and control him.The Mikaelson’s are trying to prove their feelings to him and bring him to where he belongs. He is more conflicted than ever before and starting to doubt everything.Plus, there is a new threat in Mystic Falls, one that could be after all the people he loves.





	1. To Welcome Backs and Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to wait to write this. But these characters just wont leave me alone. So here we are with the sequel to Headed To A Better Future. Please leave comments I love to hear from you guys. Enjoy :)

 

_Previously:_

_He wasn’t sure how they felt about him, but that was okay with him, because now he knew what he was going to do, whatever happened next, he was going to try and find a way for all of them to be okay. A way for him and the originals to work out their feelings, and a way for his sister and friends to maybe not get along with the originals but maybe for everyone to stop killing each other._

_“JEREMY!” His head snapped back to his sister._

_“How do you know!” She demanded. The room fell silent waiting for his reply._

_He pushed away from Kol and placed himself in front of his sister, “Because. I. Love. Them.”_

 

 

 

_Now:_

“Because. I. Love. Them,” as the worlds left his mouth and for a second he wanted to take them back, not because it was a lie but because there had to be a better time to say it. Maybe when he was alone with them or maybe one on one when he could talk to them.

 

He saw Elena open her mouth, probably to tell him he was wrong and his anger built and it needed out.

 

“DON’T!  You do not get to lecture me on fallen for vampires when you have done the same damn thing!” He slammed is mouth shut.

 

“I...” He tried to think of something to say, he had never yelled at her like that. He knew he was right but yelling at his sister wasn’t going to solve anything. Not all that, but he was afraid to look at the men in the room, he had just blurted that out, he had no idea how they would react. A small ball of panic started in his stomach. He dropped his head and took a breath. Trying to reel in his emotions. He needed to get out of here, away from his disapproving sister and away from the brothers. He need to clear his head.  

 

He turned around to face Elijah, “Please don’t let them kill each other.” The vampire nodding seeming to understand what Jeremy needed.

 

As he started to walk for the door he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Kol trying to follow him. He wanted to smile, because it showed Kol cared.

 

“Kol, I need some time alone. Stay here.” His eye’s pleaded for the original to understand. The vampire looked ready to argue, but Klaus appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders dragging him back into the house, turning once to nod to Jeremy.

 

As he walked around the town he had grown up in, he couldn’t help but notice how strange it felt. There was so much more noise here, not just from the cars or people, but it seemed like it was in the air. Maybe it had to do with all the phone wires or whatever. But it just felt loud. Plus, the air wasn’t clean here, the pollution over the years made such a huge difference. He couldn’t just smell it but he could taste it. He had been so happy to get home but maybe he would miss somethings about the past.

 

As he walked, he noticed how close everyone lived now. Each house right next to each other, sure there where a few that where more separated, like the boarding house, but they were all still close.

 

It shouldn’t have felt this weird being back home, this was his time, his town, his home, but it was a little overwhelming.

 

He didn’t pay much attention to where he was walking. When he finally came to a stop in front of a large building, it shouldn’t have surprised him when he looked up and recognized the Grill.

 

Resigned he walked in and headed straight for the bar, maybe food would help his mood.

 

Not expecting his day to get any better he was surprised by the blonde behind the bar.  

 

He let himself smile at the sight of his friend working bar.

 

He stood unnoticed looking at the only friend to have stayed himself over the last few years. They had each changed, some in more drastic ways than others, but Matt stayed the same. He worked to take care of himself and his mother when she popped up, he never lost his honesty or heart that had been a driving force when he took care of his sister. In fact, Matt seemed to try to take care of everyone if they let him. Maybe that was what he needed right, a friend to just be there for him.

 

He how Matt felt about vampires, but he seemed to make friends with Stefan so maybe there was hope, maybe not for his friend to like the Mikaelson’s but hope that he would react better then Elena.

 

Matt looked up and waved, when he say Jeremy.

 

‘Maybe I just wouldn’t tell him yet,’ He thought as he moved towards the bar, ‘Maybe ill just hang out with my friend tonight and leave the drama for later.’

 

“Hey Matt.” He said sitting at the bar.

 

“I’m not giving you alcohol, Jer.” Matt said with a smile.

 

Jeremy laughed, “Not what I’m here for. When are you off?” His friend looked at his watch, “About 12 minutes.”

 

“Wanna hang?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Sure.” Matt said.

 

Since Jeremy was the only one currently as the bar, he ordered a burger and watched as Matt moved around behind the bar. The blonde seemed to jump from cleaning to stocking to sweeping the floor. He seemed to have a routine down and worked fast but efficiently Jeremy was a little impressed.

 

He was about half way through his food, when Matt sat down next to him.

 

“Wanna tell me why I have 10 missed calls from Elena and 4 from Bonnie?” Jeremy groaned and put down his food.

 

“Can we do this at your place?” Matt nodded. Pushing his food away from him, Jeremy got up and started walking towards the exit, Matt walking right behind him.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get into Matt’s care and then for Matt to drive to his house. The short ride was tense and quiet. Both lost in their heads, Jeremy trying to think of the best way to explain everything and Matt trying to figure out why had Elena and Bonnie freaking and why Jeremy looked scared.

 

When they pulled into Matt’s drive way, he waisted not time getting out of the car and following his friend inside. He had been to Matt’s house enough to know where Viki used to hide her booze, so he made his way to her hidey-hole and was grateful to find a bottle borrowed in the back, it was something cheap but drinkable. Matt must have guessed what he was doing because when he entered the living room, his friend had two glasses sitting on the coffee table.

 

Jeremy smiled and poured them both a drink.

 

“Matt, I already tried explaining all this to Elena and Bonnie and they just wouldn’t listen. Elena started yelling and Bonnie just couldn’t believe me, but I’m going to tell you everything okay, even the stuff I left out with them” He fidgeted his fingers, “can you promise to hear me out completely and not just freak out when you hear things I know you won’t like.” His friend looked concerned but promised.

 

“Well, I can tell you that time travel totally can fucking happen.” And just like that he fell into his story.

 

When he finished, he was one his feet pacing. He had gotten up at the part in the story well Kol had compelled him to kiss him and had been moving ever since. He wasn’t sure why he told Matt about it, he had left it out when he told his sister. He never mentioned being compelled in fear that she would blame that for his feelings.

 

But he needed someone to know the full story so with Matt he left nothing out.

 

“Well?” He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

 

“Jesus, Jer, time travel? That’s just messed up.” His friend looked scared, “Whoever did that, what if they do something like that again? I know Bonnie is powerful but if someone like that comes after us what do we do?” And Jeremy was floored. He had been so focused on his drama with the Mikaelson’s and his sister, he had forgotten that someone had done this to them

 

“But they protected us?” He voiced out loud, “Why protect us if they were an enemy?”  He asked sitting down next to his friend.

 

“I guess that’s true, but Jer, why the hell would someone want to send you back in time? I mean what would be the point?”

 

“I really don’t know.” They both looked away from each other, each trying process.

 

“You sure about how you feel?” Matt mumbled.

 

Jeremy sighed, “Remember when I came back from Denver and I told you about the guy I had a thing for but was to afraid to act on it?” Jeremy felt Matt searching his face trying to figure out why this mattered.

 

“Yeah?” his friend asked curious.

 

“And you asked what happened?”

 

“Yeah?” this time Matt sounded a little annoyed.

 

“And I said Kol.” Jeremy kept his voice even and waited.

 

Matt looked at him, and it took a minute but then his eyes widen as he finally understood where Jeremy was going, “It was Kol, the friend you liked.”

 

“Yeah.” He took a breath, “That’s how I know. I liked him before all this crazy shit happened. I think all the spell did was put us together long enough for us to get over all the anger and fighting that has been going on.”

 

 “Shit.” Matt said then his friend started laughing.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle as his friends laugh become contagious, “Elena….” Matt tried to talk through his laughing, “has got to be so pissed.” And then he was laughing harder, “She….. has always…. been the center of all the vampires in towns attention….” Matt took a breath trying to stop laughing, “And you just wake up from some freaking spell and have the Mikaelson’s all aiming for you.” Matt finally pulled back his laughing but wore a huge smile on his face.

 

One Jeremy returned, “Yeah pissed is one word for it.”

 

“Look Jer,” All humor gone from his voice, “I have no idea what you would see in them, but I understand being drawn to someone you shouldn’t, hell man, I think I’m still a little hung up on Rebekah. If you are sure about your feelings, I’m not going to get in your way. But I hope you know what you are doing. I mean dealing with just one of them is impossible, I can’t imagine trying to mange three.” Jeremy turned from where he stood and moved in front of his best friend, in one quick unexpected moment had held Matt in his arms, hugging him tight enough to cut off his air.

 

Matt smiled and pushed him off, “Yeah love you too, man.” 

 

As they parted, Jeremy had a thought, “Hey?” He asked, “Can I crash here for a couple nights? I really don’t want to go deal with Elena and I’m not sure asking any if the Mikaelson’s if I can sleep at their place is a good idea yet.”

 

“Sure man. Couch is yours as long as you need.”


	2. To Deep Kisses And Long Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his first weekend back, and he was sitting on the couch playing Call Of Duty with Matt. They had been at it for a couple hours, evidenced by the empty soda cans and snack bowls littered around the room.
> 
> “So, have which is the better kisser?” Jeremy almost fell off the couch he spun so fast. He must have had a hilarious look on his face because Matt just burst into a laughing fit.
> 
> “What?” he finally managed to get out.
> 
> “You know out of the brothers, which is better?” His friend’s eyes where bright mischief, “Come on, dude, I have given you a week of no pestering or questions, but you have got to make out with three men who have been around for like 1000 years, they have to be good. So, I’m just wondering who was best?” 
> 
> He chuckled, “Honesty I haven’t really thought about it, back there, I just kept trying to ignore how I felt, then being back here, all I can think about how it isn’t going to work.” He frowned.
> 
> “Jer, I’m not asking about what you think is going to happen, just close your eyes and think about when you kissed them.” Matt fiddled with his control while he talked, turning their game off.
> 
> Knowing his friend wasn’t going to let it drop, he did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/22/17 Chapter two is up :) 
> 
> Enjoy and remember I love comments and they tend to make me work faster :)

 

A week, it had been a whole week since Jeremy had returned home and he was miserable. He had tried to return things to normal, well as normal as one can get sleeping on a friend couch and avoiding just about everyone you knew.

The first couple days weren’t too bad, people mostly left him alone. Elena called probably about 25 times before he turned off his phone. He knew Matt had gotten a good number of calls as well, his friend always the peacekeeper tried telling Elena to just give her brother space. Not that she seemed to listen.

He hadn’t returned any of the calls or texts from the brothers either. His reasoning was anything from needing time to full blown freaking out about how they would react to what he had screamed at his sister. He knew he was being a coward avoiding them, but he just didn’t know how to handle the whole situation.

It was his first weekend back, and he was sitting on the couch playing Call Of Duty with Matt. They had been at it for a couple hours, evidenced by the empty soda cans and snack bowls littered around the room.

 

“So, have which is the better kisser?” Jeremy almost fell off the couch he spun so fast. He must have had a hilarious look on his face because Matt just burst into a laughing fit.

 

“What?” he finally managed to get out.

 

“You know out of the brothers, which is better?” His friend’s eyes where bright mischief, “Come on, dude, I have given you a week of no pestering or questions, but you have got to make out with three men who have been around for like 1000 years, they have to be good. So, I’m just wondering who was best?” 

 

He chuckled, “Honesty I haven’t really thought about it, back there, I just kept trying to ignore how I felt, then being back here, all I can think about how it isn’t going to work.” He frowned.

 

“Jer, I’m not asking about what you think is going to happen, just close your eyes and think about when you kissed them.” Matt fiddled with his control while he talked, turning their game off.

Knowing his friend wasn’t going to let it drop, he did as he was told.

 

He closed his eyes and pictured Kol, the first time he saw him in Denver, the hot mystery guy. Then he remembered their first kiss, the one compelled out of him. There hadn’t been much to it, it had happened to fast, but he couldn’t ignore the way it lite him up. Just one quick brush of the lips and he had been hard. He groaned and let the image in his head change to the kiss in the kitchen, desperate and so full of all the emotions he had been locking up deep inside, it had quite literally taken his breath away.

 

Then it was Elijah, sweet noble Elijah, who’s kiss had surprised him as the vampire had taken control. It hadn’t been a battle or even a struggle he simple just kissed a way that had Jeremy submitting without any thought. The heat between them had been intense and Jeremy remembered wanting to just stay lost in the moment. The next scene was right before him and Kol returned, this kiss wasn’t about control or heat, it had been gentle and heartfelt. Less sexual and more deep and meaningful.

 

Finally, he let his mind wonder to Klaus, another kiss unexpected. He had imagined any kiss with Klaus would be the man demanding dominance but when the hybrid had kissed him, his knees damn near buckled un the raw feeling of being owned. Everything in the kiss had shown that Klaus felt Jeremy was already his.

 

“Fuck.” He gasped and opened his eyes, his body warm and wanting.

 

Matt cleared his throat, causing Jeremy to jump. He had forgotten his friend was there, he blushed when he looked at his friend.

 

“Damn man, if just thinking about them does that…” His friend cut off and blushed.

 

Seeing how embarrassed his friend was Jeremy just had to mess with him, “You have no idea. I can’t even pick one. I mean the each kiss their own way, but they all do it so fucking good.” He laughed as Matt’s checks got redder. “Like Elijah, he is so noble and always putting everyone before him, you would think he would hold back, let me lead, but no, fuck no, he took complete control of not just the kiss but my body, I have never been kissed like that.” He really should stop talking as the images where causing him to get aroused, but he just couldn’t stop talking, “And Kol, hot, snarky, and always the center of attention, the kiss with him was so full of emotion that I could feel it though my whole body, how much he wanted it and how much he cared. It was definitely not how I thought it would go.” He took a break and shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes away from Matt’s.”

 

“And Klaus...”                                                                                                     

 

“I get it man.” Matt cut him off. They sat in silence for a moment, then Matt got up and started picking up the room, Jeremy felt a bit of panic, what the hell had he been think, too much information. He had freaked Matt out.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t make a sound.

 

“Jer, I know you said you cared about them and you knew you were falling, but the way you speak about them.” His friend paused and moved to stand in front of him and held out his hand, Jeremy took it and was pulled to his feet.

 

“I think you have gone straight past falling and into love. You can see it on your face when you think about them, and the way you smile when you say their names. I know you are still working it all out in head, but maybe you should talk to them?”

 

Matt hugged him, “You can’t hide here forever.” And then walked out of the room.

 

Left alone, Jeremy let out a breath. At least he hadn’t freak his friend out.

 

He agreed with Matt, he needed to talk to the brothers. His problem with the originals wasn’t so much his feeling, at least not anymore, he knew he cared deeply for them and he knew they each cared for him to some extent. His problems were more about how can they even think about any kind of relationship, there was three of them. They wore brothers, that already fought and messed with each other at a unhealthy leave.

 

Placing himself in the middle of that was just insane.

 

Jeremy sighed, he knew he needed to speak with them, but not yet.

 

Right now, he was going to focus on his sister, and his friends. He had no doubt that they were planning something against the original vampires, they all ways were. And now they seemed to think that had done something to him, so he knew they were going to attack soon. He needed to convince them that it wasn’t magic, just his own mixed up feelings.

 

So, he decided he would start with Bonnie.

 


	3. To Uncertainty and Misguided Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So umm I was hoping we could talk?” He watched as she looked him over and then she turned and waved him in to her living room.
> 
> She didn’t even wait until they were seated before she broke into a lecture,” Jeremy what the hell are you thinking, Elena is worried about you and you haven’t returned her calls.” The witch paused and took a breath, as if she had to calm herself down. It made Jeremy’s blood boil, he was the one that should be angry not her.
> 
> “Jeremy, you have to let us fix this.” She sat down next to him and took his hand. He was stuck with the childish need to rip it from her hand but he refrained. Barely.
> 
> “I think I understand that to you it feels normal. Like you really have feelings from them, but Jeremy to have to see how wrong that is. Klaus killed your aunt, Kol lied and pretended to be your friend so that Klaus could threaten Elena.” Again, she took a breath, “I mean even Elijah wanted Klaus dead. Until Klaus told him he would bring him to the rest of his family.” She squeezed his hand and he felt something, a slight itch run up his arm. It made him uncomfortable.
> 
> He pulled his hand away from her and placed it in his lap. “Bonnie.” He tried but she cut him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-26-17  
> Here is a new chapter :) Enjoy

 

He waited until Monday, afternoon, when Matt had gone off to work. He had debated calling her, but he still hadn’t turned his phone back on, he feared the number of messages he had missed from everyone. So instead, he just walked to her house and knocked on the front door.

She opened the door in a huffed, obviously annoyed and expecting someone. But by the way she froze when she saw him it wasn’t him.

 

“Jeremy.”  She looked taken back.

 

“Hey.” He smiled.

 

“Umm. Come in.” she backed away from the door to let him in, he entered and closed the door behind him.

 

“So umm I was hoping we could talk?” He watched as she looked him over and then she turned and waved him in to her living room.

She didn’t even wait until they were seated before she broke into a lecture,” Jeremy what the hell are you thinking, Elena is worried about you and you haven’t returned her calls.” The witch paused and took a breath, as if she had to calm herself down. It made Jeremy’s blood boil, he was the one that should be angry not her.

 

“Jeremy, you have to let us fix this.” She sat down next to him and took his hand. He was stuck with the childish need to rip it from her hand but he refrained. Barely.

 

“I think I understand that to you it feels normal. Like you really have feelings from them, but Jeremy to have to see how wrong that is. Klaus killed your aunt, Kol lied and pretended to be your friend so that Klaus could threaten Elena.” Again, she took a breath, “I mean even Elijah wanted Klaus dead. Until Klaus told him he would bring him to the rest of his family.” She squeezed his hand and he felt something, a slight itch run up his arm. It made him uncomfortable.

He pulled his hand away from her and placed it in his lap. “Bonnie.” He tried but she cut him off.

 

“Jeremy, I can feel the magic around you. It is so strong, that’s why you don’t want to believe what we are saying, it’s messing with your head.”

 

He frowned, “No it’s the binding and protection spells. Bonnie, the witches in the past even looked it over. It is not effecting my head.”

She sighed and tried to take his hand again, he pulled it out of her reach. He saw hurt in her eyes, he wondered if she was trying to comfort him or if this had more to do with her feelings for him. He knew that they had been on the brink of something before they decided they would be better as friends. Maybe she thought differently now.

 

“You can’t know that for sure. Jeremy, you know so little about magic, and the Mikaelson’s aren’t above dirty tricks to win!” Her voice had raised as she talked.

 

“What are they trying to win?” He demanded.

 

“I don’t know maybe the cure, Rebekah wanted it for herself and Kol doesn’t want anyone to go after it. Maybe they reached a decision and are planning on using you.” She tried to explain.

 

“Rebekah is in a box and Kol hasn’t once! Not once, in the whole time we were together mentioned that damn cure. Your wrong.” He shouted.

 

“He was probably trying to gain your trust, Jer, I still don’t believe you traveled back in time. It makes more sense that they planted all this in your head to get you on their side. I mean really Jeremy time travel.” She sounded so condescending that Jeremy grinned his teeth.  

 

“Bon, you have no idea what it was like, trust me it happened. And None of them are trying to gain my trust. In fact, they are the only ones that have left me alone since I got back.”

She didn’t seem to believe him, and it hurt. After everything they had been through in the last few years you would think a witch would be more open to the idea of the impossible happening.

 

“Jeremy please let me try some spells to break the magic around you. Once I have it broken you will see that you wrong and that you don’t really care about them. Please.” She gave him the wide eye, pleading, look and there was a brief flash in his head, that maybe, she could be right. “Jeremy, besides haven’t you noticed their all men?” And it was gone, that hesitation, all because it clicked that in her head, it had to be magic because they were men. And Jeremy obviously didn’t like men.

 

“Bonnie,” He spoke her name, and the anger had to be clear because she stiffened, “I didn’t realize that them being men was an issue. They are not the first men I have been attracted to. So, _don’t_ try to use that for you messed up reasoning.” He got up and headed for the door. Over the conversation.

As he pulled the door open, it was slammed closed with magic, “BONNIE!” He shouted and turned around.

She held her hands up, in a way to show she meant no harm, “Even if you have liked guys before, how can you just ignore everything else they have done? Jeremy, they are monsters.” She seethed.

 

“Like Damon?” He growled out, “He killed me, he broke my neck because he was in a shitty mood, or did you all just conveniently forget that when Elena started dating him.”

 

She went to speak, but he had had enough, “Don’t. I just want to go. Open the door.”

She looked around, “ I will just please listen. Your confused, I know you don’t want to believe us right now, because to you, you care about them and can’t see that they would hurt you. But Jer, please remember everything they have done, Jenna, attacking Elena, Tyler, even Alaric, think about the people and vampires alike that Kol has killed. They aren’t good people. They don’t have a good side that can be saved.” She closed her eyes, and Jeremy felt the door behind him open, “Please Jeremey, just think about it.”

 

He didn’t look back as he left her house.

 

He hated that her last words kept playing over in his head. He didn’t want to think about the fact that maybe she was right, that somehow, they had done something to mess with his head.  He remembered the things she had mentions, Klaus killing Jenna and trying to kill Elena, he remembered him high jacked Ric’s body and using him to spy on them, he remembered the vampires that Kol had slaughtered to stop him from killing them, and he remembered the past.

 

Kol helping him understand the past, keeping him safe and feed in the Tavern when he would have had no way to do it himself. Elijah making him go with them to keep him safe and traveling with them. Playing cards and reading, in the carriage that made him miss cars more then he thought ever possible. He remembered fighting for them, when Mikael and the hunters attacked.

 

They had all taken him in. He remembered how happy he had been when Kol showed up back alive and how amazing it felt when Kol kissed him.

 

Falling asleep in each of their arms and feeling safe and protected knowing that they were going to keep him safe.

 

Despite all that he remembered Klaus turning Tyler into a hybrid controlling him and how each of the vampires would kill anyone that stood in their way.

 

There were tears in his eyes, wanting to fall. He was so overwhelmed. There were so many emotions running through him. All mixed and twisted in his head. There was the love that he had come to feel for each of them, anger at them for everything they had done in the past, betrayed by his sister, who should have been by his side, helping him when he needed hurt. Frustration at everyone telling him how he should feel. And doubt, the last one was the one that finally caused the tears to fall.

 

Could it all really be so messed up spell?

 

He let himself cry as he made his way to the cemetery Vicki used to hang out at with her friends. It wasn’t the best place to hangout but it was empty. Empty meant quiet and that is what he really needed.

Just a few moments alone.


	4. To Confusion and Unfathomable yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All I can give you is, that my feelings for you are true. As are Niklaus and Kol’s.” He rested his head on the top of Jeremy’s, “Please do not doubt us.”
> 
> He could hear Jeremy’s breathing as it slowly started to slow down and beat at a regular speed. Still Elijah held him. He was not sure how long they stood there, Jeremy trapped in his arms resting against his chest, but at some point, Jeremy finally went to pull away.
> 
> Elijah with regret let the young man go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda in love with this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think, and as always hope you enjoy.

 

The house despite its size had been full of tension for the last week. Ever since the night Kol and Jeremy had return.

It had taken him by complete surprise. The moment it all came back, he had been sitting in his chair reading, ignoring that his brothers were out doing whatever they pleased, when he felt like he had been slammed in to.

There was a shape pain and then his brain flooded with memories. When it was done, he had been panting and sitting with his head in his hands. Then he knew everything and he sped off towards the Gilbert house.

The events in the house had left him speechless. Not just him, but both his brothers seemed just as floored.

They had let Jeremy leave, and quickly made their own way out of the house before Elena could turn her wrath onto them.

That night they had agreed to give Jeremy time, he had been though a lot and it was understandable that he would need some space to work though how he truly felt. But as the days passed he could see his brothers growing impatient.

He knew they were worried, he was unsure if it was if Jeremy would change his mind or if it was because they thought something might happen to him without them near to watch over him.

Tonight, had hit a boiling part as Klaus told them he wanted to go deal with Elena. Kol had disagreed saying that if they threatened her that Jeremy would be upset. His brothers broke into an argument that had turned into physical fighting.

Finally, he had enough, he told them to leave the girl be and left the house.

 

Now he was walking aimlessly, not something he was prone to do. He had no set destination just left himself wander. As he entered a neglected looking cemetery he heard something smash against a stone.

Not sure why, he sped towards the sound.

He was surprised to find Jeremy throwing empty bottles at a headstone.

 

“Jeremy.” He said.

 

Perhaps sneaky up on a moody hunter hadn’t been his best idea because the young man turned around and launched the already broken bottle straight at his throat. Using his speed, he rapidly moved out of the way, feeling the glass brush just barley against his cheek. There was a slight sting as the glass sliced into him.

But it was minor enough that he could ignore it.

 

“Shit! Elijah, I’m sorry.” Jeremy started moving towards him and stopped. Confused Elijah moved to walked to the human.

 

“No don’t.” the human took a step back, “Just stay there.” His voice sounded broken. Causing him to worry, so he stopped and took a good look at the young man, only to find he wanted to move closer and hold him.

 

Jeremy’s eyes where red and rimmed with tears, he checks looked raw from where he must have rubbed away tears. Elijah could also smell alcohol in the air around him. He felt anger at whoever had upset, Jeremy.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, wanting to move to comfort the man but staying still so he didn’t scare him off instead.

 

“I don’t know.” Jeremy mumbled. The hunter started to sway and fell onto the grass.

Moving silently, Elijah came and sat down next to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Jeremy looked at him, “Do you really care?” the question took him by surprise.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean?” But he did, he knew that Jeremy was doubting them. He held back the growl in his throat. Someone probably his sister had finally gotten into his head.

 

Jeremy exhaled, “About me?” he watched as Jeremy started picking pieces of grass out of the ground. The man didn’t look at him as he asked.

 

“Jeremy.” Still he didn’t look towards him.

 

“Jeremy, look at me.” This time Jeremy looked up, “I do care. I care that you are alone out here, and putting yourself in danger, I care that someone has said something to upset you, And I care about you.” He reached out and took Jeremy’s chin in his hand, “Please tell me what has you so upset.”

He could see so much emotion flickering in the other’s eyes, he felt Jeremy pull way. He didn’t want to let go but for now he let him have his space.

 

“They all seem so sure, it’s a spell. That you guys are just fucking with my head.” Jeremy stood up and walked towards the broken glass around the head stone. He kicked a few pieces out of the way and started digging.

“You know my friend Vicki used to come out here, her and her friends, they would drink and get high. Anything to take themselves away from their lives for a while.” Unhappy at the change in subject, Elijah stood up and moved closer to his friend has he dug around in the dirt. 

 

“She used to bury, the stuff she didn’t want Matt to find.” It didn’t take long before he pulled out a flask.

 

“See.” He said as he held it up for Elijah to see. “Jeremy?” Elijah asked, trying to understand where this was going.

 

“She’s dead now. Matt’s little sister and my friend dead.” Jeremy opened the flask and took a long drink. Choking as it went down. “Do you know why?” he asked when the coughing stopped.

 

He didn’t but he had a feeling.

 

“Vampires.” The disgust in Jeremy’s voice caused Elijah to take a step back.

 

“Damon more importantly.” The man snarled the vampires name, “ I thought I had gotten past it you know, past that a friend of Elena as the reason she was gone. But then Bonnie starts in on all the horrible shit you and your brothers have done and why it’s so likely you guys have down something to me. And I came out here to think, and you know what I couldn’t get out of my head.” He paused and took another drink of whatever was in the flask, “Vicki.”

Elijah was truly at a loss as what to do. He wanted to comfort Jeremy but wasn’t sure if it would be welcome.

 

“Here they are telling me how bad you guys are, while they hang out with him. Elena says she loves him and he is free to do whatever he wants but the thought that I could care for you guys the same way is impossible for them to understand.” The hunter threw the flask at a nearby tree.

 

“And now they have me doubting it. Doubting everything and I fucking hate it.” Jeremy started to cry and Elijah could hold himself back no more. He speed to the human and wrapped him in his arms.

He felt Jeremy struggle for a moment trying to break free of his hold, but Elijah was determined and stronger so he just held on until the other man wore himself out.

 

“I am sorry about your friend, Jeremy. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier on you but I cannot.” He whispered into his ear.

 

“All I can give you is, that my feelings for you are true. As are Niklaus and Kol’s.” He rested his head on the top of Jeremy’s, “Please do not doubt us.”

He could hear Jeremy’s breathing as it slowly started to slow down and beat at a regular speed. Still Elijah held him. He was not sure how long they stood there, Jeremy trapped in his arms resting against his chest, but at some point, Jeremy finally went to pull away.

Elijah with regret let the young man go.

 

“Fuck Elijah, what do I do?” He wasn’t sure if he was truly meant to answer but he gave it a chance.

 

 “You return to your friend’s house, rest, let the alcohol in your system fade and then you give yourself a chance to decide if you believe me.” He moved to stand directly in front of him, “Jeremy, I understand how confusing this is, and I am not promising it will be easy. Me and my siblings are not easy people to be around or be with, but we truly do care for you and want you to be with us. So please take your time and figure out what it is you want. Don’t let your sister or friends make this decision for you. Because it is yours to make.” He reached down and kissed Jeremy on the top of his head and sped off.

 

To the hunter, it appeared as if the vampire and disappeared into the night, put Elijah stay close and watched the human walk home, and only went home once Jeremy was safe inside Matthew’s house.


	5. To Hangovers and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elena, maybe you should just go?” Matt mumbled from across the room.
> 
> “You can’t be serious, Matt, you have to see that something is wrong. You are our friend. Help me get him to Bonnie.” Her eye’s suddenly help a light shine of tears and her body slumped forward just a little bit, like she was barley stopping herself from crying.
> 
> “You’re right, I am both of your guy’s friend. So, I’m not going to tell Jeremy to doubt himself just because you can understand the way he feels.” Jeremy watched as she looked shocked at Matt. Her surprised pissed Jeremy off, the whole thing was an act. She knew Matt had spent years in love with her, she had been hoping to play on those feelings, use her sad puppy look to convince Matt that she was right and that he needed to help. The same look that Jeremy had seem work on his friend before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter.
> 
> Also a reminder that you can check out my tumblr. I usually post stuff about my stories and almost always post a teaser for the next chapter.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

 

He woke up the next day hung over. It was something that hadn’t in a while, and he remembered why he stopped drinking like that. Groaning he rolled over and froze at a pissed off Matt staring at him.

 

“Hey?”

 

“Jer, Man, where the hell where you? Bonnie called Elena and was talking about how you stormed off and when Elena called me to ask if she could talk to you, I said you weren’t here.” His friend crossed his arms and glared at him, “So of course she called me like every hour until I turned off my phone.” Matt sighed, “Jeremy, I don’t care what you were doing or who,” He said with a small smile, “Just let me know if you are going disappear. Okay?”

 

He laughed, “I wasn’t doing anyone.” He sat and made room on the couch from Matt.

“Bonnie said some stuff that messed my head up, and I went to think. I ended up in the cemetery.” He heard Matt make a hurt sound, “I found one of her old stashes and started drinking. I think I was well on my way to drunk when Elijah found me.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Bon, had me so mixed up over him, them, I lashed out at him and then started talking about Vicki and how hypocritical everyone was being about them while forgiving Damon, and he just held me. He told me that I needed to figure out how I felt and that him and his brothers would wait and that they all really cared for me no matter what Bonnie and Elena say.”

He leaned against Matt’s shoulder, “I want to believe him, it felt so good to have him hold me and he never got angry or raised his voice, he didn’t bash Elena or Bonnie, nothing. Just tried to make me feel better. Would someone really do that if they didn’t care?” He looked at his friend.

Matt looked at him, “I think he seems honest, Elena herself as always said that Elijah is to noble to lie or go back on his word. So why would he start now. Especially about something like this.” Matt reached for the table and handed Jeremy a glass of water he hadn’t seen before, smiling he took it and drank it all in one.

“I think that Elena and Bons, are good are forgiving people who have done them wrong, mostly when it suits their wants and needs. I think even if you could hand them proof that with out a doubt it was all try they would still doubt and fight against it. There is just to much anger there for them to get over for someone not them.” Jeremy was surprise he had never heard Matt talk about Elena or Bonnie like that before, Matt always seemed to right in Elena’s corner. Maybe the last couple years had changed him more then Jeremy had realized.

“But you believe me, right?” He asked.

Matt laughed, “Jer, in the last what 2 or 3 years, I have learned that my sister was turned into a vampire and then killed before she could kill Elena. I learned that a girl I have known my whole life is suddenly a witch. My favorite history teacher is a vampire hunter and one of my best friends is now a freaking werewolf vampire hybrid and you are a hunter. I think at this point I’ll believe just about anything.”

Jeremy just laughed, it felt good despite his headache. Sitting there laughing with Matt release so much of the tension he had been holding on to.

Of course, as his life seemed found of doing, it ended fast, with a knock on the door.

Both of the groaned. It seemed the doomed feeling in the air wasn’t just in Jeremy’s mind.

They got up and walked to the front door, just out side the window, he could make out his sister and someone else.

“ Wanna hide?” Matt whispered.

He thought about it, he really did. But he wasn’t going to make Matt deal with her on his own. So he shook his head and walked to the door.

He opened it and wanted to slam it closed.

Next to Elena was Damon, and while the vampire had come far in the last couple years Jeremy just didn’t want to see him.

“Elena.” He said, ignore the raised brow from Damon.

“What the hell, Jer?” She huffed and forced her way into the house. Damon went to follow and Jeremy got a small bit of satisfaction when the vampire couldn’t cross the threshold. Damon looked at Matt, who smiled and walked away from the door not saying a word.

Jeremy just shrugged and followed the other tow into the house.

In the room, Elena had placed herself in front of the couch, apparently to angry to sit down.

“Where have you been?” She demanded.

Feeling annoyed and irritated, “here.” He replied.

She frowned, “And before here?”

He sighed, “walking.”

“Jeremy! Do you know how freaking I have been? You haven’t answered anyone’s call for days and then you show up at Bonnies and you fight with her and you just disappear. This isn’t you.” He groaned, ‘here we go, somehow this was going to one of the brother’s fault.’

“What isn’t Elena? he asked as he crossed his arms.

“All of this, Jeremy please come with me and let’s have Bonnie look you over.” There was a groan in the room and to both Jeremy’s and Elena surprise, it came from Matt. Who put on an innocent face when Elena turned and glared at him.

“No.” He gave just one word and tried to fill it with all of his annoyed and anger. Unfortunately, it seemed his sister just wasn’t going to listen.

“Jeremy, you have to see, that they are manipulating you. Why else would you think you love them? They aren’t even your type?”

“I don’t know about that, Picasso here as dated what two other vampires, maybe he has a fetish?” Damon’s voice rang done the hall.

Jeremy saw Matt’s mouth twitch as his friend tried not to laugh. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

“DAMON! You’re not helping.” His sister yelled.

“Elena, just stop. You aren’t going to change my mind. I get that you think this is all some kind of magic they are using to get back at you or whatever but really this has nothing to do with you. THEY. LIKE. ME.” He put an emphasis on each word, “And I like them. So just stop.” His sister just gasped at him.

“Elena, maybe you should just go?” Matt mumbled from across the room.

“You can’t be serious, Matt, you have to see that something is wrong. You are our friend. Help me get him to Bonnie.” Her eye’s suddenly help a light shine of tears and her body slumped forward just a little bit, like she was barley stopping herself from crying.

“You’re right, I am both of your guy’s friend. So, I’m not going to tell Jeremy to doubt himself just because you can understand the way he feels.” Jeremy watched as she looked shocked at Matt. Her surprised pissed Jeremy off, the whole thing was an act. She knew Matt had spent years in love with her, she had been hoping to play on those feelings, use her sad puppy look to convince Matt that she was right and that he needed to help. The same look that Jeremy had seem work on his friend before.

But this time Matt hadn’t bought into. Jeremy was proud of him.

“Just go.” Jeremy said and pointed to the door. She hesitated but with a look at both men in the room, she seemed to understand she wouldn’t win. She stomped her way out the door. Where Damon looked like he was entertained by everything that had just happened.

“Thank you.” Jeremy said to Matt once they were gone.

 “Anytime. Now your hung over and I’m starving, Grill?” His friend asked but didn’t wait for an answered. Just grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Jeremy looked down at his clothes.

“Matt, wait let me change.” 

He caught the eye roll as he rushed into the bathroom to change.


	6. To Pool halls and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, I think we have a problem.” He said once he was close enough for them both to hear.
> 
> He told them about how he noticed Will’s reaction when Tyler showed up and how the man seemed suspicious and how he warned him that Tyler was dangerous.
> 
> “Great, just what we need, more people after us.” Caroline growled.
> 
> Tyler took her in his arms, “Care, we have fought off bad guys before. We can do it again.”
> 
> She smiled. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look an update :) Its a day early but I got impatient.

 

As they entered the Grill, Jeremy was surprised at how packed it was. Him and Matt made their way to the bar, where Matt placed their order. Jeremy looked around the bar, seeing who was all here.

His eyes stopped on the pool table as a blonde woman argued with a man, Jeremy did recognize. But the man was yelling and getting into the women’s face.

He moved to interfere, no matter what the guy’s problem was you didn’t yell at someone like that. But as he approached the table he stopped and chuckled.The man had made to grab the women but she was faster, she yanked his arm down and used the own movement to slam him into the table.Caroline, saw him over the man and smiled. He smiled back and pointed to Matt. She followed his finger and smiled bigger.

 

Her attention returned to the man she had pinned, “Are you finished.” She asked still smiling.

 

Jeremy could hear the man but his answer must have made her happy because she let him go.

 

With the man grumbling and walking away, Caroline ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Hey you!” She said happily and let him go, “You and Matt having a boys night or can I join?”

 

It hit him, she didn’t know. Elena hadn’t told her anything that was going on.

 

“Hey Care.” Matt said coming up behind Jeremy. There was something in his voice like he was weary, unsure if she was going to go off on Jeremy like the others.

She must have noticed it because she looked at Matt, with question in her eyes.

Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes, couldn’t he just get a break from it all. Just a simple night out with his friends and not have to worry about anything.

Matt seemed to have figured out she was out of the loop because he let out a breath, “Oh.”

Jeremy chuckled.

 

And there was irritation in Caroline’s eyes, she hated not knowing what was going on, especially with people she cared about.

 

“So how have you been?” Jeremy asked working his way to the pool table.

 

“Oh no, you can’t just not tell me what that was about!” Caroline called following behind him.

 

Jeremy pooled the rack from off the small table by the table and started collecting the ball’s out of all the pockets, he could see her out of the corner of his eye, hands on her hips and determination on her face. He ignored her.

He really wasn’t in the mood to bare his soul again. Not when it just kept making everything worse. He didn’t want another friend mad at him, or worried he was being controlled or manipulated. 

 

So, he didn’t say a word.

 

He placed the balls into the rack, one by one. Then he removed it and tossed it onto the table, ignoring the loud bang it made when it hit the other table. He walked over to the wall, grabbed a cue and started hitting the balls.

He didn’t care about the order or how many times he missed, he just needed to let his mind go blank and it was easy to get lost in the crack the cue ball made as it hit against other balls. He fell into a rhythm.

Not to mean he wasn’t aware of life around him, he saw Matt grab Caroline and drag her off to the side. He could see his friend lean in close and whisper in her ear.

He didn’t know how the conversation went or even how she was taken it, but he didn’t miss a shocked look on her face at one point or the look of sympathy she wore when he finally fully looked at her.

 

“Mind if I join?” A male voice asked behind him.

 

Jeremy took to look at the man, he wasn’t from town. Jeremy would have recognized him if he lived here. He was a little shorter then Jeremy, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a loose t-shirt. There was nothing about him that stuck out, but there was something that caused Jeremy to hesitate. He didn’t know what it was but something about the guy was off.

 

The guy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, Sure. You rack.” Jeremy said moving away from the table to give the stranger space.

 

He snuck a look at his friends and saw they both where looking at him and each seemed to be taken in the man, trying to determine if he was a threat.

 

“Will.” The man said as he worked the rack on the table.

 

“Huh?” Jeremy looked back at him.

 

“My name, its Will.” Jeremy gave a small smile.

 

“Jeremy.”

 

“Well, Jeremy, I have to warn you that I’m really good at pool. So prepare to lose.” The guy smiled and grabbed his own cue.

Jeremy took the first shot.

 

“So what brings you to Mystic falls?” The blue ball bounced off the pocket, Jeremy frowned and moved to let Will take a shot.

 

“Family stuff, my brother decided we needed to move. So here we are.” The guy didn’t sound happy. Jeremy took him in again, the guy looked in his early twenty’s, old enough not the have to live with his brother. But it wasn’t Jeremys place to question it.

 

“Jer.” Matt called as he walked up with to plates of food. The burgers Jeremy forgot the had come here for. Caroline was right behind him with her own plate and a pitcher of beer. He smiled, knowing she probably compelled whoever was behind the bar to give it to them.

It didn’t take long for the tension to melt way, soon they become just a group of young adult’s drink and playing pool. Will told them a little about himself when Caroline asked questions. Then he beat all over them game after game. It seemed when he said good, he had understated his skills. Jeremy wasn’t even upset at loosing he was having too much being normal.

 

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice called approaching them.

 

“Tyler!” Caroline ran and jumped into his arms, she didn’t hold back as she kissed him. The wolf didn’t seem to mind as he returned her affection.

Jeremy saw Matt roll his eyes at his best friends. There had been a time, when Matt would have been upset or jealous but it seemed he had finally come around to seeing the two of them together.

 

“Guys!” Jeremy called out, trying to stop them from making out in the middle of the bar.

 

Tyler let his girlfriend slid out of his arms. He smiled at Matt and Jeremy. But his face faltered when he saw Will. The man seemed to be uncomfortable around Tyler. He had stated fiddling with the stick in his hands.

 

Jeremy saw Tyler shrug it off as he walked up and yanked the cue of Jeremys hand, “My turn.” Jeremy used to Tyler just let the cue go and went to sit next to Matt.

He watched as Will and Tyler traded turns, playing the game until Tyler won. Jeremy having seen Will play before was confused the man earlier seemed to sink almost all his shots but he appeared to have lost his edge once the game with Tyler started. It didn’t sit right with him. Some instinct telling him he was missing something.

There was only a few games after that before Matt decided he was ready to head home. Jeremy was finishing his final game, told him he would meet him outside.

Tyler and Caroline said goodbye to him and then walked out with Matt.

 

Jeremy was putting his cue up, when Will grab his arm.

 

“Look,” He whispered, “Your friend Tyler, his dangerous.” The man’s eyes went around the room as if making sure they weren’t being watched.

 

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked concerned, not because he thought Ty wasn’t dangerous but because this man seemed to know something and that made him dangerous.

 

“He’s….” the man stopped, “you wouldn’t believe me. But I like you, so trust me when I say his trouble.” Jeremy had been so focused on the man he didn’t see Caroline return, or her stopping and listening in on their conversation. But he didn’t miss the anger in her tone, when she walked up behind Will.

 

“Who’s trouble?”

 

Will jumped and turned around. “No one.” He muttered and rushed out of the Grill.

The blonde went to follow him but Jeremy grabbed her arm. She turned and glared but didn’t try to go after the other man.  Once he knew the guy was gone, he dragged her out into the parking lot where Tyler and Matt where sitting on Matt’s truck.

 

“Guys, I think we have a problem.” He said once he was close enough for them both to hear.

He told them about how he noticed Will’s reaction when Tyler showed up and how the man seemed suspicious and how he warned him that Tyler was dangerous.

 

“Great, just what we need, more people after us.” Caroline growled.

 

Tyler took her in his arms, “Care, we have fought off bad guys before. We can do it again.”

 

She smiled. “Fine.”

 

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement to let it drop there, Tyler and Caroline said goodbye and left. 

Leaving him and Matt getting into the truck.

Once it was started and Matt was driving them back to his house, Matt looked at him.

 

“You think it’s more trouble? Or just someone who might know?”

 

Jeremy shrugged, “He didn’t attack Ty or start a fight. Maybe he just knew.”

 

Then they were pulling into Matt’s drive way, “Hope so man, we have enough shit going on.”


	7. To Promises and Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t have him.” And shrill of a voice came from behind him. ‘Don’t kill her, don’t kill her.’ Played over in his head, as he slowly turned around to stare down the annoying burnet.
> 
> “Who can’t I have?” he asked with a smirk. He knew who she was talking about but he also knew how to get under her skin.
> 
> “Don’t play games, Kol!” She snapped.
> 
> “Well, I’m afraid, I don’t know what you are talking about?” He tried to keep the smug look on his face, but inside he was fighting his every impulse to just rib her bloody heart out.
> 
> “Jeremy!” She growled out, “Whatever you have done to him, we will break it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I'm having a shitty couple days. Tomorrow marks the one year mark since i lost my little brother. I know I try to update on fridays but i'm not really sure if i will be in the mood tomorrow. Please Enjoy.

 

“You can’t have him.” And shrill of a voice came from behind him. ‘Don’t kill her, don’t kill her.’ Played over in his head, as he slowly turned around to stare down the annoying burnet.

“Who can’t I have?” he asked with a smirk. He knew who she was talking about but he also knew how to get under her skin.

“Don’t play games, Kol!” She snapped.

“Well, I’m afraid, I don’t know what you are talking about?” He tried to keep the smug look on his face, but inside he was fighting his every impulse to just rib her bloody heart out.

“Jeremy!” She growled out, “Whatever you have done to him, we will break it.”

“Elena, if you truly believed that, you would have already done it. Instead you are here threatening me. Not smart, love.” He took a step towards her and let his eyes darken. He could feel the veins under his eyes and he smiled.

To stubborn to back off, the younger vampire crossed her arms, “I do believe we will break it, and when we do Jeremy will realize you are all the same monsters you were before. And then he will be back where he belongs.”

It was his turn to growl. Jeremy belonged with him. He belonged to his brothers and he belonged in their home where he was appreciated and not treated like a child. He belonged away from his self-centered sister.

He wanted to reach out and hurt her, hell he was about to. When he felt a hand on his shoulder grounding him.

“Elena, perhaps antagonizing my brother is not your smartest move.” Was said from behind him, the hand on his shoulder tightening, keeping him from lashing out.

“Elijah.” She frowned. “I thought you were the honorable one, how can messing with Jeremy have any kind of honor in it.” He almost hissed out at the strength of his brother’s hold.

“I assure you, we have done nothing to Jeremy.” His voice held none of the anger, Kol could feel in his hand.

“Then why does he think he is in love with you. Not just you,” She sneered and point to Kol, “But him and Klaus too.” Kol could have been offended by her distaste for him and Klaus. But instead he found it funny that she thought more highly of Elijah. Sure, his brother was more honest and held to his word, but he could be just as violent as the rest of their siblings, when he needed.

“Again, we have done nothing to him. What he does or does not feel for any of us is his choice.”

“I don’t believe that. Someone just doesn’t go from hating,” Again she glared at Kol, “Someone to announcing they love them.” He heard his brother sigh, and chuckled.

“Elena, darling,” Kol took a step towards her, “You have no real idea, what happened. For you it was a moment, a simple matter of one blink to another. However, to Jeremy it was months. Months of living in a different place, a different time, a world so different from here. He survived and made friends and allies and that changed him.” He paused, because sometimes he took a little too much fun in being a little dramatic, “How many times have you had to make allies out of enemies, when it suited you. “He smiled, “Better yet, how many times have you made them into lovers?”  Her hand shot out to smack him, his reflexes being faster, he caught her by the wrist and squeezed.

She tried to pull it away but he kept applying pressure until he heard the bones start to grind.

“Kol.” His brothers voice stopped his fun.

He sighed and released her.

“You….” She started, “Stay away from him!” and then she turned and rushed away.

 “She is going to be a problem.” Elijah said moving to stand next to him, Kol silently agreed, “We cannot harm her, Jeremy would never forgive us. But that will not stop her from trying to harm us.”

“So then, brother, what are we to do?” He asked as they started walking.

“We find a way to get Jeremy back into our home and have him make her back off.” Elijah stopped walking and turned towards him, “But to do that, we have to get him to understand that none of us are going leave him. He has been left by too many, all he has left is Elena, going against her is hard for him. So, we unfortunately have to leave her be. “They started walking again.

“We show him we love him.” Kol added, causing his brother to stumble. Something Kol was sure, Elijah had never done before.

“You love him?” Elijah asked.

“I think I loved him the moment we kissed against that tree, the night I returned.” Kol didn’t look into his brother’s eyes. “Before, back in Denver, he intrigued me, he was smart, talented, and strong. We became friends and there was something between us, not that Jeremy would act on it. I have never been one to act on emotion, but the day Nik called me and told me to go after Jeremy, I smashed everything in the house I was staying in.” He heard his brother take a breath, “At the baseball cages, I was cruel intentionally, I wanted him away from me. I needed him away from me.” He stopped.

“You did not want to hurt him, nor did you want to care for him. You saw it as a weakness.”  His brother finished for him.

He nodded.

“Back in the past, it changed. Everything was different, less pressure. After the witches, while I did not know where he was, I held so much worry for him, and I realized that I cared more for him then I believed I was capable.”

They walked in silence after that. As they entered their house, Elijah went to make his way to his room.

Kol took a breath, not that he needed it but it still helped calm him, “ ’lijah?” His brother stopped and turned to him, “Do you love him?”

“I told myself I did not. When I saw how you looked at him, but the more time I spent with him, the more I saw what you saw in him. I saw someone who could look at us and see past our family, our history, someone who knew of vampires but did not look at us like monsters. In the past, I was still trying to deny myself. But the day the memories came back and I saw the entire picture, I knew I loved him.”

“So then, we find a way to all love him.” Klaus’s said as he entered the room.

They all looked at each other, “It won’t be easy.” Elijah stated.

Kol chuckled, “Understatement brother.”

“No, it will not be easy,” Klaus leaned against a wall and looked at Elijah, “We have done things in the past we must not repeat if we wish to keep Jeremy. We have betrayed, tricked, and fought each other over lovers before. It has not once ended happily. So, we must here and now swear that we will not fall into old habits.” He went to interrupt his brother, but was cut off with a wave of a hand, “I have no doubt, Kol that we will still fight. It is in our natures, but we must not let our jealousies be the reasons we all lose him and we are to never place Jeremy in the middle.”

 “We cannot each just love him, we need to each understand that we all love him, and that he loves each of us, so we agree to let him love each of us, we will share him, his time and his affection, and try not to let ourselves ruin it.” His brother ended with a genuine smile. 


	8. To dead bodies and new threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all good in his head but once he was outside their door, his courage wavered.
> 
> ‘Did he trust Jeremy’s enough to risk this?’
> 
> He was about to ring the doorbell when a laugh behind him cause him to jump and spin around.
> 
> “I think I have lost the bet.” Klaus said walking around him to open the door.
> 
> “Elijah said you would knock, but me and Kol figured you leave.” The vampire invited him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY bad a little late. But here it is. Enjoy. Rememeber I love hearing what you guys think so please leave comments.

 

He could hear the shower running as he made his way out of the house. He should have told his friend where he was going, but Jeremy seemed to have so much going on in his head he didn’t want to add to it.

He had gotten a text from Elena about 20 minutes before, it was a group asking everyone to meet up. He had considered ignoring it, a feeling that it was about Jeremy deep in his stomach, but she sent a second saying it was important. So ignoring his gut he waited until Jeremy was bust and snuck out of his house.

The meeting was Elena’s house, and by the time he arrived, his friends were all present. He stopped when he saw the sheriff, if she was here, then it couldn’t be about Jeremy.

“Hey, sheriff, what’s going on?” She looked gloom.

“Bodies.” She said, when she saw everyone was in the room. “In the woods. On my deputies was doing the rounds, he knows the truth about things in this town, but even he had no idea, what he found. When I arrived. “She shook her head and looked at Tyler, “I think it was a werewolf, but it was like he was stuck, you could see the person but he body had fur sticking out in random places, and his finger and toe nails where claws. His mouth was a mix or canine and human teeth. “The whole room gasped, and Matt felt nauseas.

 “That’s not all.” This time she looked at Bonnie, “there was a circle around him, it was made of twigs and stones, we took samples of some of the plants we found, “She reached into her jacket and pulled out several small bags and handed them to the witch. “Maybe you can tell us what they are.”

“You think a witch trapped a wolf?” he asked, “and what tried changing him or maybe him stuck?”

He looked at his best friend, who seemed a little paler then any of the others.

“It’s my theory, but I won’t know until Bonnie figures out if it is possible.” She stood up, “Please until we know what happened, stick together. “She looked at Tyler, “Stay safe.” She gave him a smile and left the house.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled.

“Bonnie?” Caroline’s voice wavered as she spoke, “is that even possible?”

“I ... I’m not sure, we know the moon effects the change and I mean hybrids can turn at will. Maybe someone found a way to force the change.” She said as she studied the bags.

“I don’t even recognize most of these, I’m going to have to go through Gram’s books.”

“Okay, So Bonnie see if you can find anything on those, Stefan and Damon can you go around town and see if any of the other vampires have heard anything? Caroline stay with Tyler, we don’t want whoever this targeting him next.” Elena took control of the room.

“I’m a hybrid, I doubt a witch could take me.” Tyler objected.

“Not if there is more than one.” Bonnie pitched in.

“Ty. Come crash at my house.” Matt spoke up, “Let Care, stay with Elena. You, me and Jer can hang out keep an eye on each other.”

Elena went to object, but Caroline was faster, “That’s a great idea.” She kissed Tyler on the cheek, “You and Jeremy can keep Matt out of trouble.” She said smiling.

The werewolf looked unhappy but agreed.

As they turned to leave Elena called his name.

“How is Jeremy? He won’t answer my calls.” He turned, “His good.”

He shoved Tyler towards his truck and left.

After they were a good distance away from the house Tyler spoke, “Care told me about Jeremy.”

“And?”

“You think it’s true? All the time travel shit and him falling for Klaus and them?” Tyler growled at the original hybrids name.

“I think so. He seems so sure it all happened. He hasn’t seen him man, the way he talks about them, well it’s how you take about Caroline. Plus, he has been beating himself up how everyone is reacting.” He turned down the street. “He hates that Elena is against it and how she is acting towards him. Dude she won’t even entertain the idea that he could really want them.”

Once he pulled in front of his house, he turned in his seat and looked at his best friend, “ Look, I know how you feel about Klaus, but just remember Jeremy is our friend and so far everyone but me and Care, have turned against him and told him that he wasn’t smart enough to know if he was being manipulated. He needs people on his side right now.”

He paused, “I mean think about it man, since all this happened, has Klaus called you? Ordered you to do anything? Have there been any bodies from Kol? I mean they haven’t attacked any of us for anything that happened before. Heck, I don’t even think they have threatened anyone. That has to count as something. If it’s all true and they all really care about Jeremy, maybe it’s a good thing.”

Tyler gave him a ‘your nuts look’, but didn’t disagree.

“K, I’ll give it all a chance, but if Bonnie finds some kind of proof its all a spell. Ill be the first to tie him up until its fixed.” Tyler said and went to get out of the car. He froze when he noticed the car was still running and Matt wasn’t getting out.

“You not coming?” He asked.

“No, I have something to do.” His friend went to get back in the truck, “No man, stay with Jeremy. Your both supernatural we don’t know if these people are going to target you. I’m human. Plus, this is something I need to do alone.”

“Just be safe, man.” Tyler closed the door and ran off to the house.

He hadn’t planned what he was going to do next. But when the sheriff talked about the body, and then Bonnie hadn’t known if it was possible and didn’t recognize the plants, an idea formed in his head.

It was the conversation the cemented it. If the Mikaelson’s really cared about Jeremy they wouldn’t want to hurt him. So, he should be safe ringing their door bell.

Or so he hoped.

It was all good in his head but once he was outside their door, his courage wavered.

‘Did he trust Jeremy’s enough to risk this?’

He was about to ring the doorbell when a laugh behind him cause him to jump and spin around.

“I think I have lost the bet.” Klaus said walking around him to open the door.

“Elijah said you would knock, but me and Kol figured you leave.” The vampire invited him in.

Matt felt nervous as he entered the house, but he figured he was already here might as well do what he came here to do.


	9. To betrayals and battle lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were on their third or fourth game when the front door opened. Neither of them paid much attention as Matt came into the room.
> 
> “Well I see you two have made your selves at home.” Matt said behind them.
> 
> Tyler grunted as he shoved at Jeremy trying to cheat.
> 
> “So...” Jeremy heard Matt say but he wasn’t really paying attention. Well he wasn’t until the tv suddenly turned off. Both him and Tyler jumped out of the couch and turned to glare at Matt.
> 
> Jeremy gasped as he noticed Matt wasn’t alone.
> 
> Standing behind his friend, leaning against the wall watching them with a bored but slightly amused look was a Mikaelson.
> 
> “Kol.” Jeremy wasn’t even aware he had spoken tell 3 pairs of eyes all landed on him. He ducked his head and tried to hide just how red his face was.
> 
> He heard laughing but didn’t look up to see who it was.

 

When he had gotten out of the shower, he had noticed the house was to quiet. He called out to Matt only to realize his friend was gone. He had shrugged it off and go dressed.

It was until Tyler walked in did he realize something was wrong.

“Tyler, what’s up?” The wolf stopped and looked at him. It caused to get the chills. His friend was giving him a look he didn’t understand. Whatever it was Tyler was thinking about passed quickly because one minute Jeremy was being stared at and the next Tyler was joining him on the couch,

Confused, “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Caroline’s mom called a little meeting. Someone killed a werewolf.” Jeremy sat up straighter. “It was done with magic, I guess he was,” Tyler sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know man, stuck? Like he looked human but he had some wolf features. So, she came to us to see if we knew anything or if Bonnie could help. Anyways, none of us are supposed to be alone until we have an idea what’s going on.” He friend shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

He took a second to picture it all in his mind. It caused him to gag. Why the hell would someone do that to another person. He looked around the room, “Wait, where is Matt?” If they were supposed to stick together why wasn’t Matt here with them,

“Dunno. He dropped me off and then went somewhere. I tried to go with him. But he said he is human and me and you aren’t so it was safer for him to be alone then one of us.”

Jeremy sighed.

Instead of just sitting there waiting, he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and video games. He didn’t even asked Tyler if he wanted to play, just tossed the other controller into his lap and started up a game.

They were on their third or fourth game when the front door opened. Neither of them paid much attention as Matt came into the room.

 “Well I see you two have made your selves at home.” Matt said behind them.

Tyler grunted as he shoved at Jeremy trying to cheat.

“So...” Jeremy heard Matt say but he wasn’t really paying attention. Well he wasn’t until the tv suddenly turned off. Both him and Tyler jumped out of the couch and turned to glare at Matt.

Jeremy gasped as he noticed Matt wasn’t alone.

Standing behind his friend, leaning against the wall watching them with a bored but slightly amused look was a Mikaelson.

“Kol.” Jeremy wasn’t even aware he had spoken tell 3 pairs of eyes all landed on him. He ducked his head and tried to hide just how red his face was.

He heard laughing but didn’t look up to see who it was.

“Anyways.” Matt said after a second, “Kol here says we are dealing with a coven and from what he can tell from the herbs and what the sheriff said they are either trying to force the wolf to show his wolf form or they were trying to lock him in his human.”

“I need to see the spot it happened and see what the idiotic humans might have missed.” Kol cut in.

Jeremy felt his face had returned to its normal color so he picked his head back up.

“How do you know it’s a coven and not just a witch?” He asked.

“Easy,” Kol smiled, and it did something to Jeremy’s insides. ‘You don’t have butterflies’ he scolded himself. “The power it takes to make a shifter change not only outside of the moon but against their will. A single witch couldn’t do that.”

“So, we have a coven in town attacking wolves. Is there anything we can do to protect Tyler?” He asked looking from Kol to the werewolf.

“We don’t know its just wolves.” Matt added.

“I know. But for now, we know that have gone after one wolf.” Even though he was talking to and looking at Matt, Jeremy say Kol move closer to him. “So, we need a way to protect him. If they go after vampires next then we will have to figure out how to protect them too.” As he finished he felt Kol’s body behind him. They weren’t touching but he could feel the presence and warmth coming off the vampire.

“I have Elijah looking through some of my old grimoires for something to protect everyone.” Kol’s voice cause his body to break out in goosebumps. He tried staring at his friends. Tried to ignore how close Kol was and how bad he wanted to turn around and kiss that annoying vampire.

“That’s…good.” He wanted to smack himself for stuttering, especially when he heard Tyler chuckle.

He jumped when Kol’s hand moved to his waist, he hadn’t expected the original to touch him. Not now, in a room with other people. He turned around, Kol’s hands only left his body for a second. The second they were facing the hands where back. Jeremy wanted to say something but when his eyes locked with Kol’s, it was like shock went through his body. Kol must have felt it too because he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Jeremys.

A throat clearing caused both of them to startle and look at Matt.

The blonde just shrugged, “So I was going to take him out to look it over. You guys want to come?”

Tyler burst out laughing and Jeremy pressed his face against Kol’s chest trying to hide.

The moment was ruined by a knock-on Matt’s door. Jeremy tensed and felt Kol’s hold on him tighten. He looked up as he heard Matt and Tyler moving. He watched as both approached the door. It seemed the all were expecting trouble.

He let a breath out when Matt opened the door to reveal Elena. But he should have gone with his first instinct of trouble because as she shoved her way past Matt, Bonnie and Stefan followed her in.

He tried to push away from Kol, but it seemed the vampire had other ideas because he didn’t let go. Jeremy rolled his eyes started to turn to face his sister. Kol gave him just enough space to turn completely around but still held Jeremy close to him.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Bonnie demanded once she saw Kol, she wasn’t looking at Jeremy, when she spoke she was glaring at Matt.

“Bonnie.” Matt and Stefan yelled in union. Matt looking frustrated while Stefan seemed to be just trying to keep the peace. She snapped her mouth shut but glared at Kol.

Elena moved to stand in front of her friends, she gave a disappointed look at Matt and Tyler. Probably mad they let Kol into the house. His sister opened her mouth, but Jeremy wasn’t really in the mood to listen to another lecture, so he spoke first.

 “What do you guys want?” He asked sounded tired.

“Jer, “She looked behind him at Kol, “You’re in danger. I have tried to give you time to think about. Time to for you to make sense of what they are and that you can’t truly be in love with them. But I think that was wrong. Because he is here.” She turned her heard to look at Matt, “He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be close to you. All they want is to use you. Jeremy please,” Her eyes started to water. “Come with us, Bonnie has a spell that will fix you.”

Jeremy didn’t need his ears to hear Kol’s growl. He could feel it vibrate through his back. He brought is hand up and placed it over Kol’s. Showing the vampire, he had no desire to leave.

“Elena.” He was getting sick of having to defending himself. “You guys have no idea what you are talking about. I know what happened. I know how I feel. So please TRUST me. Trust that I would know the difference.”  He could still feel how tense the vampire behind him was. He also noticed Tyler’s shoulders had become tight and that he looked ready for a fight, but Jeremy could see it in his eyes. Tyler wasn’t sure who he would be fighting.

He could see Matt’s eyes going over the room, probably trying to think of a way to talk to tension away. He let his eyes go over his sister, she looked resigned and a little sad.

“Elena….” suddenly the body behind him was thrown away, the unexpected loss caused him to stumble and he turned he saw Stefan and Damon pinning Kol against the far wall.

“Dammit Stop!” Matt shouted and went to move across the room. He was stopped by Elena pushing him back. Frustrated Jeremy tried to help his friend, knowing Kol could handle the two younger vampires. He tried to move his feet but they wouldn’t budge. He struggled and pulled but nothing happened.

He looked up at Bonnie. She had her eyes closed and her the air around was moving.

A pained grunt to his right made him look away from her. To his surprise Tyler had thrown Elena across the room, freeing Matt, who was rushing to stand in front of him.

While the others fought around them Matt tried to help Jeremy move. When it became clear that whatever Bonnie had done wasn’t going to give up. Matt let go.

“Bonnie!” His friend shouted, “What are you doing?”

Jeremy felt the air around him warm. It was uncomfortable and it made his skin crawl. He watched as Matt tried to move closer to Bonnie but there was something keeping him from getting more than a couple feet away. His friend was shouting her name and trying to punch whatever was stopping him.

Jeremy was so angry. This was his friend, and she was using magic against him while his sister and her sometimes boyfriend where attacking him kinda boyfriend and friend. And there wasn’t anything he could do to help them.

He looked to Kol who seemed to be doing okay, Stefan was on the ground not moving but Damon seemed to use that as fuel to keep fighting. The two vampires where trading blow for blow.

As he watched, a pressure started to build in his head. At first it was a small headache but it started to grow. It went from annoying to feeling like something was trying to break out of his skull. Then he couldn’t hear anything but a ringing in his ears. It grew louder and louder as the pain increased.

He couldn’t hear himself shout but he felt it. He felt the way it ripped out of his throat.  

Then his vision started to fade in and out. He tried to hang on and push the blackness way but another wave of pain in his heads caused he legs to go numb, he felt his body start to fall and then everything went black.  


	10. To lost and broken memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That was the first thing that registered to him. His head, it felt like a jack hammer had been set loose in it. There was nausea. His stomach felt heavy and the tingling in his cheeks made him feel like he was going to hurl.
> 
> He tried to think, but everything felt foggy, like it was just out of reach.
> 
> It was like being on the edge of a dream and you could go either way, wake up or fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm no notes lol. just enjoy.

 

Pain. That was the first thing that registered to him. His head, it felt like a jack hammer had been set loose in it. There was nausea. His stomach felt heavy and the tingling in his cheeks made him feel like he was going to hurl.

He tried to think, but everything felt foggy, like it was just out of reach.

It was like being on the edge of a dream and you could go either way, wake up or fall back asleep.

His head and body pleading with him to get so rest. His head hurt so much and he was so tired, so he let himself drift.

He was vaguely aware that there was some kind of noise around him. But it felt distant and unimportant.

Again, he was drifting, but a thought caused him to jolt, ‘Where am I?’ Whatever he was laying on was hard, a floor maybe, definitely not his bed. He tried to focus on the world around him. It took what felt like forever for his ears to start making out sounds.

There was someone crying. At least that is what his head told him the soft sobbing was. Why was someone crying? What happened? Then there was a thud and someone groaning out in pain. Jeremy felt concerned but the lethargic feeling in his body and mind kept him from reacting. He felt distant from the sounds.

He started drifting again, ignoring the sounds.

 

‘Clash!’

 

Despite how far away it sounded, the sound of broken glass pulled him closer to consciousness. ‘What the hell was going?’  He wondered and tried to pull himself out of the blackness he felt lost in.                                                                               

As he tried to wake up, more sounds become clearer. The was shuffling and footsteps as what sounded like multiple people moved around him. Then there was yelling and shouting. Put it was a wail from someone in pain that made him fully aware.

He tried to open his eyes. But it was like they were too heavy. Growing worried both at his body lack of responds and the fighting going on, he tried to push himself up. But his arms were like lead, he felt them twitch but they didn’t rise. He started to panic. Was he paralyzed?  His heart picked up panic as he tried over and over again to get something to move. His willed his toes and fingers to move; nothing.

Scared he tried to cry out, to get someone’s attention but it seemed like his body was not listening to his mind.

 

“Dammit, something is wrong!” Someone shouted. It was male, Jeremy could tell that much but he couldn’t recognize who it belonged.

 

The shouting was quickly followed by a thud as whoever it was hit something hard.

 

‘Please! Help!’ He shouted out in his mind.

 

“BONNIE!” The area around him fell silent, as different male voice shouted, “His right, something is wrong. Jeremy’s heart beat is fast and erratic.” There was something familiar about this voice but again it was lost on Jeremy. But he felt relived they were talking about him, they knew something was wrong, maybe they could fix it.

The he felt a soft hand on his neck, pressing against his skin. Checking his pulse his brain supplied.

 

“He should be awake. I don’t know why he’s not. And I don’t know what’s causing his rapid heartbeat.” A female said. And this time he could place a name to a voice. It was Bonnie, Elena’s best friend.

He tried to make a sound to let her know he was awake. But just like before nothing happened.

 

“Maybe we should take him to a hospital?” How many people where around him, this was another male but not one he had heard speak yet. “I mean he has been out for hours and his body can’t take his heart beating like that.” The person continued on, and a face came to mind. Someone around his age and blonde.

 

“And tell them what?” Someone snarled, “That you moronic witch cast a spell and was prepared for the consequences.” It was the male he heard before.

 

‘Witch?’ Jeremy thought, ‘what the hell?’

“Come on, Bonnie you have to be able to wake him up?” It was the same guy that wanted to take him to the hospital. Matt! He realized. Why the hell was Vicki’s brother worried about him?

Distracted he didn’t notice the hand on his face start to move until it landed on his head. He heard, Bonnie whispering something and then it felt like ants crawling around on his brain. He tired to shout out for her to stop. He felt his body convulse and then it started struggle. He was to lost in the weird sensation going on in his brain to take in that his body was actually moving.

Then it was like a dam broke. He screamed and through his arms out. He felt his arm hit someone and heard them fall on the ground. He opened his eyes and pushed off the ground.

He was breathing fast and looking around. The room was full of people. He recognized Bonnie and Matt right away. It took him a second to understand that the skinny brunet in front of him was Elena. She seemed different, but he wasn’t sure what it was about her that had changed.

 

“Elena?” he croaked out. It had hurt to speak; his throat was sore and dry.

 

“Jeremy!” She ran over and hugged him. He almost lost his balance but he held on to her and used her to keep himself standing.

“What’s going on?” He asked. His head still felt scrambled and hazy, like he had taken something, hell maybe he had.

“Bonnie fixed you.” His sister said and pulled back to look at him.

 

“What?” He was really confused.

 

 “There was nothing wrong with him!” Someone behind him growled. That voice, it sent a shiver down his spine. He didn’t recognize it but something in his body reacted to the man, but it wasn’t fear like he could see in his sister’s eyes when she looked behind him. Unsure why but something in him wanted to turn around and go to whoever it was. But the uncertainty of what was going on held him back.

“What do you mean Bonnie fixed me?” He asked.

 

“She got rid of the spell they placed on you. See I told you, they didn’t care and where just trying to manipulate you.” His sister sounded proud. And while it was nice to see her so confident, something she hadn’t been since before their folks died, he still had no idea what she was talking about.

“Umm spell?” This time when he asked, he not only say but felt everyone look at him.

 

“Jer, man?” Matt asked, and it was weird how familiar he looked at him. “What is the last thing you remember?”

Confused he tried to think, but nothing came up. He knew his sister, Matt and Bonnie. He remembered his parents were died and that he hated high school. He remembered sneaking out and getting high with Vicki, he never remembered Tyler. Who was staring at him weird. Didn’t that guy hate him?

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, “It’s like everything is foggy like it’s all mixed up.” He said pointing to his head.

There was a collective gasp though out the room.

 

His sister looked around, “Do you remember him?” she asked and pointed to whoever was behind him.

He turned around only to notice three people he didn’t know. One was one his knees and the other two seemed to hold him there. Something in his stomach clenched, he didn’t like seeing this man hurt.

He looked over each of the three men. The first one had dark hair and was scowling. Jeremy couldn’t name him but he got an impression. Something that told him he wasn’t a huge fan of this guy. So, he looked over at the other man standing, this one a picture came to mind. This guy in his kitchen laughing with his sister as they made something. He still couldn’t name him but he felt like he might know him.

He took in the last guy, the one on his knees.

The man’s eyes were on him, it felt different then when the others looked at him. This felt more important but Jeremy couldn’t place why. The man was attractive but dangerous, he knew that. Something in his brain told him, that this young look man was older then he appeared. There was something special.

Pain rippled through his head. He gasped and held his hand to his head.

 

“Jeremy?” Elena asked as she walked in front of him.

He barely heard her, his mind was full of flashes. In one he was kissing the man that had been on his knees, in another they were bickering over food in what looked like a school cafeteria, but in the last one it looked like they were fighting. They weren’t whole images or memories but fragments of something.

 

“Jeremy?” She asked again.

 

He tried to hold on to them to get the whole picture, to understand what they meant but they seemed to slip back into the fog, leaving him with just pieces.

He groaned.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“What?” He snapped at her.

Then realized what he had done.

“I’m sorry,” He said looking down, “I felt like there was something. Like I was remembering something but it, I don’t know went away.” His headache was back though. He wondered if he still had the bottle of painkillers in his desk that Vicki had giving him.

Speaking off, he looked around, this was Matt’s house. So where was Vicki?

He was about to asked, when more images slammed into his head.

 

Vicki dressed up as a vampire for Halloween and them making out by the school buses. Then it changed, Vicki standing there with something sticking out of her chest, blood on her face as she turned to look at him. Elena on the ground and Stefan blocking him as he ran to her.

He swayed as the imagines came in and he felt someone grab him. He looked up at Stefan; now he knew him. Elena’s boyfriend. He tried to focus on the man’s face but he just kept seeing Vicki.

He pushed the man away and turned towards the hall. He had to see her room. He had to know if that was a real memory. He ran until he was standing in front of her door.

He reached his hand out and froze.

“Jer?” He turned to look at Matt. Matt’s eyes look sad, like he knew what was happening. He reached out and took Jeremy's hand and pulled it away from the door.

 

“Let’s get you out of here?” He whispered and pulled Jeremy through the house and out the back door. The jogged to a truck and once they were both inside, Matt sped away.

Neither of them spoke as Matt drove through town. It was only when the truck build in front of an old apartment looking building that Jeremy found his voice.

“Where are we?”

“Ric’s.” Matt answered and started to get out of the truck. Ric? Jeremy looked back at Matt.

The blonde froze, “Shit. Man, whatever she did you… I’m sorry. Ric is….” He ran his figures through his hair, “Mr. Saltzman?”

“My history teacher?” and he was back to very confused.

Matt smiled. “He is more than that. Come on. Maybe seeing him will make you remember.”

With no better idea’s in mind, he got out of the truck and followed Matt inside the building


	11. To reliving the past and familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them had barely made it back to the couch before Matt’s phone was going off. Matt sighed when he read the name and answered.
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> Jeremy could hear yelling on the other end. He knew it was his sister. He snatched the phone from Matt’s hand and hung up on her.
> 
> Both Ric and Matt gave him disapproving looks.
> 
> “Fine.” He mumbled and called her back.
> 
> “Matt, you hung up on me!” She screamed.
> 
> “Actually, I did.” Jeremy waited for her to respond.
> 
> “Jeremy are you okay? What happened? You two just took off.” She sounded more mad then concerned. 
> 
> “We are fine. I needed to clear my head.” He didn’t want to tell her how messed up his head was. Maybe she would leave him alone if she thought it was all normal.
> 
> “So, it worked?” He heard Matt groan next to him. His sister loud enough that they other two could hear her side of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments if you want. I love reading them and as always Enjoy.

 

He felt sick as Matt knocked on the door. He still couldn’t shake the images of Vicki and he had yet to work up the courage to ask Matt.

When the door opened, his teacher stood there in sweatpants and no shirt. Jeremy felt embarrassed at seeing his teacher look so causal. He grabbed Matt’s arm and tried to pull him away from the door.

Mr. Saltzman gave him a worried look.

“What’s up on?” He asked and moved to give them space to enter. It seemed that this wasn’t that unexpected. How often did they invade the man’s home?

Matt looked at Jeremy and Jeremy shrugged. Matt knew the man better than he did. Or at least he remembered knowing him.

“Jeremy’s head’s all scrambled.” Matt said and Jeremy choked back a laugh. That was one way to go about it.

“What do you mean?” Their teacher asked and pointed to his couch.

As they say down, Jeremy again let Matt talk for them, “Bonnie tried a spell and well it messed up.”

Jeremy felt his stomach roll.

“What kind of spell?”

“I don’t know. Her and Elena where convinced that the Mikaelson’s did something to Jeremy’s mind and she said she was going to fix it. But so far it seems she’s the only one that messed it up.” Matt glanced at him.

He saw Matt look at him, but his mind was on word Mikaelson’s. His heart had literally skipped when he heard that name.

Fuck why was everything so mixed up and why the hell was everyone talking about spells?

“Jer?” The older man asked.

“Yeah?”

“How are you holding up?” This time it wasn’t just an image, it was a memory. He fell forward and let his head drop between his knees.

_“How are you holding up?” Ric asked as he enter the bedroom. Both of them where in suits. “I’m not sure. I feel like we just keep losing everyone.” Ric came around and pulled him into a hug._

_“I’m sorry, Jeremy. I would bring her back if I could.”_

Then he was back. Matt was rubbing his hand on his back trying to comfort him and he gasped and tried to breath.

Then it hit him. That had been Aunt Jenna’s funeral.

He was on his feet and moving before he registered. He moved on instinct and was in the bathroom without having to wonder where it was.

He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet.  He threw up a couple times and was sitting there dry heaving over the toilet, when someone entered and handed him a glass of water.

He looked up to see Ric.

“You okay?”

“I remembered Aunt Jenna’s funeral.” He took a drink of the water and placed it on the floor. “Before back at Matt’s I remembered Vicki. I remembered how she died.” He started to shake. “I wasn’t sure. I thought maybe it was a just a nightmare or messed up image my head came up with. But when I saw you, I remembered Jenna.”

“Yeah, that was horrible to live through once. Can’t image having to remember it twice.” The older man sat down next to him.

“From what Matt says, you remember some stuff and I’m guess some of it is coming back little by little. For what I can figure we have two options. One we call Bonnie and have her come here and try to right whatever she did.” Jeremy shook his head, nope, he wasn’t letter her anywhere near him. “Or two we wait it out.”  He could wait. He knew he could so he nodded.

“Jeremy, “He looked up at Ric, he was starting to remember more about him. Him living with them and how he has been there for them since Jenna died. “This is going to hard. I mean if she could fix it, it would be back to normal but if we wait. You are going to have to remember and relive everything over again. And kid, there are somethings I really don’t want you to have to relive.” The man looked sad.

He wanted to ask how much worse it could be, he already remembered about Vicki and Jenna but the sorrow filled look on the other man’s face told him not to ask.

“I don’t want Bonnie here. Her magic?” He asked, he didn’t remember it but he was smart enough to understand whatever one talking about, “It did this, right? So, I just don’t want her messing with my head anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Hey Ric? Can he crash here? Elena is less like to come storming in and messing with him if he is with you.” Matt asked from the door.

“Of course.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest. He barley remembered this man, but he knew he had lived with him before and knew that he trusted him before.

“That okay with you?” Ric asked.

He nodded.

“One of you wanna help me up?” He asked. He felt like he was finished puking his guts up and now just wanted to get away from the smell and cold floor.

Both men smiled. Ric pulled himself to his feet then reached out and took Jeremy by his hand and pulled him up.

The three of them had barely made it back to the couch before Matt’s phone was going off. Matt sighed when he read the name and answered.

“Yes?”

Jeremy could hear yelling on the other end. He knew it was his sister. He snatched the phone from Matt’s hand and hung up on her.

Both Ric and Matt gave him disapproving looks.

“Fine.” He mumbled and called her back.

“Matt, you hung up on me!” She screamed.

“Actually, I did.” Jeremy waited for her to respond.

“Jeremy are you okay? What happened? You two just took off.” She sounded more mad then concerned.  

“We are fine. I needed to clear my head.” He didn’t want to tell her how messed up his head was. Maybe she would leave him alone if she thought it was all normal.

“So, it worked?”  He heard Matt groan next to him. His sister loud enough that they other two could hear her side of the conversation.

He thought about it. He knew his sister had thought that something was wrong with him and that she had Bonnie use magic, yeah that was going to be weird to get used to, to fix it. But from the way Matt had talked it sounded like he didn’t believe that there had been something wrong. All he knew for sure was that right now his head was a mess and it was Bonnie and Elena’s fault.

“Elena. I’m the same as I was before. Only know I have a massive headache. Please just back off and leave me alone.” And he hung.

“You lied.” Ric said once Jeremy had passed the phone back to Matt.

“What was I supposed to say,” He rolled his eyes, “Oh I’m fine, I guess Bonnie used magic to mess up my head, now I have no idea what’s going on. Nor do I remember magic or these people who supposedly are trying to use me.” He huffed. “She would demand I come back and probably keep me on house arrest until I’m,” He used his fingers to add quotations, “Fixed.”

Matt snorted, “He’s right. She would.”

“Alright.” Ric looked at Matt, “Now what the hell has been going? What did you mean Elena thought that Mikaelson’s did something to him? What did they do? And why was Bonnie trying to fix it? And I’m guess you and Jeremy didn’t agree?”

Jeremy watched as Matt opened his mouth in surprise. “Elena didn’t call you at all? Do you even know about the dead werewolf?”

From the pissed look on the teacher’s face Jeremy was going no. What now? There where werewolves? Really?

 So, Matt broke it down for them. He started with basic who’s who or what in their town, so that Jeremy knew and then went into how the originals entered their lives. When he told them the story Jeremy had told him about the time travel Jeremy was starting to see why his sister had thought he was being manipulated.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from being pissed when he heard how she invaded Matt’s house and attacked them.

When the conversation got to that point, Jeremy was done. His head was pounding from the occasionally images that popped up and his body hurt. Ric told him to go take a shower and lay down.

He tried to protest taking the man’s bed but the older man just told him to shut up and go. So, he did.


	12. To Annoying Friends and Cries For Help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been at Elena’s house first it was okay, they talked about possible enemies (not that they could think of any) and what whoever it was could have been trying to do. But it quickly turned into Elena ranting about Jeremy. How Jeremy wasn’t listening to her and how she knew what was best for him. Then it turned into how the Original brothers where only using Jeremy to get to her and her friends.
> 
> Caroline hadn’t said much but the truth was she didn’t buy that. If the originals wanted to get to Elena they would have gone have her or one of the Salvatore brothers, like they normally did. Plus, how was they acting in love with Jeremy hurting Elena?
> 
> When Elena’s rants turned into how Jeremy was supposed to be with Bonnie, Caroline had had enough. She snapped at Elena telling her that she didn’t know everything and who Jeremy loved was up to him not her. The last thing she said before slamming the front door was that maybe Elena should think about Jeremy’s feelings instead of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda funny. I wrote the original version of it a couple weeks ago and it was really really short. Like 500 words at the start of the chapter that led into a chapter mostly focused on Tyler. But today when i was reading it over to post it. I just didn't like it. So I rewrote it. And someone how this opening turned itself into a chapter all of its own. And i'm really glad it did. I like this version so much more. Please let me know what you think. ALSO I know this story as been really light on the Jeremy/Mikaelson's but I promise that will change in a few chapters. I just really needed to set up the back story for the bad guys haha before i dove into all the lovely boy drama. Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> Enjoy

 

She hated that Tyler was staying over at Matt’s. She would have felt better when her watching his back. She would have felt better knowing that if anything happened she would be there to help fight. Instead, they were split up. She sighed. She also knew that Matt was Tyler’s best friend and that he probably felt better being there to protect him. They probably should have all just stayed together, it was always safer with them all working together.

But it seemed harder and harder to keep them all in one place together for long. It seemed someone was always fighting with someone else and as much as she hated to say it, most of the time the probably was Elena.

Elena, who was the one that used to bring them all together. The one who used to seem to want to help or save everyone, Caroline didn’t know what happened to her friend, but lately it seemed all Elena really cared about was Elena or Damon or Stefan.

She sighed again and took a drink from the glass in her hand. She signaled for the bartender to feel it up again.

As she watched the man poor more amber liquid into her glass she thought back on her night.

She had been told to stay with Elena.

 

So, she did. They had been at Elena’s house first it was okay, they talked about possible enemies (not that they could think of any) and what whoever it was could have been trying to do. But it quickly turned into Elena ranting about Jeremy. How Jeremy wasn’t listening to her and how she knew what was best for him. Then it turned into how the Original brothers where only using Jeremy to get to her and her friends.

Caroline hadn’t said much but the truth was she didn’t buy that. If the originals wanted to get to Elena they would have gone have her or one of the Salvatore brothers, like they normally did. Plus, how was they acting in love with Jeremy hurting Elena?

When Elena’s rants turned into how Jeremy was supposed to be with Bonnie, Caroline had had enough. She snapped at Elena telling her that she didn’t know everything and who Jeremy loved was up to him not her. The last thing she said before slamming the front door was that maybe Elena should think about Jeremy’s feelings instead of her own.

 

She hasn’t headed straight for the Grill; no first she went home. She wanted to talk to her mom. Maybe rant about Elena being selfish and ask her mom about what she thought of the whole Jeremy and the Mikaelson’s thing. Of course, she also wanted an update on the case. But to her disappointment her mom was still at work. It was that odd point of day where the sun was just disappeared from the sky. In other worlds way to early for her to crawl into bed and binge watch seeming. So, she changed and headed to the Grill. The Grill was way better then sitting at home fuming over Elena.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been there, but at some point she noticed a woman sit down next to her at the bar. The bar was almost empty so there was really no good reason for the women to pick the seat right next to her, that was the first then that caused Caroline to feel concerned, but there was also something just off about the women. It wasn’t something she could point out or even guess at what. But there was something about this women that cause all of Caroline’s hair to stand on end.

With her instincts telling her to run, she raised from her seat, paid her bill, and headed from the front door.

 

She had only made it a few feet from the door when her heard someone whisper low behind her, she spun around just in time to see the woman’s hand raise in the air. Then her body was ripped off the ground and sent sailing through the air. Her back slammed into a car, the impact hard enough for the window to break.

She grunted and pushed her self-off the ground. Once on her feet she growled and let her fangs come out.

She was pissed. No doubt these women was one of the people that killed that wolf. The same women who was now a threat not just to her but her friends. Growling again, Caroline felt her body tense ready to fight.

Just as she was about to lunge at the witch two other women approached and joined the first. They all held up their hands and started chanting.

Frustrated but knowing she was outnumbered, she sped off.

  
As she ran she heard on of them curse and felt something flying past her. Whatever they had thrown at her had missed. But it did cause her to run faster. Putting as much distance as she could between her and the witches.

She only paused in her running long enough to think about where to go.

She looked around she didn’t want to run to anyone’s house. She wasn’t sure if the witches her following her and there was no way she was leading them to one of her friends. Looking past the town, she saw the woods.

She sighed, of course. Why did she always end up in the woods these days?

Despite her unhappy thought about the woods, it was the best choice. They all grew up here and played in the woods. Not to mention the number of times they ended up there lately. The woods where the best place for her to run and hide. She could call someone once she was far enough way.

She waited until she had run far into the woods and was at a spot she recognized before she called Tyler.

Her heart raced as she waited for him to answer.

  
 “Hey Care, what’s up?” he asked when he finally picked up. She left out a relieved breath.

  
“I was attacked!” She spoke louder than necessary, the adrenaline still working though her. “Three witches at the Grill. I’m in the woods on the old Lockwood property.”  She could hear him moving around. She paced while they talked.

  
“Are you okay?” He asked and she could hear is worry, also the sound of a door being slammed.

  
“Yeah.” She said after patting herself down check for damage. She almost rolled her eyes that it took him asking for you to check, but she hadn’t felt any pain so it hadn’t really been a main concern.

  
“Did you lose them?” This time she could hear a car starting up and knew he was coming to get her.

 

“I think so.”  She moved to a tree and sat down on the ground, her back against the tree.

 

“Okay.” He took a breath. She could tell he was still worried about her but that he was making himself focus instead of freaking out. “I’m on my way. I can’t drive the whole way, but the road ends down by the camp site, those other wolves used. Can you meet me there?”

 

“Yeah.” She said finally feeling better, he was coming.

 

“See you soon babe.” She smiled.

 

“Bye.” When she hung up to the phone. She finally let herself relax a little. The campsite wasn’t to far from where she was probably a 20-minute drive but with speed she could make it in 10. So she let herself rest.


	13. To New Allies And Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler really wanted to punch the Original sitting on Matt’s couch in the face. The man was just to fucking to smug. After he pointed out that he was the only to notice Matt and Jeremy’s disappearance, his face took on this smirk and then when Elena freaked and stormed out of the house, the smirk only got bigger. The original was now sitting on the couch with his arms stretched out looking relaxed and way to happy. It was really starting to grate on Tyler’s nerves.
> 
> No one had noticed they two had gone, until Elena shouted something at Jeremy. Then the room got quiet waiting for his responds. After a few seconds, she shouted that him and Matt needed to get back in the room, that they all needed to talk. Tyler had chocked back a laugh, because what they were doing had not been talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got like no feed back on my last chapter and that has never happened before. You guys are always awesome and leave some kind of comments. So i'm worried about it? Did you guys just not like it or was it because it was kinda boring? Please please let me know. I really hope you guys like this one. Kol is in it, in all his awesomeness and my next chapter has Jeremy back.

 

Tyler really wanted to punch the Original sitting on Matt’s couch in the face. The man was just to fucking to smug. After he pointed out that he was the only to notice Matt and Jeremy’s disappearance, his face took on this smirk and then when Elena freaked and stormed out of the house, the smirk only got bigger. The original was now sitting on the couch with his arms stretched out looking relaxed and way to happy. It was really starting to grate on Tyler’s nerves.

No one had noticed they two had gone, until Elena shouted something at Jeremy. Then the room got quiet waiting for his responds. After a few seconds, she shouted that him and Matt needed to get back in the room, that they all needed to talk. Tyler had chocked back a laugh, because what they were doing had not been talking.

Of course, there had been no responds other than Kol laughing. Which only infuriated Elena, she had stomped across the room and stood in front of Kol, who was still on his knees.

 

“What is so funny?” She shouted.

 

Kol raised his head, “Elena darling, they have been gone for a while now.”

 

She had rushed around the house looking for them but of course the vampire had been right. Matt and Jeremy had left.

 

Tyler got it, he really did. Elena was out of line and acting like a bitch, and Kol had got to rub it in Elena’s face that for all her talk about being here for Jeremy she was doing a shitty job of keeping an eye on him. Especially when Kol, who at the time was on the floor being pinned down by two other vampires add noticed. But did the original vampire have to look so happy about it.

 

Tyler felt guilty that he hadn’t noticed his two friends slip out of the house. He had been too busy arguing and fighting with the others over what had just happened. He had been telling Elena that she had been out of line storming in to Matt’s house and that using magic on Jeremy when he hadn’t asked for it was just wrong. Not that the fight was going his way, he was out numbered and Elena and Bonnie had been so loud about how they were doing the right thing.

 

He was kind of grateful when they finally all took off in search of Jeremy. He had stayed behind knowing that sooner or later Matt would return home, and that chasing after them wasn’t the best idea. They had snuck out to get away from everyone hunting them down wasn’t going to fix anything.

 

Unfortunately, it appeared Kol had the same idea. Once the other rushed out of the house Kol took up his seat on the couch and hadn’t moved since.

 

Tyler looked around Matt’s living room. It was a mess. The coffee table was in pieces on the floor, there was pieces of glass scattered through the splinters of wood and blood mixed in as well. The carpet under it didn’t look to damaged or stained. He turned and look at the couch and besides the annoying vampire there wasn’t anything wrong with it.

Sighing he turned to look at the rest of the room. the walls and pictures hanging on them didn’t escape the fight. Most of the pictures were cracked or had fallen broken on to the floor and the walls had several dents in them.

He turned back around to face Kol, “Help me clean this place up.”

 

“Mate, I do not clean.” Vampire said bring his arms off the back of the couch and crossing them over his chest and glaring at Tyler,

 

Frustrated he moved closer, “Look, I don’t know where Matt and Jer went. But Jeremy did not look good after whatever the hell Bonnie did to him. So, whenever they get back, I really don’t think he is going to want to have to clean up the mess Elena left behind. Plus, Matt has been on you and your dammed brothers side through whole thing, so YOU should try doing something nice for him.” With that Tyler stormed out of the room to find some clean supplies.

When he came back in the room Kol already was moving around the room picking up things that weren’t completely broken off the floor. Tyler smiled inward, he may have had his doubts about Kol and Jeremy but if using Jeremy as an excuse to clean then there must really be something there. As he reached down and started picking up the bigger pieces of the broken table, he wondered if he should feel sorry for Jeremy. Not about him falling for three vampires but because he had fallen for these three vampires. Kol and Klaus were not known for getting along let alone for sharing. Elijah and Klaus had in the past fought over a lover and that hadn’t ended well. If two of the brothers had never been able to share or get along well enough not to backstab each other, how in the hell was Jeremy going to get all three to not kill each over him.

Or worse, what if they ended up hurting or killing Jeremy in their fight?

Tyler stopped cleaning and watched Kol.

 

His attention didn’t go unnoticed. He saw Kol’s shoulders tense and the vampire stopped moving but didn’t turn around.

Tyler wasn’t sure if he should voice his concerns. He knew Jer trusted the vampire and somehow Matt seemed too. But Tyler had so much anger aimed at the originals and he wasn’t sure if his anger would truly let him trust them.

He looked away from Kol and stared at the mess he was cleaning.

Part of him wanted to talk to Kol, ask him how he felt and how they hell they would all have this strange relationship but another part still wanted to smash the vampire into the wall.

 

“Just ask, mate.” Kol’s voice broke through his thoughts.

 

“What?” Tyler snapped and faced the vampire. Who had somehow moved closer with out being heard.

 

“Whatever it is that has you practically growling. Ask it.” Kol slightly pushing him away from the ruins of the table. The vampire the picked the last couple pieces of wood out and threw them in a trash can Tyler hadn’t noticed before.

 

“How would it work?” He asked before he could stop himself.

 

Kol stopped cleaning and looked at him. To Tyler’s surprise the vampire didn’t look mad or ready to fight, he just looked thoughtful.

 

“Elijah has this whole plan.” He said suddenly chucking, “Him and Nik think that if we all are up front and agree that Jeremy is all of ours, and we promise not to well kill each other it will be okay.” The vampire looked to the couch and back at Tyler then moved past him to sit down.

 

“I want it to work.” The vampire confessed. “I know how I feel about Jeremy and I know both of them care as well. I know we all wish to have him to ourselves, but that would not be fair to Jeremy, to demand he only love one of us. I worry that we will all say it will work and it won’t. I know my family, we try but somehow we always fall back in to old habits.” Tyler watched as the vampire looked lost. It was something he could say he had never seen on the normally intense vampire.

 

“If it works,” Kol continued, “We will share him. Try not to be jealous while he is with another. And let him set the pace and the rules.” Kol looked at Tyler.

Kol looked about ready to add something when Tyler’s phone rang.

He looked down at his screen.

 

“It’s Care.” He said almost apologetic. The vampire just nodded and moved off the couch to continue cleaning.

 

“Hey Care, What’s up? He said smiling.

 

“I was attacked!” She was loud and breathing heavy. Tyler felt his heart start to beat faster and heard Kol sit up to his side.

 

“Attacked? Where are you?” Tyler rushed to ask.

 

“I’m in the woods. I think I’m right by the old Lockwood property. Tyler was impressed despite the fact Caroline was attacked she sounded more angry then scared. He pushed off the couch and started patting down his pockets.

 

“Are you okay?” He moved to searching the couch.

 

“Yeah.” His worry lessened at her more relaxed tone. But he still couldn’t find his keys and his frustration was growing.

He had just thrown a couch cushion when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around ready to yell but he was surprised when saw Kol holding up a set of keys. He looked at the keys and then at the vampire, grateful he reached out for the keys but just as his hand was about to close the vampire pulled them away and smirked.

 

“Did you lose them?” He said. Growling under his breath at the vampire.

 

“I’m coming with.” The vampire stage whispered and headed for the door.

 

Tyler sighed and started following the vampire. In his worry and frustration, he slammed the door behind him.

 

“I think so.”  At least she sounded calmer. He didn’t waste anytime getting in the car, once he was in Kol started it up and began driving.

 

“Ok. I’m on my way. I can’t drive the whole way, but the road ends down by the camp site, those other wolves used. Can you meet me there?” He pointed Kol in the direction they needed to go. Leading them for his families’ old property.

 

As they drove, Tyler kept thinking about how next time he was in a fight with Elena he was going to hit her a little harder. She should have stayed with Caroline. That was the whole point of them breaking into groups, to protect each other.

Elena should have been with Care, instead she was barging into Matt’s house and causing a fucking fight.

He should have paid more attention when they all came in. Noticed when Care wasn’t with them and asked where she was. But he had been distracted by the fight. He hadn’t even thought about it until she called.

When they pulled into the old camp site, he felt his stomach knot. She wasn’t there. She had vampire hearing she should have heard him coming from a mile away. He got out of the car, ignoring Kol doing the same. Maybe she was unsure because it was a different car.

 

“Care!” He hollered and looked around. 

 

He looked into the trees trying to see if he could make out anyone or maybe get an idea of where she was.

 

“Caroline!” This time he shouted louder.

 

“Idiot.” He heard Kol mumble. He turned at glared at the original.

 

“Shouting, Mate, if your little blonde had heard you. Should would already be here.” The know it his stomach dropped like a stone. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Maybe she was still on her way and just out of hearing range.

 

He dialed her number and placed the phone to his ear.

He almost dropped it when he heard the song Caroline had programmed as his ring tone on her phone. He sped off into the woods. Leaving his phone on, he followed the sound of her phone. It wasn’t far about a 100 feet from where him and Kol had parked.

 

He felt panic start to build. She had been here. She had reached this spot before them and something had happened to her. He growled as he felt the wolf part of him start to break past the wall he normally kept it behind.

 

“Tyler.” Kol’s voice was quiet from behind him. “You need to calm down. We can’t find her if you lose control.” Tyler wanted to shout at him. Tell him that he knew that the youngest original didn’t really give a shit about Caroline. He was here to earn points with Jeremy.

Instead he took a couple deep breaths and pulled the wolf back.

Once he was back in control he reached down and picked up her phone.  ‘Please be okay.’ He thought as he looked around.

 

“Can you smell her?” Kol asked.

 

Cursing at himself for not thinking about it, Tyler closed his eyes and expanded his senses. Letting his hybrid advantages work. He picked up her scent, the perfume her mom bought her a couple Christmas back. He opened his eyes a took off in the direction. Mostly ignoring if Kol followed but also hoping he would.

It didn’t escape his notice that there were several other scents mingled with hers. He tried to ignore how uneasy that made him feel. He could make out three different scents with hers. He could also smell fear. Whoever had her had been scary enough to freak out Caroline. That made him really uneasy. She was a fighter and had come up against a lot of bad things since the supernatural world collided with there. But he had never smelt her this scared.

 

When he finally found her, she was surrounded by five witches and trapped in a small circle of magic. Caroline had blood running out of her ears and she was screaming. He went to lounge. But a sudden pair of strong arms wrapped around him and yanked him back into the woods. He struggled and growled at the vampire restraining him but it didn’t little good. Once they were far enough away, Tyler felt his body slam into a tree and then Kol was pressed against his front an arm at this throat holding him in place.

 

“Think!” The vampire snarled, “You go in there like that and you are both dead. And I will not be following.” Tyler struggled against the arm not really caring about what Kol was shouting at him. “Do you want her to die?” The vampire asked, losing his hold and backing away.

That caused Tyler to stop.

 

“Didn’t think so, mate.” Kol smirked. “We need a plan. Any bright ideas?”

 

He really wanted to punch that vampire, even though he knew Kol was right.

 

“We call the others.” He said, “Put first I’m going to make sure she knows she’s not alone.”

 

He made his way back to where she was. He kept low and hidden in the trees. Once close enough he whispered her name.

At first, she didn’t seem to hear him over the witches chanting and her own screams.

 

He took a breath, “Care?” He whispered again and saw her stiffen. He let his breath out relieved she had heard him. He saw her eyes roaming over the trees.

She frowned she finally say him and he saw her give her had a no shake.

He knew she was worried about him getting caught. A picture of what the other wolf must have went through ran through his mind, he wasn’t going to let that happened to either of them.

 

 “I’m not leaving you.” He whispered looking eyes with her. Her eyes pleading with him to go. But she looked resigned, she knew he wouldn’t leave her.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not alone. And we are calling the others, Babe, just hang out.” He took one last look at the witches. Oh, how he wanted to run in there and tear them apart. But Kol had a point, they needed a plan and back up.

He back tracked to where he had left Kol. Who was standing against the tree, his coat off and shirt sleeve rolled up. It appeared the Original was ready to fight. Tyler huffed, it seemed the stupid vampire really wanted to prove himself to Jeremy.

Trying to ignore Kol, Tyler took out his phone and began calling and texting his friends.

 


	14. To self-defense and self-discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loaded the arrow and held the crossbow in front of him, his hands barley shaking as he walked. He heard a twig snap behind him and swung around ready to fire.
> 
> There in front of him was a large black wolf. His finger was on the trigger and his hand shock. Something stopping him from firing. Another snap behind him cause him to swing around. Finger pulling the trigger before he even saw anyone. The young man in front of him caught the air in the air.
> 
> “Really, Mate?” The voice caused his body to break out in goosebumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we have Kol and Jeremy in this chapter. Enjoy. Also please check out my tumblr. I have also put up a gofundme. it can be found on my tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

 

After his shower, Jeremy was feeling worlds better. His body held less tension, his stomach had settled and the pounding in his head had died down to a mild headache. Turns out the hot shower had been the perfect idea. He would have to thank Ric for that.

Feeling strange about being naked in Ric’s bed room he quickly pulled on the pair of pajama pants someone had left out for him. He didn’t see a shirt and didn’t feel comfortable enough to go through the man’s dresser, so he went to leave the room.

But the door was cracked and he could hear Matt and Ric talking in the living room.

“You didn’t see them Ric, when Kol and Jeremy looked at each. You could see the pull between them. I mean I believed Jeremy from the start. The way he talked about them, you could see it on his face that he really was in love.” He heard Matt take a breath, “I went to their house. I had to see for myself, I figured if Jer was right then they wouldn’t hurt me. And they didn’t. In fact, the first thing they did was ask about him. They wanted to know if he was okay and if Elena was still being a jerk to him. Then when I asked for help Klaus.” Matt almost shouted the name. “Klaus was the first to offer help. Then Elijah and Kol but started rambling about magic this or that and what could be going on.” Matt stopped talking.

“So, you believe it all happened?” the teacher asked.

“Yeah, I mean they all spoke about it the same way he did. They each remembered it happening and their stories all matched. So, if there is a spell going on, it’s not them after Jeremy. It’s someone else against them. But I don’t think there is any spell. I think Bonnie and Elena just want there to be. It would be easier to blame a spell then to except that Jeremy is in love with them.”

Jeremy was quiet as he closed the bedroom door and crawled onto the bed. He had wanted to go out and ask more questions but he was too tired. He figured he could always ask later.

He was woken up some time later by his phone going off. He jumped up and off the bed, he looked around until he found his pants and pulled out his phone.

The screen flashed Tyler.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Jeremy!” Tyler sounded worried, “the witches have Caroline. I can see her but there are 5 witches surrounding her. I tried calling Matt and Elena but they aren’t answering. Man, you have to get out here. It’s the back end of my families’ old property about a mile north of that old camp site.” Jeremy froze.

He knew he was supposed to know how to fight, but what if he didn’t remember and he messed up and Caroline or Tyler died because of it.

“Jeremy!” Tyler hissed his name.

“Yeah, I’m on my way.” He said and Tyler hung-up. 

He ran out of the room, hoping Matt and Ric where there and they would have an idea what to do. But the apartment was empty. There was note on the island saying the sheriff called them in for another body, Matt’s car keys sitting on top of it. He grabbed them and ran back into Ric’s bed room and tried to find a shirt.

When he opened the closet, he noticed a couple large trunks, images in his head told him these held weapons. He opened both of them and when he saw a crossbow sitting on top of one of them, it sent a feeling through him.

He remembered it. He remembered training with Damon and knew he knew how to use it. Feeling a little better about going into a fight, he grabbed the crossbow and several small knives and headed out of the apartment.

Matt’s truck was still sitting in front he sent out a silent pray that his mind would remember the way.

He felt relieved when he remembered his way to the Lockwood property. He parked Matt’s truck behind a black SUV that looked familiar, and grabbed his crossbow.

He tried to be quiet as he made his way towards where Tyler told him Caroline was.  Every part of him wanted to call out for Tyler but he knew that the witches might hear him and that wouldn’t be good.

He loaded the arrow and held the crossbow in front of him, his hands barley shaking as he walked. He heard a twig snap behind him and swung around ready to fire.

There in front of him was a large black wolf. His finger was on the trigger and his hand shock. Something stopping him from firing. Another snap behind him cause him to swing around. Finger pulling the trigger before he even saw anyone. The young man in front of him caught the air in the air.

“Really, Mate?” The voice caused his body to break out in goosebumps.

“I’m blaming the stupid wolf for that. Not telling you I was with him.” The man glared over Jeremy’s shoulder where behind him it sounded almost like the wolf huffed.

Jeremy heard the huff, but his eyes were locked on the man in front of him. There was something in his head screaming at him to move closer. Some part of him that knew whoever this was and knew he would be safe with him.

He opened his mouth to ask why but the wolf whined. Jeremy turned around, he had no fear about turning his back on this person. It made him realized he hadn’t had any when turning his back on the wolf either.

Which was pretty fucking weird? Turning your back on a wolf should be terrifying instead it hadn’t even registered as a bad idea.

 The wolf seemed to wait for Jeremy to be looking at him because once he was it started walking away. When the it was a little bit away, it stopped and glared at him as if to tell him to hurry up.

As Jeremy took a step another memory slammed into his head. Tyler painstakingly turning into a wolf, a wolf that look just like the one in front of him, Jeremy looked back at the animal, “Tyler?” He mumbled.

The wolf huffed again and looked back at him. Its head was tilted to the side. Confused. ‘Shit,’ Jeremy thought, ‘I can’t let them know I don’t remember. What if they don’t trust me to back them or protect them?’

“Alright I’m coming.” Jeremy said and speed up to keep up with the werewolf.

He didn’t notice the strange look on the vampire behind him faces. Nor how the vampire moved closer and watched him worriedly.

It didn’t take Tyler long to lead him to the clear where Caroline was being held. Jeremy could hear the witches yelling at her, but he couldn’t make out the words. Tyler growled when Caroline let out a scream.

It caused Jeremy to take a step forward. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Not yet.” The man said and again Jeremy had the feeling there was something more to this guy. Something important.

Jeremy wasn’t the only one wanting to run to the rescue. Next to him Tyler let out a low growl and started to move forward. Without really thinking about it Jeremy reached down and wrapped his fingers in the fur around his friend’s neck, “Easy, we need to take them by surprise.” The wolf gave another small growl and then stopped.

The hand on his arm disappeared and Jeremy found he missed it. They all back a few feet away.

“Do you two have a plan?” Jeremy asked.

“Kill them.” The man said calmly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Not helping.”

The guy smirked at him. At the smirk Jeremy felt a sharp pain between his eyes and had to bite his lip to stop any sound from coming out. There weren’t any pictures or feelings, but it hurt. Like his head was trying to remember but something was stopping it.

“Jeremy?” He heard his name. It sounded a little distant over the pounding in his ears. But he pushed past the new headache and looked at his two friends.

“What if we split up? You know take them all at once from different sides?” He asked. Ignoring how both the man and the wolf where staring at him.

“If we can disrupt their chanting, it would cause the magic trapping Caroline. Then she would be free to join the fight. I think an original, a wolf, a hunter and a pissed off baby vampire can kill 5 witches.” The man said and the wolf made a motion like a nod, apparently agree with whatever the hell an original was.

He wanted to ask about what an original was. But it was something he was supposed to know and he wasn’t ready to tell anyone but Matt and Ric what happened to him.

So, he just agreed. “I’ll take this side.” He said and moved away from them.

He had moved close enough to hear the witches, and was loading his cross bow when a body collided with his and trapped him against a tree. He went to make a sound but a hand appeared over his mouth. There was a soft chuckle from behind him and it was like Jeremy’s whole body lite up. It was as if small wave of something washed over him, somewhere between lust and trust. He had no idea what it meant.

“Just me, Mate.” The man said and then Jeremy was released. Once he had his feet back on the ground he turned around and faced the other person. He opened his mouth but was unsure what to say. But luckily it seemed the guy wanted to talk not listen because his mouth was covered by the guys hand again, followed by a feeling of familiarity.

The man chuckled. “We seemed to repeat this a lot don’t we.” Jeremy had no idea what the guy thought was funny and worried about saying something wrong, so he just shrugged. But that seemed to confuse the guy more.

The man looked very lost. “Jer, what’s going?”

“I…What do you mean? We are rescuing Caroline.” He said.

The guy rolled his eyes. “I meant with you. Something is off. At first, I wasn’t sure, but you aimed you bow at your friend and then actually shot at me. I know we had some issues before but you never shot first. Then it’s the way your looking at me, Mate, something in your eyes.” The guy moved closer and Jeremy took a step back.

He hit the tree another shot of familiarity hit him.

“Fear.” The guy said backing away.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you fear me.” The guy said. “Not that day at the batting cages when I hurt Damon nor any of our run ins after that. Not even when we were trapped in the past. Jeremy, you have never looked at me like this.” The man’s voice cracked. “Gilbert, I have seen you look at me with anger, determination, care, even hatred but I have never seen you look so afraid.”  The concern and worry in the man’s tone made Jeremy feel nauseous. For some reason this guy was hurting because of Jeremy’s own confusion and unease. Jeremy found he didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he was hurting him.

“I…” The vampire cut him off.

“Tyler is ready.” And the man was gone. Which at least told Jeremy that the guy was a vampire.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he took up his position.

Of course, that was when he realized they hadn’t set a signal for him to know when they were all ready.

“Fuck.” He cursed and tried to think of something fast.

Luckily, he had been watching the people attacking Caroline. Because when he cursed her head snapped up. Of course, she was smart enough not to look at him, but it was clear that she had heard him.

An idea formed in his head, “Hey Care, can you like nod or something with Tyler and….” He hesitated, “they are set up and ready?” He kept his voice low and watched her face. Even from this far he could see she looked unhappy about them putting themselves in danger. But she gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

Now it was time to wait.

He fiddled with one of his arrows as he watched the witches inflict pain on his sister’s friend. Whatever they were doing didn’t seem to put Caroline down but it was obviously taking its toll. She was starting to sway on her feet and she looked ready to fall over.

He watched as she doubled over and grabbed her stomach. A scream came out of her and she stumbled. He ached to shot the lady that looked to be leading the others.

He was so focused on the witch he almost missed the sudden smile that formed on Caroline’s face.

The she gave a small nod. Without hesitations Jeremy tightened his finger and pulled the trigger. The arrow sailed straight through the air and hit one of the witches in the chest. As her body fell to the floor, Tyler’s black wolf lunged out of the woods and slammed into a different witch’s body. As both the wolf and the witch fell to the ground Jeremy her a crack. The witches’ neck bone shattering under Tyler’s strong jaws.

The next movement that caught Jeremy’s attention was the vampires suddenly appearing behind a witch and snapping her neck, her body crumbling to the ground.

Jeremy took a breath and reached down to grab an arrow, he had just locked it in place when the air around him rippled and he flew through the air and slammed into a tree.


	15. To Bad nights and rescue attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are human?” The witch asked hesitation in her walk toward him. Something about this comment caused a slight pressure to build behind his eyes. It wasn’t too painful just there in a distracting way. 
> 
> Confused but happy to try and stall her until one of his friends could help him.  
> "Yes?”  
> “Then why are you here?” She said gesturing behind her at the bodies and fighting.
> 
> “You attacked my friend?” He tried to sound convincing and sure but the pressure behind his eyes’ increased. He tried to push past it and keep all his attention on the witch, who had him very confused as to why she was questioning him at all instead of just attacking him.
> 
> “The blonde vampire?” She said turning the look at where Caroline was still hanging from the tree.
> 
> “Yes.” 
> 
> “She is a monster. As is the wolf. We are trying to protect your town from them.” And now Jeremy hated her more than when she was attacking Tyler. This time there was flash an image in his head of another man standing in front of him auguring about monsters and having vampires as friends. He didn’t remember his responds at that time but he was sure it was about the same as what he was about to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the fight. More Jeremy and Kol and even a little Elijah. yay

 

His vision blackened and his ears started ringing as bounced off the tree and landed on the ground. He tried to push himself up but the world spun and he fell back to the ground. He had hit the tree hard enough to do damage but not enough that something was broken. He could hear the other’s still fighting around him but his vision was blurry and he couldn’t make out what was happening.

He heard Caroline scream and there was a thud. Jeremy forced his feet under him and pushed himself off the ground. He had another bout of dizziness but it faded quickly as he searched the ground for his crossbow.

Once he held it firmly in his hands he finally allowed himself to look at his friends.

Caroline looked unconscious and was pinned to a tree with a branch through her stomach. Jeremy felt his stomach clench at seeing her like that, he had to force himself to remember that she was a vampire and that she would be okay.

Tyler was still in his wolf form and he was dodging around a witch that seemed to hurling fire balls at him. Jeremy could make out a couple small burnt patches of hair along the wolfs back. It seemed the wolf hadn’t been fast enough a couple times.

The other vampire was on the ground, holding his head and groaning in pain from whatever it was the witch in front of him was doing to him.

Jeremy pulled his crossbow up and took aim at the witch attacking Tyler. The arrow was released and flew towards the witch, but right before it hit its mark the witch turned and held up her hand. The arrow stopped and then spun around in the air. Jeremy quickly dodged out of the way and the arrow hit a tree somewhere behind him.

She waved her other hand and it was Tyler’s turn to go flying through the air. The witched didn’t even turn to see if the wolf was out. She just moved towards Jeremy.

Again, he pushed himself off the ground and locked another arrow into place. He tried firing another arrow at the witch but she used her hand and the bow was pulled out of his hand and sent to the ground a few feet away.

“Dammit.” He muttered and reached behind him where he had hide a knife.

“You are human?” The witch asked hesitation in her walk toward him. Something about this comment caused a slight pressure to build behind his eyes. It wasn’t too painful just there in a distracting way. 

Confused but happy to try and stall her until one of his friends could help him.

“Yes?”

“Then why are you here?” She said gesturing behind her at the bodies and fighting.

“You attacked my friend?” He tried to sound convincing and sure but the pressure behind his eyes’ increased. He tried to push past it and keep all his attention on the witch, who had him very confused as to why she was questioning him at all instead of just attacking him.

“The blonde vampire?” She said turning the look at where Caroline was still hanging from the tree.

“Yes.” This time he did sound sure.

“She is a monster. As is the wolf. We are trying to protect your town from them.” And now Jeremy hated her more than when she was attacking Tyler. This time there was flash an image in his head of another man standing in front of him auguring about monsters and having vampires as friends. He didn’t remember his responds at that time but he was sure it was about the same as what he was about to give.

“A monster? You are calling her a monster? After you attacked some poor guy and killed him and you attacked Caroline who hasn’t hurt anyone. The only monster I see is you!” Jeremy shouted at her.

 “Vampires and werewolves go against nature!” The witch snarled at him.

“FUCK NATURE!” Jeremy shouted, “Monsters are people who hurt others for no reason. Like you are doing here.”

The witch shook her head and looked disappointedly at Jeremy.

“You do not understand.” She seemed to have decided to give up convincing him to let her hurt his friends and raised her hand towards Jeremy.

He didn’t even flinch because she wasn’t watching behind her. She hadn’t seen a very pissed off blonde wake and pushed herself off the tree nor did she see Caroline slowly moving closer, obviously listening in on the conversation and waiting for the right moment to attack.

As Caroline lunged at the witch, Jeremy rushed around the two and headed for the witch attacking the male vampire.

He got close but about two feet away he slammed into an invisible wall blocking his way. The witch looked up at him and smiled. Then she did something that caused a soft blue light to circle around the vampire, and the vampire let out a gut retching scream.

Jeremy slammed his fist against the barrier he could feel it ripple but it didn’t break.

Punching the wall, he noticed the small changes come over the vampire, his eyes blacked and the deep vains under his eyes started to show. Then Jeremy saw the man’s fangs drop and the man stopped screaming and started snarking and growling at the witch. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw both Caroline and Tyler approach the wall and both seemed to be trying to think of a way to get past it.

“What do we do?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Caroline growled hitting the wall again.

Jeremy heard her but he was focused on the vampire, blood was starting to come out of his eyes and hears and he seemed to be unable to keep steady as he swayed and fell forward.

“DAMMIT! We have to help him!” Jeremy shouted attacking the wall again. There was this desperate ache in his chest telling him that he needed to save this man.

“Jeremy, calm down. We will think of something.”  Caroline said moving closer and placing her hand on his shoulder.

He still didn’t understand why he felt so freaked out watching this stranger being tortured. But he did and the confusion and fear had him crying and pounding his fist against the wall.  Caroline and Tyler both moved to give him so space.

The witch inside didn’t seem to be paying them any attention but the man’s eyes locked on Jeremy’s, and the second they locked gazes Jeremy pitched forward as a few pieces of memories slammed into his head.

It was the man and him sitting in a cafeteria, Jeremy had a plate of food in front of him and the other guy was trying to be sneaking and steal fries. They are both laughing and arguing over the food.

And nothing flash, this time it was him against a wall and the vampire was in front of him, pinning him to the wall with a look of mischief in his eyes. Then another flash of them still against a wall, probably the same wall, but this time they were kissing. Then it was like something slammed into his head and he knew the vampires name.

 “KOL!” This time when Jeremy slammed against the wall, the witch looked at him. There was something in her eyes, a bit of confusion and Jeremy was sure there a bit of aww. Like she was impressed by something.

“WE have to help him.” He said spinning towards his friends. Caroline had her phone out and Tyler wasn’t to be seen.

“I’m trying to get Bonnie.” She looked sorry. Jeremy didn’t like it, it made it feel like she didn’t think Bonnie would be of any help.

“Perhaps I could be of assistance.” A new voice startled him. Jeremy turned to look at the man walking towards him. Just like Kol there was a sense of knowing when he looked at this man.

The man smiled at him and then took his hand a blew a handful of something at the wall.

Whatever it was the wall dissolved at its touch. Neither Jeremy or Caroline had time to move before the newest member had the witch in his hands and was holding her off the ground by her throat. Jeremy moved around them and reached down to help Kol to his feet.

“Thanks.” The vampire mumbled and leaned against Jeremy. They shared a look but it was interrupted by Caroline.

“Elijah.” She said, “We need her alive. We have to know if there are others and what they are planning.”

“I am aware, Caroline. If she wasn’t needed alive I would have already snapped her neck for attacking my brother and Jeremy.”

Caroline made a snorting sound, “I see how it is.” She said smiling. She looked like crap but at least she was smiling.

The vampire leaning against him groaned, think he was hurt Jeremy rushed to look him over but when he noticed the annoyed look on the vampires face he realized Kol was groaning at Caroline and Elijah’s banter.  

Jeremy laughed and tightened his hold.


	16. To reveals and strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think... I need to tell you guys something?” He tried not to stumbling over his words and his nerves grew. “When Bonnie…” He looked at Kol, “When Bonnie attacked us, something happened.” If he hasn’t been staring right at the vampire he might have missed the small flash of fear in his eyes.
> 
> “What happened?” Elijah’s voice pulled him out of getting lost in Kol’s eyes.
> 
> “I guess she was trying to undo some spell…. NOT that there was a spell for her to undo. Well I mean Matt says there wasn’t and I trust Matt….” He was aware he was rambling but couldn’t make himself stop. “Anyways Bonnie was trying to undo a spell and I guess since there wasn’t anything wrong for her to fix it all just kind of went haywire.” He finally slammed his mouth shut. That speech was not how he has planned it, embarrassed he felt his face turn red and tried to hide it but duck his head and staring at the ground.
> 
> “Jeremy.” Fuck his whole body broke out in goosebumps when that vampire said his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week. I have been both a little busy and a little stuck on this story.

 

 

Jeremy held Kol tight as they all made their way back towards the cars. Rationally he knew that vampires healed super-fast and that he could have let the vampire go but there was a piece of him that just needed that vampire close. And from the way the Kol was holding on to him showed the vampire didn’t mind.

The other vampire, Elijah, walked closely behind them. Jeremy could feel the man’s eyes on them. There was also an air about the man, despite how calm he looked something in Jeremy told him the man behind him was seething. He wasn’t sure how he knew the vampire was pissed but he did. He opened his mouth a couple times as they walked, trying to say something anything really to try and calm the vampire down. But each time he couldn’t find the right words and slammed his mouth shut. And he hadn’t missed the smirk on Kol’s face every time he failed to speak. Jeremy wasn’t sure why the vampire was smirking at him or what the vampire thought he was trying to say but it was a little annoying and all too familiar.

It was really starting to irate him, these feelings that he couldn’t place. Like how he knew that he could smack the smirking vampire in his arms on the back of the head and totally get away with it. Or how he knew if he asked for help both Elijah and Kol would be at his side in a second. And no matter how hard he tried to force his mind to remember nothing happened. It seemed the memories only came went they wanted.

He sighed and tightened his hold on Kol.

 

“You alright, mate?” The vampire whispered.

 

Jeremy stopped walking. He felt Kol do the same and heard Elijah stop right behind him. He waited until Caroline and Tyler had put a little distance between them before turning and facing both vampires.

He wasn’t sure why he was about to tell them. It was stupid, and he was pretty sure his sister would skin him alive for revealing a weakness to two vampires she viewed as enemies. But he really needed to tell someone besides Matt and Ric. Matt had been great but he couldn’t help with the confusing memories and emotions Jeremy was feeling just being around the two Originals.

 

“I think... I need to tell you guys something?” He tried not to stumbling over his words and his nerves grew. “When Bonnie…” He looked at Kol, “When Bonnie attacked us, something happened.” If he hasn’t been staring right at the vampire he might have missed the small flash of fear in his eyes.

 

“What happened?” Elijah’s voice pulled him out of getting lost in Kol’s eyes.

 

“I guess she was trying to undo some spell…. NOT that there was a spell for her to undo. Well I mean Matt says there wasn’t and I trust Matt….” He was aware he was rambling but couldn’t make himself stop. “Anyways Bonnie was trying to undo a spell and I guess since there wasn’t anything wrong for her to fix it all just kind of went haywire.” He finally slammed his mouth shut.  That speech was not how he has planned it, embarrassed he felt his face turn red and tried to hide it but duck his head and staring at the ground.

 

“Jeremy.” Fuck his whole body broke out in goosebumps when that vampire said his name.

 

Hoping the blush on his check was gone, he looked up at Elijah. “Yeah” 

Even with most of his focus on Elijah, Jeremy was aware that both vampires had a concerned look on their face and that anger he could feel from Elijah earlier was now mirrored by Kol.

 

“What did her spell do?” Elijah asked, and Jeremy could almost feel the demand in his tone. Yeah, this vampire was pissed and it cause Jeremy’s body to light up. It was fear he was feeling at the tone but arousal. He bit down hard on his lip as tired really hard not to make a sound.

 

“It umm kind scrambled everything.” He whispered out.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” The sudden out burst from Caroline cause all three of them to jump and turn. Jeremy cursed he had forgotten about Caroline and Tyler. Both of which were standing a few feet away glaring. And he was only about ninety percent sure that glare wasn’t aimed at him.

 

“Its like my memories are out of order or I don’t remember something until, something makes me.” He tried to explain even though he wasn’t really sure how to. “Like I totally forgot about magic and vampires…” he stopped himself as the words and Vicki almost slipped out.  

 

“At the house?” Kol’s voice was almost in his ear and his body shuddered, he looked over his shoulder vampire and quirked his head. “When Elena asked if you knew me, that’s why you looked so confused.” Jeremy nodded.

 

“I didn’t know you, but I felt like I should have.” He said hoping that at least part of the sentences reassured the vampire.

 

“I’m going to kill her.” Caroline declared and he looked back at her. She was trying to storm off but Tyler had her by the arm and he was whisper in her ear.  What ever he was saying, Jeremy wasn’t sure it was working cause Caroline just glared at him and kept trying to break her arm free.

 

“He is right Caroline.” Kol said, causing Caroline to turn her glare on to the original.

 Confused Jeremy looked from Caroline to Kol, when neither broke off their staring he looked at Elijah and raised he eye brow.

The older original gave a small smile, “Tyler told her to wait, to figure out just what Elena and Bonnie are trying to do. Then get revenge.” Jeremy smiled but also felt a little guilty. Caroline was one of his sister’s best friends, and while it felt awesome that she wanted to defend him he felt a little bad that he was messing up their friendship.

 

“Don’t you dare.” He jumped a little when Kol’s hand grabbed that back of his neck and forced him to look at him. He galped. “Don’t you dare feel bad for you fucking sister.” Kol’s eyes had started to change and it caused Jeremy’s heart to beat a little faster. “I know you to well Jer, despite your sister attacking and hurting you, you are still thinking about her and I am betting you are worried about her. Right?” He wanted to deny it, but the look in Kol’s face told him that he wouldn’t believe him even if he tried.

 

“He is right, Jer.” This time it was Tyler who spoke, “Elena is a friend but she has to realize she can’t just force people to agree with her. And using her using magic against one of us is wrong. We are all supposed to have each other’s backs and look after each other. We are not supposed to attack or manipulate our friends.” Jeremy wanted to speak up, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to defend his sister or thank Tyler for being on his side.

Not sure what to do he just gave the werewolf a small smile.

 

“What do we do then?” Anger still clear in her voice as Caroline spoke.

 

“Unfortunately, first thing we must worry about is the witches.” Elijah answered her.

 

 “We can’t just leave Jeremy with his memories all messed up. What if something happens to him because he didn’t know something he should have?” Tyler asked.

Jeremy didn’t hear who the response. Or even who gave it. Because as the conversation continued on around him he was pulled closer to Kol.

The vampire seemed unaware of his own actions as the hand that was still holding on to the back of Jeremy’s neck tightened and then pulled Jeremy against the vampire’s chest. Jeremy humfed as his face became buried against he vampires body. He almost protested, but there was a part of him that felt comfortable. Something about the feel of Kol and the smell of the vampire told him that he was safe and protected. That same something was the reason that instead of pulling away and scolding the vampire, he closed his eyes and let his body relax.


	17. To Car Rides and Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held his breath to see if the person under his legs would notice and point out he was awake. Instead whoever it was just ran a hand up and down his legs. Almost as if they were trying to sooth him. A happy feeling washed over him and he wanted to let his body just melt. If had been anywhere else, and the conversation going on hadn’t been about him, he would have let himself give in to the comforting feelings coming from the fingers in his hair and the hand on his leg. But again, his curiosity wouldn’t let him.
> 
> “Yes jealous. Bonnie has a thing for Jeremy.” The hand in his leg stilled, “They had this whole flirt but trying not to flirt thing going on before.” The hand tightened just a little. Not enough to be uncomfortable or hurt, “But Jeremy had started to stop doing that. Even before this whole-time travel thing happened. I don’t think Bonnie realized that he was pulling away.”
> 
> “Do you think that would tempt the witch to try and alter his mind?” A calm but quiet voice asked from above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early cause i'm having a shitty day and you guys's comments always cheer me up. Hope you guys like this one. Also remember you can find me on tumblr under Nobodyzhuman.

 

There was a weird feeling beneath him, it took his sleep hazed brain a second to figure out it was the vibrations from a moving car coming up through the seats. Once he figured that out, he realized his head was resting on someone’s lap and whoever’s lap it was had their fingers running gently through his hair. With the strangely soothing vibrations and the calming movement of the fingers, Jeremy almost let himself drift off back to sleep.

But the harsh whispers of the people around him, drew his attention. He held himself still and didn’t open his eyes. He wanted to hear what was going on and him waking up would draw their attention and probably stop them from talking. So, he remained quiet.

 

“You think Bonnie knows what she did?” He heard Caroline whisper. She was just far enough away that he barely heard her. Which told him a couple things, the first was that they weren’t in Matt’s truck. Which he should have noticed before, because he was laying down and that wouldn’t have been possible in his friend’s truck.  The second thing that he figured was there was no way he was laying on her lap. That thought was almost enough to make him open his eyes to see who was above him.

But his curiosity at the conversation kept his eyes shut.

 

“You think she would do that?” Was that Matt? Again, Jeremy almost opened his eyes. When the hell had he joined them?

 

“I don’t know.” Caroline mumbled, “Her and Elena are talking this whole Jeremy liking the Mikaelson’s thing bad. I think she might be jealous.” A growl from around his legs cut her off. He hadn’t noticed before but his legs mostly his lower legs and feet where at an angle that placed them on someone’s lap. 

 

“Jealous?” Matt asked. But Jeremy was focusing more on himself them their conversation, well he was trying to figure out why he was laying across two people’s lap instead of someone just sitting him up or waking him up. Not that he was really complaining, he was comfortable just unsure. He felt his leg twitch, and cursed inwards. He still didn’t want anyone to know he was awake. But thinking about his legs caused him to want to move them and despite telling himself not to, his leg still moved just a little.

He held his breath to see if the person under his legs would notice and point out he was awake. Instead whoever it was just ran a hand up and down his legs. Almost as if they were trying to sooth him. A happy feeling washed over him and he wanted to let his body just melt. If had been anywhere else, and the conversation going on hadn’t been about him, he would have let himself give in to the comforting feelings coming from the fingers in his hair and the hand on his leg. But again, his curiosity wouldn’t let him.

 

“Yes jealous. Bonnie has a thing for Jeremy.” The hand in his leg stilled, “They had this whole flirt but trying not to flirt thing going on before.” The hand tightened just a little. Not enough to be uncomfortable or hurt, “But Jeremy had started to stop doing that. Even before this whole-time travel thing happened. I don’t think Bonnie realized that he was pulling away.”

 

“Do you think that would tempt the witch to try and alter his mind?” A calm but quiet voice asked from above him.

Elijah! Jeremy placed the man’s voice and finally figured out who’s lap he was resting on.

 

“She wouldn’t.” Matt’s answered but even Jeremy could tell his friend wasn’t as sure as he wanted to be.

 

“Are you…” Caroline was cut off by someone’s phone starting to ring. Jeremy heard some shuffling around.

 

“It’s Tyler.” The blonde said, “Hey.” Then she hummed, “He wants to know if we are all going Matt’s or Rics?”

 

“Neither.” Elijah’s voice held just a hint of annoyance. “Elena has already shown she will go after Jeremy if he is at a friend’s house. So, we will take him to our house. Even Elena is not foolish enough to try attacking him there.” Tyler must have heard him over the phone because Jeremy heard Carline end the call and then the car fell in to a brief silence.

 

“What about us?” Matt asked.

The fingers in his hair hesitated.

 

“You are his friends and the house is plenty big. You are of course welcome.” Jeremy wondered at the hesitation. Did Elijah not want his friends there?

 

“Ignore all of this Elena drama.” Jeremy could hear the sneer in the vampire’s voice and he almost laughed, “What do we do about the damned witches. We kill the ones in the forest but judging from the magic they were tossing around, there are more.” There just something about Kol that made him the easiest for Jeremy to read and predict. He wondered if somewhere in his memories he knew why that was.

 

“Thanks to the one that spoke to Jeremy, we have an idea what they are doing. Unfortunately, we don’t have away to track them down. The only which we have access to, I do not believe is fulling on our side.” Elijah answered his younger brother.

 

“I’ll talk to her. I’m her friend maybe I can get her to see that, while you guys aren’t the more moral or non-lethal, you do care about Jeremy.” Jeremy doubted Caroline would be able to get through to Bonne. “I’ll also talk to Mom. See if anything pops up she will talk to us first and not Elena or Bonnie.” She took a breath, “Matt do they know about Jeremy’s memories?”

Jeremy felt his whole-body tense.

 

“No. He didn’t want her to try to use it against him. So, he just told her nothing happened and to leave him alone.” As Matt spoke the hand on his leg gave a soft squeeze and started rubbing up and down again. Letting Jeremy know that Kol was fully aware he was awake.

 

“Makes sense.” Again, the car fell into silence.

 

With continued attention from both original vampires and the silence in the car Jeremy slowly started to slip back to sleep.

Unfortunately, just as his slipped off Elijah shook his shoulder.

 

“Sorry, Jeremy but we are here.” Then he felt both Elijah’s hand and Kol’s leave his body. He felt himself wanting to pout but just groaned and pushed himself off Elijah’s lap and then pulled his feet from Kol’s. Once he was off both vampires opened their doors and exited the car. Elijah left his door open and Jeremy followed him out.

Caroline and Matt both stood just out side the SUV while Tyler stood with his arms crossed his chest glaring at the house.

At seeing Tyler’s face something in Jeremy tensed and he felt guilt wash over him. The feeling didn’t make any sense and it wasn’t accompanied by a memory. But still Jeremy knew that there was a good reason for Tyler not to want to be here.

As the group started moving towards the house, Jeremy reached out and grabbed Kol’s arm and pulled the vampire to a stop and then dragged him back towards the SUV. Kol didn’t even question him, just followed behind him.

He waited until the others where inside the house, the only one hesitating at the door was Elijah who looked back at him but didn’t say anything.

 

“Why doesn’t Tyler want to be here?” He asked once the front door closed.

 

Kol gave him a look, that told Jeremy the vampire was trying to think of the best way to tell him something bad.

 

“Tyler is a hybrid. Like Klaus. Actually because of Klaus. Let’s just say they don’t get along well. Plus, there was a bit with Nik flirting with blondie.” As Kol talked, Jeremy felt anger at Klaus and then when Caroline was mentioned he felt jealousy. He must have made a noise or a face because Kol laughed.

 

“What?” Jeremy snapped and glared at the vampire.

 

“You’re jealous.” The vampire smirked.

 

“Am not.” Jeremy felt his face flush and knew that he wasn’t believed.

 

“Are too.” Then Kol reached down and ran his finger along Jeremy’ cheek. “Don’t worry, Jer, Klaus like me and Elijah only want you.” Jeremy felt his whole-body shudder first from the gentle touch and then from the vampire’s words.

 

Jeremy pulled away and cleared his throat, “About Tyler, should I tell him to leave?”

 

Kol frowned at Jeremy pulling away but quickly covered it up with his usually smirk, “Tyler is a big boy, Jer, he can handle it. Plus, Nik will behave.” Then the vampire grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house.

 


	18. To living arrangements and to embracing the new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus was pacing in side one of the house’s large living rooms Elijah had called him from the woods and explained what happened and then told him that Bonnie had attacked Jeremy and whatever the blasted witch had done, Jeremy wasn’t himself. His first urge had been to hunt her down and rip her apart slowly, probably after he demanded she fix it but his brother knew him to well because before he hung he told Klaus to remain home and wait for them. That they would all deal with Bennett and Elena together.
> 
> He growled and threw his phone onto the nearest surface then sped to the small bar and pour himself two drinks. The first he downed in one quick drink the second he let himself sip slowly as he thought about all the ways he planned to make both Elena and Bonnie's life’s miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus's POV I was kinda missing him. lol. Enjoy and remember you can find me on Tumblr under Nobodyzhuman.

 

Klaus was pacing in side one of the house’s large living rooms Elijah had called him from the woods and explained what happened and then told him that Bonnie had attacked Jeremy and whatever the blasted witch had done, Jeremy wasn’t himself. His first urge had been to hunt her down and rip her apart slowly, probably after he demanded she fix it but his brother knew him to well because before he hung he told Klaus to remain home and wait for them. That they would all deal with Bennett and Elena together.

He growled and threw his phone onto the nearest surface then sped to the small bar and pour himself two drinks. The first he downed in one quick drink the second he let himself sip slowly as he thought about all the ways he planned to make both Elena and Bonnie's life’s miserable.

He had only gotten so far into his dark plans, when he heard a truck pull in front of the house. He was surprised to find Tyler getting out of what he thought was Matt’s blue truck. The young hybrid just got out of the truck and leaned against it. Waiting.

 

Klaus thought about going out and speaking to him but though better of it. With the mood, he was in and the one that it looked like Tyler was in they would probably end of fighting.

Klaus stood at the window for a few minutes until he saw Kol’s SUV pulling in. He watched as Caroline and Matt exited the front. He ignored Matt and watched Caroline. She was beautiful and so full of fire that he knew why he had wanted her. But now that feeling was gone, it wasn’t that he still couldn’t see the draw, she was still everything that she had been. But he felt no true attraction to her nor lust. It seemed that the feelings he had for Jeremy drove out any other want for someone else. That was not something he was used to.

He took another drink, and tried not to dwell on the changes he was noticing in himself. Look away from Caroline he watched as both his brothers exited the back of the SUV. Kol looked a little bloody but unharmed. It was Elijah that caused him to cause him to wonder, While his brother was completely unharmed there was a look on his face.

It wasn’t anger, while Elijah was the least like to get angry, Klaus had still seen anger on his brother a number of times. The look was something more. Klaus had to place his drink down while he finally realized what it was. Elijah Mikaelson for the first time Klaus could ever remember it was livid.

 

Klaus made his way towards the area in front of the door. Elijah had given him a quick rundown of all the things that he had missed but seeing his brother Klaus new there was something that his older brother hadn’t told him or that there was something more.

He tried not to huff in annoyance when Caroline and Matt where the first through the door, he just pointed to the living room and waited. Tyler was next, the hybrid stopped when he saw Klaus and his eyes started to change to the wolf’s yellow but the younger wolf, clenched his hands and pulled himself back then stomped passed Klaus to follow his friends.

Elijah was next, hesitating at the door to look back. Klaus looked over his brother shoulder and saw Jeremy pulled Kol away from the house. They stopped just next to Kol’s car but they didn’t enter it. It appeared Jeremy just wanted to talk and that they weren’t leaving. Once that became clear Elijah came in and closed the door.

Klaus gave his brother another look, “Let me settle the annoying children then I will meet you upstairs.” He said and pushed his brother towards the stairs.

Once his brother started his way up the stairs Klaus walked into the room where Caroline had made herself at home. Pouring the small group drinks and handing them out. Tyler stood ridge with his back against the wall and keeping Klaus in his sight. Matt was the only one seated in one of the chairs, but he still wore his unease. His ridged and tense.

 

Klaus knew that if he was going to have Jeremy in his life that him and his siblings where going to have to find away to make peace with the small group of people in this room plus the history teacher. He wasn’t sure that they would be able to make peace with Elena or the witch but maybe if they had his friends it would be enough.

 

He let himself lean against the door way, “Elijah texted and told me that Jeremy would be going us here to keep his rather idiotic sister away and that he has invited you lot to join us.” He saw Tyler stiffen, “Now.” He let his voice fall flat, “I am not sure how well we,” He gestured from himself to the others, “can get alone.” Caroline opened her mouth and he held up his hand to stop her. He almost smiled when she got a pouting look in her face, “However, I am willing to try.” The look of shock on Tyler’s face was almost enough to make Klaus laugh. “We all need to try because we all wish to help Jeremy and we _all_ ,” He emphasized the all, “care for Jeremy.”

He stopped to give his words a minute to sink in. And the timing was perfect as he heard the front door open and Kol and Jeremy walked in.

Judging from the smile his younger brothers face, he speech hadn’t gone unheard by his sibling.  He nodded to Kol and then used his head to gesture towards the stairs. When his younger brother went to grab Jeremy’s arm, Klaus shook his head. Kol hesitated obviously not wanting to leave Jeremy’s side but he nodded and turned to go up the stairs alone. The small exchanged wasn’t missed by Jeremy but the young human just studied Klaus and then entered the room and went to sit down next to Matt.

 

Klaus watched as Jeremy reached out and took the still half full glass from his friend’s hand and started to drink it. Klaus wanted to growl. The fight must have had more of an impact on Jeremy then Klaus had expected. He wanted to go over and comfort the young man. But he say Matt reach out and grab the glass and start whisper to Jeremy.

Klaus ignored the jealous he felt at the exchange. He hated that Matt was someone that felt that comfortable that he could just reach out to Jeremy and that Jeremy felt safe enough to not only let his friend but to embrace the show of comfort. He sighed and pushed himself away from the wall.

 

“There are four bed rooms at the top left of the stairs. You are all welcome to pick your own or share.” His eyes lingered on Jeremy when he said share, he hadn’t meant to do it. And from the giggle he heard Caroline let out he hadn’t been subtle. “If you need anything ask. Now I need a few moments to speak to my brothers.”

He tuned and headed towards the stairs ignoring the small bits of conversation that started the second he was out of the room.

His brothers were easily found as he made his way into the small library on the second floor. Both had changed and were sitting sharing a drink, obviously waiting for him.

 

He looked at Elijah, “What did you not tell me?”

 

To his brother’s credit he didn’t react to the anger in Klaus’s tone.

 

Elijah took a drink finishing off the remainder in his glass, then handed it to Kol, who stood up and walked over to the table and started felling it again.

 

“The Bennet witches’ spell.” Elijah started, “It did more to Jeremy then just make him act not like himself. From what Matthew and Ric could piece together. She tried a spell that was _suppose,_ ” Klaus was surprised at the amount of anger in that one word, “too fix Jeremy’s memories.” Elijah nodded his thanks to Kol and the younger brother handed him his new drink, “ or fix whatever it was her and Elena think we have done to his mind to make him care for us.” His brother took another drink, “Because there was nothing wrong, the spell misfired and instead messed young Jeremy’s memories up. He is having a hard time accessing or remember things or has he put it it’s all scrambled.” This time when Elijah stopped to take a drink, Kol picked up the explanation.

 

“Jer, says that sometimes things come easy, when he sees or hears something it will trigger a memory but other times it is harder like something is blocking them. And from what I gathered I think that _blocked_ ,” Kol sneered the word, “are the ones surrounding us. He seemed to remember his friends and teacher easily enough but even after seeing me twice and talking to me he still is having a hard time remember me. Same with Elijah.”

Klaus had felt his angry grow while Elijah had been talking and it only grew as Kol finished. His brothers must have seen it in his eyes because Kol rushed off his seat and put his hand on his should, just as Elijah slowly stood up and blocked his path to the door.

Part of him was proud of their unspoken team work, but the angry part of him was annoyed that they picked now to work together.

 

“Nik, wait.” Kol said, “Despite what they have done, they are still important to Jeremy. We can’t harm them…yet” He looked at his smirking brother and raised his brow. Elijah’s huff hadn’t gone unnoticed either.

 

“Yet?” he asked, leaning back to relax in the chair, cause both of his brothers to relax.

 

“Oh, unfortunately we have several things we may need the annoying witch for before we can think of a creative way to deal with her without upsetting Jeremy. But giving time I’m sure we can come up with something.” Kol said letting him go and returning to his chair.

Elijah seemed a little more cautious, watching Klaus as if trying to make sure his brother had truly surrendered for the moment.

Klaus let his gaze met his brother’s and for a second they just watched each, then Elijah must have found something to satisfy him because he nodded his head and returned to his seat.

 

“These witches,” Klaus started, “they are after vampires and wolves or all supernaturals?”

 

Kol let out a low growl, “One of them told Jeremy that they are trying to protect the town and that vampires and werewolves are monsters that go against nature. She didn’t mention any other kind of supernatural but she could have been focusing on those two because that what she was fighting at the time.” His brother huffed and pushed off his seat, this time he bought the bottle over and took a drink from it instead of refilling his glass.

 

“I do not believe it is just this town. The spell is too practiced. When one of the witches tried to use it on Kol, she alone was causing enough damage he couldn’t fit back. That is something someone only is capable of after a fair amount of practice.” Elijah added and held his empty glass toward their younger brother. Kol looked at the glass and back at the bottle and seemed to debate sharing. Elijah gave his glass a shake and Klaus saw Kol roll his eyes as he pour the amber liquid into the glass.

 

“What is the purpose of the spell exactly?” Klaus asked but he had a feeling he already knew that answer.

 

Kol and Elijah shared a glance and then Elijah waved his brother on. Kol sighed.

 

“I think they are trying to strip us of what makes us either vamp or wolf. What ever magic it is in us that makes us what we are.”

 

“Like they are trying to make you human again?” Jeremy’s voice asked from the door.

Klaus tried not to let his surprise show that the young hunter had managed to sneak up on not just him but his brothers as well. Instead he kept himself composed as he turned his head and greeted the young man. “Hello, love.”

 

He watched as Jeremy’s face pinked and felt a bit of satisfaction that he could make the other react that way.

 

Jeremy let out a choked sound and his blushed deepened, then the young man coughed, “So…umm… human again right?”

He heard Kol laugh and felt him self smile and let out his own laugh. There was something about Jeremy that gave him pleasure at making him stumble over his words and blush.

 

“I believe so.” It seemed Elijah was the one to keep his calm composure. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked back at his brother.

 

“Then they are foolish. We have been around for a long time. If there was a way for it to be done we would have seen it already.” He let his annoyance show in his voice. Stupid witches always messing with things they didn’t fully understand.

 

“The same could have been said for Hybrids?” Klaus barely contained his growl as Tyler’s voice reached his ears. And if the damn wolf hadn’t have been right he might have turned around and told him to get lost.

Instead he looked at his brothers. Both seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him. Was it possible?

 


	19. To Sneaking Out and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in a small second-hand shop that a feeling of wrong washed over him. He was holding up a wore leather jacket that made him think of Kol, when something brushed past him. He was quick to turn around but there was nothing there. He folded the jacket over his arm and looked around but there was nothing out of place. The only other customer in the shop was a small elder lady who was looking at skirts.
> 
> Hoping it was imagined he moved to another section and started browsing shirts. He had picked out a handful of shirts that suited him, mostly band shirts but a couple that had some kind of art that caught his eyes when he felt something brush past him again.
> 
> He jumped and tried to catch the source of whatever it was but again couldn’t find anything wrong. He took his stuff to the counter and got his wallet out to buy the things he picked out. The whole time he kept his eyes open and tried to locate the threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a little earlier because ImperadorEXOtic's Comments put me in such a great mood. lol so you guys can thank him for this chapter :) Enjoy guys.

 

Jeremy’s life over the next week was complicated but at least he finally was starting to feel like himself again. As each day passed more and more of his memories returned and he felt he had a grip on who he was again. The only problem was the Mikaelson’s. While Jeremy seemed to remember everything about Matt, Caroline and Tyler just from being around them, his memories of the Originals were slower coming and harder to focus on. He would a flash or pieces instead of full memories and he could tell his lack of knowing them wasn’t just affecting him.

 

Elijah was the most patient. The vampire would seek him out and would simply tell him a little about himself or share a memory or two from their past. He had even filled Jeremy in on their history. Which wasn’t always pleasant. Jeremy found himself enjoying the conversations and learning he might like to listen to the original talk a little too much. He had even started to seek out the man when he wanted or needed someone to talk to. As the days passed, Jeremy let himself start to feel for the vampire.

 

Klaus seemed different, unsure. Jeremy wasn’t sure if the vampire just didn’t know how to approach him or if he felt he shouldn’t. Jeremy could always fine the hybrid hanging back and watching. It should have felt creepy but there was something about the way the man watched him that left him feel protected. The distance the vampire kept did however cause an ache in Jeremy’s chest. He had tried for the first couple days to understand the ache and it was only have one of his talks with Elijah that he figured it out. It was the feeling the something was missing. Like a part of Jeremy was missing Klaus. The Klaus that had been whatever it was they were the one that didn’t keep a distance and seemed scared of what Jeremy would remember.

 

And there was no doubt in Jeremy that that was the reason Klaus was keeping his distance. There was something that Jeremy must have over come once to let the vampire in that Klaus was worried he wouldn’t overcome a second time. An instinct told Jeremy he would be able to forgive the vampire again, but sometimes his mind told him that maybe he wouldn’t be able too. The anger his sister had and the way Bonnie reacted, not to mention to small hints from his friends and ever Elijah told him that there was something big he wasn’t remembering and a small part of him worried he wouldn’t be able to let Klaus in again once he finally remembered.   Every time Jeremey focused on this that ache in his chest grew. So, for the time being he shoved it down and tried to pretend it wasn’t there.

 

And then there was Kol, who’s whole approach to the memory thing was so far Jeremy’s favorite. The first night, they all stayed at the Mikaelson’s house, Kol walked into his room took him by the hand and dragged him to a large living room. Then the vampire pushed him down onto a couch, turned on the tv and started a movie. While the move played Kol say next to him on the couch, to his surprise (and may a little disappointment) the vampire never made a move. Though he did sit close. The movie was some action movie that combined with sitting close to Kol gave Jeremy a sense of Deja vu. Jeremy barely remembered leaning against Kol or falling asleep but the next morning he woke up still pressed against the vampire’s body. Both of them had fallen asleep and only woke up when Matt entered the room and laughed.

 

Not all of his time was spent worrying over the Mikaelson’s. He spent plenty of time with his friends.

 

Mostly listening to Caroline bitch about how Elena and Bonnie were acting. She had gone out a few times to see them and tried to reason with them but every time she came back a little angrier.

 

Or hanging out with Tyler and Matt. Playing video games or pool on a table they found in a large bar like room.

 

But after a week of being in the house he started to notice that none of them where letting him leave. He wasn’t a prisoner, he knew they were all just trying to protect him but he was starting to get sick of being trapped inside.

 

This morning he had made up his mind. He knew his memories where mostly complete and now he remembered how to spot people that were a danger and knew how to fight he wasn’t going to let himself be locked away like he needed to be protected.

 

So, he waited for the right moment to sneak out. Elijah and Klaus had been gone all morning and he had over heard Caroline and Tyler talking about going to see Care’s mom. Another two bodies had appeared during the week one had been a vampire and the other another wolf. Unfortunately, none of them had been able to track down the witches or could figure out how to stop the attacks. Caroline was hoping her mom had more information and even talked about gather all the vampires and wolves in the area and warning them.

 

While he waited for them to leave he goaded Tyler and Kol into a video game war. He found that the two were both competitive and that if he got them into a game they would play for hours trying to out do each other.

 

It didn’t take long for Tyler and Caroline to leave and by then Matt and Kol wore already trying to out do each other on some racing game Jeremy hadn’t really paid that much attention too. He felt a little guilty as he slipped out the door, but his need for fresh air and space pushed him forward.

 

His guilt faded as he walked around town, there was such a feeling of home here. In the center of the town, where he grew up that it was easy to put all of his troubles out of his mind. He stopped the Grill at had lunch and then wondered around did some shopping. Since he was avoiding going home, he had been borrowing clothes from the others and while for the most part it was okay with that he really wanted to wear something that was his.

 

It was in a small second-hand shop that a feeling of wrong washed over him. He was holding up a wore leather jacket that made him think of Kol, when something brushed past him. He was quick to turn around but there was nothing there. He folded the jacket over his arm and looked around but there was nothing out of place. The only other customer in the shop was a small elder lady who was looking at skirts.

 

Hoping it was imagined he moved to another section and started browsing shirts. He had picked out a handful of shirts that suited him, mostly band shirts but a couple that had some kind of art that caught his eyes when he felt something brush past him again.

 

He jumped and tried to catch the source of whatever it was but again couldn’t find anything wrong. He took his stuff to the counter and got his wallet out to buy the things he picked out. The whole time he kept his eyes open and tried to locate the threat.

 

After everything was purchased and placed in bags, he thanked the man behind the counter and left the store. His happy mood was now gone and he debated pulling out his phone and calling on the Mikaelson’s but every time he reached for his phone two thoughts stopped him. I don’t need to be protected and whatever it was hadn’t hurt him.

 

Not that he let that luring him into feeling safe, he still watched carefully around him and tried to sense anything.

 

About an hour later he was about to chalk in all up to his imagination.

 

Wanting to finish his shopping and try to find that good happy feeling again he decided to head for one of his favorite art shops. He hadn’t sketched in a long time and he had been missing it. Plus, there were a couple vampires he really wanted to draw. He wanted to capture those moments when Kol let himself drop his arrogant smug façade while bickering with Matt. Or times when Elijah looked so relaxed sitting in his favorite chair reading, or Klaus when he let his guard down and let himself enjoy the company of the others in the house. Those moments when Jeremy couldn’t take his eye’s off them.

 

He smiled and went to open the store door when a laugh caught his attention. The sound of it rang though his ears and cause his body to freeze up. He turned and looked in the direction he was sure it came from, only the street around him was slightly crowed and it made it hard to pin point the right spot. So, he let go over the door and started walking through the people. He was just about to turn around and give up when he spotted something that caused his step to falter.

 

There across the street was a young woman laughing and talking to a young man. Something about her the way she held herself and the way her laugh sounded caused Jeremy to break out in chills. He tried to get a better look at her but her shoulder length brown hair, kept most of her face hidden. But there for just a second when she turned her head to point at something, Jeremy got a glimpse of her face and it cause his breath to catch in his throat.

 

He rushed forward as a group of people came out of the closest door. He pushed past them and started to cross the street. There were a couple horns beeped at him as he dodged them. The sound caused the women to look at him and then a van raced past him the driver flipping him off.

 

He wanted to yell at the van in frustration as it went passed but it was gone so fast he didn’t get a chance, and then he reached the side walk. But all his rushing had been in vain because he had reached the spot where she had been and she was gone.

 

He spun around in quick circles trying to see if he could find her again but she was gone.

 

It was only after he stopped because he was getting dizzy that he scolded himself. What had him been thinking. He knew it wasn’t her, she was dead. But the women had looked so much like her that for just a moment he forgot that she was gone and had rushed to see her.

 

Feeling like an idiot Jeremy, he turned to head back to the art store. But just as he turned he came face to face with her. And for a moment his heart stopped.

 

“Surprise!” She said with a smile.

 


	20. To the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surprise!” Her voice wrapped around him and sent him back to when they had first met. He could even smell the dusty old books that had been surrounding them, but her smile, that took him back to the moment he realized he had fallen in love with her. So many emotions ran through him that he didn’t know how to react, he just stood there staring at her.
> 
> “Jeremy?” She said moving into his space bring the faint hint of something on the air. It was smell that he had always contributed to her, and he wanted to reach out and touch her. But the uncertainty of it all wouldn’t let him move. What if he was just hallucinating? Or if it was some messed up side effect of Bonnie’s spell.
> 
> “Jer, please you starting to worry me.” She said lifting her hand towards his face. He reacted without thought and took a step back. The flash of hurt that spread across her face caused him to finally find his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many you guess right on who it was?

 

“Surprise!” Her voice wrapped around him and sent him back to when they had first met. He could even smell the dusty old books that had been surrounding them, but her smile, that took him back to the moment he realized he had fallen in love with her. So many emotions ran through him that he didn’t know how to react, he just stood there staring at her.

 

“Jeremy?” She said moving into his space bring the faint hint of something on the air. It was smell that he had always contributed to her, and he wanted to reach out and touch her. But the uncertainty of it all wouldn’t let him move. What if he was just hallucinating? Or if it was some messed up side effect of Bonnie’s spell.

 

“Jer, please you starting to worry me.” She said lifting her hand towards his face. He reacted without thought and took a step back. The flash of hurt that spread across her face caused him to finally find his voice.  

 

“Anna?” It came out a whisper, barely spoken but held so much of what he was feeling. She gave him a soft smile.

 

“Hey, Jeremey, miss me?” He could see it know in her eyes. She was nervous and trying to pretend that everything was normal.

 

“How are you here?” He finally asked. Trying to think of some reason he was seeing her again. He couldn’t really remember that last time he talked to a ghost, he had tried so hard to forget it was possible and for a while he had fooled himself into thinking that it was gone. Yet here she was.

 

“Jer, I can explain it all. But not here.” She said looking around at the people walking around them. He had been so caught up in her that he had forgotten where he was. He couldn’t belevie he had been standing on the middle of a side walked talking to her. If someone had noticed they would think he was talking to himself.

 

He looked around again as he tried to think of some place they could go and talk without anyone stumbling on to them. But his house was out because of Elena and there was no way he was going to try to talk to her at the Mikaelson’s. Maybe he could sneak into Matt’s house. No one should be there and it was some where he knew and felt safe. He opened his mouth to tell her that when a man came around the corner and crashed right into her.

 

Shocked, Jeremy watched as the man stumbled and Anna spun around faster then should have been possible as she tried to catch him and keep them both from falling to the ground.

 

“I’m so sorry.” The man apologized at he looked her over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

 

“Oh, its okay. I’m fine really.” Anna said smiling.

 

“Are you sure?” the man asked.

 

“Yes.” She answered patting his arm.

 

Jeremy watched the whole scene play out and the only thing that kept running through his mind was, ‘She’s not a ghost.’ There was no way she was a ghost like she had been. No one else would have been able to hear or see her let alone touch her. Somehow, she was really back and from the speed she had displayed she was still a vampire.

 

He waited tell the man has walked away before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the closet ally, he pushed her against the wall and then let go and stepped back. Putting a good foot of distance between them.

 

“How are you alive?” He didn’t even try to hide his confusion or fear.

 

Though he did almost just for a second forget it all when she tilted her head to the side and gave him a sarcastic look at his question. It felt so normal for her to be playful and mocking him.

 

He didn’t smile, but he did have less hostility in his voice when he spoke again, “You know what I meant.”

 

She gave a small eye roll and shrugged.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked pulling his arms up and crossing them over his chest. It wasn’t a move to seem defensive it was a way for him to comfort himself and maybe just a little to keep himself from reach out to her. Because despite how wrong this all was a part of him still wanted to hold her. To reach out and wrap his arms around her and to hold on as tight as he could.

 

“It means. I don’t know. I woke up a couple days in the middle of the woods.” She started, “I am telling the truth, Jer, I don’t know how I’m alive but I’m so grateful I am. Aren’t you happy to see me?” She said and the hurt in her voice almost broke his resolve.

 

“Anna.” Even to his own hears it sounded like a plea, “You were dead. Coming back is wrong.” He had to bite his lip to stop his own hurt from break through, “Something like that comes at a cost. Trust me I have seen it.” He took a breath and despite himself took a step towards her. “Am I happy to see you, you have no idea but we don’t know how or why. We don’t even know….”

 

He jumped when he rung started to right. He looked down and started searching his bags for where he had thrown it in his rush to get out of the second-hand shop. Once he had it in his hand, he read the screen, ‘Kol.’

 

“Anna…” He looked up and she was gone.

 

He spun to look at the edge of the ally, she stood there for just a second, just long enough for him to see her before she sped off and disappeared. He rushed to the end of the ally, even knowing he wouldn’t catch her.

 

“ANNA!” He shouted, looking around silently preying she would come back. He jumped when his phone rang again in his hand. A small part of him wanted to throw it.

 

Instead, he ran his finger across the screen and brought it to his ear, “What?” he asked frustrated.

 

“What the hell are you?” Kol demanded.

 

“Shopping.” He snapped.

 

“Jer?” Kol’s voice sounded concerned. Jeremy told himself to take a couple breaths. It wasn’t Kol’s fault that Anna had been here then took off.

 

“Sorry.” Jeremy replied and then he started walking back the way he came. He might as well still go to the art shop. Now more then ever he was going to need something to distract him.

 

“You okay?” The vampire asked.

 

He let himself smile at the warm that spread though him at the worry the original showed for him. There was something remarkable about knowing that a person like Kol cared for him.

 

“I’m okay.” He reassured the vampire, even thought deep down inside he had no idea how he really was. With everything happening lately he was feeling lost then to see Anna just made it worse.

 

He heard a poof of air through the phone and was pretty sure Kol didn’t believe him.

 

“Where did you take off too?” the vampire asked.

 

“I went shopping. Needed some clothes and a few other things.” He tried not to sound annoyed at the idea of having to explain himself.

 

“Why not tell one of us?” Kol asked sounding offended.

 

He sighed. “Kol, I just needed some time alone.” There was a soft plea in his voice for the vampire to understand that he just needed a bit of space.

 

“Jer, I understand. But Mate, its not safe for you to be alone. Just tell me where you are and I will come hang out.” Jeremy could have sworn the vampires voice held the same pleading tone his had.

 

He sighed again and looked at the shop in front of him. Should he tell them where he is? Or should just hang up and just try to get a little bit of peace browsing through the aisles.

 

“Jer?” He heard as he opened the glass doors.

 

Once inside he looked back outside and then around the store. The familiarity of it soothed something in him and he made up his mind. 

 

“Sorry. Have to go.”

 

He heard Kol shout his name as he pulled the phone away from his hear and hung up. He debated turning it off but chose instead to put in on vibrate.

 

He walked to the counter where an older woman was working, she looked up from her magazine and her face lite up when she say him.

 

“Jeremy.” She reached over the counter to hug him. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while. I have missed seeing you and you work. What can I get for you today?” Her cheerfulness did wonders for his mood and Jeremy let himself forget his problems and they talked about the lasted art trends.

 


	21. To search parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has anyone talked to him?” Caroline asked from where she sat in the armrest of one of the chairs, the chair itself was occupied by Tyler.
> 
> A chuckle broke out next to him, and Kol knew what Matt was going to say before the human spoke. He tried to turn around and glare at him, hopefully to shut him up but he moved to slow.
> 
> “He hung up on Kol.” Matt said with a smile, “after,” He human continued, “ he told him he was okay.” Kol watched as Matt looked at Elijah and Klaus when he said this. And he knew the human was trying to keep them all calm and telling them that Jeremy was okay. Would probably do that. For now.
> 
> Klaus’s lips twitched, and Kol growled at him. He was about to tell his brother off when Elijah sighed and brought their attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)

 

Kol was pissed. Him and Matt had been playing video games for the last hour or so when he noticed an uncomfortable itch in the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure what it but for some reason he called out to Jeremy.

Him and Matt had both looked at each other then jumped off the couch and started looking around the house. Matt had moved slowly checking the kitchen and library, while Kol used his speed to check the rest of the house. He had tried to use his hearing to find Jeremy’s heart beat but the house was big enough that he would be able to hear it if the hunter was in certain rooms.

It didn’t take long for them to figure out he was gone.

 

Matt swore and Kol pulled out his phone, he sent out a text to Jeremy and after a couple mintures of it going unanswered he sent a group text to his brothers and Caroline.

His phone had rung almost immediately after he hit send. He had been nervous when Elijah’s name popped up that he handed the phone to Matt, Why get yelled at when you can let the human do it for you. Matt looked unimpressed and answered.

 

“Hey Elijah.” Matt said looking pointedly at Kol.

 

“What does my brother mean, is Jeremy with us?” His brothers voice carried through the phone.

 

“We were all playing video games, then Jeremy said he wanted to draw. It was only a couple minutes ago we both realized we hadn’t seen or heard him in a while.” Kol was impressed Matt didn’t seem scared of his brother. He should no fear just concern for Jeremy.

 

“He had complained about being copped up in the house.” Klaus’s said in the background.

 

“So, he snuck out.” Matt cursed, “You guys want to swing by the grill and see if he is there? Me and Kol can check a couple other places. And Ill send Caroline to the cemetery.” Kol raised his brow at the mention of the cemetery.

 

“Cemetery?” Klaus asked.

 

“He used to go there with a friend.” Elijah’s answered and Kol so Matt flinch.

 

“We will head to the bar.” Elijah added after a second, “And Kol, you will answer your phone the next time.” Then his brother hung up and Matt tossed him back his phone. Kol didn’t miss the amused smile the human wore. And he bit back the threat he wanted to unleash on him.

It was about an hour later, after they had driven around and still hadn’t found Jeremy that Kol got the young man on the phone.

 

“What?” He had pulled his head away from the phone at the angry in Jeremy’s voice. Even Matt turned to look at the phone in surprise.

 

Swallowing his worry, “What the hell are you?” Kol yelled right back.

 

“Shopping.” He had been expecting Jeremy to call him on being an ass not have him snap at him. It worried him more then Jeremy sneaking out. So, he softened his tone, “Jer?” He didn’t ask If Jeremy was alright, because he wasn’t to sure he knew how. He wanted to but ‘Jer?’ was the only word to come out. He hoped that Jeremy knew him well enough to hear the full question.

This time when Jeremy spoke he sound more like himself, “Sorry.” And Kol felt some of his worry wash away. Not enough that he wouldn’t bring this all up again once they were in the same room. He also didn’t get an answer he wanted, so he closed his eyes and asked, “You okay?” Matt glanced at him but didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m okay.” Jeremy said and Kol wanted to believe him but there was still something missing in his friend’s voice. He sighed, “Where did you take off too?”

 

“I went shopping. Needed some clothes and a few other things.” Jeremy sounded a little annoyed but at least he was sounding more and more normal.

 

“Why not tell one of us?” Kol asked feeling hurt that Jeremy hadn’t asked him to go with him.

 

“Kol, I just needed some time alone.” That feeling doubled but he could hear the plea for him to understand. He didn’t really but he was smart enough to know he was supposed to.

 

“Jer, I understand. But Mate, it’s not safe for you to be alone. Just tell me where you are and I will come hang out.” Kol hoped that Jeremy understood him. The idiot had gotten to go out but it was not smart for him to be alone, so now it was his turn to plea to be understanding.

 A small ball of worry started growing when Jeremy didn’t respond right away.

 

“Jer?” Kol heard what sounded like a door opening, and a feeling for foreboding washed over him, then he heard “Sorry. Have to go.”

He cursed and throw his phone at the dash board.

 

“Did he just hang up on you?” Kol turned to glare at Matt. The human seemed to realize it was a dumb moment to speak and closed his mouth.

 

“Do you know anywhere else he might go?” Kol asked as they pulled up to a stop sign and Matt rolled the car to a stop.

 

“No. I called Ric and asked him. He said he would look around and a couple of places he could think of but he hasn’t called me back yet.” Matt thumped his hands on the steering wheel as he waited for the only other car on the street to turn. Then it was their turn, with a glance at Kol, Matt started driving again.

 

“Look man, I know we are worried about him. But Jer, is smart. He knows to avoid Elena and he is human so I don’t think the witches care about him. Let’s just head back to the house and wait for him there. I don’t think forcing him back is going to help.”

Every part of Kol wanted to growl at Matt and tell him that Jeremy was being stupid and that they should find him and force him back to the house where he would be safe but he also knew that the human had a point.

 

“Fine.” He grumbled out.

 

Matt nodded his head and then turned the car around and started to head back to the house.

As they pulled in front of the house, Kol noticed more cars then there should have been. Both of his brother’s SUV and Klaus car where pulled up in front of the house, then behind them was a small gray car, he was pretty sure belonged to Caroline. Matt’s truck was next and besides it was another red car he didn’t recognize. He looked at Matt and the back at the car.

 

“Ric.” Matt said, as he pulled the SUV to a stop and turned off the engine.

Both of them got out and Kol slammed his door a little to hard, do to his frustration. Once he opened the front door he could hear someone yelling at someone else.

 

“You can’t keep him looked up!” The man’s voice echoed down the halls.

 

“We aren’t keeping him locked up.” Klaus’s responded and Kol wondered how come his brother hadn’t already killed or at least hurt the history teacher.

 

“You were keeping him in the house. He is young. The young don’t take to being locked in one place to well. They need to get out. See their friends, interact with people, maybe do something stupid. Its what they do. No wonder he snuck off.” Kol heard his brother growl. As him and Matt entered the room, he saw Elijah’s hand on Nik’s shoulder and he understood. The teacher wasn’t hurt because Elijah like always was keeping calm.

Elijah pushed Klaus back, and stood in front of him. It wouldn’t do much if Nik decided to attack the human but it might give Elijah enough time to react and keep the man alive.

 

“It was not our intention to keep him locked up. But with these witches attacking people like his friends and Elena determined to make him listen to her. We wanted to keep him safe.” The human deflated and some of the tension in the room faded.

 

“I guess we will have to find away to keep him safe but let him still be young.” The teacher said.

 

“Has anyone talked to him?” Caroline asked from where she sat in the armrest of one of the chairs, the chair itself was occupied by Tyler.

 

A chuckle broke out next to him, and Kol knew what Matt was going to say before the human spoke. He tried to turn around and glare at him, hopefully to shut him up but he moved to slow.

 

“He hung up on Kol.” Matt said with a smile, “after,” He human continued, “ he told him he was okay.” Kol watched as Matt looked at Elijah and Klaus when he said this. And he knew the human was trying to keep them all calm and telling them that Jeremy was okay. Would probably do that. For now.

 

Klaus’s lips twitched, and Kol growled at him. He was about to tell his brother off when Elijah sighed and brought their attention to him.

 

“What else did he say?” Kol rolled his eyes, but told the room about his short conversation with Jeremy. He also told them that there had been something besides not getting out that was bother Jeremy but he didn’t know what it was.

 

“So, what now?” Tyler asked, when Kol was finished.

 

“We wait.” Ric answered.


	22. To not quite breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know where he hid it? I don’t feel like tearing apart Ric’s home to find it.” Jeremy wondered what the hell they were talking about and why thinking about it was causing him break out in a cold sweat.
> 
> “Yeah. His bookshelf. Behind his favorite Dickens novel.” There was a thud and the sound of things rolling across the ground. Realize his sister had dropped her purse in her search for the key, Jeremy took his chance and snuck out of the room and scanned Ric’s shelves. There were a lot of books, but only a handful written by Dicken’s he quickly but quietly pulled them off the shelf one by one, keeping his ears open for the door. He had just pulled A Christmas Carol off when he heard a key enter the lock. He almost slammed the book back into place when he saw something at the back of the shelf. He reached in and grabbed it as he heard the knob turn. Placing the book back, he rushed to Ric’s room and pushed the door so that it was cracked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So i'm posting this early cause I have finally gotten a few good chapters done and because i'm little excited but a sexy scene i just wrote between our adorable Jeremy and an Original. Sorry to tease cause it won't be for a few chapters but i'm really excited haha.

 

After he left the art store he just started walking. He didn’t have a certain place in mind. He just wasn’t quite ready to head back to the Mikaelson’s and deal with their anger. Not that he really blamed them. He knew they were looking out for him and that he probably scared them by disappearing. While he understood, it still irritated him however one was treating him like he needed to be protected. Maybe after he got back he could make them understand that he could look out for himself.

As he walked and thought about the different scenario that could happened he noticed that the sun was setting and that he and been out longer then had planned. He sighed and stopped walking. He took a look at where he was and was surprised to see he stood outside Ric’s apartment building.

Debating it in his head, he set his shoulders and walked into the building and then took the stairs up to Ric’s floor. Once outside the door he put a couple of his bag on the floor and knocked. When no one opened the door and Jeremy hadn’t heard anyone moving around, Jeremy reached down to pic up his bag and went to turn around. As he stepped away a memory came to him.

It wasn’t much and there wasn’t any pain, it was just Ric handing him a key and telling him that he was always welcome at his place. Jeremy stopped and placed his bags back on the ground. He reached into his pocket and took out his house keys. And sure, enough there was the key from the memory.

He looked at the key and back at Ric’s door.

 

“What the hell.” He shrugged and returned to the door.

 

He placed his bags on Ric’s counter and made his way into the kitchen. There was still a small part of him that was uncomfortable with just making himself at home in someone else’s house but that part was shrinking as he remembered more and more of his past.

He rummaged through the fridge gathering anything that sounded like it might be good on a sandwich, placing everything on the counter and worked his way around the kitchen. First for a knife and then a plate; both he found without having to look, then he made his sandwich and put everything back in the fridge.

Sitting at the counter munching on his sandwich he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Elijah’s name was the first he came across, and he was about to hit call when he heard footsteps in the hall.

He wasn’t sure why the steps caused chills to roll up his spine but he silently stood up and placed his empty plate in the sink, listening to the approaching steps.

 

“We need his help.” He heard his sister snap at someone.

 

“How do we know they haven’t gotten to him?” Bonnie replied.

 

“Shit.” Jeremy mumbled as he grabbed his bags and slowly walked towards Ric’s bedroom. He heard a knock on the door, as he shoved the bags under his teacher’s bed.

 

“Ric!” Elena shouted a knocked again.

 

With his bags hidden Jeremy did a quick once over to make sure there wasn’t any other sign he was here.

 

“Elena. He is probably out drinking with Demon. We should come back later.” Bonnie sounded frustrated with his sister and he wondered if they were fighting.

 

“I have a key.” His stomach dropped, but he always realized he already had known that. It was why his first instinct had been to hide. “Plus, he has the stake and we will need it.” He could hear her going through her purse. “I just have to find where I put the key.” Jeremy tensed. He would be okay, if they didn’t come in the bed room.

 

“You gave him the white oak stake. Why?” Bonnie asked, and he heard Elena curse, she hopefully couldn’t find the key.

 

“The Mikaelson’s would assume I still had it.” God, she sounded smug. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you know where he hid it? I don’t feel like tearing apart Ric’s home to find it.” Jeremy wondered what the hell they were talking about and why thinking about it was causing him break out in a cold sweat.

“Yeah. His bookshelf. Behind his favorite Dickens novel.” There was a thud and the sound of things rolling across the ground. Realize his sister had dropped her purse in her search for the key, Jeremy took his chance and snuck out of the room and scanned Ric’s shelves. There were a lot of books, but only a handful written by Dicken’s he quickly but quietly pulled them off the shelf one by one, keeping his ears open for the door. He had just pulled A Christmas Carol off when he heard a key enter the lock. He almost slammed the book back into place when he saw something at the back of the shelf. He reached in and grabbed it as he heard the knob turn. Placing the book back, he rushed to Ric’s room and pushed the door so that it was cracked open.

 

“You know.” Bonnie said as they entered, “I don’t think he gave you that so you could come in a steal from him.” He heard his sister sigh.

 

“I’m not stealing it. I’m just taking it back as a precaution.” He heard her stop moving. “Bonnie, we have to kill them.” Jeremy looked down at the wood stack in his hand. His hand shaking. “They aren’t going to leave us alone ever. And look at what they have done to Jer. We have to protect ourselves.” As he looked at the stake his head started pounding, the room around him spun and he felt himself slid down the wall onto the floor. He tired closing his eyes, hoping that it would stop the spinning.

 

“I’m not disagreeing, Elena, but how the hell would we do that. They would kill us if we went after one of them. Finn was different. You had surprise and he wasn’t as close to the others. But the rest. Elena, they would slaughter all of us if we kill one of them.” There was fear in her voice, which Jeremy could understand. His sister wanted to kill the strongest oldest vampires. While Bonnie was smart to show fear his sister just huffed.

 

“Then we kill them all at once, just like Esther wanted.” He heard her move, her footsteps coming towards him. He placed his head back against the wall, and put his hands one the floor next to him, ready to jump to his feet should she enter the room.

“She used their blood to do that.” Bonnie’s voice was loud, showing her frustration at her friends’ lack of understanding. “Elena, they aren’t just going to hand over their blood, so we can kill them. They are evil not dumb.” There was the sound of books being moved along the wooden bookshelves and Jeremy’s still shaking hand tightened on the stake.

 

“I know that Bonnie.” This time Elena sounded frustrated. “Look we will think of something. We always do.” There was a hard slam and his sister let out a growl.

 

“It’s not here.” She bitched and slammed another book. “Why isn’t it here?”

 

“Maybe he thought it wasn’t safe and moved it?” Bonnie said.

 

“Dammit.” Elena shouted. “Come on, I’ll call him.” He listened as they left the apartment but didn’t move until he heard the door lock.

 

Then he pushed off the ground and tried to ignore the pressure in his head. It was only once he was standing that he opened his eyes. The room was a little blurry but at least it had stopped spinning. What ever memory of the stake that was trying to come though, must be important. But he didn’t need it. Elena had said enough for him to figure it out. He looked down at the stake in his hand, he now held something that could kill a Mikaelson.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23: To trouble and To secrets

 

It took a while for the blurriness and headache to go away. Most of that time Jeremy spent laying on Ric’s bed thinking about his sister. His memories of her weren’t broken but he still couldn’t place what had changed her. He remembered their parents dying and how she withdrew into herself at first. Then how one day she seemed to decide that she couldn’t do that anymore, instead she started trying to parent him. He had been so angry at first, he had just lost his parents he didn’t need her bossing him around.

But as the days turned into weeks, he knew it was just her way of coping. So instead of yelling at her he just ignored it. When Jenna died it had been different. Elena had used her friends to support her though it, even Ric had helped her heal. But somewhere after that he was sure she started to change. Maybe it had started before Jenna but he just been to lost in his own grief to notice. But his sister become more self-involved.

She still cared about him and was over protective but more and more, she become the center of everything. Maybe at first it was just chance, with the Salvatore brothers fighting over her. But it seemed everything after that she was involved with. Or maybe it was she kept placing herself in things.

 

He sighed, and rolled off the bed.

 

He had no idea, what he was going to do about her. He loved her and wanted to keep her safe, but it seemed liked she craved the danger. Her latest plan, wasn’t just horrible it was insane and she wasn’t just placing her life in danger. He knew and remembered enough about Klaus to know that if you went after his family he went after yours. While Jeremy felt positive Klaus wouldn’t harm him, that set left all their friends that the hybrid could kill to get back at her.

He kneeled down and pulled his bag out from under the bed and checked to make sure he had everything, then he took everything out to the living room. He placed the bags but the door and went into the kitchen. He put the stake on the counter next to him as he washed the few dishes in the sink. Once he was down he picked up the stake and ran his hand over it.

The wood was uneven and he could tell who ever made it hadn’t taken their time. It was strange that something so simple could kill something so powerful. He rolled it over a couple times then shoved in inside his jacked.

Then he picked up his bags and left Ric’s apartment. Making sure the door was locked behind him. As he walked down the stairs he wondered where Ric was and what his sister said when she called him. The hunter must have been confused at the stake missing. Off he left the building he turned towards the cemetery.

He didn’t go for his usual hiding place, Elijah and Matt knew that one. But he did know of one. There was a small mausoleum, it was one that Vikki and him had snuck into on a dare and he hopped the lock was still broken. It was and Jeremy was grateful this part of the cemetery was mostly forgotten or ignored. Slipping inside he went for the lose brick in the wall, he had once hidden a stash of pills in. Pulling the brick out, he found the pills were gone and he wondered when Vikki had come back for them.

He had to shove the stake to get it to fit, but once it was in the brick was easy to push back into place. Then Jeremy left, placing the lock so it locked unbroken. He felt better knowing that it was hiding and that no one but him would be able to find it.

 

Now all he had to do was go back to the Mikaelson’s and deal with a couple pissed off vampires. He shook his head and started making his way to their house.

 

As he walked along the road that lead to the Mikaelson’s house, Jeremy felt trepidation grow in his stomach. He knew Kol was pissed at him taking off and he was betting that Elijah and Klaus where just as upset. Though Elijah might hide it a little better. He was trying to think of ways to calm them down when he turned and saw the drive way. That feeling in his stomach intensified as he realized it wasn’t just the brothers waiting for him to come home.

 

“Shit.” He mumbled. He gave a brief look over his shoulder and wondered if he could make it back to Ric’s with out anyone noticing. He was probably close enough that if one of them were trying they could hear him.

 

“I do not think you would get very far.” Klaus’s voice sent shivers down his spine. He took a breath and turned to find the vampire standing very close. His cheeks felt warm as the vampire took a step even closer causing them to stand close enough Jeremy could fell Klaus’s body.

 

“I…I…” He stuttered as he tried to get his mouth to work to around the haze building his brain from standing so close to Klaus. He coughed, “Don’t know what your talking about.” He said, a little pound of himself for finishing his sentence.

But Klaus smirked at him. Then the vampire brought his hand up and ran a knock down Jeremy’s cheek. “I think you do.” Jeremy’s eye’s closed without him telling them to. The soft touch was something he hadn’t expected but still enjoyed.

 

“Kol and Elijah were worried.” Klaus spoke, changing from a knuckle to his thumb. Jeremy’s whole body shook.

 

Jeremy smiled, “Just Kol and Elijah?” he asked opening his eyes to get a look at Klaus.

 

The vampire rolled his eyes, “Come along Gilbert,” Then the hand was gone and Klaus was walking towards the house.  

 

He groaned as he followed Klaus into the house.

 

As they entered it was quiet, too quiet. He had known that the brothers would be mad at him, possible Matt but hadn’t expected to walk into the living room and having Caroline, Tyler and Ric looking just as pissed off.

 

“Umm hey guys?” He said forcing himself to smile.

 

“Don’t hey guys us!” Caroline screeched at him as she moved off the armrest she had been sitting on next to Tyler. “Do you have any idea how worried we were.” She reached him and throw her arms around him pulling him into a hug. “Jer, I know this suck, but you can’t just disappear.” She whispered in his ear and then she pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said looking around the room, a feeling of happiness spread through him. As he looked at the angry people glaring at him. Sure, now there were all pissed off at him, but they were here because they cared. Since losing his parents and Aunt, he hadn’t truly felt cared for. Sure, Elena loved him and tried to protect him, but most of the time she was so caught up in her own shit, she barley noticed what he was doing. But these people had noticed and cared enough to be truly angry at him.

 

“I’m really sorry.” HE said again, “I just needed space. Some time alone.”

 

“Jeremy,” Elijah said from where he stood next to Kol, who was glaring at him, “We understand. But Bonnie and your sister have already attacked you once. We do not know what they will do if they find you again. We are not keeping you here to punish or make you unhappy. It is just the safest place for you.” Elijah gave him a smile and Jeremy tried not to blush.

 

“Jer, “Kol said, “Just next time take one of us with you. I know isn’t not alone but at least you will be protected.” He could tell Kol was still mad but at least he wasn’t yelling or slamming him into anything. Jeremy nodded.

 

“Damn, Gilbert you have some protective boyfriends.” Tyler joked from his chair, causing Matt and Caroline to laugh but most everyone else shot him a glare. 

 

“Ummm about that?” He went to ask but a ringing interrupted him.

 

Ric groaned and pulled out his cell phone. “It’s Elena again.” Jeremy dropped the bags he forgot he had been holding.

 

“Don’t answer it!” Jeremy shouted moving to snatch the phone out of the man’s hand. He hit ignore and shoved the phone in his pocket.

 

“Jer?” Matt asked voice full of concern.

 

Jeremy looked at Ric first, who looked confused and surprised then at Matt who looked worried.

 

“What?” He asked trying to by time to think of an excuse. He shouldn’t have reacted like that but he just panicked when he heard it was his sister. If Ric had answered she would have started talking and the whole room would have heard her. And if she had mentioned the stake and wanted to kill the originals. He wasn’t sure he could protect her.

 

“Did something happen?” Matt asked.

 

“No.” He said keeping his voice even, “I’m just sick of hearing about her or from her. She is just going to tell him, I’m spelled or whatever and try and get him to interfere in whatever this,” He waved at the Mikaelson’s,” is.”

The phone is pocked vibrated, he ignored it.

 

“Jer…” He could tell Matt was trying to figure out if he we lying, they all were.

 

“Really, I’m just not in the mood to deal with her.” He said looking at Kol for help.

The younger original eyed him, and Jeremy swore he could feel it.

 

“Alright mate, but maybe next time just say something instead of shouting and freaking us out.” Kol said. Jeremy nodded. Kol didn’t believe him. Jeremy could see it in his eyes. But the vampire seemed willing to go along with him. He left out a relived breath.

 

“Who wants to see what I bought?” He rushed over to his bags and started pulling out the clothes. Hoping the distraction would worked he pulled out the jacket, he smiled and throw it at Kol.

 

Slowly the other’s made their way over and Jeremy showed off his new clothes. He was in the middle of showing Caroline a shirt he found with a black wolf on it, making a joke about Tyler, when he saw Klaus grab the bag of art supplies. Tyler yanked the shirt out of his hand, saying something about how the wolf looked nothing like him, but Jeremy didn’t really hear him. He was watching Klaus smile as he looked at the paints Jeremy bought. There was something to the smile and the way Klaus’s eyes looked that made Jeremy want to know what the vampire was thinking about.

 

“Jeremy.” Someone said pulling him back to his clothes, he would have to ask the vampire later.


	24. To House Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have another problem.” She said glaring at him. He raised his brow unsure why she was looking at him like that.
> 
> “We went to your place today to get the white oak stake.” He wanted to ask her what she was planning on doing with it? But he held back. “It was gone.”
> 
> “Wha…” And then he pieced it all together. The guilty look Jeremy had been wearing when he first saw Ric and the way he had freaked out when Elena called and the state of his kitchen. He was betting Jeremy was there probably hiding out and eating when Elena and Bonnie showed up. He didn’t know how the young hunter knew where the stake was but he was sure now that Jeremy had taken it to keep it from his sister.
> 
> He coughed. “I moved it.” He said. She went to speak but he held up his hand, “Elena, it is dangerous and I wanted to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands so I moved it.”
> 
> She pouted, “I need it.”

 

Ric watched Jeremy shift nervously as the young man entered the room. There was a flash of surprise when he noticed the crowed room. He was happy Jeremy was back and unharmed but he wanted to scold the young man for putting himself at risk. Caroline was the first to yell at him even as she wrapped him in a hug. Ric unsure what to say sat quietly as Jeremy apologized thinking the young man didn’t look at sorry as he should have.

When his phone rang, he already suspected who was calling. She had called him several time in  the last half hour. All of which he left unanswered because he was waiting for Jeremy with the others. Sure enough when he looked at his screen it Elena.

 

“ it’s Elena again.” He heard himself sigh. What he wasn’t expecting was Jeremy to shout, “Don’t answer it.” And his phone was ripped out of his hand and disappearing into Jeremy pocket. He sat there shocked, ‘What the hell was that?’

 

Jer?” Matt was the first to speak and Ric could hear his worry echoed in Matt’s voice. 

Jeremy looked at him first. Guilt and something else he could place filled the younger mans eyes. But then Jeremy shifted his eyes to Matt.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked Matt and Ric knew something was wrong.

 

“Did something happen?” Matt asked.

 

“No.” Jeremy said but Ric was pretty sure it was a lie. Had Elena done something while Jeremy was out? The lie that followed almost sound sincere and Ric was sure it held omen truth but had nothing to do with why Jeremy took his phone. And why he still hadn’t given it back.

 

“I’m just sick of hearing about her or from her. She is just going to tell him, I’m spelled or whatever and try and get him to interfere in whatever this is.” Ric sighed. Why was Jeremy lying? Protecting Elena, he could understand, he loved her too, but not telling them if he attacked or hurt would stop them from being able to help him.

 

“Jer…” Matt started but Jeremy cut him off.

 

“Really, I’m just not in the mood to deal with her.” Ric watched as Jeremy eyes sought out Kol. The vampire was stiff and looked ready to rush out of the room but he met Jeremy gaze.

 

“Alright mate, but maybe next time just say something instead of shouting and freaking us out.” Kol said. It seemed Kolb was willing to let it slide for know but Ric saw Elijah and Klaus sharing a look. So, it seemed they would play along for now but were probably already plotting ways to get even. He sighed, wondering how Elena couldn’t see that the vampires really cared for her brother.

Ric watched as Jeremy tried to change the subject to his new clothes and when everyone went over and started talking about clothes he joined them. The rest of the night passed calming and several hours after Jeremy returned Ric was ready to head home. It took some convincing but he finally got his phone back from the younger man and he noticed that it was off. He almost asked Jeremy what was going on but he knew that he would lie again.

He left his phone off until he was back in his apartment. He took off his jacket and through it over a bar stool that was pulled out. He tried to remember moving it but came up blank. Then he took his phone out and turned it on and placed it on the counter. It was as he set the phone down he noticed a plate and knife sitting in his drying rack. He was positive that he hadn’t used them.

He turned to look over his apartment trying to see if anything else was out of place. He swept his eyes off his living area and kitchen and nothing seemed wrong. He heared his phone start vibrate against he counter as all the unheard messages started coming in. He sighed.

Then walked to his room. The only thing that seemed off was his comforter seemed messed up like someone had been on his bed. He opened his cloest and check all his weapons. Nothing was missing.

His phone rang again. He knew it was Elena and was surprised she was still trying to get ahold of him.

As he stood up a thought hit him like a hammer and he spun and ran out of his room and to his books shelves. He wasn’t gentle as he grabbed and tossed his book off the shelf. He reached his arm back and ran his hand back and forth trying to find what should have been hidden there. He started to breath heavy when he realized it was truly gone.

Shoving his book back where it belonged he rushed into his kitchen and grapped his phone.

 

“Elena…”

 

“Ric! I need you at my house now! Please hurry!” And then she hung up.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He cursed as he ran back to his room and grabbed some weapons. Then he was running out his door and speeding as he drove all the way to Elena’s. He wasn’t even sure the vehicle was off when he opened the door and jumped out. He ran across the grass and straight into her house. “Elena!” He shouted.

His steps faltered as he entered, Elena and Bonnie where both in the kitchen. Elena seated at the counter talking to someone and Bonnie was standing next to her with a number of books in front of her. But it was the two young girls that caused him to freeze, it was the red head that Elena was talking.

 

“Jenna?” His voice cracked as he spoke. The women looked up at him and smiled. He watched as she moved around the counter and started walking towards him. He took a step back.

He tried to look at Elena but his eyes couldn’t leave Jenna.

 

“What did you two do?” He asked.

 

“It wasn’t us.” Bonnie said, “But before you freak out too much. I have ran a few spells over her and well she isn’t a zombie or a wraith and there seems to be no magic worked on her.” Bonnie said as she held up one of her books, to show Ric what she was talking about.

 

“She’s really Aunt Jenna.” Elena said happily as she moved to stand next to her aunt.

 

“But how?” Ric asked itching to reach out and touch the women he still loved.

 

“I don’t know.” Jenna said with a shrug and her normal smile, “I woke up here in my bed.”

 

“Her scream brought me upstairs.” Elena added, “Me and Bonnie had been done her trying to call you about the…” She hesitated, “Well another problem. When we heard her scream. We ran up and there she was just lying in the bed.” Elena wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her.

 

“I knocked her out.” Bonnie said walking from the kitchen to join them. “I mean I kinda panicked and magicked her unconscious and tried ever spell I could find in grans old books to see what she was. But everything came back negative.”

Finally, unable to resist any more Ric reached forward and grabbed Jenna. He pulled her into a hug and we relived when he felt her arms wrap around him.

He would have been happy to stay like that but a cough from Elena forced them to part.

 

“We have another problem.” She said glaring at him. He raised his brow unsure why she was looking at him like that.

 

“We went to your place today to get the white oak stake.” He wanted to ask her what she was planning on doing with it? But he held back. “It was gone.”

 

“Wha…” And then he pieced it all together. The guilty look Jeremy had been wearing when he first saw Ric and the way he had freaked out when Elena called and the state of his kitchen. He was betting Jeremy was there probably hiding out and eating when Elena and Bonnie showed up. He didn’t know how the young hunter knew where the stake was but he was sure now that Jeremy had taken it to keep it from his sister.

He coughed. “I moved it.” He said. She went to speak but he held up his hand, “Elena, it is dangerous and I wanted to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands so I moved it.”

 

She pouted, “I need it.”

 

“No.” He said. Then he tried to change the subject. “ We need to call Jeremy.” He pointed at Jenna, “He would want to see her.”

 

“No.” Elena said.

 

“What?” He asked confused.

 

“He thinks they are his friends!” She shouted, “He is friends with the vampire that killed her.” Ric could see the confusion on Jenna’s face and he wanted to sit her down and explain everything but Elena was making It impossible at the moment.

 

“Elena, you can’t not tell him about his aunt being back.” He tried to make her understand.

She sighed, “I’ll tell him.” He let out a breath, “When he moves back home.” He wanted to snap at her and tell her she was acting like a spoiled child. “I need the stake.” She said returning back to their previous conversation. The way she crossed her arms and held herself he half expected her to stomp her feet.

 

 “What is the white oak stake?” Jenna asked looking between them.

 

“The only thing that can kill the vampire that killed you.” Elena snarled out still glaring at Ric.

 

“Elena.” He said exasperated.

 

“What are you protecting them?” she shouted, “You are aren’t you? Just like Jeremy!” Then she used her vampire speed to rush out of the house slamming the door behind her.

 

He groaned and dropped his head. He heard Bonnie huff and follow her friend out of the house. 

 

“Ric.” Jenna’s voice was quiet. “What’s going on?”

 

He looked up at her. “So much.” He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he lead her to the couch. He sat with his arm against one of the armrests and pulled her to sit between his legs resting against his chest. It felt good to hold her again.

 

“I guess I can start with Jeremy falling in love with three vampires. Though I don’t think he truly understand how deep his feeling run.” He heard her gasp and she looked over her shoulder to look at him. “Elena, thinks it’s a spell. That he couldn’t have possible falling in love with them. But Jenna the way he is around them and the way they are with him. It is so obvious. I understand her being angry. I was too at first. But yes, one of them is Klaus.” He felt her shake. “ But Klaus is different. He is protective and carrying. Elena doesn’t see that if Klaus wasn’t changed he would have already killer her.” Jenna jumped up in his arms.

 

“She attacked Jeremy.” He said grabbing her arm to keep her on the couch.

 

“She what?” Jenna said relaxing back onto the couch. Though she wasn’t in his arms anymore.

 

“They fought. After he told her how he felt. So, he went to stay at Matt’s house. Her and Bonnie went there and with the help of Stefan and Damon they attacked them and bonnie used magic on Jeremy.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I think the spell was suppose ot undo whatever Bonnie believed was wrong with Jeremy but all it did was hurt him. It messed up his memories and it was like amnesia at first. Elena doesn’t know. He was worried what she would do if she knew how confused he was. He is better now.” He said reassuring her as he saw how worried she was starting to look.

 

Getting up from the couch he made his way into her kitchen. He wanted to give her a few minutes to take it all in. He found a bottle of scotch, and grabbed two glasses. He walked back into other living room and set both glasses on the table in front of her. He poured some into both glasses. And before he had the second one filled, Jenna had picked up the first and downed it.

 

“Another.” Was all she said. So, he pushed his glass to her and took hers. She drank about half of the liquid before placing the glass back down and finally look up at Ric.

 

“So, what do we do?”


	25. To late night text messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been an easy question, but Jeremy’s mind pulled up a blank. He could remember talking to her in the kitchen one minute and her funeral the next but not what happened in between. But that didn’t make sense his memories where back, well most of them. The only people he had a hard time remembering where, he looked up at Elijah and saw the guilt on the vampire’s face.
> 
> “Who?” He asked his voice sound wrong to his ears.
> 
> “Jeremy.” Elijah spoke his name with so much emotion.
> 
> “Klaus.” Jeremy said, “That’s why he avoids me. That’s the thing I forgot that he wasn’t sure I would be able to forgive a second time. He killed me aunt. That’s why Elena was so angry.” He tried to take a breath but it was like his lungs couldn’t catch enough air.
> 
> “Jeremy.” Elijah went to move towards him but Jeremy backed away, “Don’t.” He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chapter :) sorry it's two days late.
> 
> Don't forget to check Tumblr for updates and teasers :) 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

 

He had been tossing and turning since he laid down, but it was like he couldn’t get comfortable. It was about Two in the morning when he gave up and grabbed his phone

 

 **‘You up?’**  He texted.

 

‘ **Yeah. Why are you?’** was the reply. Then his phone beeped again.

 

 **‘Where are you? I stopped by you house. Was going to sneak in but you weren’t there.”** Before he could reply his phone went off again, **‘Since when is Elena a vampire?’**

 

He laughed and replied, **‘A little while now. And I’m staying at friend’s house.’**  

 

 **‘What about your aunt?’** He stared at the text for a full minute not understanding. But then it clicked Anna had been gone before Aunt Jenna died, so maybe she didn’t know that his aunt had passed. He had typed out how is Aunt had died but before he hit sent, Anna messaged him again.

 

 **‘Her and Elena were yelling at each other earlier. Your name was mentioned.’** Jeremy was off his bed and searching for clothes before he even realized what he was doing.

 

He heard his phone go off again but he was fighting with his jacket so he ignored it while he finished getting dressed. Then he reached down grabbed his shoes and was tying them when it beeped again.

 

 **‘Dude your Aunt is vampire too?’** said the first text followed but a simple, **‘Jeremy?’**

 

He stared at the bright screen. How was this possible? First Anna and knew Aunt Jenna. He had to see for himself. He had to know if she was really back. He opened his door and started to sneak towards the stairs. It was at the top stair that he stopped.

He looked back at the hallway where all his friends were sleeping. They would kill him if he snuck off again. Maybe he should wake one of them, that way he had someone with him and he wouldn’t get in trouble.

But which, Caroline knew his aunt but she also knew Anna and he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to know she was back yet. That was the same reason he couldn’t take Tyler or Matt.

That meant one of the brothers, but when he thought about talking Klaus a rock formed in his stomach, he wasn’t sure why but every instinct he had told him that was a horrible idea. So that left Kol or Elijah.

He sighed as he made his way to Elijah’s room. Rationalizing that Elijah was the most even tempered and rational so it would be good to have him there. Instead of Kol’s act first attitude.

He was quiet as he snuck into the vampire’s room. He approached the bed, the vampire was laying on his back one arm of his bare chest and another back beneath his head. Jeremy took a second to look over the vampire. He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen Elijah without a shirt on before. But he was pretty sure that memories would have stuck with him. Because the man had an incredible body. Shaking his head at his wandering mind, he reached out to wake up the vampire.

His wrist was caught before he touched Elijah. The vampire must have reacted on instinct because one second Jeremy was over the vampire and the next he was tossed onto the bed and was under the vampire.

Elijah held his wrist in one hand and had the other at his throat. Ready to fight, but then Elijah recognized him and pulled back both of his hands.

 

“Jeremy?” Elijah asked.

 

Jeremy heard him but he was stuck in his own mind, the vampire was straddling him and he was in just a simple pair of pajamas pants. Jeremy’s heart sped up, Elijah looked good, really good, and Jeremy had the urge to reach out and pull the vampire closer. To press against him and…

 

“Jeremy.” This time Elijah was smiling at him.

 

He blushed and pushed the vampire off of him. He rolled off the bed and put distance between them. “I…Umm need to meet a friend. Didn’t want to go alone. Wanna come?” He asked. Trying to keep his eyes off the vampire who had decided to just sit on the bed and watching him. He knew his heart was still racing and knew that Elijah could hear it. He just hopped the room was dark enough to hid how red his cheeks were.

 

“I’ll meet you down stairs.” Elijah said and Jeremy was out the door. He swore he heard the man chuckle behind him. At the bottom of the stairs he pulled out his phone.

 

‘ **Need to talk. Can you meet me?’** He knew she would.

 

 **‘Sure. Where?’** He smiled. He had really missed Anna.

 

 **‘Edge of town. The turn off before enter in the town?’** He heard Elijah walking down the stairs and he placed his phone back in his pocket. The vampire brushed past him as they moved towards the front door. And Jeremy broke out in goosebumps. Cursing his body’s reaction under his breath he followed Elijah to one of the Black SUVs. Once his side he told Elijah where to go.

 

“Jeremy why are we meeting your friend at 2 in the morning?” Elijah asked as they drove.

 

He looked at the vampire, should he tell him? Maybe Elijah would have an idea of what was going on. But he didn’t want to put Anna at risk. What if Elijah or the other’s thought that she or is Aunt where a threat. He bit his lip as he thought it over. He couldn’t risk it. Not yet.

 

“I can’t tell you.” He went with honestly, “At least not tell I talk to her.” Elijah looked at him. “Please Elijah trust me.” He could see the vampire thinking about it. Finally, Elijah sighed, “Just be careful Jeremy.”

 

“I will.” The rest of the ride was quiet. When they reached the turn off Anna was already there sitting on the hood of her car. She jumped off when she saw them. When the car stopped, Jeremy hopped out and rushed to hug her. Some part of him still wanting to make sure she was real.

 

“What’s going on Jeremy?” She asked.

 

He looked at Elijah, who had followed him out of the car and who seemed to frown at their hug but had given them space.

 

“I need you to tell me everything you saw at my house.”

 

“Well I was going to sneak in your window like before. But you weren’t there. I was getting ready to leave, when I heard Elena shout your name. I figured you just weren’t in your room and snuck down to look in the kitchen but she wasn’t yelling at someone else. They were fighting over her attacking you?” He heard the question but urged her to continue, “Well Elena said you had been spelled and you aunt walked, “He heard Elijah let out a shocked breath, “Into view and told her that some named Ric said she was wrong. And then Elena was bitching about how Ric didn’t know and how you needed to be protected.” Anna rolled her eyes, “I swear your sister never changes. Anyways they both vamp out and then Elena stormed up to her room.”

 

Jeremy tried to process it all. His Aunt was alive. Well a vampire but alive.

 

“Now you wanna tell me what you both like you have seen a…” She cut off, “Oh shit, she was dead too?”

 

“Dead too?” Elijah asked.

 

Jeremy glared at Anna. Who seemed to realize she had made a mistake and closed her mouth.

 

“Yea she was dead. That’s why I was freaked when you said you saw her.” He said hoping to take attention away from the too thing.

 

“How’d she die?” Anna asked.

 

It should have been an easy question, but Jeremy’s mind pulled up a blank. He could remember talking to her in the kitchen one minute and her funeral the next but not what happened in between. But that didn’t make sense his memories where back, well most of them. The only people he had a hard time remembering where, he looked up at Elijah and saw the guilt on the vampire’s face.

 

“Who?” He asked his voice sound wrong to his ears.

 

“Jeremy.” Elijah spoke his name with so much emotion.

 

“Klaus.” Jeremy said, “That’s why he avoids me. That’s the thing I forgot that he wasn’t sure I would be able to forgive a second time. He killed me aunt. That’s why Elena was so angry.” He tried to take a breath but it was like his lungs couldn’t catch enough air.

 

“Jeremy.” Elijah went to move towards him but Jeremy backed away, “Don’t.” He shouted.

 

Elijah stopped moving. But small arms wrapped around him, “Jer, you have to breath.” Anna’s voice was right in his ear and there was comfort in the familiar way she felt. He felt his body start to shake and let her take his weight.

 

“Breath.” She said again.

 

He did. Once and then again, and slowly he was able to get his breathing back under control. Anna held him the whole time and Elijah stood close but didn’t reach out for him again. When he finally felt his legs could hold him, he stood up. Jeremy could tell Elijah was hurting and he knew the vampire wanted to comfort him. Probably apologize for his brother or maybe for none of them telling him and he was confused because he wanted to let Elijah do just that. But he was angry. Angry at Klaus for killing his aunt, angry that neither of the other brothers told him and angry that none of his friends at mentioned it either.

 

“Elijah.” He said and the vampire’s eyes locked on to his. He gulped because the need to be comforted the vampire grew, “I need space. Anna can take me home.” He held up a hand to stop Elijah from fighting him on it, “Anna is more than capable of taking on Elena if she causes problems But I don’t think she will. If Jenna is truly back. I don’t think Elena will do anything to me.” He took a step towards the vampire, “I’ll be okay. I’ll text you when I’m there. Okay?”

 

Elijah looked at him and Anna, Jeremy could see that Elijah still wanted to argue. But the vampire nodded. “If you need us. Please call.” Jeremy turned and nudged Anna towards her car. He watched Elijah watch them leave in the review mirror.

 

“What the hell what that?” Anna asked once they were far enough away.

 


	26. To complicated Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches.” She said breaking their silence.
> 
> “huh?” He asked.
> 
> “It has to be witches.” She said using her hand to play with his blanket. “Not Bonnie, because I could see her bring your aunt back but not me.” She wasn’t looking at him, just looking at the blanket under them.
> 
> “Shit.” He cursed and rolled on to his back.
> 
> “What?” Anna asked, pushing herself up onto her elbow.
> 
> “There is a coven in town. Killing vampire and wolves. But that doesn’t explain why they would bring back two vampires.” He said staring at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this just now, sorry but i caught mistakes and they are bugging me so i'm fixing them.

“It’s complicated.” Jeremy said resting his head against the window.

 

“How complicated?” Anna asked, her eyes on the road but he could see her trying to watch him out of the side of her eye.

He sighed, “Bonnie tried a spell on me a few days ago and it messed up my memories. I forgot something big and no one told me. When you asked how my aunt died. I figured it out. I had become friends with them, and no one, not even Caroline or Tyler told me that Klaus killed her.”

 

 “Klaus?” Anna asked, then she slammed on the breaks and spun around to look at him,

 

“Niklaus? As in Original vampire Klaus?” Jeremy caught himself on the dashboard at the sudden stop and winced at her loud tone.

 

“um yeah?” He said trying to play innocent.

 

“Jeremy, how the hell do you know an original vampire?” She asked as a car honked behind her. She growled and took her foot off the break. Jeremy laughed, as she pulled the car out of the way and parked it on the shoulder.

When she turned to glare at him he stopped laughing.

 

“Well?” She demanded.

 

“You kinda know one too.” He said with a smile. She gave him a confused look.

 

“Elijah.” He supplied her.

 

“What the hell Jeremy.” She said staring at him in disbelief.

 

“Told you it was complicated.” He said.

She sighed and turned the car back on.

 

“Are you in danger?” She asked as she started driving again.

 

“From the originals?” He asked, “No.”

 

They were quite until she pulled in front of his house. It felt strange to him, walking up to the front door. To him he hadn’t really been home much in months. First with the whole time travel thing which he was starting to remember more and more of, mostly the way it smelt, but then with him staying at Matt and the Mikaelson’s to avoid his sister. He missed it.

He hesitated at the door, did he knock? It was kind of late and his Aunt wasn’t expecting him. And what if Elena was there and she caused problems? He felt Anna grab his hand and then she squeezed it. He smiled at her and then reached out and opened the door.

The lights where on as he entered the living room.

 

“Elena?” He heard his Aunt shout, and panic set in. She was really here. She was back just like Anna.

 

“Elena, you can’t just run out….” Jenna shouted as she walked out of the kitchen. She pulled to a stop when she saw Jeremy. Both stood stunned until Anna pushed him. Then he was moving, he ran across the living room and crashed into his Aunt. He wrapped his arms around her and started crying. He had lost so much in the last couple years and being able to hold her again was overwhelming. 

 

“Jeremy.” He heard his aunt cry around his name as she held on to him just as tight as he was holding her.

The stood that way for what felt like forever, then his aunt was pulling away.

 

“How are you? Where have you been? Elena said you were hanging around with Dangerous people…” His aunt took a breath, slowing her questions down, “But Ric said you were safe. I don’t understand all of it but Jeremy I need to hear it from you. Are you okay?” She talked so fast that it took Jeremy time to process her questions. He rolled his eyes when she mentioned Elena not that it went unnoticed by his aunt.

 

“I’m okay.” Anna snorted next to him. His aunt looked at her and raised her brow. Jeremy wanted to laugh, his aunt was great but the parenting look, she was trying just never worked well with her. God, how he had missed her.

 

“I’m fine.” He said to both of them, neither seemed to believe him. He sighed.

 

“Fine, I’m a little confused and angry. But they are not hurting me or are going to. They aren’t the monsters…” He choked on the word as he looked at his aunt. Was he really about to tell her that the man that killed her isn’t a monster. “I mean. They aren’t whatever Elena as told you about them. She is angry, self-centered, and somehow thinks that them being my friends or caring about me, is all about her. She doesn’t care how I feel or what I’m going through. It’s all about how it could be used against her!” He shouted. The front door slammed behind him. ‘Fuck.” He thought. He finally gets to rant about her and of course she picks that moment to walk in. He breathed through his nose then turned around.

Standing in the doorway was his sister, looking pissed and Ric who looked like he would rather just turn around and walk back out.

 

“Is that what you really think?” She snapped at him.

 

He thought about apologizing and trying to appease her just to avoid the fight that he knew was coming but he couldn’t.

 

“Yes.” He said crossing his arms. “You haven’t given a shit about how I feel or if I was okay, you just ranted about how you were right and I was wrong. How they didn’t give a shit and how it was all about you. Hell, you and Bonnie attacked me!” He was shouting again and he felt some one place their hand on his shoulder.

“Jeremy,” Oh god, that tone, she was going to try and talk to him like he was a child, “We didn’t attack you. Bonnie was trying to undo that magic they had placed on you.

We are worried about you.” She moved towards him, but Ric reached out and stopped her.

 

“You were so worried you didn’t notice when I was gone?” He yelled, “Or you were so worried about me that instead of talking to me you started to plan on murdering them.” He glared at her.

She gasped and turned on Ric, “You told him?” accusation clear in her voice.

 

Jeremy growled, “He didn’t have to. I was there. You were so busy with Bonnie you didn’t even know I was in the next room.” His sister spun back around and her hand flew in the air, “You have the stake? I knew something wasn’t right when Ric said he had moved it.” She stomped towards him this time Ric was to slow to stop her.

 

“Jeremy.” She wasn’t shouting anymore but she was still loud, “They are dangerous. They hate me, they will do anything to get revenge.”  He laughed. “See, there you go again Elena, it’s all about you. Don’t you think if Nik or Kol really wanted you dead, you would be dead. Come on, you don’t really think so highly of yourself to think you could actually take one of them in a fight.” Her and Ric both gasped.

 

Elena raised her hand, but before the smack could land, her wrist was caught and yanked away from him, then he watched as his sister sailed through the air and slammed into the kitchen island. Anna moved to stand in front of him. Her vampire features out as she growled at Elena.

Elena moved to her feet, ready to fight but froze when she say her attacker.

 

“Your dead.” Elena said.

 

“Not anymore.” Anna said.

The hesitation faded as Elena charged at Anna, this time it was Jenna who moved in the way. “Enough.”  Elena looked like she had been slapped. Jeremy wondered if his sister had forgotten their Aunt was there. She was so used to being able to do whatever she wanted that she probably didn’t even think she would be told to stop.

 

“Elena!” His Aunt sounded shocked. “You were going to _hit_!” Her voice got higher at the work hit, “Jeremy.”

 

“I…” Elena went to explain.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jeremy said, “Aunt Jenna. I am so happy you are back. But I think I’m going to go to bed before this gets any worse.” He grabbed Anna’s arm and dragged her towards the stairs. He half expected one of them to call him out on taking her to his room but he heard his aunt started yelling at Elena again.

Once he was in they were both in his room, he slammed the door shut.

 

“You okay?” Anna asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“I think so. It felt good to finally tell her off.” He said with a small smile. He sat down next to her, “And I’m really happy to see Jenna again.” He raked his fingers through his hair, “But Anna, what is going on? First you and now her?” He looked at her.

 

“I’m don’t know Jer,” She shrugged and started to take off her jacket. He watched her and smiled as she took off her shoes and crawled farther on this his bed. She laid her head on one of his pillows and tapped the bed next to her. He kicked off his shoes and moved to lay next to her. They were lying face to face, like they had done many in the past. It felt nice, but deep inside Jeremy felt like something was missing.

 

“Witches.” She said breaking their silence.

 

“huh?” He asked.

 

“It has to be witches.” She said using her hand to play with his blanket. “Not Bonnie, because I could see her bring your aunt back but not me.” She wasn’t looking at him, just looking at the blanket under them.

 

“Shit.” He cursed and rolled on to his back.

 

“What?” Anna asked, pushing herself up onto her elbow.

 

“There is a coven in town. Killing vampire and wolves. But that doesn’t explain why they would bring back two vampires.” He said staring at the ceiling.

 

“Is there anyone else?” He tried to think of anyone, but as far as he knew Bonnie and the coven where the only witches in town. Neither of which would have a reason to bring back Anna or Jenna, it didn’t make any since. He sighed.

 

“We’ll figure it out. But for now…” And Jeremy could her the smile in her voice, so he turned his head to look at her. She had a mischievous look in her eye and a smile that said she was planning something. Before he could react, she pushed herself and rolled on top of him, “You need to relax.”

He brought his hands up to catch her hips. She smiled at him and her hair fell forward, he was struck with how beautiful she was and how much he has missed her. “Hey.” She said still grinning, he laughed, “Hey.”

She leaned forward and so did he, meeting her half way. The kiss was something warm and familiar. So was the way her body moved on top of him. There was something comforting in the way he knew to bring his hand to her back and run his finger along her spine. A ball of pressure started to form in his head right between his eyes. He ignored it and ran his hand under her shirt and up her back. He heard her whimper, he used that to his advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. The pressure increased, but he felt her rock against him and he pulled her closer. She moaned into the kiss.

 

An image slammed into his head. _He was against a wall, Kol was standing in front of him smirking._ He felt Anna tug at his shirt and he sat up enough for her to slide it off. Only breaking their kiss until the shirt was on the floor and then he pulled back against him and returned to kissing her.

 

_“Kiss me.”_

Kol’s voice echoed though his ears and his body shuddered. He tried to tell himself that it was because Anna had started to kiss his neck but he didn’t believe himself.

He moaned when she bit down. Not to break skin or drink from him, but enough to a cause him to arch into her body.

 

 _Suddenly he was slammed against a tree, pinned against a tree. Fear causing him to try to fight off the attacker. But it was just Kol. His Kol. The fear was gone replaced by pure relief as he lunged forward and wrapped the vampire in his arms._ His breath escaped him as he felt a mouth latch on to his nipple, Kol’s smirking face flashed through his mind and he had remined himself that this was Anna. Anger grew in his stomach at his mind, trying to screw this up. The pain in his head increased as the images kept coming. He didn’t want to see any more of them. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Anna, he opened his eyes tugged her up so that he could kiss her.

_He was leaning in to kiss Elijah. Elijah slamming into him. The heat and passions behind a single kiss, was enough to cause Jeremy to feel electrified._

He pulled back and gasped for air. Anne pulled away, “Jeremy?” she asked.

 

He forced himself to smile, “Sorry. I just…” He pulled to seat up holding on to her so she didn’t fall off, “I don’t know.” He mumbled out. Looking away from her. How did he explain to her that he wanted her but that there was someone or a couple someone’s he seemed to want more?

 

“Elijah?” She asked, resting her hands on his chest. He jerked his head back to her and opened his mouth to protest but the words caught in his throat.

 

“I wasn’t sure.” She sounded sad, “I knew he wanted you from the way he looked at you. But I wasn’t sure if you returned his feelings.”

He growled, “That’s the thing. I don’t know. My memories of them are still messed up. I don’t know how I feel about them. But I know how I feel about you…” He groaned,

 

“But when we kiss…” He looked her in the eye, “I keep getting flashes. I think their memories. Me and Kol and me and Elijah.” 

 

She laughed surprising him, “Kol is another Original right?”  He nodded still confused why she was laughing at him.

 

“Leave it to you…” She giggled, “To have two originals wanting you.” Finally seeing the humor, he raised his hand and held up three fingers.

 

“Three?” She gasped and then she rolled off him, she still had a smile as she laid back down next to him. “Damn Jer, how did you manage to get three of them?”

 

“Anna,” He reached out and took her hand, “I’m sorry.” She smiled at him, it wasn’t a happy smile but one of understanding, “Jeremy I died. It’s okay that you moved on.” She squeezed his hand.

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” He said.

 

“You’ll figure it out.” She said.

 

They laid there for a while before Jeremy felt himself start to drift off to sleep, “Anna,” He muttered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really am sorry. But I’m so happy to have you back. Don’t disappear on me okay?” He didn’t feel like he had the right to ask her that but he wanted his friend to stay.

 

“I won’t.” She said squeezing his hand that she still held.


	27. To Puzzle Pieces and To Distractions

 

“Distraction!” Jeremy snapped awake and tried to jump to his feet. His body still half asleep and tangled in his sheets didn’t move to way he needed causing him to fall to the floor. There was a thud as he landed on his back. The air in his lungs was knocked out of him leaving him gasping and coughing.

 

A giggling sound caused him to open his eyes. Anna’s head was hanging over the side of his bed and she wasn’t even trying to hide the fact she was laughing at him. He groaned and pushed himself off the floor.

 

“What the hell was that?” He glared at her, even though his checks were red from embarrassment.

 

“We are a distraction.” She said, throwing his bed sheet off herself. Then she was sitting up on his bed with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

Confused, he looked at her, “Who’s a what?” He pushed her over and sat down next to her.

 

She sighed, “Me and your Aunt. You asked what the witches could want with bringing us back, think about it, instead of being at your boyfriends’s house,” She smirked at boyfriends, “trying to figure out how to stop them. You are here with me. Elena and Alaric are distracted by your Aunt.” He tried to ignore the strange feel that washed over him when she called the Mikaelson’s his boyfriends.

 

“Shit.” He muttered, jumping back to his feet. He grabbed his shoes and started trying to shove his feet in while looking for a shirt, which appeared in front of his face as Anna started helping him gather his things. He was about to exit his room, “Wait?” He said turning to look at her.

 

“You distract me. Ric and Elena get Jenna. But what about the Mikaelson’s or even the Salvatore’s they aren’t just going to let witches go around kill people. Well unless its themselves.” How many people had or could these witches bring back from the dead? He wondered.

 

“Maybe they need time between bring people back. I was back a couple days before your aunt.” She had a point.

 

“Okay. First we warn Stefan and Damon then we can go to the house and worn the Mikaelson’s.” He pulled out his phone as he rushed down the stairs, dialing Stefan’s number. As he left his room he heard her huff and then movement around his room, as she started gathering her things.

The phone next to his ear rang a couple times before going to voice mail. Jeremy groaned as he hit redial. Then he walked across the yard to Anna’s car, pulled the passenger seat door open and waited for her to join him.

 

She didn’t take long and once she was in and the car was on she looked at him, “Where to?”

 

“I guess the boarding house. What time is it?” He asked, listing to Stefan’s voicemail again.

 

“10.” She said pulling away from the house.

 

He tried the vampire one more time before getting annoyed and calling Damon.

 

The phone rang once, “What?” Damon snapped. Then Jeremy heard him tell someone to shut up.

 

“Can we meet?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I’m a little busy?” Damon sounded more angry then normal.

 

“It’s important.” Jeremy insisted.

 

“Damn it, Jeremy, I’m busy.” He could hear a woman’s voice in the back ground asking Damon who he was talking to.

 

“Seen any dead people lately?” Anna asked loudly from next time.

 

“Anna.” Jeremy hissed.

 

“Annabelle?” Damon asked.

 

“Yep.” She answered.

 

“Meet me at the Grill.” Then the older Salvatore hung up on him.

 

“What the hell?” Jeremy asked her.

 

“I think I recognized the woman he was talking to. He killed her.” She said as she turned to car away from the boarding house and towards the Grill.

 

“Oh.”

 

Jeremy stared at his phone, his finger over Kol’s name. Should he call them and worn them or wait tell he could do it face to face. The Mikaelson’s had a lot of enemies that could be brought back to distract them. Just because Jeremy and Elena got lucky didn’t mean they would.  There was a ball of guilt in his stomach when he turned his screen off and shoved his phone into his pocket.

He knew he should call them but he was still so confused about the brothers. He knew he cared about them and if the memories he regained the night before where true then he had even expressed this care for them and they had returned it. But he was angry that they hadn’t told him about Klaus killing his aunt. The worse part was that anger was already fading as his worry grew. He groaned and pressed his head against the cool glass of the window.

 

“You okay, Gilbert?” Anna asked softly.

 

“I think I might have been in love with them.” He mumbled against the glass.

 

“Pass tense?” She asked as she pulled in to the parking area for the Grill.

 

“I mean I’m sure I was, and I can feel that I still care and that I want to be around them. I think I even have most of my memories back, but it’s like…” He sighed and opened his door, “I don’t know, it’s like it’s all just out of reach. I know it’s there but I can’t get it.” He closed his door and moved towards the Grill’s entrance.

 

“The spell?” Anna asked as she moved to walk next to him.

 

“I’m not sure. From what the other’s said it messed up my memories not how I feel.” He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, waving Anna to go first. She grinned.

 

“Maybe they didn’t realize it. You said Bonnie was trying to break a spell that wasn’t there, who knows what other consequences there could be besides you brain getting scrambled.” She pointed to a table empty table and started walking towards it. Jeremy glanced at the bar and wondered if 10 was too early to start drinking. He snorted, and realized he was started to sound like Damon.

 

He took the seat opposite of her, “You think that is something else it could be doing, messing with how I feel about them?” he asked looking down and toying with the menu sitting on the table in front of him.

 

“Jer,” She said his name softly so he looked up at her, “If this spell, cast by Bonnie was working off her wants and desires. It is possible that it her want for you not to be in love with them got entangled in the spell and that it is messing you up. Does she like you?”

Before he could answer there was a snort from next to him. He glanced up as Damon slide into the empty spot next to him, “Like is an understatement.” The vampire laughed.

Then a blonde woman moved to sit next to Anna. The two women looked each over and then both relaxed and turned their attention to Damon.

 

“What do you mean?” Anna asked.

 

“Our lovely witch seems to have fallen for young Gilbert here.” Jeremy sighed and put his head felt on the table. He felt Damon pat him on his back.

 

“Know what is it you to where talking about before we joined you?” His sister’s current boyfriend asked. Jeremy jerked his head up to say it was nothing.

 

“Bonnie’s spell backfiring.” Anna responded before Jeremy could tell her not to.

 

Damon turned his head to look at him, then the vampire raised an eyebrow and Jeremy knew he was going have to tell Damon everything and that his sister would probably hear everything before the end of the day. Hell, probably before lunch was over.

 

“I thought her spell didn’t work?” The vampire asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.

 

Jeremy turned to glare at Anna, even though he knew he had never told her that Damon didn’t know. She mouthed, ‘Sorry.’

He looked back at Damon, “It didn’t work that way she thought it would. She was so determined that the Mikaelson’s messed with my head that she never thought about what might happen if she was wrong. So instead of ‘Fixing,’” Jeremy growled out that word, “me, all she did was make it worse. My memories got all mixed up or blocked and I’ve spent that last week or whatever trying to remember everything from Jenna dying to how I feel about the Mikaelson’s.” He sighed, “And now, Anna has a theory that if all blocked off how I feel.” He looked back at his friend, hoping she would pick up the rest of the tale.

She nodded, “ He says he can remember caring about them and that there is some feeling when he thinks about them, but that for the most part there is something,” She stopped tapping her figure on the table top, looking for the right word, “missing, like his feelings are out of reach.”

 

“Damn.” The woman seated next to Anna mumbled. Both Anna and Damon nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“Sorry, Jer.” Damon added pulling Jeremy’s attention back to him, “Bonnie was so sure, and she swore she could feel the spell on you and Elena said that it was a perfect way to get back at everyone. Plus it was so strange that you suddenly claimed to be in love with three of the deadliest vampire around. It just made sense.” He debated telling the vampire to fuck off, if someone had just talked to him, like Matt or Caroline had then they would have seen he hadn’t been spelled, but the fact that Damon, mister I don’t give a fuck was apologizing spoke a lot about how guilty the vampire felt.

 

“I get it, just next time talk to me. This whole thing would have been so different if you guys would have talked to me. Well except for maybe Elena and Bonnie. I tried they just wont listen. _Now_ ,” He dragged out the word, looking at the blonde woman, “Who are you?”

 

The woman smiled, it was a bright smile and Jeremy had a feeling he was going to like her.

 

“Lexi.” Then she rolled her eyes towards Damon, “He killed me.”

 

“I said sorry.” The vampire muttered. Jeremy was surprised, she didn’t look angry. She looked more like she was scolding a child for misbehaving. He was about to ask her how come she wasn’t trying to get revenge when the name clicked in his head.

 

“You Stefan’s friend?” he asked. The women smiled, “Yep.”

 

He looked at Anna, “Make’s sense.” His friend nodded. Both Damon and Lexi gave him a confused look, but he was stopped from answer when one of the waitress came to their table asking if they knew what they wanted.

 

There seemed to be some unsaid agreement that it was not to early for lunch or drinks, as the waitress left with their orders, of three burgers and one order of chicken fingers all with fries. Four sodas’ and an order of compelled shots, because Jeremy and Anna looked to young.

Once their waitress walked off, Damon asked what he meant.

 

“We, “He pointed at Anna and himself, “Where talking, and we think we know why dead people are being brought back. Anna seems to be the first or at least the first we know of, then we have Aunt Jenna,” Damon made a shocked sound, “Jenna?” He asked.

 

“Elena didn’t tell you?” Jeremy asked surprised. He figured the first people she would have told where Damon and Stefan. “No.” The vampire growled.

 

“And then me?” Lexi added trying to steer the conversation back on track. Their waitress interrupted their conversation again, this time quickly placing their drinks down and then vanishing as if she knew she wasn’t wanted around.

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy said, “She thinks that you guys are distractions. A way to keep us busy so that we aren’t going after the witches. And I hate to admit but I think she’s right. Even if it only been a couple days, I have been focused on her and now Jenna. Elena must be distracted to because she hasn’t even brought it up to you, “He said look apologetic at Damon, “Ric has been too, I know he spent time catching her up and was at the house last night and his truck was there this morning when we left. And I’m guess you have been busy with Lexi.”

 

Both vampires nodded, “He’s hiding me from Stefan.” She said with a glare.

 

Damon growled, “I don’t want him getting attached and then having you disappear again.”

 

The air in Jeremy’s lungs vanished. He looked at Anna, her eye’s wide and full of fear. Then Jenna’s face flashed through his mind, and how happy he had been to see her. “Jeremy breath!”

 

A hand slapped him on the back, and he pulled his attention back to the table. Damon had his hand on Jeremy’s back and all three vampires where looking at him. He took a deep breath and then let it out. Damon’s hand moved away when the vampire say Jeremy was breathing.

 

“Do you really think they will just disappear again,” He wanted to shout or cry. Not sure how to feel, he just got Anna and Jenna back, he didn’t think he could handle losing them both again.

 

“I don’t know. That’s why I don’t what Stefan to see her yet. I wanted to find out what was going on. I don’t want him to have to lose his friend twice.” Jeremy was sure he heard guilt in Damon’s voice.

 

“So, what do we do?” Anna asked. The waitresses timing was perfect as she appeared suddenly with their food. Everyone took their plates and their conversation died as everyone seemed to be lost in their heads.

Jeremy thought it over. They weren’t ghosts, so the idea of them just fading didn’t fit. But if someone brought them back, maybe they could just cut off whatever magic they used and they would all just be dead again. His stomach knotted at the idea, but maybe they brought them back and that was it. They would have to actually kill them again. He needed to find out how they were brought back, then he could plan his next step.

He didn’t eat much; his stomach was still to tired up with worry to keep much down. But by the time he finished off his fries and some of his burger he had a plan.

 


	28. To new alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you?” Damon asked, suspicious.
> 
> “I think I have a way to learn about the witches.” Three shocked and slightly confused glares hit him. “I’m not sure. But I think I met one of the witches before. He tired to warn me about Tyler. I think he was really concerned about people getting hurt and not just Tyler was a horrible monster. Maybe I can get him to talk to me.”
> 
> “Jer, “Anna spoke up, “Are you sure? Maybe one of us should go with you?”
> 
> Jeremy shock his head, “He knew what Tyler was just by being in the room. How do we know he won’t know about you guys? I can’t take that chance if I want him to talk to me.” He could tell they wanted to argue but his point was made. And they all knew that he was right.
> 
> “Anna, will you tell the Mikaelson’s I have my phone and that I will call them later?” she said yes. He knew that the brothers were going to be pissed at him. He was once again running off without someone to watch his back and this time he was heading for trouble knowingly. He just hopped that all they decided to do was yell at him. With that thought he slide out of his seat and wondered out of the Grill.

 

He watched Anna fiddle with her drink, she had the edge of the cup sitting on the table and was rolling the glass back and forth. Next to her Lexi was finishing her fries with a happy look on her face, Jeremy wondered if this was her first meal since she had been back. Damon had pushed his plate away and had downed most of the shots that had been brought to the table. Jeremy had one before he had started eating but hadn’t touched any since.

 

“Anna?” He said finally ready to set his plan in motion. His friend looked at him, “ Can you take Lexi to the Mikaelson’s,” He held up a hand before anyone could protest. Then he looked at Damon, “ You need to talk to Elena and Stefan about this being a distraction. If you don’t want to tell him about Lexi, you can at least warn him about Jenna and Anna.” The vampire didn’t look happy but nodded his head.

 

“Anna, Elijah will know you know so you can go and tell him. Tell him that you and Lexi can stay in my room until you guys want to be somewhere else.” He looked at Lexi, “If you want to tell Damon to fuck off and go see Stefan, I would understand. But if you don’t. Go with Anna. None of the Mikaelson’s will hurt either of you.” He said the words will full confidence, he knew that they would be safe there and that none of the brothers would hurt anyone he called a friend. He smiled a little at that.

 

“And you?” Damon asked, suspicious.

 

“I think I have a way to learn about the witches.” Three shocked and slightly confused glares hit him. “I’m not sure. But I think I met one of the witches before. He tired to warn me about Tyler. I think he was really concerned about people getting hurt and not just Tyler was a horrible monster. Maybe I can get him to talk to me.”

 

“Jer, “Anna spoke up, “Are you sure? Maybe one of us should go with you?”

 

Jeremy shock his head, “He knew what Tyler was just by being in the room. How do we know he won’t know about you guys? I can’t take that chance if I want him to talk to me.” He could tell they wanted to argue but his point was made. And they all knew that he was right.

 

“Anna, will you tell the Mikaelson’s I have my phone and that I will call them later?” she said yes. He knew that the brothers were going to be pissed at him. He was once again running off without someone to watch his back and this time he was heading for trouble knowingly. He just hopped that all they decided to do was yell at him. With that thought he slide out of his seat and wondered out of the Grill.

 

He had no idea where to find Will, but he was hoping if he asked around about a new kid in town someone else might have an idea where to look. He would have started at the Grill where he knew Will had been, but the others were still there and he didn’t want them following him. So instead he headed for the school. Will looked around his age, so that meant his parents would have had to enroll him in classes if they wanted to stay under the radar. He ignored the front office and went straight for Ric’s class room. Hopefully the teacher was here getting ready for the upcoming weeks classes.

 

Ric’s class door was closed, Jeremy hesitated when he could hear voices on the other side. Hoping it was just another teacher, he knocked.

 

“Come in.” Ric’s voice echoed down the empty hallway.

 

Jeremy pushed open the door. His hope that it was a teacher died, when he saw Klaus standing next to the teacher’s desk. ‘Shit.’ He thought. Why did it have to be the one Mikaelson he really wanted to avoid. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole Klaus killing Jenna things.

 

“Hey.” He said as both men looked at him. His eyes looked on to Klaus’s and the vampire smirked at him.

 

“Jeremy.” Klaus’s voice seemed to seep into his bones causing his whole body shuddered and it took a good amount of control for him not to show that. Jeremy had a brief thought, that his body was a traitor, he was supposed to be angry at the vampire, not excited or happy to see him.

 

“Hey Jer.” Ric said ignore the growling tension in the air.

 

Pulling himself from the original’s eyes he looked at Ric, “I was hoping you had a minute?” He asked letting his gaze drift to Klaus and then back to his teacher. Hoping the man got the hint.

 

He did, “Klaus, can we continue this later?” Jeremy felt hope flare that maybe this would be for once easy.

 

Unfortunately, Klaus never did things people wanted, instead the vampire sat down on Ric’s desk and looked at Jeremy, “Where is the vampire Elijah said you were with?” Ric shrugged and gave him a look that said he was only a little bit sorry that vampire hadn’t left. Apparently, Ric wasn’t too happy he was alone either.

 

“She’s on her way to your house.” Jeremy said moving to sit on top of one of the student desks behind him. Sitting down kept him from moving closer to the vampire, which he really wanted to do for some reason. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit or hug the original.

 

“Yet you are here?” The vampire pointed out.

 

“Well I was coming to meet Ric, so I didn’t need a body guard.” He tweaked the truth.

 

Klaus smiled, and Jeremy got an uneasy feeling, “But you didn’t know for sure he was here?” Hit, yeah, he was sure now that he wanted to hit the vampire. Fuck, why did Klaus have to be smart.

 

“Well he is.” He tried not to sound nervous as Klaus stood up and walked towards him. Jeremy felt his hand twitch, and he felt his nerves spike. He wasn’t scared of the vampire, which was only mildly surprising now, he wasn’t worried Klaus would hurt him or even worried that the vampire was truly angry. But he was unsure. He didn’t know what Klaus would do and that had him fidgeting as the vampire came to stand in front of him.

 

With Klaus standing and him sitting, Jeremy had no choice but to look up at the vampire.

 

“Jeremy.” The vampire sounded fond and a little annoyed, “How are we suppose to protect you when you keep wandering off on your own.” Klaus moved closer, Jeremy shifted his legs so that the vampire could stand between them. He hadn’t even realized he had done it until he felt Klaus slide in close and then the vampire placed his hands on his thighs and a thrill ran through him.

 

“Do you know how angry, Kol was last night when Elijah came home with out you? Or how worried Elijah was?” The vampire rubbed his fingers across the uneven material of the jean’s Jeremy was wearing. This time when Jeremy shuddered, the vampire both saw and felt it.

 

Not wanting to look at the vampire’s face, when he asked what he was about to ask, he lowered his head and let his forehead rest against Klaus chest. The vampires body stiffened seeming to since something was coming.

 

“How did I forgive you?” Jeremy asked. He heard a chair creak as Ric shifted from where he was still siting behind his desk. Jeremy noted that the man didn’t leave. Maybe he wanted to hear the answers too.

 

Klaus’s hand’s left his thighs, one came to settle on his back and the other found his hair. There was no tugging, as Jeremy half expected. Klaus just ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, the movement offering a little bit comfort to Jeremy. 

 

Then after a moment of silence the original spoke, “I think it was easier for you to forgive me in the past, because that me had yet to become the vampire I am today. I hadn’t yet brought my loneliness or angry into your life. Nor had I unleashed my anger or thirst for power upon your family. I believe you were able to forgive me because that me hadn’t taken your Aunt from you.” The fingers in his hair stilled for a second while Klaus talked but then they were moving again and Jeremy found himself leaning more into the touch.

 

“When you and Kol came back, and my memories returned. I thought about it and wondered if you still had forgiven me. When you kissed me in your living room, I knew you had.” This time there was a soft tug on his hair and Jeremy left his head be pulled back, so that him and Klaus were looking at each other, “Your kiss held love and affection but not anger.” Then Klaus was leaning in and Jeremy left the vampires lips press against his.

 

The vampire’s lips where soft and gentle against his and Jeremy could remember the kiss before, how controlled and the force of which Klaus had kissed him. This one was different like the vampire was holding back. Jeremy slipped his tongue out between their mouths and ran it across Klaus’s lip, the vampire made a sound deep in his throat and opened his mouth. Jeremy moaned as his tongue slide across Klaus’s. Then the hands holding him tightened, the vampire seeming to understand that he didn’t need to hold back. Then Klaus pressed against him, well as close as he could with Jeremy sitting on a desk. The vampire’s tongue pushed against Jeremy’s until the vampire was in control of the kiss causing Jeremy to moan again.

 


	29. To flirting and To phone calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think your hiding something.” The vampire’s voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned in and brushed his lip across Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy tried to follow, when the vampire pulled away but Klaus held his head still with his hold on Jeremy’s chin. He kept his eye’s closed but huffed to show his annoyance at Klaus’s game. The vampire just chuckled.
> 
> “Are you going to tell me what it is your hiding?” Klaus asked. This time Jeremy felt the vampire lean in close but he didn’t go for another teasing kiss, instead Klaus pressed against him and brought his mouth close to his ear. “You know I’ll figure it out sooner or later,” the vampire whispered against his ear. Chills broke out along Jeremy’s spine and his body arched towards the other man’s chest. “And by then I’ll be annoyed you were hidden things from me.” This sentence was accompanied by a slight nip on his earlobe. Jeremy jumped, or at least he tried to but the way Klaus was pressed against him didn’t give him any space to actually move. “Not a smart plan, little hunter.” Jeremy moaned when Klaus gave his ear another bite. That moan turned into an unhappy groan when the vampire pulled away, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 was a little short so i figured I'd give you 29 a couple days early.   
> Don't forget to check me out on Tumblr and remember I love comments. Enjoy  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman.

 

“And I think that’s enough.” Ric’s voice caused them to stop. Klaus pulled away, looking like he regretted it. Then he leaned in a pressed on last kiss against Jeremy’s mouth. Then he was moving to put space between the two of them.

Jeremy was jealous that the vampire could pull away and look like he was completely in control, while Jeremy’s face was flushed and he was breathing like he had just gone running. From the smirk the original was wearing, he could read what Jeremy was thinking.

“Jeremy,” Ric had to say it a little loud to get Jeremy and Klaus to stop staring at each other, “What did you want to talk about?” Jeremy wanted to curse at himself for forgetting why he was here. It seemed dead people weren’t the only distractions he had to worry about.

Jeremy looked at Klaus again, “Any chance you will go?” he asked, even though he knew the vampire wasn’t leaving here without him. Klaus didn’t respond just gave him a look. He sighed.

 

“Do you have any new students?” He asked Ric.

Ric gave him a confused look, “One. Why?”

“His name Will?” Jeremy hoped it was. The confused look grew and Jeremy knew he was right.

“Yeah. Jeremy how do you know him?” Ric asked standing up and moving to the front of his desk.

“I don’t really. Just meet him recently. Can you do me a favor? Go through his records and get his number?” He asked avoiding telling the two-other men just who Will was.

“Jeremy, I could get in to trouble for that.” Ric said. Though Jeremy noticed the hunter didn’t say no, just pointed out that it was a risk.

“I know.” Jeremy said, “but please.” He hoped he had a good puppy dog look on his face. That thought almost made him smile. Ric’s just rolled his eyes and pushed away from his desk. Once he had the door to the class room opened he turned around, “You two better behave while I’m gone.” Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

“Who’s Will?” Klaus asked once they were alone.

“Just someone I want to talk to.” Jeremy didn’t want to lie but he didn’t want to tell Klaus that he thought the other kid was witch, Klaus would probably kill him before Jeremy ever got to talk to him.

Klaus hummed and then started moving towards Jeremy again. Jeremy couldn’t help but blushed as the vampire again slide between his legs and pressed against him. The vampire put one hand on Jeremy’s thigh and the other cupped his chin. Jeremy felt Klaus thumb run along his chin and he closed his eyes and leaned into the vampire’s touch.

“I think your hiding something.” The vampire’s voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned in and brushed his lip across Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy tried to follow, when the vampire pulled away but Klaus held his head still with his hold on Jeremy’s chin. He kept his eye’s closed but huffed to show his annoyance at Klaus’s game. The vampire just chuckled.

“Are you going to tell me what it is your hiding?” Klaus asked. This time Jeremy felt the vampire lean in close but he didn’t go for another teasing kiss, instead Klaus pressed against him and brought his mouth close to his ear.  “You know I’ll figure it out sooner or later,” the vampire whispered against his ear. Chills broke out along Jeremy’s spine and his body arched towards the other man’s chest. “And by then I’ll be annoyed you were hidden things from me.” This sentence was accompanied by a slight nip on his earlobe. Jeremy jumped, or at least he tried to but the way Klaus was pressed against him didn’t give him any space to actually move. “Not a smart plan, little hunter.” Jeremy moaned when Klaus gave his ear another bite. That moan turned into an unhappy groan when the vampire pulled away, smirking.

Jeremy opened his mouth to complain but then the door was opening and Ric was walking in. The teacher gave to two a look and rolled his eyes. Then he handed Jeremy a small piece of paper and told them to get out.

As Jeremy walked out of the class room he looked down and the phone number Ric had given him. Now all he had to do was lose the Original following behind him and he could call Will and ask to met up.

His plans where foiled when said original pressed in close behind him and wrapped his arm around him his waist. Jeremy was held close as they walked out of the school. It seemed Klaus was clever enough to know Jeremy was going to try and ditch him. While they walked Jeremy tried to process how he felt. The vampire holding him was probably the most dangerous there was and here Jeremy was walking along feeling safe being held by him. He understood that he had already forgiven the vampire for what he had done to his Aunt. Not that it made scene to him. He just knew that he had. Jeremy sighed and let himself be led to the vampire’s car.

Klaus stopped them, next to the car but didn’t move to get in or even open any doors.

“So, love, you going to tell me what’s important about this Will? Or do I have to drag you back to the house and have Kol and Elijah help me get the information out of you?” Jeremy pulled himself free and spun to gasp at Klaus. The images that single sentence put into his head where enough to make his breath catch.

 

Klaus just stood there looking smug, causing Jeremy to realize that Klaus had won. The vampire had left him with two choices either he tell him and then the two of them go and met Will or Klaus would drag him back to the house and he would have to tell all three brothers and then he had not idea how that would end.

He glared at Klaus. “Fine.” He almost let himself stomp his feet. “Will is someone I met at the Grill a little while ago. I think he might be a witch.” He watched as Klaus tilted his head, the vampire was probably already thinking about ways to kill Will. “BUT,” Jeremy said loudly to make a point, “he seemed more like he was trying to look out for people then to hurt them. So I want to talk to him and see if maybe he can shed some answers on a few things.” He wondered then, if Elijah had told his brothers about Jenna or Anna.

“So, let’s call him, shall we?” Klaus said snatching the paper out of his hand before he even saw the vampire move. “Klaus!” He shouted and tried to take it back but the vampire just kept moving it out of his reach.  “Dammit, Klaus! Give it back.” Instead of reaching for the paper Jeremy used his own movement to slam into the vampire bring them both to the ground. Klaus landed on his back and Jeremy landed on Klaus.

With the vampire taking most of the impact, Jeremy reached out and snatched the piece of paper back and then shoved it into his pocket. Klaus growled at him, the then the growl vanished and the vampire was smirking again.

Confused, Jeremy looked around trying too see what he was missing. He felt Klaus’s hands come up and take hold of his hips. His confusion fading as he took in the position they were in, most of his body was over the vampire’s chest and his legs where spread to land on the far sides of the vampire’s legs. In other words, he was straddling the vampire just like Elijah had done to him the night before. He blushed and tried to push himself off the vampire but heavy hands held him in place. Even though his clothes Jeremy could feel the warmth of the vampire’s hands.

“Going somewhere?” Klaus asked, looking way to happy to be lying on the ground in the middle of an empty school parking lot.  Jeremy again tried to pull away, but Klaus wasn’t letting him get up. “This isn’t really the best place for this.” Jeremy tried to sound annoyed but he sounded a bit to happy even to his own ears.

“Well then you best call your friend, then we can be going.” Klaus said leaning back to rest his head on the ground. Making himself look completely comfortable. “Dammit.” Jeremy muttered and reached into his pocket to pull out the number and his phone. He typed in the number and held his finger over the call button.

 

He looked down at the vampire, “Please don’t kill him. I think he can be of help and I don’t think he deserves being killed for what other’s might be doing.” The vampire rolled his eyes, “I won’t kill the witch unless he proves he deserves it.” Decided that was the best answer he was going to get Jeremy hit call.

He tried to keep his attention on the ringing phone, but Klaus’s thumb’s where moving in circles on his hips and it was very distracting. He bit his lips to keep from making a sound. He glared at the vampire not that stopped the original. When the phone went to voicemail, he groaned and tried again.

Klaus’s right hand started to wondering up from his hip, and Jeremy gasped when warm fingers touched his skin right over where his pants ended. The fingers where soft just lighting running over his skin. He shivered and reached down and grabbed Klaus’s wrist. He was about to tell the vampire to stop, when a voice came though his phone.

 

“Hello?” Who ever it was sounded confused.

“Hi, I’m looking for Will?” Jeremy tried to sound cheerful.

“Who’s this?” And Jeremy recognized the voice. It was Will.

“Hey Will, this is Jeremy we met at the Grill a few days ago.” Jeremy had to smack Klaus’s hand again when the vampire grew bored and started trying to touch him again.

“How’d you get my number?” Will asked sounding suspicious. Jeremy was a little pleased that the kid wasn’t dumb.

“Long story. Look it’s important, can we meet? I need to talk to you. It’s about what you said at the club…” He let his voice break off and then spoke quitter, “about my friend?” When he felt Klaus squeeze his hip he looked down. The vampire had a grin and it looked like he was trying not to laugh, Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Oh okay. Umm how about that Grill place again. Twenty minutes?” He was still looking at Klaus so he saw the vampire nod. “Yeah that’s perfect. I’ll meet you there.” Then he hung up and jumped off the vampire before the vampire could grab him again. He rushed to the SUV and hopped in before Klaus was off the ground.

He looked straight ahead trying to ignore the urge to turn and watch the vampire get off the ground. He had to get his shit together. He had been pissed at Klaus before then the vampire kissed him and now all he wanted was to do it again. He may be a little confused about his feeling towards the Mikaelson’s but it seemed his body knew exactly what it wanted.

 

He heard the driver door open and Klaus get in. The vampire started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy let out a breath it seemed he was going to make it to the Grill with out having to talk about anything that happened.

The short drive was done in silence, well the car was silence Jeremy’ s mind and body on the other hand were both making themselves heard. His brain was going over everything that had happened both today with Klaus and Last night with Anna and Elijah. His body felt like a live wire, and all it wanted was to be touched again.

When they pulled in front of the Grill, Jeremy went to jump out of the car, but a strong hand on his arm stopped him, he looked over his shoulder at Klaus.

“You know love, you can’t keep avoiding this.” And the vampire’s hand was gone.

 


	30. To deep chills and broken spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love, you can’t keep avoiding this.” The words echoed in his head over and over as he walked into the Grill. His body very aware of the vampire walking close behind him. Some part of his wanted to turn around and snap at the vampire that he could avoid whatever the hell he wanted, though another part agreed. Now that he had most of his memories back and he was starting to understand why his feelings seemed off, he knew that he couldn’t avoid them much longer.
> 
> Because the truth was he wanted them. Not just in the way that had his body screaming for attention but in the way that he missed talking with Elijah, playing around with Kol, or painting with Klaus. He missed the little things that they had done in the past. He missed how much easier it was back then.
> 
> “Jeremy?” the soft way Klaus spoke his name, told him that he was giving away some of his inner thoughts. “I’m okay.” He said without even looking at the vampire. He looked around and didn’t see Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Don't forget guys that I post updates and teasers on Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

 

 “You love, you can’t keep avoiding this.” The words echoed in his head over and over as he walked into the Grill. His body very aware of the vampire walking close behind him. Some part of his wanted to turn around and snap at the vampire that he could avoid whatever the hell he wanted, though another part agreed. Now that he had most of his memories back and he was starting to understand why his feelings seemed off, he knew that he couldn’t avoid them much longer.

Because the truth was he wanted them. Not just in the way that had his body screaming for attention but in the way that he missed talking with Elijah, playing around with Kol, or painting with Klaus. He missed the little things that they had done in the past. He missed how much easier it was back then.

“Jeremy?” the soft way Klaus spoke his name, told him that he was giving away some of his inner thoughts. “I’m okay.” He said without even looking at the vampire. He looked around and didn’t see Will.

“Can you wait at the bar?” He asked as he found an empty booth.

“Don’t do anything rash.” He listened to Klaus footsteps fade away and he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Why the hell did everything have to be so fucking complicated?

A soft throat clearing caused him to look up, there was the same waitress from earlier. HE smiled, “umm I’m waiting for someone. Can I just get a soda for now?” He asked and she smiled and asked what kind.

She returned a few seconds later with his drink, several minutes later Will slide into the booth across from him.

“How did you get my number?” Will demanded, well Jeremy was pretty sure that was the tone that guy was going for but he sounded more like he was angry pouting. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Why did you tell me my friend was dangerous?” He asked ignoreing Will’s question.

Will looked him over, probably trying to gage how much Jeremy knew. “Because he is,” was the only reply the witch gave.

“Why? I’ve know him for years. He can be a bit of a jerk but he isn’t dangerous.” Well he was but Jeremy was going to tell this guy that.

“He…” Will stuttered, “He isn’t human.”

“I know.” Jeremy said, “But, how do you?”

“You know!” The man squeaked loudly, and Jeremy had to force himself not to laugh at the shocked look on the man’s face.

“Yes, I know, but that doesn’t tell me how you know or why you think he is dangerous.” Jeremy let some of his annoyance show in his tone. Will sat up straighter and took a long slow look at Jeremy.

“He’s a werewolf they can’t control themselves.” The witch sounded almost afraid.

Jeremy almost commented that Tyler wasn’t just a werewolf but he decided that the witches didn’t need to know that.

“That’s one night. One night that most make sure to lock themselves up or go far away from people.” Jeremy glared at the other man.

Will fidgeted in his seat, even looking over his shoulder a couple times. Like he was making sure he wasn’t being watched. That put the hair on the back of Jeremy’s on end. Was Will worried about other witches following him?

“I know.” The witch muttered scooting closer to the table and leaning towards Jeremy. “Look you should tell your friend to get out of town for a little while.”

“Why?” Jeremy asked leaning towards Will. The two of them now only inches apart over the table.

Again, Will looked around, “The others, they think they can cure supernaturals. They have this spell that is suppose to take the taint out of them. They have been trying it now for a couple years this is the fourth town my father has dragged me too. But they have never succeeded. There are a couple members that are demanding to put a stop to it but we are still out numbers. You friend is in danger. If they find him they will try the spell on him and it will fail and he will die.” Jeremy watched as the guilt filled the witch’s eyes. This young man didn’t agree with what his father or coven where doing. Jeremy wanted to punch the guy, how could you watch people attack and torture people over and over again and not do anything to stop it.

“I wouldn’t worry about Tyler.” Jeremy said after a moment, “But can you tell me anything abou the spell or about your coven?” Will leaned back and reached for one of the two glasses of water on the table. He took a long drink then put the empty glass back down.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because they are killing people and I want to stop them.” Jeremy kept his voice low so that no one else could hear them but he was pissed. 

“What would you do about it?” The witch was looking over his shoulder again.

“Who are you looking for?” Jeremy asked, “Is you coven here?” Jeremy looked around trying to see if there was anyone he didn’t recognize.

“No!” Will shouted getting a few looks from other people in the Grill, “No, they aren’t here. I just feel something off. Like there is someone here not human, but I can’t place it.” Jeremy figured it was Klaus, who was sitting at the bar and Jeremy was pretty sure the original was smirking.

“Can all witches do that? Feel when people aren’t human?” He asked hoping to draw Will’s attention back to him.

“No.” Will shock his head, “It’s a gift me and my father have. We can sense when someone isn’t human and magic. It’s one of the reason he is so respected in our coven.” Jeremy saw there was disgust in Will’s tone.

Jeremy looked over the bar, he bit is lip as he debated his next question. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started fiddling with it. His next move would depend on Will’s answer.

“Can you sense anything about me?”  He saw Klaus tense, and prayed the vampire didn’t come over.

Will tilted his head, “Yeah.” But there was confusion in his voice. Jeremy looked down at his phone and pulled up the text message screen, he quickly typed a message out and slide the phone across the table.

Will looked at it and then back at Jeremy. The witch looked back at the phone and then around the Grill. Then he slid Jeremy’s phone back to him and nodded his head. Jeremy looked up at Klaus and saw that the vampire was watching him. He gave him a smile. Then he stood up with Will copying him.

He was still looking at Klaus, “Sorry.” He whispered and turned to leave the Grill.

He heard a growl and a chair fall over somewhere behind him. “JEREMY!” He heard Klaus scream his name, but if Will did what he asked then the vampire wouldn’t be able to follow them.

“So, what was that about?” Will asked moving to walk next to him.

“I have a couple questions and don’t want anyone listening in.” Jeremy grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him down an alley, him and Vikki used to use to get to an abandon store they used to hangout in. 

Once they were inside and Jeremy was sure that Klaus hadn’t been able to follow them he looked at Will. “What do you sense about me?” He asked and his voice waived just a little. He wasn’t worried so much about his feels for the Originals but he wanted to know about the magic that was placed around him and what Bonnie’s spell was doing.

Will placed his hand on Jeremy’s chest and closed his eyes. There was a pressure building in Jeremy’s head and a chill spread from where the witch’s hand was touching him. Everything instinct in him was screaming to move away, but he held himself still.

As the chill spread, Jeremy felt himself start to shake. Will moved closer and Jeremy wanted to lean into to the warmth coming off the witch’s body.

“Holy shit.” Will finally muttered and moved away. Jeremy’s legs gave out and his crumbled to the ground. Will took off his jacket and wrapped it around Jeremy’s shoulders and then moved to sit next to him on the ground.

“Dude, I don’t know who you pissed off or who really likes you but you have a few powerful spells wrapped around you.” Will said putting his arm over Jeremy. “There is something else. But it’s not really a spell it’s something that is a part of you. I’ve never seen it before. Are you human?”

Jeremy laughed and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm again.

“First tell me about the spells, then I’ll tell you what I think the last one is.” He said leaning more into Will.

The witch hummed in agreement, “There are several powerful protection spells. I mean I know powerful witches, but whoever cast these most have really wanted you safe and they had to have used something powerful to anchor the spell. Because I have never seen anything like them.” The arm over Jeremy shoulder started moving and soon a hand was rubbing circles on his back, the hand felt warmer then normal and that warmth started to seep into him. “There is something attached to the protective spells, I think it’s a binding. It feels like it’s supposed to guide you to someone or maybe more than one person.” Jeremy shivered and not all from the cold.

“Could that impact my feels for that person or people?” He asked.

“No.” No hesitation in the witch’s answer, “It simple ties you to them, as a way to bring you together. I bet if I played with it I could make you feel each other but no, it has no sway over your feelings. Do you know who you are tied to?” Will asked, still rubbing circles on Jeremy’s back.

“You just stuck one of them to a bar stool.” Jeremy chuckled. Will’s hand stopped moving.

“Is he going to hurt me?” Will sounded really worried, “Because I felt his power when I glued him to the chair and whoever the hell that was could kill me easy.”

“No. I’ll tell him it was my idea. He’ll glare maybe yell a bit but you’ll be safe.” Or at least Jeremy hoped so. “What about the other spells? You said someone was pissed at me?” Changing the subject seemed safe. Maybe he would call Elijah before they left here, so Elijah could play buffer between Klaus and Will.

“Yeah,” Will seemed to accept his assurances, because the witch relaxes and the hand on his back started moving again, spread more warmth. The chill almost gone now.

“This one is aimed at your mind,” Jeremy groaned, Bonnie’s spell. “I can’t tell it’s purpose other then to mess with you head and maybe to impact how you thinking or feeling.” The hand pulled away and Jeremy looked at Will. The witch was giving him a question look.

He sighed, the witch was helping him so maybe he could share some information, “Bonnie, a witch friend, though I think that word doesn’t apply any more. She swore that the other spells, the ones you said protect me and tie me to the others, was bad. She said it was making me feel things for them and that they had cast it to get control over me. So, she attacked me and did her own spell.” He growled out and tugged Will’s jacked off his shoulders. With the chill gone and his anger it was making it too hot.

“It fucked up my memories, and for days I was having to remember just about everything and any memories that were about the one’s I was tied to hurt when they came back and I’m pretty sure some are still missing.” He heard Will gasp, “A friend of mine thinks it’s messing with my emotions too. Because I know I care about them, the ones I’m tired to, but the feelings feel off. Like maybe something is trying to block them.”

“Want me to remove it?” Will’s soft voice hit him and it took a moment for his brian to understand what the witch was asking.

“Could you?” Jeremy asked hopeful.

The witch nodded, “It’s weak, I think it has almost broken on its own. Probably because of how you feel and the protections on you. If not for them I think it would have re wrote all you memories and feelings. You probably wouldn’t have even remembered whoever you were tired to. And that’s sad because you would have always felt like something was missing.” Jeremy shivered. “But with how weak it is, I can easily break it.” Jeremy just nodded.

He watched as Will approached him, when the witch was in front of him he reached out his hand, aiming towards Jeremy’s head. He hesitated before touch, giving Jeremy a chance to change is mind. But Jeremy just nodded again. “This might hurt.” The witch said before his hand touched Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy could hear Will mumble something under his breath and then was this sharp pain where the hand was. It started off feeling like a headache, something Jeremy had grown used to in the last couple weeks, but then it kept getting worse and finally Jeremy cried out from the pain. His body swayed and he was sure he would have fell if Will hadn’t used his body and other arm to hold him up.

Jeremy closed his eye’s and tried to breath through the pain. Then suddenly there was a snapping feeling like a rubber band snapping against one’s skin and Jeremy’s vision blackened.


	31. To Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did it work?” Jeremy asked reaching into the bag and grabbing a burger.
> 
> Will laughed, “Shouldn’t you be the one to know?”
> 
> Jeremy closed his eyes and thought of Kol. He smiled when he remembered meeting Kol in Denver and frowned when he remembered finding out that Kol was really an original at the batting cages. He could remember the fight in his house and his and Elena’s plans to kill Kol, then like a punch to the stomach he remembered the past. Learning to rely on Kol and how they somehow become not just friends but more. He shuddered as he remembered the kiss they shared for the first time in the present in front of Elena and he felt guilt when he remembered seeing Kol on the ground between Stefan and Damon and the hurt that spread across the younger original’s face when Jeremy hadn’t remembered him. He gasped and opened his eyes.
> 
> Will was watching him. “You okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has kind of become one of my favorites. Also updating early because with Thanksgiving around the corner and house remolding, I'm going to be busy so i wanted to make sure you guys go at least one new chapter this week. Please please enjoy and remember, comments make everything better and it shows that you guys are still enjoying my story.

 

When he came to he knew he was laying on the cold ground of the store, with a jacket under his head. There was a quite sound of someone moving around him.

“That hurt.” He grunted out as he opened his eyes and pushed himself off the floor. His legs were still feeling weak so he settled on sitting on the ground.

He heard movement and looked over to see Will walking towards him. The witch held a bag of fast food and a couple drinks. “Sorry,” he said as he sat down next to him. “You were out for a while, so I got us dinner.”

“Did it work?” Jeremy asked reaching into the bag and grabbing a burger.

Will laughed, “Shouldn’t you be the one to know?”

Jeremy closed his eyes and thought of Kol. He smiled when he remembered meeting Kol in Denver and frowned when he remembered finding out that Kol was really an original at the batting cages. He could remember the fight in his house and his and Elena’s plans to kill Kol, then like a punch to the stomach he remembered the past. Learning to rely on Kol and how they somehow become not just friends but more. He shuddered as he remembered the kiss they shared for the first time in the present in front of Elena and he felt guilt when he remembered seeing Kol on the ground between Stefan and Damon and the hurt that spread across the younger original’s face when Jeremy hadn’t remembered him. He gasped and opened his eyes.

Will was watching him. “You okay?”

“yeah…” He coughed to try and clear away the emotions that were overwhelming him. “It feels like I’m feeling it all over again.” He put down his burger and reached for the drink. “Fuck, it’s strange looking back and remembering them when before I couldn’t. I can see how hurt they were. And how hard it must have been for them.” He took another drink, “Thank you.”

Will nodded, “What are you going to do about the witch that hurt you?” Jeremy shrugged.

After that they sat in silence both finishing off a couple cheap burgers and then Jeremy stood up and started pacing, he was grateful to Will for fixing him but he still had a few questions to ask before they could leave.

“Will, how is your coven bring back the dead?” Will choked and looked at Jeremy with wide eyes. ‘Shit,’ Jeremy thought, Will hadn’t known.

“What the hell do you mean?” Will demanded.

“A few people that have were dead, aren’t so much anymore. And since there is only your coven and Bonnie here that could pull something like that off, it kind of leaves your coven because Bonnie wouldn’t.” Will shook his head.

“Jeremy, if someone in my coven is doing that, then they are breaking so many of our rules. Messing with the dead is one of the worse things you can do. It goes against nature in almost every way possible. I honestly don’t know anything about it. But I can look around.”

“Will, what about stopping them from what they are doing to supernaturals?” He moved closer to his new friend, “It’s wrong and they have to be stopped.”

Will lowered his head, “They’re my family, Jeremy. How do I go against them?” Jeremy understood that feeling, he had been fighting with it since all this started with the Mikaelson’s.

“You have to hope that by you doing what is right, is enough. I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety but with your help we have a better chance of keeping your family alive then if you just left this up to me and my friends. Because you felt one of them today and he is not alone. And they are angry because your coven is killing people just like them and has already attacked one of our friends.” Jeremy wished he could promise Will that his family would be okay, but the truth was he knew that the others would want to kill as many of the witches as was possible.

Will was about to say something when Jeremy’s phone rang, scaring both of them. He pulled it out of his pocket, the name flashing was Kol’s. He ignored it and noticed a bunch of missed calls and text messages. Skimming over them he saw that not only was Klaus pissed but so where Elijah and Kol. He even had a couple from Caroline and Matt.

“Shit.” He mumbled, the call went to voicemail.

“What?” Will asked.

“I’m in so much trouble.” He tried to sound like he was joking but neither of them seemed to believe that.

His phone rang again, Kol again.

He debated answering it. But Kol’s temper was as bad as Klaus’s so Jeremy ignored the call again feeling only a little bad. When the call went to voice mail. Jeremy pulled up Elijah’s name and hit call, before Kol could call him again. He put the phone on speaker. As he and Will stared picking up their trash.

“Jeremy.” Elijah’s voice sounded calm but he knew that the vampire wasn’t happy with him.

“Hey.” He said trying to smile, “How’s it going?” He heard a growl in the back ground on Elijah’s side of the call and winced. Will gave him a concerned look.

“Is there a reason my brother can not get off this bar stool?” There was a chuckle in the background, telling Jeremy that at least Kol found it amusing.

He looked at Will with wide eyes. “How strong did you make that spell?” Will looked guilty.

“I didn’t mean to. I figured once we were far enough away it would break.” There was small smile on his face though and Jeremy knew they were both trying desperately not to laugh.

“Well it didn’t!” Klaus’s said and this time Jeremy started laughing. Picture Klaus stuck to a bar stool at the Grill with Elijah and Kol there both probably picking on him in their own ways. Suddenly he was laughing harder, and he could hear Will laughing with him.

“Jeremy.” Elijah said his name trying to get him to stop laughing but the amusement in the original’s tone did nothing to stop Jeremy from laughing.

He heard the vampire sigh over the phone. Jeremy bit his lip and tried to stop himself from laughing. He had to avoid looking at Will other wise he knew he would start up again.

“Sorry.” He said once he finally stopped, “We are on our way.” He moved to the door and looked to make sure Will was following. The witch was still laughing but not as bad as before.

“Hey, Elijah can you make sure Klaus doesn’t retaliate against Will. It was my idea.” He saw Will stop walking, both waiting for an answer.

They could hear the vampires whispering back and forth but Elijah must have had the phone covered because he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“He says fine but you owe him.” Kol’s voice came through. And Jeremy smiled, “Tell him I have a surprise for him and that he will be thanking Will.” Then he hung up.

“Ready?” He asked Will.

The witch nodded.

As they left the abandoned store Will fiddled with his fingers and kept looking at Jeremy.

“What?” He asked when it became clear the witch wanted to ask something.

“Well,” Will stopped walking, “Which of them are you involved with?” He asked avoiding looking at Jeremy.

Then begore Jeremy could respond his friends head popped up “I’m not judging!” He almost shouted quickly holding his hands in the air, to make a point, “It’s just at the bar, I kind of got the feeling it was the one we ditched, because when you apologized to the him before we left you look hurt and like you really cared about him. But then just now on the phone. Whoever you were talking to had you grinning and you looked happy. Like you were talking to someone you were in love with. Again, not judging just curious.” Jeremy watched as Will lowered his hands, the other man was shifting his feet, nervous.

 “Both…Well there is three…kinda.” He answered, and he started walking again.

“Three?” Will asked.

“Those connections you said you could feel. It drew me to them I guess. That’s why I asked about the feeling. I wanted to make sure that everything I feel for them was me and not magic. Trust me it’s complicated enough, I don’t need magic in there too.”

Will looked thoughtful as they walk towards the Grill. When they were outside the entrance he stopped again. “Jeremy. I promise, the binding on you don’t mess with your feelings. Someone somewhere wants you guys close and protected. I don’t know why. But with magic like that, I think it’s to stop something bad.” Then Will reached around him and opened the door.

Taken back by Will’s comment it took Jeremy a second to move but when he turned around and looked into the bar, he smiled. Because there sitting at the bar where the three men who had somehow wormed their ways into his heart.

Klaus was still seated on his barstool growling at Kol, who seemed to be amusing himself by poking Klaus and then jumping out of arms reach. Elijah was standing just off to the side, leaning against the bar drinking something and watching his two brothers with a smile.

He was about to walk up and join them when Will grabbed Jeremy’s arm and pulled him to a stop, “What are they?” Will whispered in awe. If Jeremy had to guess, he was betting that the witch was feeling the power coming off the three originals. All three turned to look at them when Will spoke.

Jeremy smiled at them and then looked at Will, “You can ask them.” Then he grabbed Will’s arm and tugged him though the Grill and to the Bar.

With all three looking at him, Jeremy took in their expressions. Kol of course was still smirking and standing where Klaus couldn’t reach him. Klaus looked pissed, his eyes even held a hint of yellow from his wolf, and he knew the hybrid was just mad at Kol. Elijah was harder to read, he seemed amused, but Jeremy was positive he was angry too.

Jeremy swallowed when he saw that, so he walked passed Elijah and stood in front of the hybrid.

“Sorry, the spell was only supposed to keep you here for a couple minutes.” Klaus reached out and grabbed Jeremy by his shirt causing him to stumble and falling in to the vampire’s chest. Once Jeremy was practically in his lap, Klaus let go over the shirt and moved his hands to hold Jeremy’s hips.

“I am not angry about the bloody spell,” the hybrid growled, “I am angry that you left with a witch and had no idea if he was you ally or enemy.” The grip from the vampire’s hands was almost bruising. Jeremy pushed against Klaus chest, giving himself a little distance so that they could look at each other. But he was still standing close enough to be held by the vampire.

“I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. He had tried to warn me of danger before. If he wasn’t a good person he wouldn’t have done that.” He met Klaus’s eyes, hoping the vampire would understand that he wasn’t going to back down. He had been right about Will.

“You could not have been sure.” The vampire glared at him, “Next time you take one of us.” The hands holding his hips tightened, “And Jeremy, the next time you head off into a dangerous situation alone. You will regret not listening to me.” Jeremy’s heart skipped at the threat and he understood that he deserved it. He kept telling them he wouldn’t go alone and then he would rush off alone. He was surprised Klaus was the only one to threaten him.

“Okay.” He mumbled, not meeting Klaus’s eye.

“Now darling,” Kol’s voice cut in from right behind him, Jeremy hadn’t even heard him move, “what was this surprise Klaus was going to thank your new witch friend for?” Then Kol wrapped his arms around him and pushed so that Jeremy was against his chest, leaving Jeremy pinned between the two vampires. He could still feel Klaus hands on his hips and Kol’s arms arounds around his chest. His heart sped up and his skin suddenly felt overly sensitive under their hands. He tried to breath calmly to hide the arousal that was starting to grow. From the smirk on Klaus’s face he was failing.

“Jeremy.” Kol’s voice was low and close this ear, Jeremy closed his eyes, fighting against every instinct he had telling him to lean into one of them.

“Problem mate?” Kol whispered sounding pleased. Jeremy groaned, and then suddenly there was, another hand wrapped around his arm and he was pulled away from the two trouble makers and right into Elijah’s arms.

“Enough you two.” Elijah said as Jeremy rested his head against Elijah’s chest. He was breathing heavily, and he was using the vampire’s body to hide both his erection and his embracement.

How the hell did they get this reaction out of him while they were in public? He groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into the vampire’s chest.

He heard Kol let out an annoyed huff of air at being told off by Elijah. There was also and muffled sound of someone laughing, so Jeremy turned his head towards the sound and saw that Will was standing several feet away with his hand over his mouth trying to hide the fact he was laughing. He shot the witch a glare. It did nothing to stop Will from laughing.

“Are you okay?” Elijah asked the vampire bringing his hand to rub softly down his back. Jeremy had a panicked second where he thought the calming gesture might cause him to get more aroused and with his problem just barely going away he didn’t want a repeat, but the calming way Elijah hand way up and down his back, actually helped him calm down and he was grateful that at least one brother wasn’t intentionally trying to rile him up.

“So, surprise?” Kol whined behind him, obviously the younger original was getting impatient.

He sighed and pushed away from the comfortable chest and turned to glare at the other two.

“Not cool.” Both vampire’s smirked back at him. He groaned and ran his hand along his face, this whole relationship thing was going to be impossible.

“If you don’t behave I won’t tell you the surprise.” Kol frowned but Klaus smiled.

“Oh, I think you will because you owe me.” He saw Kol’s smirk return and then it was Jeremy’s turn to frown. He wasn’t really upset but he had been hoping to mess with Kol and little bit longer.

“Fine.” He made sure to sound put out. “Will, “He said looking at the witch, “did some magic and he….” He paused, he could feel all three vampires staring at him and he smiled in the inside. He liked how it felt, him having their full attention. “Well he was able to fix my memories.” He tried to say it causally.

He heard a gasp and then suddenly he had an arm full of Kol, who had rushed over to wrap him in a hug. “Fucking finally.” He heard Kol mutter against his shoulder.

While Kol held him, he felt Elijah place a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the vampire looking pleased. Klaus moved slower than Kol, but after letting his little brother have his moment he pulled Kol away and then Jeremy received another hug.

Jeremy melted into Klaus’s hug. He felt relieved to finally remember everything and he had to admit seeing how happy the Mikaelson’s were, made him happier. He wanted to stay this relaxed and content; this happy, but of course the moment was ruined by a very loud screeching, “What the hell are you doing here?”


	32. To screaming matches and To Alleyways

 

There was a unified groan as everyone around him made the same displeased sound at Elena’s voice. The only person who didn’t look annoyed or pissed off was Will, who just looked confused but had enough brains to move to stand closer to the group.

“Well?” His sister demanded coming to stand in front of them. He wanted to shout at her that it was a public place and that they were welcome to come and go as they wanted but Elijah moved closer, putting himself behind Jeremy and placed one hand on his shoulder. It shouldn’t have been enough to keep him from yelling at her, but it was. He took a long deep breath and let his body relax.

While he was calming down he could see his sister getting madder and madder that he wasn’t jumping to answer her. Only when Bonnie moved to stand next to his sister did her notice her and all the effort he had made to relax vanished.

He tensed under Elijah’s hand and the vampire moved closer, placing his body against Jeremy’s and bring his arm around his waist. The closeness and warmth from Elijah made him feel a little better, but he still was nervous being this close to Bonnie. He had only just got his head back in order and he really didn’t want her fucking it up again.

“JEREMY!” Elena shouted.

“What?” He turned his attention from Bonnie to his sister.

“What are you doing here? With them?” She sneered at the them, “They are dangerous.” He rolled his eyes.

“Elena, please just stop.” He begged tiredly.

“Jer, can’t you see what they are doing? They are using you and turning you against me. Why can’t you see that?” His sister looked hurt, but it didn’t nothing to Jeremy, besides irritate him more.

“There is no Spell!” He shouted, he hadn’t meant to get this angry, but she never seemed to learn, and he was so frustrated with her. The whole bar went quiet at his shouting and he gulped as all the people in the bar stared at them.

“Look Elena,” He said softer, “This isn’t the place to talk about all this. Truth is I don’t want to talk about it. Because you don’t listen and I’m sick of having the same fight over and over. So please just leave us alone.”

His sister looked around and noticed that they had the full attention of everyone in the bar. Her face turned a little pink and he wondered if she was embarrassed because they were fighting in front of a bunch of people or if it was because her brother was making a sense in a place they were known in.

“Jer,” She whispered, moving a little closer. “I can’t stop. I’m trying to protect you.” She tried to move closer, even put her hand out like she wanted to touch him but Kol moved to stand in her way. His sister stiffened and looked outraged as she backed away.

“I won’t let you use him.” She hissed at Kol.

Jeremy watched as Kol moved closer and whispered something to her. He couldn’t hear it but from the sigh Elijah let out he had a feeling Kol was threatening her. He wondered if he should step in, threats wouldn’t help anyone, and she was his sister, but he knew Kol wouldn’t hurt her, well he wouldn’t hurt her to bad. They were both vampires so thinking there wouldn’t be any maiming would be naïve.

While the two of them whispered back and forth Jeremy looked over and Will and nodded his head towards the back door. The witch followed his nodded and smiled when he understood what he was saying.

Will moved away from their group and started walking towards the back exit, Jeremy turned his head to look at Elijah, “Hey we will meet you guys back at the house.” Before he could let his nerves get the best of him he kissed the vampire gently on the cheek and then wiggled out of his arms and followed Will out of the Grill.

Will was standing just outside the door when he walked out, “Well that was different.” Then he started to laugh, “Dude, that was your sister, right? Girl has some angry problems.”

Jeremy smiled, “Yeah. She does.” He playfully pushed Will towards the entrance to the alley they were in and they both started walking. He was a few steps behind the witch and he couldn’t help but be grateful for Will, not only had the witch helped him but he was turning out to be a good person and hopefully a good friend. Jeremy had a feeling that Will and Matt would be great friends given the chance, both seemed to have a need to look after and protect their friends. He looked forward to watching the two of them get to know each other.

“Jeremy!” The shout caught them just as they were about to leave the alley. He stopped walking and tensed then turned around.

“Bonnie.” He wasn’t sure how she got passed the brothers. She stomped as she walked towards them.

“Look I know you are mad at your sister, but she really is just trying to help you. Jeremy, you don’t understand magic and how it works. They have done something to you.” She pleaded as she moved closer.

“He may not understand magic,” Will cut in moving to stand next to him, “But I do.”

“Who are you?” Bonnie asked, looking back and forth between him and Will, confused.

“Doesn’t matter, You’re the witch that attacked him? The one that tried to erase his memories in an attempt to make him do what you want?” Will stood tall as he talked, and Jeremy was surprised by how angry the witch looked and sounded.

“That’s not what happened.” Bonnie said, “I was trying to undo the spell the Mikaelson’s had placed on him.”

“Bullshit.” Will growled, “Even an amateur witch could have seen that the only spells wrapped around him where good and for protection.” 

Jeremy felt his blood run cold, Will had said before the he thought Bonnie’s desires had manipulated the spell and that’s why it had been harder to remember the Mikaelson’s, but he hadn’t told him that her whole attack had been aimed to manipulate him. He had believed that Bonnie had truly misunderstood the spells.

“Bonnie?” He choked out looking at her in shock.

“Jeremy, that’s not true.” She said, her eye’s filling with tears. “I swear I’m just trying to help you.” It was the tears the sealed it for Jeremy. He knew she wasn’t crying because she wanted to help him, she was crying because she felt guilty about what she had done. She had really done it on purpose.

“How could you?” He cried out, “Do you have any idea what you did to me? I had forgotten everything. And then I had to RELIVE it, Bonnie!” He shouted at her, he could even feel his eye’s starting to water, “I had to relive losing Jenna and Vicki, and I had relearn who Ric was and I had no idea about Magic. You could have gotten me killed!” he watched as her face paled and the freaked look on her face. So, she had meant to mess with his memories but not to the extent that she had.

She opened her mouth, “Don’t.” Jeremy snapped, “You don’t get to speak to me anymore.” He reached out and grabbed Will’s arm and dragged his new friend behind him as he stormed off.

“I’m sorry.” Will said after walking for a while. Jeremy looked over his shoulder confused. “I couldn’t have been sure, not from just feeling the magic. I had to wait to see her; to meet her. But the way she acted, it was the only thing that made sense. I shouted at her, hoping that maybe I was wrong, that she would deny it. But she didn’t, not really.” Will looked away.

“Hey,” Jeremy stopped walking, “I’m not sure if you are apologizing for not knowing or for what she did but either way, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. You have helped me and pointed out that someone I thought was a friend wasn’t. You have no need to be sorry.” Jeremy grabbed Will and hugged him.

Will walked with all the way to the edge of the Mikaelson’s property.

“I should get home.” Will said once they were close enough to see the house.

“Thank you.” Jeremy said hugging his new friend again, “Really, you have no idea how grateful I am.” Will hugged him back.

When they separated, Will waved and started to walk away. Jeremy turned towards the house and headed towards it.

“Hey?” Will shouted, and he turned around, “You never said what that part of you was. The one I could feel with magic.” Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

“I’m a hunter.” Will gave a confused look and then his eyes got wide and the witch started laughing.

“You’re a hunter.” He said, while laughing, “Who is dating three vampires.” The witch took a breath, “Dude, I think you got something confused about that job description” Then Will turned away and as he walked away Jeremy could still here him laughing.


	33. To Uncomfortable Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving. Hope everyone had a happy holiday.

 

 “What’s go you looking so worried?” Lexi asked as she joined him at the kitchen table.

“Just everything. It seems like every time I get something figured out something new comes in screws it all up.” She laughed and patted his arm.

“That’s life kid, but don’t worry you have some good people here looking out for you. I think you are going to be just fine.” He had no idea how she could always seem to be happy or seeing the positive in everything, but she made his mood better.

“Have you gotten to talk to Stefan yet?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes, “Damon says he wants to warn him first, make sure he knows that whatever this is it may not be permanent and then he is going to call me to go over.”

“Do you hate him?” Jeremy couldn’t help but ask, “Damon.” He clarified even though he didn’t think it was necessary.

“No.” She shook her head, “I think I should, but in his own way he was doing what he thought was necessary to protect Stefan and himself of course.” He heard footsteps and looked up to see Anna walk in, he smiled. He looked back at Lexi and gave her a smile.

“Well I hope you get to see Stefan.” He said and then stood up and hugged Anna.

“Hey Gilbert.” She said as she returned the hug then she put her arm through his arm directed him back towards the chairs. He had thought they would go off to talk alone but it seemed she was in the mood to talk here in the kitchen.

Lexi just smiled at them and got up to grab a couple glasses and something to drink.

“What’s going on?” He asked the two women, who were now both sitting on opposite sides of him looking excited.

“We’re talking.” Anna said pouring him a drink

“Why?” He asked, trying to figure out why they seemed excited.

“Because Gilbert, it’s what friends do.” He swore he heard her eye roll.

“Okay, what are we talking about?” He asked smelling the glass in front of him. He was relieved when it wasn’t alcohol it seemed he had been drinking a large amount lately and he wanted something different.

“Well first tell us everything that happened today.” Anna demanded.

He sighed and started telling them about his talk with Will and how the witch was able to fix his memories and how they had talked about bring back the dead. He told them how freaked Will had looked and that he had promised to look into it. He explained how he felt when he was finally able to remember the Mikaeson’s and how overwhelming it had felt. He laughed as he told them about Will accidently leaving Klaus stuck to a bar stool they whole time they had been gone. The only time he hesitated was when he finally got to the part with Bonnie in the alley. He slowly found the words to tell them how hurt and betrayed he had felt and how pissed Will had been.

Anna of course leapt to her feet when he got to the part about Bonnie. He had to lung up to grab her arm to stop her from rushing out of the room, probably to kill the witch.

“You can’t.” He said pulling her back towards the table, “we might need her later.” She growled and glared at him.

“Are you going to tell your boyfriends?” Lexi asked suddenly, looking well she looked innocent but something about the glint in her eye said otherwise.

“Please do.” Anna added sitting back down.  

“No.” He said weary, “they would kill her. And as angry as I am she still is Elena’s friend and we may need her for her magic in the future.” 

Anna huffed, “Well if you change your mind and tell them. You have to let me be there.” He laughed. “Okay.” He promised.

He looked back at Lexi, “You won’t tell them?” He didn’t know her well enough to know what she was thinking.

“Nope.” She said smiling again, “But I think you should. And trust them not to kill her.”

“Maybe.” He said unsure.

“Good. Now let’s talk about your boyfriends.” And suddenly both women were leaning in closer and grinning. He groaned and let his head drop on to the table. Now he knew why they looked excited.

“What exactly do you want to talk about?” He grumbled against the table.

“Well I wanted details.” Anna laughed, “But Lexi says that might be too much from you right now.” He could feel the blush appear and then it spread across his face and neck.

“No details.” He mumbled.

“Why not?” Anna sounded like she was pouting. He almost looked up, but he knew his face was still beet red.

He thought about the best answer, he decided to go for the truth, “There aren’t any?” he said even though it sounded like a question.

“Have you kissed them?” Lexi asked.

He groaned and nodded.

He heard one of them giggle and wondered if he could beat the two vampires to the door to get away.

“So, there are at least some details.” Lexi said, “What about sex?” She asked, and Jeremy choked on air.

Anna patted his back as he tried to catch his breath.

“I…haven’t…we haven’t” He stuttered out.

“Wait you haven’t?” Anna asked, giving him a knowing look.

He sighed and glared at her, “I have had sex before.” She knew that because it had been with her, “But not with a man.”

“Are you scared?” Lexi asked sounded not even a little uncomfortable with the topic.

He blushed again, “I’m not scared. Nervous and a little worried about my lack of knowledge but I know none of them would hurt me.” He answered and was a little surprised by his own words. He hadn’t really thought about it before, with everything going on sex wasn’t really top of his worry list. But it seemed that every time he was around one of the Mikaelson’s his body was all for it. And now that his memories where all back, he had to admit he was tempted too.

“Why haven’t they tired?” Anna asked, “Because I would have already had you in my bed.” She started laughing, and he glared at her,” Well I did.”

Lexi laughed.

“I don’t know.” He said, “I mean we have been a little busy, so maybe they just haven’t thought about it.” Both women burst out laughing and Jeremy tried hard not to be insulted.

“Jer, trust me, they have thought about it.” Anna said when she finally stopped laughing.

“I...” He didn’t know what to say, he got up from the table and made his way to the fridge. He didn’t want anything from it but he needed an excuse to move and think.

“Maybe they are waiting for him to make the first move?” Lexi whispered to Anna. Jeremy froze as he grabbed a soda. Could that be it? He closed his eyes and tried to remember if any of the brothers had tried anything.

The first, memory that came to him was him and Elijah in the past. He hadn’t been able to sleep and kept fidgeting, Elijah had gotten annoyed and had wrapped his arms around him to try and get him to stop and go to sleep. Jeremy remembered how aroused he had gotten being held that close to the original and then he remembered how freaked he had been as he ran and hid in the bath room.

He backed away from the fridge and closed the door. Slowly making his way back towards the table and the two women who were still talking. Not that their words made any sense to him right now.

The next memory he had, was another of Elijah, it was a few days after the first memory when he had woken up wrapped in Elijah’s arms, there had been a point when he was on top of the vampire both hard and staring at each other. He remembered leaning in to kiss the vampire when they were interrupted. He had again freaked and ran off.

He placed his head back down on the table, Lexi’s theory was making since. He had freaked out on Elijah twice, even though he hadn’t been freaking out about the sex but more about Kol. It would still probably put Elijah off. He groaned and thought about another memory.

The next one was from before all this happened, back in Denver. Kol had always been a flirt and Jeremy remember that at first, he wasn’t sure if Kol was really flirting with him or just being overly friendly. But as they became friends, they grew closer and Jeremy knew that the flirting was intended. Kol never hide that he appreciated both men and women. They had talked about it one night, Kol had gotten them booze and Jeremy had been buzzed, he had admitted to being Bi but how he had never been with another man and how scared he was about the idea of letting another man have sex with him. He remembered avoiding Kol for a week after that.

He groaned again, “I think your right. They are waiting until I make a move, so they don’t scare me off.” Both women stopped talking.

“Are you ready?” Anna asked.

“I’m ready for something,” He mumbled out, “Every time I’m around one of them I feel like I’m about to explode. I don’t know if I’m ready for…” He stopped, not comfortable with going into that much detail. “I’m ready for something.” He finished. Heard them both laugh. They obviously filled in the gap on their own.

“So, what do I do?” he asked taking his head off the table.

“I have an idea.” Anna said with a smirk.

He wasn’t sure he was going to like whatever idea she had.


	34. To meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s what got them talking about Jeremy earlier that day. Lexi was older then her and hard heard her own share of horror stories about the Mikaelson’s. The other vampire had been shocked when they had arrived at the Mikaelson’s house had been welcomed in once they said that Jeremy had sent them.
> 
> The biggest problem Anna was having was that even though it was obvious that they all loved Jer, and he loved them. There was a distance between them. It was like each of them were afraid to make any kind of move. The vampires were probably afraid that Jeremy would be scared and run away if they pushed too much and Jeremy had always been unsure even with her, so he would never make the first move.
> 
> It had been Lexi’s idea to corner Jeremy and get him to open up about his relationship and how he felt. So, after he told them all about Will and that bitch Bonnie, she shared a smile with Lexi and then looked at Jeremy.
> 
> “Good. Now let’s talk about your boyfriends.” She leaned in close so she could watch his reaction and noticed that Lexi had down the same. She grinned. She chuckled when Jeremy groaned and dropped his head against the table. Not that he would be able to hide from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLoz asked for an update and its only a day early so here you guys go.

 

She had been watching Jeremy and the Originals for a few days now and she knew that Jeremy was in love. She wanted to be jealous, but she understood that when she died that Jeremy would have had to move on eventually and it seemed he had. Of course, leave it to Gilbert to do it in the most complicated way possible. She had no idea how he had gotten not one Original vampire but three to fall for him nor did she know how they hadn’t all gone to war over him. She had heard rumors over her long life about them, how ruthless and dangerous they were. Her mother had told her that to always best to avoid them and their attention because bad things happened to those that caught up in their lives.

Oh, she could see it, just being around them, she could feel their power and understood that the rumors had been true but somehow, Jeremy had gotten caught up in their lives and instead of it being his down fall, he had found love. And the Mikaelson’s seemed to have found that love to because they were doing everything they could to protect and care for Jeremy including sharing him.

She was impressed, Lexi had been too.

That’s what got them talking about Jeremy earlier that day. Lexi was older then her and hard heard her own share of horror stories about the Mikaelson’s. The other vampire had been shocked when they had arrived at the Mikaelson’s house had been welcomed in once they said that Jeremy had sent them.

The biggest problem Anna was having was that even though it was obvious that they all loved Jer, and he loved them. There was a distance between them. It was like each of them were afraid to make any kind of move. The vampires were probably afraid that Jeremy would be scared and run away if they pushed too much and Jeremy had always been unsure even with her, so he would never make the first move.

It had been Lexi’s idea to corner Jeremy and get him to open up about his relationship and how he felt. So, after he told them all about Will and that bitch Bonnie, she shared a smile with Lexi and then looked at Jeremy.

“Good. Now let’s talk about your boyfriends.” She leaned in close so she could watch his reaction and noticed that Lexi had down the same. She grinned. She chuckled when Jeremy groaned and dropped his head against the table. Not that he would be able to hide from them. 

 “What exactly do you want to talk about?” She heard him mumble. And her and Lexi smiled at each other.

“Well I wanted details.” She said laughing, “But Lexi says that might be too much from you right now.” Oh, how she wanted to giggle as she watched the back of his neck turn red. He really was too easy to embarrass.

“No details.” He mumbled.

She pouted her lips, but she was still enjoying picking on him. “Why not?”

She wasn’t sure he was going to answer, sometimes Jeremy would be open to talking about anything and other’s he was shy. She had been good at wrangling details out of him before but now she wasn’t too sure if he would respond the same. It had been a couple years since her death, maybe he had changed more then she noticed.

 “There aren’t any?” He sounded unsure but at least he was opening up. So maybe her worrying about him changing was for nothing. She didn’t know what to ask next.

“Have you kissed them?” Lexi asked helping her out.

Jeremy groaned and nodded. Both of them looked at each other and grinned again. He was to adorable. She giggled.

“So, there are at least some details.” Lexi said, “What about sex?” She asked, and Jeremy choked on air. She reached out and patted him on the back. Trying hard not to burst out laughing at his surprised expression.

 “I…haven’t…we haven’t” He stuttered out, his face turner redder then Anna had ever seen it before. Wait? She and him had sex before. Maybe he meant he had never been with a man.

“Wait you haven’t?” She asked.

From his glare she knew that she was right.

“I have had sex before.” He was still giving her a look, but she smiled and ignored it, “But not with a man.” He mumbled out at the end.

“Are you scared?” Lexi asked.

He blushed again, “I’m not scared. Nervous and a little worried about my lack of knowledge but I know none of them would hurt me.” She watched as his eye’s widened and he shook his head. She wondered what it was he had said that had surprised himself.

“Why haven’t they tired?” She asked, “Because I would have already had you in my bed.” She couldn’t help teasing him,” Well I did.” She smirked at the end and Lexi started laughing.

 “I don’t know.” Jeremy said, “I mean we have been a little busy, so maybe they just haven’t thought about it.” She heard herself laugh again, she really doubted that the Mikaelson’s weren’t thinking about having sex with him. She would bet they had even all talked about it. Trying to figure out how to approach the subject with Jeremy.

“Jer, trust me, they have thought about it.”  She said, smiling at him.

She watched him open his mouth to say something, but he shut it and pushed away from the table. She was a little worried they had pushed to hard, but he didn’t leave the kitchen just started looking around inside the fridge.

Lexi leaned over his now empty chair, “Maybe they are waiting for him to make the first move?”

“Could be. I mean Jer, is stubborn and very capable but he is also shy and under confident in himself. If they knew him as well as I do, then they are hoping to give him enough space to make him comfortable but still showing him, they care.” She whispered back.

Lexi sighed, “Men. If they keep going like this then they will never have sex.” She laughed, “Or move on in their relationship. They are walking on eggshells.” Anna agreed.

“So how do we get them to realize their watching and waiting isn’t working?” She whispered back to Lexi as Jeremy closed the fridge and sat down. Anna could tell from his lost look that he wasn’t paying any attention to them. Whatever he was thinking about had his full attention.

“Make them make a move?” Lexi whispered eyeing Jeremy, who just dropped his head on the table, the thud caused both of them to wince. She was about to say something when her ears caught the sound of footsteps just outside the kitchen.

Before whoever it was could enter, Jeremy groaned “I think your right. They are waiting until I make a move, so they don’t scare me off.” Her and Lexi both looked at each other and towards the door, whoever was out their stopped moving at was listening.

“Are you ready?” She asked, hoping he said the right thing.

“I’m ready for something,” He mumbled out, “Every time I’m around one of them I feel like I’m about to explode. I don’t know if I’m ready for…” He stopped, and Anna watched as his checks started turning red again.  “I’m ready for something.” He finished.

Her and Lexi both laughed at his shyness and at the gasp from whoever was in the entryway.  

“So, what do I do?” he asked taking his head off the table.

“I have an idea.” she said with a smirk.

She pulled Jeremy out of his seat and then pushed him so that his back was against the table.

“What are…” He started to ask but she pressed his lips against his, catching him off guard.

She didn’t even get to enjoy the surprise or kiss before she was tossed across the room and Kol was pushing against Jeremy.

She watched as the Original took Jeremy’s hair in one hand and then they were both kissing. The passion and want she could see coming from them was more than enough for her to know she had down the right thing. She was pretty sure she heard Jeremy moan and she smiled, she had been right. She had had a filling that whoever had been listening wouldn’t have taken her kissing Jeremy well.

She sighed a little disappointed when Kol’s rushed them out of the room. She was about to push herself off the floor when a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Klaus above her. She took his hand.

“That was a dangerous move to make.” He said, “Kol could have killed you.”

There was a fire in his eye’s that told her Kol wasn’t her problem right now, “You all needed a little push. So, I gave it.” She held her self still has Klaus’s eyes roamed over here. 

“I would advise you not to try that again.” He said before he turned and walked out of the room.

“That was your plan?” Lexi asked for where she was still seated at the table.

Anna laughed, “Well I knew one of them was listening and look it worked.”

Lexi snorted at her and poured them both another drink.


	35. To Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt a rush when Kol grabbed his hips and brought their bodies closer together.
> 
> “Shit, Gilbert.” Kol said pulling his mouth away and smirking at him. “I’ve wanted to do that since before we got back.” Then the original was kissing next to his mouth, first one gentle kiss and then another right below it, making his way down his jaw bone. Jeremy titled his head back and let Kol continue to trail soft kisses down his chin and on to his neck. Then the vampire was adding a little bit of teeth, not breaking skin but just enough that Jeremy shook from the nips. Jeremy moaned and reached his hand out to grab Kol’s hair and pull the vampire back up to his mouth.
> 
> Kol groaned when his hair was yanked but was fast to latch on to Jeremy’s lips. Then the vampire was sinking his teeth into Jeremy’s bottom lip causing them both to moan out. There was the slight taste of copper in his mouth, but not enough to make Jeremy stop.
> 
> “Fuck.” Jeremy cursed as Kol pulled back to look at him. The vampire was smirking and eyeing him. Jeremy’s heart was already beating like mad, but it jumped at the look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok two chapters in one night, but please go easy on me. I'm so nervous about this chapter because of the smut lol. It's not something I'm used to writing but I gave it a shot. PLEASE let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. Also adding some new tags lol

 

He had been surprised when Anna kissed him in the kitchen, but had been about to shove her way when someone ripped her away from him and threw her across the room. He heard her land on the floor, but his attention was pulled away when Kol pressed against him. The feel of the vampire against him caused him mind to become solely focused on Kol. The vampire’s eyes had the tale tall vampire look going on and he growled and shoved his mouth against Jeremy’s. He had a thought that jealousy looked hot on the vampire before he got lost in the kiss. Kol had never kissed him this way before, it was angry and desperate all wrapped in need. It was mind blowing, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Kol, pulling them as close as he could.

Suddenly Kol pulled away, and there was a dizzying second where he knew Kol was moving them, he tightened his hold until everything stopped moving. When it stopped he noticed they were in Kol’s room and he took a second to catch his breath. Then he pushed and slammed Kol against the closest wall bringing their mouths back together.

He felt a rush when Kol grabbed his hips and brought their bodies closer together.

“Shit, Gilbert.” Kol said pulling his mouth away and smirking at him. “I’ve wanted to do that since before we got back.” Then the original was kissing next to his mouth, first one gentle kiss and then another right below it, making his way down his jaw bone. Jeremy titled his head back and let Kol continue to trail soft kisses down his chin and on to his neck. Then the vampire was adding a little bit of teeth, not breaking skin but just enough that Jeremy shook from the nips. Jeremy moaned and reached his hand out to grab Kol’s hair and pull the vampire back up to his mouth.

Kol groaned when his hair was yanked but was fast to latch on to Jeremy’s lips. Then the vampire was sinking his teeth into Jeremy’s bottom lip causing them both to moan out. There was the slight taste of copper in his mouth, but not enough to make Jeremy stop.

“Fuck.” Jeremy cursed as Kol pulled back to look at him. The vampire was smirking and eyeing him. Jeremy’s heart was already beating like mad, but it jumped at the look.

“How far do you want to go?” Kol asked keeping their bodies pressed against each other. Putting just a bit of pressure on Jeremy’s lower half. Jeremy bit his swollen bleeding lip to keep from moaning out, the small bit of pain did nothing to stop him arousal.

“I’m not sure.” Jeremy answered running one of his hands down Kol’s chest. Slowly placing his fingers over the hem and the slipping them under the shirt and running the tip of his fingers along the waist of Kol’s pants. The vampire moaned and closed his eyes.

“Trust me, mate?” Kol said opening his eyes, they were back to human, and reaching down to grabbing Jeremy’s wandering hand.

Jeremy frowned but nodded. “Good.”

Kol whispered bring his face back to Jeremy’s lip and planting a hot desperate kiss on to Jeremy. He moaned and opened his mouth letting Kol slip his tongue into his mouth. The vampire rubbing his tongue against the top of Jeremy’s mouth and Jeremy moaned and felt his legs shake. It wasn’t something he ever thought would be to excite him but it did. Then Kol was pulling away and spinning Jeremy around.

Jeremy lost his breath when his chest hit the wall, but before he could push off Kol, the vampire’s body draped over him. The vampire quickly pulled both of his arms over his head and took ahold of them in one of his hands.

“You know Mate, there is just something about having you pinned against a wall.” He could feel Kol’s mouth against his ear and he tilted his head to the side, hoping the vampire would get the hint. And of course, the ever-clever Original did, Jeremy shivered as he felt Kol kissing up and down his neck and he felt his body relax into the vampires hold. It felt so good to just let go and let Kol take control.

As Kol kissed down his neck he started teasing it more and more, first he would nibble or bite a spot but then he started sucking and Jeremy knew he was going to be were a few marks in the morning. He was so caught up in what the vampire was doing to his mouth that he barely registered Kol’s free hand working it way down his chest. He felt his body arch towards the hand and heard Kol chuckle in his throat though he never removed his mouth from the spot he was working over with his mouth.

“Kol.” Jeremy moaned again moving his body towards the hand. Then he felt the warmth Kol’s hand as the vampire slipped his hand under Jeremy’s shirt. The vampire repaid Jeremy’s earlier teasing by only dipping the tips of his fingers below his waist band.

“Please.” Jeremy whined out.

While the fingers brushed lightly over the warm sensitive skin, Jeremy felt a squeeze on his pinned hands, a message to keep them where they were and then Kol pulled his mouth away from Jeremy’s neck and bring his hand to turn Jeremy’s face and they were kissing again. This time when Kol slipped his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth, the vampire also slipped his hand lower and Jeremy cried out when he felt Kol’s warm hand wrapped around his shaft.

Jeremy bucked against the hand, only for Kol’s to pull it away. The vampire took his mouth away and smirked at Jeremy.

“Oh, come on.” Jeremy growled out but stopped moving his hips. When they stopped moving Kol returned his hand and slowly started to run his finger over the skin. It wasn’t his full hand and it didn’t have much weight to hit, but the teasing sent spark after spark through Jeremy and it took of his control not to push against the hand and demand more. Kol’s mouth returned to Jeremy’s neck. The bits getting a little stronger and the sucking more intense. The pain mixing with the pleasure, Jeremy found he liked the feeling of it so he left his neck open to the vampire.  And then Kol’s ran his finger of the tip and Jeremy’s control break and he rolled his hips.

“Jeremy.” Kol growled and Jeremy almost came from the way his name came out of Kol’s mouth. With the warning Jeremy forced himself to stop moving, letting out a frustrated growl of his own. Again, he heard Kol chuckle but then the vampire’s hand finally wrapped around him and he found his mind going blank. He could feel as Kol moved his hand up and down slowly but purposeful. The vampire was still teasing him but also working him up. Jeremy moaned and pulled his head away, turning it searching for another kiss. Kol was fast to respond. Jeremy could feel the arousal building and knew that even with the slow pace Kol was going he was going to get off soon.

Kol must have sense it too because the vampire’s hand started moving faster and he pulled away from Jeremy’s mouth pushing his head to the side and brought his mouth to the bottom his neck just over his shoulder.

The vampire froze, “Can I?” Jeremy’s brain was so clouded that it took a second to understand what Kol was asking.

“Yeah.” He said nodding his head. Kol kissed the spot and Jeremy felt the vampire run his tongue over the skin. Between the rhythm of Kol’s hand and the fell of his tongue running across his skin Jeremy was ready to explode.

He moaned out and let his hips move to match Kol’s pace, this time the vampire didn’t stop him. They moved in sync for a few strokes of Kol’s hand and then Jeremy felt Kol’s teeth sink into his nape and his vision went white has he came all over Kol’s hand. He felt Kol’s hand slow but it kept working as the vampire tried to drag out his orgasm, he could even feel the blood being drained from his body; as Kol drank from him. The mix of the two sensations caused his legs to give out. Kol’s fast reflexes caught him and pressed him farther against the wall all while never removing his teeth or hand. Jeremy finally whined out as the sensations got to be too much. Kol gently removed his hand and grabbed Jeremys hips. Then he pulled his teeth out and ran his tongue over the small holes a couple times to stop the bleeding.

Jeremy was aware of all of this but he was still riding the high from his orgasm that he couldn’t move, not that his legs would hold him anyways. Kol still supported his weight as the vampire turned them around, letting Jeremy back rest against the wall. Face to face again Kol’s brought their lips together again and Jeremy was more than happy to return to kissing the vampire. While his body wasn’t ready to go again he was still aroused enough to moan into the kiss.

When he felt his legs could hold him he let his own body hold him up and pulled Kol closer. Chest against chest, some part of him wishing they had taken their clothes off, he wanted to feel more of Kol. With that thought in mind he took one hand away from the vampire’s hips and reached under his shirt. He ran his fingers over Kol’s abs and then up higher getting a feel for all of the vampire’s chest. He even brushed his fingers over one of Kol’s nipples causing the vampire to roll his hips and moan into his mouth. Jeremy decided he liked the way the moan felt against his mouth and he brushed his finger over the nipple again. He swallowed Kol’s second moan as he brought his other hand under Kol’s shirt. When he ran both hands over Kol’s nipples, Kol retaliated but biting and pulling on his lip, which had at some point stopped bleeding but the with the sudden nip, Jeremy could taste the blood he moaned as the taste of copper filled his mouth again. Kol deepened their kiss, chasing after the blood and Jeremy felt like he was being consumed.

He whined and brought one of his hands lower. When he reached Kol’s waist be pulled back and looked at the vampire. Kol whimpered at the loss of his mouth but stopped to look at him. The vampire’s eyes had changed and it should have freaked Jeremy out but truth was he found it hot that he was pushing Kol’s control that much.

He blushed, “Umm I’ve never?” He used his eyes to look down not wanted to finish his sentence. Kol brought on of his hands to his face and ran his thumb over Jeremy’s chin.

“You don’t have to.” Kol said pulling his thumb away and bringing to his mouth. Jeremy caught sight of red, as the thumb disappeared into the vampire’s mouth. He moaned out and wanted to strangle the teasing vampire.

Instead he moved his hands down Kol’s pants and worked the button and zipper open. He hesitated a little when he put his hand over the bulge in Kol’s boxers. But when the vampire moaned and pressed against his hand, Jeremy felt his nerves fade and the rubbed his thumb in circles softly. Kol had teased the shit out of him it was only fair to return the favor.

He startled when Kol’s hand ran though his hair and then the vampire took a hold and pulled Jeremys head back, exposing his neck. He closed his eyes as Kol’s mouth latched onto where he had bitten earlier. He didn’t bite down again just sucked and Jeremy could feel blood trickling down his neck.

He let the vampire suck on his neck, he returned his attention to his hand. He had never giving a hand job before but he knew what he liked so he had a few ideas about what to do to the vampire. Who was already worked up enough that Jeremy was sure he could get him off fast, if he wanted. Removing his hand, he brought it up and dipped inside’s Kol’s boxers. The heat surprised him, he expected the vampire to run colder. But Kol had been feeding from him so maybe that had caused the vampire to run at a more normal human level. Jeremy ran his middle finger along the top of Kol’s member. The vampire moaned against his neck. Jeremy felt it vibrate against his skin and he shuddered. Then he wrapped his hand around it and let his hand take the full weight and feel of it. Despite already getting off once he felt his body react and bit back a moan. Then he started running his thumb up and down and felt Kol’s hips jump forward.

“Jeremy.” The vampire pulled his mouth away from his bleeding neck and brought it to his mouth. Jeremy could taste his blood on Kol’s lips and he moaned, forgetting about teasing Kol he tightened his hand on Kol’s shaft. Slowly they found a rhythm, his hand and Kol’s hips. When he felt Kol’s started to move faster he did his best to match the vampire and then Kol was pushing more against him and demanding more of their kissing. He felt Kol’s shudder and then he felt the vampires come coating his hand, he kept moving his hand just as Kol had down to him. Then Kol softened his kiss and pulled away.

“Shit, Jeremy.” And Jeremy smiled. Kol’s face was still vamped out and he was breathing heavy.

“Yeah.” Jeremy said and then he laughed. Kol smirked at him and moved forward to kiss him again. It was barely more than a brush against his lips but it felt perfect to end what they had just down.

“We should shower, Mate before we have to go back downstairs with the others.” Kol said pulling away again.

“Shit.” Jeremy mumbled. He had forgotten about the others and with their hearing,

“Oh. Shit.” He mumbled, banging the back of his head against the wall, “They heard us.”

Kol laughed and Jeremy opened his eyes to glare at him. But froze when he found Kol, shirt less and removing his pants.

“Coming?” Kol asked smirking at him.


	36. To teasing and To Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hurry up mate.” Kol called from inside that shower, causing him to shake it off and finish stripping. He pushed open the door and was assaulted by hot steam, that only got thicker as he opened the glass door to the shower. The warmth felt relax and he didn’t even jump when Kol grabbed his arm and pulled them chest to chest.
> 
> “Took you long enough. Everything okay?” Kol asked, looking unsure. Jeremy tried to see why Kol looked nervous, because the cocky vampire never seemed to doubt himself. But as he looked in the originals eyes he saw how Kol was watching him and he understood. Kol was worried that he had done something that Jeremy hadn’t like and that was why he had been hesitant to join in him in the shower. So, Jeremy reached up and pulled Kol’s head closer and kissed him.
> 
> They kept at it until Jeremy had to pull back to get a breath, “I was just being shy.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look new chapter lol. SO I was nervous about the last chapter but it seemed that you guys liked it so yay.  
> Also, Rebekah hasn't appeared in this yet and I'm not sure about her. I had a hard time writing her in the first story but I also don't want to leave her out. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also: posted a little while back on tumblr asking if anyone did commissions. I don't have money but maybe someone is up for an exchange they draw some art and i write something for them??

 

He watched as Kol stripped; slowly, and no shame or embarrassment. Somewhere in his head he wondered if he would ever have that much confidence in himself, but most of his thought was on how gorgeous Kol looked.

Kol didn’t even look at him, as he took off his boxers and walked into the bathroom. Jeremy knew that the vampire was aware that he had watched, and knew that Kol was still listening to see if he followed him into the shower.

He wanted to, but he was still nervous. Everything they had just down had been with some layers of clothes still on and stripping down bare naked in front of Kol was still something he felt shy about.

He heard the water turn on and the shower door both open and close, he looked towards the door but couldn’t get his body to move.

“Jeremy.” Elijah’s voice was gentle but it still surprised him. As he looked at the door he felt his face burn as he realized they had never even closed the bed room door. He brought his hand up to cover his face. Elijah’s hand caught his and he looked at the vampire’s face.

The vampire smiled, “There is no need to be embarrassed. You are gorgeous and breathtaking and there is never a need to be embarrassed, when you find yourself lost in another you care for. None of us would expect something from you that you did not want to give. Most importantly,” Elijah leaned in and kissed him, “We would not want you to hide yourself away from us.” He added once he pulled away. “Now go, shower with Kol, I believe he is getting impatient.” Before he left Elijah leaned in close again and gave him another kiss, it was soft but deep and nothing to do with sex or lust. It was a kiss purely of affection and it chased away most of the doubt and nerves Jeremy still had. Then Elijah pulled him away from the wall and gave him a shove towards the bathroom. When he turned around the thank the vampire he was already gone.

As he turned towards the bathroom he kicked his shoes off, his shirt and pants quickly followed. He hesitated outside the door, standing there in just his boxers he tried to push down the last bit of shyness he was feeling.

“Hurry up mate.” Kol called from inside that shower, causing him to shake it off and finish stripping. He pushed open the door and was assaulted by hot steam, that only got thicker as he opened the glass door to the shower. The warmth felt relax and he didn’t even jump when Kol grabbed his arm and pulled them chest to chest.

“Took you long enough. Everything okay?” Kol asked, looking unsure. Jeremy tried to see why Kol looked nervous, because the cocky vampire never seemed to doubt himself. But as he looked in the originals eyes he saw how Kol was watching him and he understood. Kol was worried that he had done something that Jeremy hadn’t like and that was why he had been hesitant to join in him in the shower. So, Jeremy reached up and pulled Kol’s head closer and kissed him.

They kept at it until Jeremy had to pull back to get a breath, “I was just being shy.” He said.

“And Elijah helped?” Kol asked pushing Jeremy towards the shower wall, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jeremy let himself be pushed back, “Well he is better with words then you are,” He said with his own smirk. Kol gave an affronted look and pressed his hand on Jeremy’s chest, giving the last push until Jeremy’s back hit tile.

“Really?” Kol said, “Well then I’ll have to show you what I’m better with.” And again, they were kissing. This time Jeremy didn’t let Kol take control like he had before, he ran his tongue against Kol’s lip until the vampire opened his mouth and let him slide his tongue in. Taking a trick from Kol he pressed his tip of his tongue against the top of the vampire’s mouth and ran it slowly from the back to the front. He felt Kol’s moan and he did it again.

After a few minutes Kol pulled away and smirked at Jeremy. Then the vampire lowered his head and started kissing along, his collar bone. Slowly moving from his neck to his shoulder and then back again. When Kol ran his tongue along the hollow of his neck, Jeremy moaned and reached up to place his hand on Kol’s head. He didn’t put pressure or grab hold of his hair, just let his fingers run though the vampire’s wet hair.

Then Kol was placing kiss down wards starting at the bottom of his throat and then down the center of his chest. He kept going down along his abs and then he flicked his tongue at his navel; which caused him to jump. The vampire just laughed and then took the same path back up Jeremy’s body.

This time however Kol got sidetracked along the way, Jeremy had closed his eyes at some point so he cried out when a warm tongue swept over his nipple. His hand tightening on Kol’s hair, not that the vampire seemed to mind, as he let out a moan of his own. Then Jeremy felt Kol press his mouth against his sensitive skin around his nipple and suck, again he cried out, this time arching into the vampire.

Before, he had been tittering on the edge of relaxed and enjoying the feeling of Kol’s mouth along his chest, but the spike that went through him and Kol’s sucked on his nipple was bring him back to aroused.

When Kol bite down and used his teeth to gently pull on the small nub, Jeremy felt the pull in his abdomen and felt himself growing hard again. He moaned and pulled the vampires head away from his abused nipple.

“I thought we were in here to get clean?” He asked, smiling.

“I had a better idea.” Kol said leaning in to kiss him.

Jeremy tried not to let himself get carried away again, but there was something about the vampire’s mouth that was becoming addicting. “No.” He said pushing Kol away.

The vampire gave him a pout.

Jeremy laughed, “We need to get clean, and I have a feeling if we really get going again we aren’t going to stop for a while.” He pushed Kol far enough away that he could move away from the wall. He looked at the bottles in a few small shelves in the corner and grabbed one that said body wash.

Then he turned around and gave Kol a smile, “But we can still have a little fun.” Kol watched him as he opened the bottle and poured some of the soap into his hand. Once his hands where soapy he pressed him against Kol’s shoulders. He slowly worked the soap into and along the vampire’s shoulders and then down along his chest. He felt Kol relax under his hands and he kept at it.

It was nice to being able to fully touch and appreciate Kol’s body. He liked using the soap as a reason to run his hands over every inch of skin and muscle he could find. He had never washed another person before and found it intimate in a way that had nothing to so with sex. Not that he wasn’t using the touching as an excuse to tease Kol. He lingered over the vampire’s nipples as he washed his chest and pressed in close when he moved behind him to start washing his back.  

He blushed his way through washing Kol’s butt and the vampire used that to his advantage as he kept pressing his ass into Jeremy’s hands, causing them both to getting a little carried away once again.

Only Jeremy pulling his hands away and tisking the vampire got them to move on, not that Kol didn’t frown at him for it.

Jeremy got his last bit of teasing in when he reached over Kol’s shoulder, pressing close against him, to grabbed the moveable shower head. He smirked a little as Kol pushed back against him, the friction of their actions caused Jeremy to second guess his not sex in the shower idea, but he forced himself to put a little space between them as he rinsed off the soap from Kol’s body.

He ended the way he started, standing in front of Kol.

This time the vampire was the one smirking as Kol, grabbed the same bottle of body washed and poured some into his hands. Jeremy gulped as Kol moved in and had to close his eyes when Kol started washing his chest.

If he thought washing Kol had been amazing and intimate it was nothing on how it felt as Kol took his time washing him. He couldn’t remember another time when he had felt so relaxed, as Kol worked along his body. The vampire even added pressure along his shoulders working on loosening his knots as he washed him. When Kol was behind him he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the vampire eyes still closed.

Kol chuckled and brought his hand back to his chest playing with the soup there for several minutes. “Mate, I can’t clean your back with you pressed against me.” Though the vampire made no move to actually move Jeremy.

Jeremy huffed as he forced himself to move away, then he turned towards the wall and leaned against it, placing his head on his arm and his back to Kol. The vampire seemed to move even slowly after that, take forever to wash his shoulders and then back, and to Jeremys surprised the touches lost the teasing and it turned in to something more soothing and comforting.

He was half asleep by the time, Kol rinsed him off and turned the water off.

“Stay.” Kol said before he opened the shower door and disappeared. Jeremy shivered at the burst of cold air but he didn’t move. Then Kol was back and there was a soft towel being rubbing along his back and legs, then he was told to turn as Kol started drying off his front. He opened his eye’s long enough to see Kol had wrapped a towel around his waist not giving Jeremy a chance to dry him off, he frowned a little but closed his eyes when Kol brought the towel up to dry his hair.

Once he was dry, he was forced to open his eyes and actually move. He followed Kol out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Kol tossed him a pair of soft pants.

“Kol?” He asked when the vampire didn’t hand him anything else.

“Huh?” Kol asked as he started getting dressed in his own pair of pajama pants.

“Boxers? Shirt?” Jeremy asked, started to get a little cold from standing naked in the room.

“What about them?” Kol asked looking at him with his usual smirk.

Jeremy sighed, no way was he going to win this one. So, he just pulled on the pants and tried to ignore any wanted to blush at walking around commando and shirtless in the Mikaelson’s house.

He did notice that Kol seemed pleased that he went along with it, which gave him a happy feeling.

Of course, all of his shyness and embarrassment came flooding back, when they walked into the living room and he saw Klaus’s smirk. He docked his head, as he remembered that the two of them had been able to hear what him and Kol had been up too. He wasn’t sure if they could hear them while they were in the shower but he knew for a fact they had heard them when he was pinned against Kol’s bed room wall.

He was staring at the floor trying to figure out the best way to disappear when Klaus started laughing, “Jeremy, love come here.” He looked up at the hybrid, who was waiting for him to move, so he did.

When he was close enough, Klaus reached out and pulled him against him. The vampire didn’t say anything just leaned up to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy’s body melted against the vampire and he felt himself deepen the kiss, even reaching to grab the man’s shirt to pulled him closer.

Then Klaus pulled away, just enough to look at him, “Listen to Elijah, there is no reason to be embarrassed.”

Then he was kissed again, “Besides, love, we enjoyed hearing the sounds you made.”

There were laughs from the other two vampires as he groaned and dropped his head onto Klaus’ shoulder, he tried to hide it but he felt himself start to laughing right along with them.


	37. To the on coming storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any chance of talking all of them out of it?” Stefan asked.
> 
> “Again, I don’t know.” Will said looking at the table. “The ones that want to leave are outnumbered by those who wanted to stay. So even if you could convince those to stop, the rest wouldn’t. And I don’t think you are going to be able to convince out high priest to stop. He is to invested in it.”
> 
> “Dammit.” Stefan cursed.
> 
> “It’s going to come down to a fight, isn’t it?” Jeremy asked more himself then the others.
> 
> But he heard Will mumble as sad, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Also not sure if i will be posting for the rest of the month. With all the holiday and family drama i might be to busy to work on this sorry.

Chapter 37: To the on coming storm

The next morning, he woke up feeling more relaxed then he had in what felt like years. He was wrapped in Klaus’s arms as the vampire had at some point during the night turned them so that his back was against the vampire’s chest and said vampire had an arm wrapped around his waist holding him close. Jeremy closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling for a few moments. The he quietly pulled Klaus’s arm up and away from him and slide out from the bed. There was a low whine from the hybrid but Klaus didn’t wake up. So, Jeremy tiptoed across the room and grabbed the first shirt he could find and his pants, then made his way out of the room and leaving the door cracked behind him.

It was early so he wasn’t surprised to find the kitchen and living room empty. Not really in the mood for breakfast, he grabbed a banana and went about trying to finding a pair of shoes. He was pretty sure his were still in Kol’s room. Finally, he found a pair that looked like they would fit.

It didn’t take him long to get dressed. When he was done he looked down at his mismatched outfit and smiled. While he had grabbed things at random, the outfit looked good. He had on his dark blue jeans, Klaus’s Henley shirt the chest was deep red and the sleeves a dark grey, a pair of light brown suede dress boots that he was pretty sure belonged to Kol and Elijah’s long black leather jacket that was soft to the touch and made Jeremy wanted to curl up in it.

He was just about to open the front door, when he heard someone’s steps on the stairs behind him. He turned to see Lexi walking down.

“Where are you going?” She asked looking him over and grin on her face.

He blushed knowing she noticed he was wearing something that belonged to each original.

“Out?” He asked, doubting he was going to be getting out of the house alone now.

“You really want one of them to get angry, don’t you?” She asked walking down the last couple stairs to stand in front of him. 

“Not really,” He said shrugging, “I just don’t like being followed around like I need protection or a babysitter. I guess it’s habit by now to take care of myself.” He heard her sigh.

“I get that. But with everything happening. It’s not you needed a babysitter or even that you need protection. It is us all looking after each other.” She took a hold of his arm and dragged him away from the door, “Now, “She said pushing him down in a chair just inside the living room. “Stay here, while I get dressed and then we can go where you want.” Then she was gone.

He gave a brief thought to just getting up and going but decided against it, she was right.

He pulled out his phone and reread the text he had gotten the night before.

‘Jer, we need to talk. Meet me at the grill at 6am tomorrow. Will.’

He had received it right before going to bed and it took him forever to fall asleep because he kept going over all the horrible things Will could possibly have to talk to him about that early. Most of his thoughts strayed over the coven and them attacking someone. But a small part of him worried that Will found something wrong with the protection spells around him. He knew it was silly because he had been told over and over again that they weren’t doing anything to him. But every so often his sister voice rang in his ears and it caused him to doubt it. Even though he knew she was wrong. It was the childish part of him that would always want to look up to his sister. Like before their parents died and his sister was a different person.

“Jer?” Lexi’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Ready?” He asked standing up.

He had planned on walking, not feeling right about sneaking out and taking one of the brothers vehicles but it seemed Lexi had other ideas because once they were outside she held up a set of keys and heading for Elijah’s SUV. He tilted his head and looked at her trying to figure out how she got the keys but the blonde vampire just grinned and got in the car. He sighed and followed her.

“Where to?” She asked turning the car on.

“The Grill.” He heard her sigh.

“What?” he asked.

“You guys seemed to spend a lot of time there.” He laughed.

“Not really anywhere else to go.”

“So?” She asked after they pulled away from the house.

“So?” He asked her confused.

She looked at him, “Last night?” She asked with a smile.

Jeremy groaned and placed his head against the window, wishing he was back in bed with Klaus next to him.

“I mean, it’s not like we couldn’t all hear you.” She mumbled loudly, causing him to groan even louder.  He could hear her laughing and he picked his head up and glared at her.

“What?” She asked, “I mean, it’s a good thing. You finally got one of them to make a move and now it’s only a matter of time before the other two follow suit. Plus having sex in a house full of vampires, you should have known we could hear you two.”

“You could have not listened?” He grumbled at her.

She laughed, “I could have. But I didn’t. where is the fun in that?” she looked at him again before returning her eyes to the road, Besides I’m not the only one who listened it. I know I heard Tyler telling Caroline to stop.” Jeremy choked.

He had known the brothers had been there and of course Lexi and Anna because they had been talking to him but he had totally forgotten about Tyler and Caroline and at the moment he was so grateful that Matt was human.

“I hate vampires.” He said reaching over to turn on the radio. He was done with this conversation. Not completely because he did own Anna and Lexi and thank you but that would come later when he wasn’t so embarrassed.

Once they made it to the Grill he was surprised when Lexi didn’t sit with him. Instead she moved to the other side of the bar, where he could see Stefan and Damon waiting for her. It made him wonder if the only reason she caught him sneaking out was because she was on her way out too. He waved at the two brothers and sat down at the table he spotted Will already seated at waiting for him.

“What’s up?” He asked.

He was worried, Will looked like crap. Deep dark circles under his eyes and had a bruise one his left cheek. Jeremy almost reached out to touch it, wanted to ask if his friend was okay. But he held himself back, unsure how Will would feel about it.

“We have a couple problems. You should tell your friends tot come over here.” Will said nodding his head towards the table with Lexi and the Salvatore. All of which had stiffened and looked over at them. He could see questions in all their eyes so he waved them over.

Damon took the seat next to Will, while Lexi and Stefan squeezed in next to him.

“My coven is fighting.” He looked at Jeremy when he opened his mouth, “Not like before. Before it was small arguments and some yelling but now people are attacking each other. One of our members is in the hospital because someone hexed him with a bloodletting spell, he wouldn’t stop bleeding, no matter what we tried. Another was throw off a building and didn’t make it.” He stopped talking and took a drink of the water in front of him.

“Some of the members, like me, that are against what they have been doing want to leave. They are scared of what is happened, both within the coven and outside it. They have never come across a group like yours before. You scare them. Other’s like my father,” He hissed out the word, “think that they are to close to reaching their goals to stop now.” He took a shaky breath, “But there is a third group, ones that want to continue but have also started practice darker magic.” He looked at Jeremy.

“I looked around and found out, that there are four members of our coven that have been playing with some bad magic. They are the ones that brought back your dead friends. They wanted something to distract all of you, so they could go about their ritual without interference. But to do what they did, Jer, they had to sacrifice animals and use their own blood to do it. Each of them brought some one back. It’s dark. When the rest of the coven found out they exiled them on the spot. But they are still hear in town.”

Dammit Jeremy thought, now they had two separate groups to worry about.

“What happens if we kill those four?” Stefan asked, looking at Lexi.

“Nothing. The magic is sealed. Your friends are back for good. Unless they get killed again.” Will answered giving Lexi and Stefan a reassuring smile.

“Wait four?” Jeremy’s brain finally caught up, “But we have only three?” Will shrugged.

“Great.” Damon muttered, “Who know who else they brought back. Should be interesting.”

“Okay, we will worry about that later.” Jeremy said, “ But for now. The ones that want to leave? What are the chances they do?” He asked hoping that at least some would. Less people for the Mikaelson’s to kill to protect their friends.

“I don’t know. I mean, we are family and separating a coven is hard. We are used  working magic together and relying on each other. If the coven splits more then it already has, most of the people in it will become weaker and none of them want that.” Will looked sad, and Jeremy wanted to give him hope, that they could stop all this and still keep everyone safe but he knew that wasn’t likely and he wasn’t going to lie.

“Any chance of talking all of them out of it?” Stefan asked.

“Again, I don’t know.” Will said looking at the table. “The ones that want to leave are outnumbered by those who wanted to stay. So even if you could convince those to stop, the rest wouldn’t. And I don’t think you are going to be able to convince out high priest to stop. He is to invested in it.”

“Dammit.” Stefan cursed.

“It’s going to come down to a fight, isn’t it?” Jeremy asked more himself then the others.

But he heard Will mumble as sad, “Yes.”


	38. To Not Playing Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if we drop this?” He mumbled back. 
> 
> The hand on his back stopped and then turned into a single finger running down his spine. The soft touch caused him to arch towards it, he couldn’t stop the moan that it caused. 
> 
> “Fuck,” he muttered, “Not fair.” 
> 
> “Oh darling,” He could hear the smirk in Kol’s voice, “We never said anything about playing fair.” He groaned and tried to suppress his reaction as the finger on his spine kept moving up and down slowly.

 

Hours later found him hiding away in Klaus’s art studio. After the talk at the Grill Jeremy found his mind wouldn’t focus, so once him and Lexi made their way back to the Mikaelson’s he made his way to the studio found some supplies and then found a spot off to one of the corners with just enough light and got lost in drawing.

It had been too long since he let himself get lost in his sketches and it felt great to let the world slip away. He had forgotten how cathartic it could be. He was working on a sketch of Klaus leaning against a wall with his typical smug smirk, when a plate of food was placed over his sketch pad.

He looked up from the plate of food to see Matt standing in front of him. His friend had his arms crossed over his chest, a bottle of water in one and a frustrated look in his face.

“Thanks?” Jeremy said unsure what was going on.

“The brothers are bickering.” Matt said with a sigh.

Still not sure why Matt was bringing him food or why he was getting a weird look, Jeremy grabbed the plate and moved it out of the way. The placed his sketch pad down on the table next to him.

“And?” He asked picking up the plate again.

“And.” Matt said with an eye roll, “You should go talk to them.”

Jeremy laughed, “Are they fighting?” he asked.

“Not yet.” Matt said handing Jeremy the bottle of water he was still holding.

“And the food?” Jeremy asked looking to the plate.

“I told Care, I was going to come check on you. She gave me that and said to make sure you ate something. You have been up here a while man.” Matt said with a shrug.

Jeremy wiggled around in the chair until he could reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. The time glowed at him a white bright light and he stared in shock. He had been up for about 5hours. No wonder Caroline was worried about feeding him. He put the phone on top of his sketch pad.

“What are the bickering about?” He asked picking up the sandwich and taking a bite.

“Everything. The witches, your sister, you, and what the plan should be.” Matt said with a sigh, “No one has any idea what should be do. Other than killing the witches, that seems to be the only thing mostly agreed upon.” Matt didn’t look happy about that. And Jeremy understood, he didn’t like the idea of killing either. Not unless it was the only way to keep everyone safe.

He finished off his sandwich, and then him and Matt went find the others.

They hadn’t even entered the room yet and he could hear Kol and Klaus arguing.

 “We can’t let them live!” He heard Klaus shout.

They walked into the room, unnoticed by the two arguing originals.

“Jeremy doesn’t want them dead!” Kol shouted back and Jeremy winced, he didn’t want to be the reason the brothers fought.

“If we let them live they will just move on and do this again. Or they will get stronger and come back after us.” He heard Klaus growl and the end of his statement. He looked around the room, Care and Tyler where sitting on one couch whispering to each other, while Matt stood next to him. Elijah was sitting in armchair looking at his brothers with a frown. He must have felt Jeremy’s eyes because he looked up and titled his head to the side and then looked pointedly back at his brothers. It seemed Elijah was leaving this mess up to him. He frowned.

“Not if we make sure they will regret it.” Kol responded.

“They will regret it if we kill them.” Klaus commented back with a huff.

Jeremy could tell they were just going to argue in circles until one of them got pissed enough to fight and he didn’t want that so he walked farther into the room and placed himself between them.

“Stop.” He said looking at both of them, “Kol’s right I don’t want to kill them,” He heard Klaus huff, “But,” He said looking at Klaus, “I don’t want them coming back if we let them live.” Klaus raised his eyebrow, “So we need to find a compromise. Something that gets rid of them but stops them from coming back.” He took a breath, “Let me talk to Will, and see if he has any ideas.”

“Jeremy are you sure you can trust him?” Elijah asked from his seat.

“Yes.” He said without pause.

Elijah stood and moved towards him, stopping just in front of him. Then the vampire reached out and took ahold of his chin. Jeremy felt the cool fingers press gently and he let his eyes close.

“I know you want to trust him. But this his is family,” The vampire whispered, “It is not easy to go against family. So, let me ask this, are you sure he has the strength to take our side.”

Jeremy went to open his mouth but a soft finger landed across his lips, “Think about it.”

Then the finger was removed and Jeremy felt Elijah’s lips press against his and he moaned. He took a step closing the gap between their bodies and then used his arms to pull Elijah closer. The vampire let himself be moved and even opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jeremy let himself get lost in the feeling until he heard a chuckle from someone in the room. With a blush he opened his eyes and pulled himself away from the vampire and looked around. Both Klaus and Kol looked entertained, Tyler rolled his eyes when he saw Jeremy look at him and Both Caroline and Matt had grins on their faces. He tried to control his blush but failed.

“So umm Will.” He said, “Who wants to come with me to see him tomorrow?” He said looking at his friends.

“Me and Care can’t. Her mom called a meeting.” Tyler said, “We talked about it while you were upstairs, Lexi and Anna are going instead of any of them, “With a wave of his hand towards the brothers, “That way Elena doesn’t have anyone to fight with.” Jeremy doubted that would stop his sister from yelling at someone but agreed it was a good idea.

“I’m meeting Ric,” Matt added, “Since we are human we think the witches will overlook us. Ric wants to drive up to up north to a small town he thinks they lived at before they moved here. See if we can learn anything.”

“So that leaves you guys?” He said turning to look at the three brothers.

“I’ll go.” Klaus said with a grin.

“No hurting Will.” Jeremy said because the happy look Klaus was wearing spelled trouble. The hybrid rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Good.” He said and looked around the room, “So what else were you guys talking about?”

“Your sister.”

“Elena.”

“Bitch.”

The answers came so fast and almost at once so he had a hard time hearing who said what, but he was pretty sure the bitch was Kol.

“We ignore her.” He said, “She isn’t going to see reason and we don’t have time from her drama.” He looked at the ground, “Besides, I think she has lost Bonnie as back up.”

“Jeremy.” The way Klaus said his name caused him to shiver.

“Yeah.” He said not looking at anyone.

“Why is Bonnie not a problem?” Klaus asked and he felt someone move closer to him. He took a step back only to collide with another person.

“We have Will.” He said and it wasn’t a lie, not really.

“And?” Elijah asked from behind him.

“And?” He mimicked.

He heard another growl and his arm was grabbed and he was spun to face Kol. The position he was now in had his heart beating faster and it wasn’t because he was scared. Klaus and Elijah stood close at his sides. He could feel them brushing against his arms and Kol was in front of him. Close enough to feel the heat from his body but not touching. 

“Jer.” Kol growled his name and Jeremy’s body shuddered.

“It’s nothing.” He said and tried to take a step back, but it was like all three read his mind because they moved closer pinning him between them.

He heard movement from the other side of the room and looked over Elijah’s shoulder to see his friends retreating from the room. Caroline was the last out and she stopped in the door way.

“When he tells you. You will tell us.” She said looking at the Mikaelson’s. Then she left. It was almost funny how she demanded that of them but Jeremy didn’t like that his friends had no doubt he would tell the brothers or that they all just left him.

His attention was brought back to Elijah, when his name was said.

“I mean it. It’s nothing.” He didn’t know why he was still protecting Bonnie. But he was scared of what they would do when they knew what she had really done. And he was already asking so much of them, about not killing the damn coven. He wasn’t sure how much more he could ask for before they were pushed too far.

He knew them well enough to know they had to be fighting their own instincts and habits right now. They had survived 1000 years by making sure enemies didn’t get second chances. And that’s what Bonnie was to them. An enemy.

“If it was nothing Mate, you wouldn’t be trying to hide it.” Kol said smirking and leaning in closer.

Now he could feel all three of them. There was a battle going on inside him. His body wanted to lean into one of them and let them hold him, he even wanted to tell them the truth. Because he didn’t like lying or hiding things from them. But the part of him that had been friends with Bonnie and even had feeling for her wouldn’t let that part give in.

“What if we promised not to kill her?” Kol asked resting his forehead against Jeremy’s.

How the vampire knew him that well, he didn’t know. But he closed his eyes and let his head rest against Kol’s.

“Kol.” He whispered, fighting the need to give in. He wanted to believe they wouldn’t kill her but with how angry he had been he doubted that even if he had their word, they would be able to keep it. He felt a hand slide under his shirt and run up his spine. Against his will he felt his body start to relax. Then he felt another hand on his skin. This one was at the base of his neck, gentle and the thumb was rubbing circles.

He wanted to curse the brothers for being able to get him like this. He wanted to shove them away and tell them that this wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t want to melt just from them touching him and they shouldn’t be able to use that want against him.

“Love, you have to tell us.” Klaus whispered against his ear, he tried to shake his head no. But it was still pressed against Kol’s so it didn’t move much.

“What if we guess?” Elijah asked in his other ear and his knees almost gave out.

“What if we drop this?” He mumbled back.

The hand on his back stopped and then turned into a single finger running down his spine. The soft touch caused him to arch towards it, he couldn’t stop the moan that it caused.

“Fuck,” he muttered, “Not fair.”

“Oh darling,” He could hear the smirk in Kol’s voice, “We never said anything about playing fair.” He groaned and tried to suppress his reaction as the finger on his spine kept moving up and down slowly.

He pulled his head away from Kol and opened his eyes. He had been right about the smirk that Kol’s face held.

“No playing fair?” He said meeting Kol’s eyes.

“Where would the fun be in that mate?” Kol grinned.

Jeremy smiled, and saw Kol give him a calculating look.

“If we aren’t playing fair, then how about we drop this or no more making out?” He said. He heard two chuckles from his sides but Kol’s eye’s widened. The younger original looked him up and down and then raised his eyebrow.

“You mean me or all of us?” Kol asked, and Jeremy had a feeling he was about to walk in to a trap. So, he let himself think about it.

“Well since all three of you aren’t playing fair, I guess whoever backs off still gets to.” He said. He tried not to wince when Kol’s smirk returned.

“So,” The original leaned in, “Your saying, you will be able to stop yourself from kissing any of us?” He shook his head yes.

Kol laughed and reached out towards him. The vampire’s fingers brushed along his bottom lip. It was gentle and made Jeremy want to open his month but he didn’t. He tried to focus on something else. But just looking at Kol and his smug look made him want to take back his threat. Plus, Elijah and Klaus still had their hands on him, and he realized that this was the trap.

Kol had known that there was no way he would be able to hold out while all three teased him. If he had made the threat and got away and managed to only be one on one he probably could have held out until he thought of a better plan. But he was out numbered and as Kol had said they didn’t play fair.

‘Fuck.’ He thought, he needed a way to turn this around.

He should have shut up when he knew Kol was planning something. He shivered as someone ran a nail down the center of his back. He turned to glare at Elijah, he had a feeling the hand one his back belonged to him. Elijah met his glare with a smile, and the pressure from the nail increased as it moved back up his back. His eyes flickered close and he had force them back open.

“We can do this all night.” Klaus said softly from his side.

He wondered if he could get their minds more one making out and sex then on the information they were trying to get out of him. With the idea in mind, he throughout his plan of not kissing them and turned to face Klaus. He leaned towards the vampire and placed his lips a breath away from the hybrids. Close but not touching. Then he took his hand and brought it up to the back of Klaus’ neck, holding the vampire in the same way the vampire was holding him.

He was thankful Klaus wasn’t breathing because it was taking all his self-control not to kiss the vampire and if he could feel the vampire’s warm breath matching his he probably would have caved to faster than he planned.  They stood like that for what felt like forever to Jeremy. Elijah was still teasing his back and Kol was still pressed against his front but it was the tension between him and Klaus that he was hoping would work to distract everyone.

The gap between their lips was small so when Jeremy stuck his tongue out to run it along his lips it moved across Klaus’s as well. He heard the vampire let out a breath. When Klaus moved to close the gap between them Jeremy tried to move away. Wanting to draw out the teasing but Klaus’s hand tightened on his head and Both Elijah and Kol kept his body from moving.

He moaned when Klaus’s lips collided with his. The vampire didn’t wait for permission before pressing his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth. He shivered as the tongue slide across his and tried to push it out with his own. It was a game, because he knew Klaus was in control but he wanted to make the vampire work for it.

As they kissed he felt his lungs start to protest and knew he would have to pull back for a breath and was a little jealous that Klaus wouldn’t have the same problem. Regretfully he pulled back for a quick breath then he leaned in to continue but was stopped by someone wrapping their arms around him pulling him away.

“Nope.” Kol said. He had forgotten the vampire was in front of him. So when he was pulled away from Klaus he was pulled straight against Kol’s chest.

“What?” He asked trying to slow his pounding heart down. Wow he hadn’t meant to fall into his own trap but it had been working.

“Distracting us.” Kol said giving him a small glare.

Jeremy wanted to pout, if it had just been him and Klaus he would have succeeded. He really wasn’t liking this out numbered shit.

He sighed. “Worth a try.”

Kol’s laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

“So, are you going to tell us about Bonnie?”

He groaned, “Why does it matter? She isn’t going to be a problem anymore?” At least he hopped not.

“Because she obviously did something to you.” Elijah answered.

“But it’s handled.” He replied frustrated.

“Then why not tell us?” Klaus asked.

He lowered his head, placing it on Kol’s shoulder.

“Because I don’t want you to hurt her.” He mumbled against the fabric of Kol’s shirt.

He heard on of them sigh, “What did she do?” Elijah asked.

He wasn’t getting out of this room without tell them, he knew that. “Promise you guys no one goes after her, it’s already taken care of.” He said pulling away from Kol’s shoulder to look at each of them. Elijah met his gaze easily and nodded. Both Kol and Klaus seemed to want to protest so he pulled away from Kol and stood away from them. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for them to give their word.

When both agreed, he sat down on the couch and told them about how Bonnie had gone after them in the alley and what both she and Will had said.

When he finished Klaus jumped to his feet and was halfway out of the house before Jeremy could shout at him.

“STOP!” He screamed racing after the hybrid.

But by the time he got to the door Klaus was gone.

He turned around both Kol and Elijah were behind him, “You have to stop him.” He demanded. They looked at each other, but neither of them moved.

“Dammit,” He cursed, “You gave me your word.”

“Come on mate,” Kol said moving towards him, “She hurt you ON PURPOSE.” Kol’s anger showed on his face and in his tone. “I know you want to protect her. Because she used to be your friend. But she can’t get away with it.”

He looked at Elijah and pleaded with his eyes, that at least Elijah would keep to his word.

He could see it in the vampire’s eyes, that he too wanted to see her hurt but he could also see that Elijah didn’t want to break his word.

“Please.” He pleaded to Elijah.

He heard Kol growl and then Elijah was gone. Hopefully taking off to stop his brother.


	39. To Car Crashes

 

Jeremy glared at Kol when it became apparent the younger original wasn’t going to chase after is brother. Kol just glared back. Annoyed Jeremy spun around and grabbed the closest set of car keys. They were to one of the SUV’s and he stormed out of the house.

Kol followed behind him and joined him inside to car, without saying a word.

Jeremy was pissed and a little grateful that Kol didn’t try to charm his way into forgiveness. Jeremy was sure the vampire could get him to forgive him if he truly wanted to, but Kol seemed to be okay letting Jeremy be angry for a while. No doubt waiting for a better time use his charm. 

Jeremy drove as fast as he could towards Bonnie’s house, hoping he got there in time to stop Klaus from hurting her. He reached for his phone only to find he had forgotten it back at the house.

“Give me your phone.” He said to Kol without taking his eye’s off the road. He heard the vampire sigh, then there was the sound of Kol moving around.

“Sorry Mate.” Kol said, and Jeremy groaned. “Must have forgotten it.”

“Great.” Jeremy mumbled, and pressed down on the gas a little more.

For the first time in a long time, Jeremy was happy they lived in a smaller town. The drive to Bonnie’s didn’t take as long as it could have. He didn’t even turn the car off before he jumped out and was running to her door. He heard Kol curse behind him, then when he raised his hand to knock on the door Kol appeared next to him grabbing his wrist before it hit the wood of the door.

“No need, no one is here.” Kol said letting his wrist go.

Jeremy was tempted to knock, but he was sure no matter how Kol felt he wouldn’t lie to him about this.

“Dammit.” He stomped his foot, as he tried to think where she could be. She could be at the Grill, which would keep her safe for a little while. Klaus would kill a bar full of people. He hoped.

He started jogging back towards the car. Hopefully she was there, but he would be going to have to check with Elena to make sure. He hopped in and to his surprise, Kol appeared at his window.

“I’ll be faster. I’ll check your sister’s.” There was an eye roll, “You check the Grill then stay there and wait for me.” Jeremy smiled at him.

“Thank you.” The vampire again rolled his eyes, before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Which Jeremy tried to drag out before Kol’s lips disappeared and the vampire was gone. He turned on the car and started for the Grill.

While he drove, he prayed the Kol would actually stop Klaus no join in or just sit back and watch. He honestly wasn’t sure what Kol would do. Kol and Klaus’s tempers where legendary. He was just hoping that Kol was thinking clearly enough to know how hurt he would be if something happened to Bonnie.

When he pulled into the Grill parking lot, he made sure to turn off the car this time then rushed inside. His eyes swept over the whole building. He didn’t see Bonnie or Elena.

“Dammit.” He tried looking again. This time he spotted his Aunt at the bar doing shots. He ran up to her.

“Aunt Jenna!” He said startling her and the man next to her.

She turned around and then stood up. She was quick to hug him, and for a second he let it happen. He missed her so much and feeling her hug him was something he would never take for granted again.

“Have you seen Bonnie?” He asked, when he finally pulled away.

“No, her and Elena are fighting I think. She hasn’t been by the house since a couple days ago. And when I bring her up Elena storms out of the room. What’s wrong?” His aunt asked seeing the concerned look in his face.

“Do you have your phone?” He asked sticking his hand out for it before she answers. He eyes him but reaches in to her pocket and pulls out her phone.

He clicked it on and then typed in Bonnie’s number. With every unanswered ring his stomach dropped.

“Fuck.” He cursed after trying twice more.

He was about to try for a third time when Jenna took the phone from him.

“Jeremy, what’s going on?” His aunt asked, “Is Bonnie in trouble?”

He sighed, “It’s my fault.” He said dropping his eyes. Not wanting to look at her, while he tried to explain. “She did something and it was wrong but I should have told the Mikaelson’s. I knew they would be angry.”

He looked at her bar and the bartender. The man was on the other side talking to someone, so Jeremy reached out and grabbed his Aunt’s drinking. Downing it fast and before anyone could stop him. He heard his Aunt hiss his name but he just placed the glass back on the counter.

“What do you mean angry? What happened?” He could hear fear in her voice and he cursed himself for forgetting that Klaus had killed her. ‘Fuck, what was he doing?’

“I…” He didn’t know what to say, how do you defend someone who killed the person you were talking to.

“Jeremy, just talk to me.” She said.

“She used magic against me. While she was running around telling everyone they had used magic to control and hurt me. It was actually her. She had done the same thing she accused them of doing. When I told the brothers. Klaus lost it and left.” He looked at his aunt.

“I....don’t know what to do.” He whispered, “I know he is mad because she hurt me. Plus, she kept trying to convince me to leave them and she messed with my head to try to get me away from them. I understand why he is angry. But I don’t want her hurt.”

His aunt hugged him, “Let’s go find them.”

“You’re not mad at me?” He asked pulling away. He had to see her face when she answered.

“I guess I should be,” She started, “But you love them, I can see that and it is clear they love you. I just hope you can keep them from killing anymore innocent people.”  It was a punch to the stomach but she looked like she meant it.

“I’m trying.”

“Let’s go.” She grabbed her purse and jacket and started towards the entrance.

“Wait!” He called after her, “Kol is supposed to meet me here.”

“Do we have time to wait?” She asked him.

He looked at the door, he didn’t know. Hopefully Klaus was having a hard time finding Bonnie, but with the hybrids luck he probably found her right away.

“No.” He said.

When they reached the car, he gave her the keys and let her drive. He took back her phone and tried calling Elena. Of course, she didn’t answer. Annoyed he finally called Elijah’s cell.

Thankfully the vampire had remembered it.

“Hello?” The vampire asked, probably confused on who was calling him.

“It’s me. I’m with Jenna. You find Klaus or Bonnie?” He asked hopeful.

“I have found Bonnie.” Jeremy let out a relived breath.

“And Klaus?” He asked.

“I haven’t seen him. But Kol appeared a few moments ago. He said you sent him?” HE could hear the question. It seemed Elijah wasn’t sure Kol wouldn’t hurt Bonnie either. It also meant Bonnie was at his house. But where was Elena?

“Only if he doesn’t try to hurt her. Is Elena there?” He asked. He felt his aunt look over at him. HE wondered if she was using her hearing to listen in on the conversation.

“She’s not here. Bonnie said she came by to talk to her but no one was home. I arrived has she was knocking on the door.” Elijah replied.

“Okay. You guys stay there. Me and Jenna should be there soon.” He took a breath, “And Elijah Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Jeremy.” The vampire said before hanging up.

“Home?”: His aunt asked.

“Yeah.” He said with a smile. Elijah had kept his word Bonnie was safe and even Kol hadn’t tried to kill her for him. He just hopped that Klaus would follow suit.

He looked over at his aunt to thank her for her help, but has he turned his head. There was sudden force as if something slammed into the side of the SUV. The sudden movement caused his head to slam back into the glass window. He was vaguely away of it shattering. He heard someone scream and tried to reach out for his aunt.

When the SUV stopped moving it was upside down and he was playing on the creaked windshield. His aunt hanging in her seat because she remembered her seatbelt. He grunted and tried to move but his vision spin, he closed his eyes hoping to make it stop.

“Jeremy?” He heard her say and he opened his eyes again.

He could see she was panicking and pulling at her jammed seat belt. He laughed, probably because of the pain and shock,” Jenna. You’re a vampire.” His aunt stopped struggling in her seat. Then she reached down and with a determined look in her face, she ripped her seatbelt apart and fell to the ground.

She hit the ground with a thud and he winced.

“What happened?” She asked moving to climb out of the car.

“I think we hit something?” He said as he tried moving again. But it seemed he landed on his leg wrong because it wouldn’t move for him. He felt arms around him as his aunt, who he hadn’t noticed rushed around the car to his side, pulled him out.

“Shit. I think your leg is broke.” She said as she pulled him far away from the car.

He was about to reply when he noticed there was nothing but there car in the road. No other car or animal that they could have hit. He scanned the area and got an uneasy feeling.

“Jenna,” He whispered, “Run.”

He felt her stiffen behind him. but she didn’t run.

“Please Jenna.” He pleaded, “If this is who I think it is they will kill you. But I mean nothing to them. Run.” He knew he was begging but he couldn’t let her die again.

“I can’t leave you.” She kneeled down next to him, whispering close to his ear. She too was looking around.

“They don’t want me.” He hissed at her.

“What if you are wrong?” She asked, then she was thrown back, smashing hard into the ground a few feet behind them.

“Jenna!” He shouted and tried to stand, but his broke leg caved under him.

He saw her move and then she was thrown again.

“Stop!” he shouted, looking around for the witches he knew where hiding somewhere.

He tried to stand again. This time he managed to get to his feet, but the first step he took caused enough pain that he fell. When he looked up at his aunt, she was looking at him.

“Vampire.” He whispered. Hoping she would remember how fast they could move. He knew she understood because one second she was laying on the ground and the next she had disappeared into the trees.

He wanted to believe that she had run off to get help. But he knew his aunt wouldn’t leave him.

“Call it back.” A man’s voice said from next to him. Jeremy jumped and look at the man. They must have been using magic to be invisible because now there was 6 men and women standing along the road. The closest to him was the man who had spoken and the man looked pissed.

“What?” He asked, playing confused.

“That creature!” The man snarled, “Call it back.”

“Creature?” He asked, again playing confused. But inside he was furious that was his aunt not a fucking it or creature.

The man reached down and dug his fingers into Jeremy’s hurt leg, he screamed.

“Call it back.” The man demanded.

“No!” Jeremy said glaring at the man through the tears building in his eyes.

“Why would you protect a monster?” The man asked, applying more pressure to his hurt leg. Jeremy winced.

“You the one attacking people. Who’s the monster?” He asked angrily.

“I’m no monster,” The man defended himself, “I’m trying to cure them. Make them human again.”

Pissed Jeremy reached back and punched the man in the face. Being a hunter, made him stronger then a human. So, the man was tossed back and fell to the ground. Jeremy could see blood covering the man’s face and smiled in satisfaction.

“You’re killing them.” He yelled at the man, as one of the other witches ran over to help the injured man up.

“You are strong,” The man started once he was back on his feet. There was blood cover his face and shirt but the man just wiped it off, “And wrong.” The man walked towards him, but seemed smart enough to stay out of reach.

“These creatures are already dead.” The man said, “You don’t understand. You are young and human. You don’t know the horrible things these vile creatures do. I’m trying to give them back their humanity.” As the man spoke, Jeremy wondered if the man knew how nuts he sounded. He was torturing and killing people and trying to justify it by saying that the ones he hurt wore worse.

“She hasn’t hurt anyone.” He said, defending his aunt.

“She is a vampire. She has.” The man gave him a sad look, “These creatures are good at hiding what they truly are.”

“Are they now?” A voice asked from the trees, causing Jeremy to shiver. 


	40. To Monsters

 

“Are they now?” A voice asked from the trees, causing Jeremy to shiver.

“Who’s there?” The man asked, and the witches started moving closer together.

“One of your monsters.” Klaus said moving out from the trees. He looked over at Jeremy and Jeremy gave him a smile. Letting the vampire know he was okay.

“You admit it?” The man asked confused. Jeremy was betting none of the witches victims had every admitting to being a monster.

Klaus smiled, “Yes.” And with that the vampire vanished. Jeremy could see the witches panicking, looking around trying to see where Klaus had gone. He tried not to jump when he felt arms around him and someone pulling him up.

He had figured it was Klaus but it was Jenna’s voice that spoke to him, “Should we run?” She asked.

He wanted to tell her, that she should have run a while ago. But he didn’t. He did try to put someone wait on his leg. There was no way he was running anywhere.

He looked at her and blushed, “I think you will have to carry me.”

There was a scream behind him, causing both of them to turn. One of the witches was staring down at his chest. Where Klaus’s hand had appeared though it. Jeremy winced at the sight. Then he hand was pulled back and the witched fell to the ground.

By the time the other witches had turned to help their friend, Klaus was gone.

“Is he going to kill them all?” Jenna asked.

Jeremy nodded.

“Are you going to let him?” She asked. To his surprise she didn’t sound patronizing or angry. There was another scream and a snap. But from the continued screaming, it seemed this one wasn’t dead yet. Jeremy’s stomach rolled.

“Should I?” He asked back, “They attacked us, and wanted to kill you. They have killed others. Don’t they deserve to die?” he asked. Because he wasn’t sure, what to do. He felt they shouldn’t be able to walk around anymore. They had no problem hurting no just vampires or wolves but humans. And they kept trying to kill his friends. But did he have the right to say who lived or died.

“I don’t know.” His aunt said.

Jeremy looked over the witches. Two where on the ground, one dead and one screaming in agony. The other four had put their backs together, to make sure the vampire couldn’t come up behind them. The each held up their hands and were chanting.

There was a soft glow around them, and Jeremy didn’t want to be around when ever the spell there were casting we let loose.

“Klaus!” He shouted and then jumped when the vampire appeared next to him.

“We should go.” He said.

The vampire looked back at the witches and then at Jeremy.

Jeremy knew the vampire wanted to go on killing them, but the hybrid was smart enough to know he didn’t want to take them on now that they were working together. Instead of saying anything Klaus reached out and grabbed Jeremy. Easily picking him up and then looked at Jenna.

When she nodded, they both took off.

Jeremy closed his eyes as he felt the rush of air around him.

He really should have known the witches wouldn’t giving up that easly. But still when there was a thud as Klaus slammed into an invisible wall, that left Jeremy sailing through the air, Jeremy hadn’t seen it coming.

He cried out in pain as he landed on his bad leg. He rolled off it and pushed up off the ground. He looked back towards where Klaus and Jenna where. His aunt had a hand out and was pressing against the barrier. Klaus had snarled at it and turned around.

His aunt must have understood they were trapped because she turned around. Jeremy could see them talking but he couldn’t hear a word.

“Klaus!” He shouted, trying to get to his feet.

Neither vampire turned around.

Desperate he tried again, “Jenna!”

Again, there was no reaction from the two vampires. But he could see the witches walking out of the trees towards them.

Despite the pain, he pulled himself to his feet and slowly made his way to the dammed wall. But when he tried to walk past it, it pushed him away.

“No!” He shouted, hitting it.

“You can’t pass it.” A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw one of the witches as snuck up behind him.

‘Fuck,’ He thought, ‘ I should have counted them.”

“What do you want?” He yelled at her.

The women watched him, “I wanted to let you go. You are human. But our high priest says you have been tainted by the company you keep.” She pointed behind him. And as badly as he wanted to turn around and see what was happening he was dumb enough to take his eyes off her.

“So now you’re killing people because of their friends. Think maybe that’s a little hypocritical. I mean you boss was willing to torture me, back there.” He tested his leg. It shocks and the pain made his breath catch. No way he would be able to fight on it.

“He is trying to help them.” She said.

“They didn’t ask for it.” He yelled back at her, “You are so blind in your allegiance you don’t even see that he enjoys hurting people. He isn’t do this to help anyone. He is doing it because he lies watching them scream!” He yelled at her.

The woman screamed out and he felt his feet leave the ground. He slammed into the wall behind him. He tried to cry out but whatever magic she was holding him with kept him from making a sound.

“He is right. You are just like them.” She said moving closer, now she was standing right up against him.

“Your friends, will be saved. But it is to late for you.” He glared at her, she was caughting off his air. He could feel it. Each breath was getting harder to draw.

He tried to speak, to tell her how wrong she was. They had no idea who they had pissed off. Even if they managed to subdue Klaus here, his brothers would rain hell down on them. And this time he wouldn’t be there to stop them.

“Look.” She said, using her hand to turn his head.

Behind him, his aunt Jenna was down on the ground. He couldn’t tell what they had down to her but she was covered in blood and not moving. Next to her was another with, from the angle of the neck, this one was dead.

He tried to pulling more air into his lungs, to scream or yell anything but his head was starting to feel light. He looked for Klaus as saw him on the far side of the circle, snarling at the two remaining witches. He watched as Klaus dodged, something like fire that was thrown at him. But to Jeremy’s horror, Klaus looked up at froze.

A surprise looked on his face that quickly turned to rage. Thinking it was because of him, Jeremy tried to smile, despite the dizziness and the blackening around the edges of his eyes. He wanted to tell the vampire it was okay. But then he saw Klaus wasn’t look at him. No, the vampire was looking past him.

The smile bitch holding him, didn’t see the look. She was still watching the fight with a happy look on her face. Jeremy however forced his head to move against the weight of her hand. When he was fill looking back, to where Klaus was looking. He could only make out a shape of someone watching them from the trees. His vision was to blurry to make out how it was.

But he did notice the shape, pick something up and throw it. There was a cry as whatever it was slammed into the witch holding him. He looked down to see a tree branch sticking out of her chest. The witch looked down and it in surprise and then she fell. Whatever magic she had been using to hold him slipped away, and he crashed to the ground on top of her.

He could fill consciousness slipping away, he turned his head back to Klaus’s fight.

He could make out, Klaus rushing towards him. But the vampire hit the wall. Klaus was screaming something at him or maybe the person behind him. But Jeremy couldn’t hear it.

The last thing he saw before passing out was Klaus’s worried eyes.


	41. To Strangers in Cemeteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummmm...... I was posting this early to make up for the clipffhanger ending....Only to realized it ended on another cliffhanger. My bad. But the truth is i'm really excited for this chapter and to hear your guesses on the stranger. So despite the Cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy :) Remember comments are awesome.

 

He groaned as he tried to woke up. The heavy fuzz in his head made it near impossible to open his eyes. That on top of that was pain, from his body, head, and throat. He knew something bad happened but he couldn’t piece it together. Despite the pain he tried sit up.

A wave a nausea hit him when he tried to move his body, mostly coming from his leg. He fell backwards, landing hard on the cool hard surface breath him.

“I would not try that.” A voice said nearby.

He startled, the jerk caused him to wince again. But he forced his eyes open and tried to look around. His vision was blurry and the room was dark, so whoever was in the room with him came out as a dark shape.

A flash of the same shape throwing something at a woman holding him went through his mind, and he remembered what happened. Ignoring the presence in the room, he tried to sit up. He had to find Klaus and Aunt Jenna. He had to know if there were okay.

“I said before, that is not wise.” The man said from the shadows. There was a feeling deep with him in that told him it was vampire. His hunter instincts warning him of danger.

“What happened?” He asked, though he remembered now. But he was hoping the vampire would tell him what happened after he passed out. Plus, he was stalling for time. He didn’t know who this was or why he took him. He needed to give the others time to find him. Plus, the look on Klaus’s face when he had seen this vampire, had been rage. So, Jeremy was betting he wasn’t a friend. 

“You were about to be killed by a witch.” The stranger said. Jeremy wanted to sigh. That was an obvious answer and no doubt the stranger knew that. It seemed whoever it was wanted to drag this out. He didn’t know why, maybe he was a vampire that liked to play games. He groaned. That would be just his luck.

 “And?” Jeremy asked, slightly annoyed.

“And,” The person said, “I killed her.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, wincing from the pain.

“And my friend? My Aunt?” He asked, then as an afterthought, “Why save me?”

He heard the vampire move, whoever it was didn’t try to hide the sound of their steps.

“I had plans for you.” The vampire said, causing Jeremy’s skin to crawl. Without trying to draw attention to what he was doing he slowly moved each foot. His left moved with no problem but when he tried his right a sharp pain spread up his leg. Telling him that he wasn’t running anywhere.

“What kind of plans?” And tried to breathe through the pain.

“Not sure anymore. Those witches ruined my original idea.” The stranger said moving somewhere above him out of his eye sight.

“And my friends?” Jeremy asked, he wondered if the vampire wanted to kill him.

 “The witches took them.” The vampire answered.

Jeremy tried to jump up. But it seemed to vampire was expecting that because two hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back down.

“You are hurt.” The man said before removing his hands and fading back into the shadows.

Jeremy groaned, “My friends need me.” He said stubbornly.

This person was confusing him. The vampire seemed to care he was hurt but said he had plans for him, and the way he said it hadn’t sounded friendly. Why is nothing involving vampires in his life ever made sense.

“Tell me about the witches?” The man said.

“Evil.” Jeremy said, resorting to the vampire’s game of crappy answers.

“How so?”

“They are killing people.” He said.

“Your friends kill people.” There was a sneer in the man’s tone, and for a second Jeremy swear there was some familiar about it.

“Not all of them.” He said.

“But you still protect them?” The man asked, sounding slighting curious.

Jeremy sighed, “They are my friends, my family, why wouldn’t I?”

“No all family is worth protecting.” The man mumbled, and again there was something there that Jeremy recognized. Maybe if he wasn’t in a world of pain, he would remember what it was.

“I guess that depends on the person. I will always try to protect my family. Even if I’m not happy with them.” He said and tried to sit up.

There was annoyed sound from the man and a rush of air and Jeremy was again being pushed down.

“Why the hell can’t I sit up?” He yelled now that his anger was out weighing his fear.

“You are hurt. Sitting up could make it worse.” The man said.

“It’s my leg.” Stated Jeremy, “I can sit up.”

“No.” The man said.

“What do the witches want with your friends?”

Jeremy sighed, “To kill them.” He said.

“And you think they are worth saving?” The vampire asked.

Jeremy cursed under his breath, “You sound like those witches!”

He was angry. He was trapped here playing 20 questions with a strange vampire, when he should be getting Kol and Elijah and finding his aunt and Klaus.

“They preach about how my friends are monsters, while they are going around torturing and killing people.” He took a breath, “They aren’t monster,” He was quieter now, “Sure they have made mistakes and even done horrible things. But they are changing.” He thought about Klaus, and how the man used to scare the hell out of him and now he missed him and wanted nothing more than to know if he was okay.

“They deserve the chance to change.” He finished.

The man laughed bitterly, “They have had plenty of chances. They will always be true to what they are.” The man growled and then there was a rush of air and Jeremy knew he was alone.

Confused but grateful to be alone, Jeremy sat up.

The room or building around him was made out of grey concrete and it was dusty, covered in spider webs. He looked below him and with a yelp he jumped off. The surprise was enough that he forgot about his bad leg. Of course, that stopped the second his foot touched the ground and mind-blowing pain spread from his foot to his thigh. He cried out and crumbled to the ground.

From the ground he took another look at the tomb he had been laying on. At least now he knew where he was. What was it with vampire’s and cemeteries?

“Fuck.” He mumbled and tried searching his pockets for his phone. He had to call the Mikaelson’s or one of his friends, someone to help Klaus and Jenna. But his pockets where empty. “Fuck.” He cursed again.

He pulled his weight across the floor until he hit one of the cold walls. With the help of the wall he managed to get to his feet and then slowly still using the wall limped his way towards the entrance.

It was dark out, by the time he made it outside. Which meant he was either out a very short amount of time or a whole day. He prayed it wasn’t the latter.

“How far do you think you would get?” The vampire asked from somewhere behind him.

It took all he had not to jump at the sudden voice. But he did turn his head and tried to locate the man. Whoever it was, was still hiding.

“Guessing not that far?” Jeremy asked sarcastically.

“You should not be moving around.” The man said.

“Yeah, so you said.” But he made no move to go back inside.

“Look,” Jeremy tried, “What do you want? You don’t want me hurting myself worse but you’re not interested in helping me save my friends. So, what do you want?” He spun his head around again, getting annoyed with not knowing who he was talking to. Seeing a face or having a name would help him understand how much danger he was in.

Plus, there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind, something familiar about the man.

“I said before, I had plans for you.” The man said.

“Had?” Jeremy asked, leaning against the wall. His good leg was starting to shake from putting all his weight on it and his head was starting to hurt.

The man growled.

Jeremy was suddenly picked up from behind and carried back inside. He tried to tilt his head to get a look at the mans face, but all he could mange to see what dark hair. Then he was dropped back on the tomb with a thud.

By the time he got his baring’s back, the vampire had melted back into the shadows. Next to him on the tomb was a bag for fast food. It seemed the vampire had gotten him food when he disappeared.

“Why do you want to save Niklaus?” The man asked for where he was hiding. There was a shiver down his back, the way the man said Klaus’s name reminded him of when Elijah said it when he was angry or frustrated with his brother.

“How do you know him?” Jeremy asked back, opening the bag of food. It held a couple cheap burgers and a thing of fries. HE also noticed a bottle of water behind the bag. He grabbed a burger and started unwrapping it.

“It does not matter.” The man said.

“You said you had plans for me?” Jeremy asked, taking a bite, “And you don’t seem to like Klaus, so I’m wondering about your plans?”

“Me and Niklaus have a history and a few things to settle.” The man said, and Jeremy heard him moving around. 

“So, what you want to us me against him?” He asked taking another bite. The burger was small and almost finished. He looked at the other burger in the bag. Debating eating it but left it. Unsure how long he would be here.

“Them.” The man mumbled, “My original plan means nothing now. These witches have ruined that.”

“Them?” He asked, grabbing the water.

“Your do not choose your friends wisely.” The man said.

“So, I’ve been told.” Jeremy muttered, under his breath.

“Why do you hate them?” He asked louder.

“Not your concern.” The man said.

“It is if you’re planning on hurting me.” Jeremy growled out, “It is if you want to hurt them.” He added angrily.

He was about to tell the man to fuck off, when a tugging sensation started building in his chest. It distracted him from replying to the vampire. He rested his hand on his stomach trying to understand what was causing the weird sensation. It didn’t take long for the tugging to be come stronger more forceful and it knocked the air out of his lungs. He gasped, trying to breath in some air. After a couple of weak breaths, an intense wave of pain washed over him. The bottle of water in his other hand, slipped through his fingers and he heard it splash across the floor.

He opened his mouth to scream and the world around him spun. He felt his body fall forward, unable to catch himself, he started tumbling towards the ground.

 “Jeremy!” He heard someone scream his name, he thought it was the stranger, he felt the man’s arms wrap around him. Keeping him from hitting the ground. Not that it mattered to much, with the pain he was in, he probably wouldn’t have noticed the hit.

He screamed again, it was deafening to his own ears. But he couldn’t hold it back, he felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside.

He knew he was still screaming, he could hear it and feel it tearing at his throat. He knew it even as the world around him darkened and he slowly passed out.


	42. To Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated early :)

 

He was floating in a sea of darkness, surrounded by emotions. There were so many. He didn’t understand what was happening but every which way he drifted he felt something new. First there and been anger. So much anger, as it hit him, he felt as if he could drown in it. He tried to shove it away, but with no body it just kept rolling over him.

Under the anger he felt something different, almost like a pinch but it quickly vanished under the surge of anger.

He tried to scream out, anything to make it go away. And to his surprise a new emotion came over him. This one less strong but equally confusing. If he had to name it, it would have been curiosity. Like someone poking at him, trying reach him and to understand.

The pinch was back, most intense but again it was gone too fast for him to truly name it.

It didn’t take long for more emotions to wash over him. Concern came in, stronger then the angry had been. It left him, wanting to tell whoever or whatever it was that he was okay. Just a little lost. He didn’t understand what was happening but he didn’t think he was hurt, not now. Though he remembered pain from before.

Next was tenderness and compassion and he felt relieved and wanted to just let himself get lost in the feeling. He had never experienced anything like this before and the love he was feeling was incredible. So, he let himself drift.

The emotions didn’t seem to like that he had stopped resisting. He could actually feel them wanting him to fight, to struggle, to get away from the sea holding him. He didn’t understand. It felt safe here, with all the care and love wrapping around him. But the feeling around him kept pulling at him, encouraging him to do something. But he didn’t know what he was suppose to do.

Frustration surrounded him, and he wondered if it was his own.

A quick flash of pain, came from nowhere. The pinching feeling returned and with encouragement from the emotions he followed the sensation. He almost stopped when the feeling and emotions around him started to fade. The farther he followed the pinching and pain the weaker the emotions became.

There was one last small wave of emotion, love and reassurance, telling him that it was okay. So, he kept going.

Jeremy screamed out as he woke up.

Disoriented and in pain, he shoved away from the person holding him. The arms around him tightened and held him until he stopped struggling.

As he stopped, he started to thinking clearer and some understanding came back to him. He was in a cemetery; a tomb really, with a strange vampire, and something had happened. Something that had been fucking painful and left his head feeling like it had been spilt open and then emptied out with a spoon.

“What happened?” He croaked out through his sore throat.

“I am unsure.” The man said, “You started screaming and then passed out.”

Jeremy tried to piece it together, he remembered a floating sensation and emotions. But that had been a dream, right? ‘Not with his luck,’ he thought.

“A spell?” He asked the vampire.

“I felt no magic,” The vampire answered him, Jeremy was a little surprised the man was stull holding him, “Nor is there anyone close. I would have heard them.” Also, he was surprised the man was answering his questions. He didn’t have too. He didn’t have to save him earlier when he started to fall. Jeremy remembered that.

“Here.” The man said pushing a bottle of water towards him. He reached up and tried to grab it. His hands where shaking so bad that it caused some of the water to splash over the top. The vampire pushed his hand away, and tilted the bottle his mouth. Not having the energy to fight, Jeremy let the vampire help him.

After a few small sips of water his throat started to feel better and his hands had stopped shaking.

“What did you feel?” The stranger asked, when the bottle was half empty.

“Pain,” Jeremy said, “And then I don’t know, emotions. Like I was surrounded in them. But they didn’t feel like mine.” He reached up and ran his hand along his forehead. His head was feeling better, there was still something there in the back of his head but it felt harmless, and to his surprise he even felt calm. Sure, his body still hurt and his leg was throbbing but something was telling him that he was going to be okay.

“It must have been magic.” The man said, finally letting Jeremy go. “Worked from a far. Perhaps with something that belongs to you.” Jeremy’s stomach dropped. The way the man said perhaps. It screamed Elijah, just like earlier when he had said Niklaus.

As the man wrapped his arms loosely around him and started pulling Jeremy to his feet, Jeremy couldn’t help but mutter, “No Way.”

The vampire never let Jeremy’s hurt leg take any weight as he maneuvered Jeremy back on top of the tomb. Thankfully the vampire seemed more intent on staying out of view then with making Jeremy lay back down. The vampire hovered staying behind Jeremy.

Not that Jeremy was paying to much attention, he was shocked.

He couldn’t believe he has missed it. He should have guessed, pieced it all together when they were talking about why Lexi, Jenna, and Anna where back. They had all been perfect distractions. Fuck, he had even thought about back when they started to figure out. Who would be the perfect distraction for the Mikaelson’s? How could he have forgotten that.

“Do you think it was the witches that have your friends?” The man asked.

“Why?” He asked, “What would they get out of hurting me? They go after vampires and werewolves?”

“But you associate with both.” The man said, “You could be used as leverage.”

Jeremy huffed, “Is that why you took me?” He asked.

“It is irrelevant know.” The vampire growled at him.

Not wanting to fall into the same argument they were having before, Jeremy closed his eyes.

Now that he knew who his capturer was, he was hoping he could get the man on his side. With his eyes closed he started to relax and felt the weird feeling in the back of his mind. He tried to concentrate on it, letting himself sink into his own head.

The more he focused on it the more he could feel and see. It was like a picture in his mind. It looked like a beautiful web of light. Three bright lights wrapped around each other. Each strand had a different hue of blue. The clearer it became the more he could feel the emotions running along the web.

 

Curious, he picked the darkest colored strand and imagined running his fingers along it. Pain, fear, and anger raced across the strand and up his fingers, surging through his mind and body. He almost pulled away, but hesitated when the strand vibrated again and a soft plea for help carried through him.  

 

Klaus.

 

He didn’t know how he know but he could swear he was feeling Klaus. And the hybrid was in so much pain. Jeremy wanted to cry out to him and tell him that he would find him and that it would be okay. To his surprise, the strand under his imagined fingers hummed and relief washed back towards him. Klaus had felt him.

 

Confused but determined, Jeremy released that strand and picked up another.

 

This one was the lightest blue and it hummed with curiosity and anger. When he imagined running his fingers across it, his body shivered as it felt like someone ran their fingers across the tops of his fingers. The strand gave a burst of joy.

 

Kol.

 

Jeremy smiled, he could feel Kol’s happiness that he was okay. He concentrated and sent back his worry for Klaus and his affection for Kol. Then he released Kol’s strand.

 

He looked at the last strand, it was one that seemed mixed in color. Holding both the dark blue of Klaus’s and the light Blue of Kol’s. It seemed perfect that Elijah’s strand would be a balance of his two brothers. Jeremy picked it up and was hit immediately by warmth and love. It wrapped around him and he pushed it all back. Letting the vampire know he loved and missed him too.

 

Still holding on to Elijah’s stand letting the vampire’s emotions wash over him, Jeremy looked at the web in front of him.

 

It truly was beautiful but it shouldn’t exist. Whatever it was, it was caused by magic and Jeremy had no idea how it happened or why.

Starting to feel tired, he let go of Elijah’s strand with a silent goodbye and opened his eyes.

“Are you alright?” The vampire asked, “You got strangely quiet. I wondered if something more had happened. Perhaps the witches trying another spell.”

“I’m good.” Confused, but good. Jeremy wanted to go back to playing with the strands, he wanted to explore and see just what all the weird magic in his mind could do. But he didn’t.

“Would you help me save Klaus?” He asked.

“What?” The vampire asked, clearly surprised by the question.

“You could have attacked them. The witches that brought you back days ago. Probably right after they brought back the others. Hell, you could have been the first. You would have been, if I had done it. But you didn’t do anything.”

Jeremy turned his head towards the shadows, where he knew the vampire was. “You could have killed me, instead of saving me. You know they care about me and that would have been a good way to get revenge. Instead you saved me, fed me, and didn’t let me hurt myself worse.”

He sighed.

“I think you are angry. I think a part of you wants to see them suffer and hurt. Because of what they did to you. But I think just like them, deep down you care about family.” He hesitated, he knew this next part would piss off the man, “Without your mother here, whispering in your ear, I don’t think you are sure you want them dead.”

There was a rush of wind and the man stood in front of Jeremy, “Do not speak of my mother!” the vampire snarled.

“Why not!” Jeremy yelled at the man, “She is more to blame then anyone else. She did this to you. To all of you.” He took a breath, “What they did, was wrong and horrible. They left in daggered in a box, for so long. And I am sorry for that. They are sorry for that. But you tried to help your mother kill them. To kill all of you.” He looked at the man’s face. “You have all wronged each other. You are all here…Alive…” HE stressed the word, “and family.”

He could see some of the vampire’s anger waver.

“Family, are the ones you are suppose to be able to forgive no matter what. They are the ones that you should be able to count on and the ones that no matter how pissed off you are, you protect and help. So please HELP me, help them.” He pleaded at the end.

“They don’t care about me. Why should I care for them?” The man asked.

“They care.” Jeremy reached out and took the man’s hand, “Trust me they care. They were so angry when you were killed. Like I said you are their family.”

The vampire growled and pulled his hand free. Jeremy watched as he paced the small crept.

“They deserve to be punished.” He hissed. “For what they did to me.” The vampire kept pacing and Jeremy was sure he mumbled to himself a few times.

“You have years to think of creative ways to get back at them,” Jeremy said after a few minutes.

“Not if Niklaus daggers me again.” The man glared at him.

“He won’t.” Jeremy said with all his confidence, “I won’t let him. You have suffered that damn thing enough. You all have.” That gained him a curious look.

“I plan on hiding them the first chance I get,” He said with a smile. Probably in the same place he hid the white oak stake.

He wasn’t sure the man truly believed him, but he had stopped pacing and moved to stand in front of him again.

Then to his surprise Finn Mikaelson, took his own wrist and bit into it. He placed the bleed wrist in front of Jeremy. Understanding the gesture Jeremy placed his lips on the wrist and tried not to gag as his mouth filled with blood.

“What is you plan?” Finn asked him while he drank. 


	43. Family

“Do you have my phone?” Jeremy asked.

“I destroyed it.” Finn said. “You’re plan?”

“Do you have one?” He tried again, ignoring the question.

“No.”

“Dammit,” he cursed. That made things more complicated. Now he couldn’t just call the others and tell them where he was.

“Car?” He asked, jumping down from the tomb he had been sitting on.

“No.” Finn made an impatient noise, “What is your plan?”

“Really?” Jeremy couldn’t hide his annoyance as he turned to glare at the vampire. “Why the hell not?”

“I do not need one.” The man said, “Are you going to answer my question?”

“Not yet,” Jeremy said, “Okay, you have to take up to town. It’s closer then the house. We should be…”

Pain ricocheted through his head. He knew in an instant that it wasn’t his. He reached up to grab his head, trying to push it down.

“Klaus.” He whimpered.

 “What?” Finn asked moving closer.

“I can feel his pain.” He tried not to groan from the weight of it all.

“How?”

“I think someone did something. It’s why I passed out earlier.”

Then it was gone.

He straitened himself and looked at Finn.

“We have to hurry. And you get us to the Grill?” He asked panic just barely kept at bay.

Finn moved close, with in arms reach, “If you betray me.” Was all he said before he picked Jeremy up and they where rushing through the woods.

When they stopped, they were in the same alley he had found at about Bonnies spell. He pushed away the memories. He could dwell on her betrayal when all this was over.

“Come on.” He said, heading for the door.

He didn’t wait for the vampire, just made his way to the door and then inside. He hadn’t told Finn his plan, because he didn’t really have one. Right now, all he really wanted to do was get a phone, call someone or everyone. Hopefully they knew something or already had a plan. If not, he would use this new-found connection…

Jeremy stopped dead.

Connection.

What had Will said about their connection the other day?

_“There is something attached to the protective spells, I think it’s a binding, a connection. It feels like it’s supposed to guide you to someone or maybe more than one person.” Will had said, “It simple ties you to them, as a way to bring you together. I bet if I played with it I could make you feel each other but no, it has no sway over your feelings. “_

“Holy shit.” He chocked out, Will had done this. He had said he could do it, but why the hell would he do it now. Jeremy looked around the bar, there was a man a few feet away from him. He didn’t know him but he didn’t care, he rushed up and tapped the man on the shoulder.

“Please I need to use your phone, its an emergency.” The man looked at him,.

 “Get lost.” The man slurred.

Jeremy cursed and was about to try again.

When Finn grabbed the man by the shoulder, “Phone.” The vampire growled out.

The drunk man didn’t stand a chance at resisting the compulsion, he reached into his pocket and handed Jeremy his phone.

Jeremy wasted no time, dialing Elijah’s number.

“Jeremy?” Elijah’s voice answered after the first ring.

“Yeah, the witches they have Jenna and Klaus.” He stammered out, “They attacked us and took them. Elijah, I couldn’t get to them.” He tried not to sound as sad and pissed as he was.

“We know. Kol called worried when you did not show at your aunt’s house. We found the crash site. They left their dead,” He added with disgust, “We thought you were taken with them. What happened to you?” Jeremy looked up at Finn.

“It’s complicated. But I’m okay.” He looked away from the bar and around the bar, making sure there was no one listening in on his conversation, “Elijah?” He asked, “Umm did you and Kol feel anything weird?” He heard laughing in the background of Elijah’s call.

“Mate, we both passed out from something _weird_.” The way Kol said the word, told Jeremy that he knew it was magic.

“It is not amusing.” He could hear Elijah scold his younger brother.

Jeremy tried not to laugh when he heard Kol yelp in pain.

“Do you know what it is?” Elijah asked, having taken back the phone.

“I think so.” He said, “I also think, we can use it to find Klaus.”

“How?” He heard the two ask in sync.

“I’m hoping if we focus hard enough, it will like tug us in the right direction.” He said.

He could hear them mumbling over the phone, probably arguing over if it was a good or smart idea. He looked at Finn, then placed his hand over the speaker of the phone.

“What are they saying?” He asked.

Finn for his part didn’t seem bothered by snitching on his brothers, “Elijah, thinks it is dangerous. You do not know who placed the magic on you or why. It could be a trap. Kol says there are only so many witches in town and one is not stupid enough to do anything, so it’s the witches, which is equally dumb, if it will lead you to them.” Jeremy nodded his thanks.

“Guys.” He tired to get the two’s attention.

He sighed in frustration, “Guys!” He tired a little louder.

He could hear them arguing and from the sounds of it others had joined in on the discussion.

“Dammit.” He muttered.

He looked back at Finn and the drunk man the phone belonged too.

An idea came to him and the brothers were not going to like it.

He covered the speaker again, “Can you compel him for me?” He asked Finn.

The man made an unhappy face, “I just want him to call this number back again in one minute and tell them, that I am doing it and that I have already headed out.” Finn frowned at him.

“That will not make them happy.” He said.

“I know, but otherwise they will keep arguing and I’m not wasting anymore time. Not with Klaus in pain. And I don’t even know what they are doing to my aunt.”

Finn nodded his head and Jeremy hung up.

“Oh, get his car keys too.” He added, handing the man back his phone.

It was only when they were outside and headed for the car that Jeremy thought to ask, “You do know how to drive right?”

“Yes, I learned before.” The before what, went unsaid.

“Okay. So, you drive, while I try to pinpoint a direction.”

Inside the car, Jeremy tired to relax in the passenger seat. HE closed his eyes and looked for the web of light that connected him to the others. It was easier to find this time. He reached out and took a hold of Klaus’s strand.

He cried out from the pain that was running along it. He tried to push reassurances to the hybrid. Then he tried to picture Klaus and imagined the strand between them. He pushed for the strand to give him more information.

He could feel it vibrating and buzzing around him. Then there was a tug, just like he felt when this had all started. It was deep in his gut and he knew when way to go.

He held on to Klaus’s strand and opened his eyes.

That way, he pointed left of where they were sitting.

“It worked?” Finn asked sound surprised.

Jeremy just nodded and closed his eyes again.

He was aware of the car starting and moving, he tired to hold both sensations in his mind. The tug of Klaus and the feel of the car, he had too. Because he had to know when to tell Finn to turn.

There was a hit of frustration from a different part of his mind, he let his mind picture the web again. The frustration was coming from Kol, it seemed the drunk had made his call.

“Stop!” HE shouted, opening his eyes. The tugging had changed directions.

“Back up. Look for a road that goes to the right.”

Finn followed his commands without complaint. It worried Jeremy a little, but he just had to hope that Finn was really on his side.

They followed the tugging for a few miles until they were in the woods and they could drive no more.

Then Jeremy walked them in the right direction and tell he could actually feel them getting closer.

“You can stop what you are doing.” Finn said suddenly pulling Jeremy behind a tree.

Confused, Jeremy did as he was told.

“I can hear them.” Finn said looking from behind the tree, towards where Jeremy was assuming the witches where. “I can also hear your friends.” He did not sound pleased with that.

Jeremy smiled, it seemed either Kol or Elijah had figured out how to use the bond.

Finn huffed from next him, “They will not be happy to see me.”

“I think they will be confused.” Jeremy said, “Put I think, as long as you aren’t trying to kill them, they will be happy to have their brother.” He hoped.

“We shall see.”

“Can you speed us over there.” Finn went to grab his arm, “Wait.” Jeremy said.

“Maybe, give us a little distance, so I can explain you to them.” He said with a weak grin.

Finn gave him a look, that Jeremy couldn’t decipher. Then they were moving.

When they stopped, he could hear voices a few feet away. And he recognized Caroline’s and Kol’s. He smiled and ran towards them.

A very surprised Kol barely had time to react before Jeremy through himself into the vampire’s arms.

“Jeremy.” Kol said hugging him.

After a second, Jeremy wiggled out of Kol’s arms and turned to Elijah. The vampire hugged him just a fiercely as Kol had.

“How did you get here?” Caroline was the one to ask.

He pushed away from Elijah and looked at his group of friends.

Kol and Caroline stood next to each other, with Tyler in his wolf form close at her heels. Anna and Lexi where a little further back and Elijah was still right in front of him. He remembered Ric and Matt had left town, and he shouldn’t have been surprised that Bonnie and Elena weren’t here.

“Umm can you guys do me a favor?” He said look at Lexi and Anna.

Both women gave him a concerned look but nodded.

“Good, come stand behind me and don’t let anyone past you,” This time the confused look was shared with everyone in the group.

Once they were behind him, he looked at Kol and Elijah, “I need your word, that you will not react until you hear me out.” They looked at each other. “And No pulling a Klaus and agree then doing something stupid.” He added glaring at both of them.

“Agreed.” They said at the same time.

“Good. So, remember how we couldn’t figure out who the forth not dead, dead person was?” He asked the group. There was a chorus of yes and nods.

“Well I know who it is.” Jeremy said, he saw everyone stiffen and look around. He hopped Finn stayed hidden for just a little longer. “He saved me from the witches. And has agreed to help us save Klaus and Jenna. So, there is no reason for violence or maiming or anything else.”

“Jeremy,” Elijah said, “Who is it?”

“You promised me remember.” He said, looking Elijah in the eye. He needed to man to understand how important this was.

Elijah nodded.

“You can come out.” Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off Kol and Elijah.

He knew the second Finn made himself known. The look of pure shock on Elijah’s face told him. Kol’s face was harder to read, he looked surprised but not the same way his brother did.

“Finn.” Elijah whispered his brother’s name. He heard Caroline curse but his attention was all on Elijah and Kol. Elijah who had taken a couple small steps towards Finn’s directions. Like he wanted to move closer but wasn’t sure if he should. Kol hadn’t moved.

“Elijah. Kol.” Finn said from behind him and then suddenly Elijah was moving.

Jeremy tried to take his movement worried but by the time he spun around Elijah had wrapped his arms around his brother and was hugging him.

Finn had a bemused expression on his face, he seemed unsure how to react to Elijah hugging him.

While Jeremy watched them, he felt arms wrap around him and he was pulled against a chest.

“You had us worried.” Kol whispered in his ear, “You need to stop doing that.” Jeremy didn’t let himself relax into Kol’s hold.

“Go see him.” He whispered back.

Kol made a sound, but moved away from Jeremy.

He walked to up to his brother, he was more hesitant then Elijah. When the younger brother got close enough Elijah moved out of his way, and Kol to hugged Finn.

Jeremy watched Finn’s face, the confused look slowly fell and changed into something else. Longing maybe, it seemed that Finn’s anger at his brothers wasn’t just based on being locked away. Jeremy bet he felt left out and unwelcome. Jeremy felt sad for him, hopefully in the future he could help change that.

But for now, “Guys we need to get to Klaus and Jenna.” The bothers broke apart. 

“How are we doing this?” Lexi asked.

“We will break into groups and attack them from all sides.” Elijah said still standing close to Finn. It seemed Elijah didn’t want to separate from his brother just yet.

“What are the groups?” Anna asked moving to stand next to Jeremy. She reached out and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Her way of saying he was glad he was okay. He looked over and smiled at her.

“Caroline and Tyler.” Jeremy said, knowing those two wouldn’t want to be separated. “Lexi and Finn,” Because he trusted to blonde vampire to watch Finn’s back. “Anna and Elijah and me and Kol.”

“What’s the signal?” Kol asked.

Jeremy looked at Tyler, “You howling?” He asked unsure how the hybrid would take it. The wolf huffed and nodded its head.

“Okay.” He said, he looked at each of them, “Be safe.”

Caroline and Tyler where the first to disappearing in the woods followed quickly by Finn and Lexi.

Jeremy was only half paying attention because Elijah walked up as they faded into the back ground and kissed him. The instant their lips meet, Jeremy felt a wave of something in the back of his mind, it was hot and felt incredible, he gasped in to Elijah’s mouth. But then the vampire was pulling away, and the feeling faded. He reached out to pull the vampire back in but Elijah just smiled and gave him a quick gently kiss and then he was gone.

“He’ll be okay.” Kol said, moving into Elijah’s vacated space, “They all will.” Then Kol was pulling him in for a kiss of his own. Again, Jeremy could feel something in his head, where the beautiful web that connected them was. He wanted to dive in and experiment with it, let himself get lost in the feelings, but knew they didn’t have time. So, as he kissed Kol, he tried to push all his emotions at the vampire. He needed Kol to know how he felt, just in case something happened. He heard Kol gasped, and Kol’s hands tightened their hold.

He wasn’t really worried about the original’s, they were pretty hard to kill. But he was human and that made him break able. So, he kissed Kol with everything he had.

When they pulled apart Kol gave him a worried look, but shook it off when a wolf’s howl carried through the woods.


	44. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry about the last update. Some how my chapters got misnumbered on word and I posted the wrong one. But thanks to people pointing it out, I have now fixed that. So please reread Chapters 44 and 45. Thank You.

**Chapter 44: Lost**

With the sound of Tyler’s howl, Kol picked him up and ran towards were the witches held his Aunt and Klaus. When they reached the area where the witches were, Kol placed Jeremy on his feet and then rushed off towards the nearest witch.

It was chaos as Jeremy watched, his friends entered and attack the witches. Elijah and Finn surprisingly worked as one, as they cornered a male witch. The man only saw Elijah coming at him and used magic to toss him back. He however failed to see Finn move up behind him, the man didn’t get a chance to react to the other original before he was thrown and slammed into a large tree.

Then Elijah was next to his brother, and they moved towards the circle that held Klaus.

Jeremy wanted to keep watching, but he noticed Klaus was alone in the circle so he started looking around trying to find his Aunt.

It didn’t take long, as he started to spin in a circle he found her tired to a tree. He ran across the empty space between them, ignoring the sounds of the fight around him.

“Aunt Jenna!” He yelled as he shook her body, “Please, please, please be okay.” He whispered as he picked up a near by stick and jammed in against the skin of his wrist, he winced from the pain has it dug deep, when he saw it start to bleed, he placed it in front of her mouth.

When nothing happened, he started panicking. Thinking there needed to be more, he used his fingers to apply pressure, causing more blood to flow free, then he reached out and rubbed the blood against her lips.

A scream from behind him, caused him to wipe his head around. Just in time to see Finn save Lexi from a stake thrown by a witch. It slammed into the oldest originals chest and caused him to fall back. Jeremy’s pulse quickened, even though he knew an ordinary stake wouldn’t kill the vampire. Lexi, however looked furious as she charged and the now unarmed witch.

A sudden piercing pain in his wrist caused him to curse out. He felt teeth dig in and despite the pain, was grateful. He turned and watched as his Aunt swallowed a couple mouthfuls. But when she didn’t stop, he remembered, she hadn’t had the time to teach her self to stop.

“Shit.” He cursed.

“Jenna, you have to stop.” He said, as calmly as he could. He thought about trying to rip his wrist free but know that would trigger her, to just tighten her hold.

“Jenna.” He tried again, this time a little less calm.

“Jen…” He was cut off as Caroline appeared next to him, the blonde took a hold of Jenna’s jaw and pulled it away from Jeremy.

“Go.” Caroline hissed at him, as she threw his growling Aunt away from him.

He nodded and pushed to his feet.

As he ran, Tyler in his wolf form, appeared next to him. The moved together looking for the best way to help. Jeremy spotted a witch trying to sneak up behind Anna, while she was fighting another. He didn’t even have to point it out to Tyler, because once he moved the wolf saw it and ran ahead of him.

“Hey!” He shouted at the witch, causing the woman to stop.

She looked at him, and throw up her hands, He dodges as a fire ball came playing at him. He heard her cry out as he got to his feet. Tyler had landed on top of her, and Jeremy turned away not wanting to see what happened next. Though he did her a snap. He swallowed and starting moving again.

This time, he was alone, and he moved towards the circle that still help Klaus.

The hybrid, was on his knees clutching his head.

“Klaus…” Jeremey whispered, pressing his hand against the magic wall.

The vampire’s head raised, his eyes were yellow from his wolf but had the black vains of his vampire running underneath. There was also blood coating his face and shirt.

“You okay?” He asked. Knowing the man was strong enough to over come whatever the witches had done to him. But when he looked at Jeremy and growled, Jeremy froze.

“Klaus?” He asked, again the hybrid growled at him.

“He’s just confused.” Will’s voice surprised him.

He turned to see his friend limping towards him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching out to help Will, now they both stood looking at Klaus, who had risen to his feet but still looked confused and pissed.

“They weren’t too happy, when I tried to free your Aunt.” He said, leaning into Jeremy.

“What?” Jeremy asked, though he kept his eyes on Klaus.

“My father called me,” His friend tried to take in a breath, but it came out broken, from pain. “He told me to come out here.” He took another short breath, “When I got out here, they had already started the spell on Klaus… But your Aunt, she was tired up and screaming at them. So, I tried to free her.” Will’s body swayed, causing Jeremy to catch him with both hands.

He turned his back to the trapped vampire behind him, “Shit. Will. WE need to get you help.”

“I’ll be okay, I think it’s a rib,” He coughed, “or two.”

“Fuck.” Jeremy tried lifting up the witch’s shirt, but Will’s hand stopped him.

“Worry about him,” Will looked over his shoulder, “then me. They have been trying to spell for a while now, by now the vampire or wolf would have been dead. But it wasn’t working on him. I think his mixed natural saved him, “Jeremy guessed it was more that the man was an original than a hybrid.

“But,” Will’s face suddenly looked over come with guilt. “I didn’t know.” Will stuttered out, “I know he was you boyfriend, and I wasn’t sure your friends would find us in time. So, I opened the connection between you guys.” Will gasped for a breath, “I wasn’t sure what would happen or if it would work. But I had to do something.” He stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Will said after a second, “I just wanted to help.” 

“But when he woke up, it was like his human side and surrendered control.” Will gasped, the witch had tears on his cheeks, as he whispered, “Sorry.” Again.

“Okay.” Jeremy said, trying to think. “It’s okay.”

He understood what Will had done, and truth was it was the only reason they had found Klaus and Jenna, so he wasn’t angry. He would have to make sure his friend knew that when this was all over, but right now, he was more worried about Will’s health then his guilt.

He raised he head and look around. There was people fighting everywhere and bodies on the ground.

It was Kol, that was the first of his friends to become free, having just ripped the heart out of a witch.

“KOL!” He shouted.

The vampire looked over and rushed to his side.

“You to heal him.” He said, shoving the vampire at Will.

“Are you okay?” Kol asked him, then bite in to his wrist. He offered it to Will who looked at Jeremy, unsure.

“It’s okay. It will heal you.” He assured his friend, “And I’m fine.” He said to Kol.

“Take care of him.” He added then turned back to Klaus.

He now had an idea what was happening inside his vampire’s mind. It was like when he had been knocked out, he had been so lost in the emotions of the other three, he couldn’t find himself. Add on that Klaus had been being tortured when it happened, Jeremy figured, the man’s human mind, was still lost, and that all that was awake was the wolf/vampire parts.

So, he needed to find a way to wake up the rest.

As he moved closer to the circle, Klaus snarled at him.

“So,” Jeremy said, moving around the circle, Klaus eyes followed his every step, “I’m thinking, we just have to wake you up. But I don’t have any idea how to do that.” Just as he was about to press against the invisible wall again, the air around him shuttered and then he was slammed into by an explosive wave, that swept him off his feet.

The impact that followed after caused the air to leave his body. He gasped for air, all while pushing to his feet.

When he was finally standing, he was face to face with Klaus. The vampire’s face was still changed, but at least he wasn’t growling.

Jeremy gulped, and fought the urge to back away.

“Klaus,” He said, “I’m going to try something okay?” He asked as he raised his hand, yellow eyes followed the movement but didn’t react. Then Jeremy placed his hand on the man’s cheek, and just like with Kol and Elijah, the skin to skin contact, deepened the connection. And he could feel all Klaus’s fury and the need to fight.

He closed his eyes, and easily found the web within him, he quickly picked up Klaus’s strand and tried not to get swept away in all the anger again. Instead, he pushed his own feelings. His fear and worry, about the others as they still fought around him. His gratefulness for Will, who had tried to not only help his Aunt but gave them away to find Klaus. His love and desire, for all three of his vampires, and last his need for Klaus to be okay. He pushed it all into the hybrid.

Slowly, Klaus’s feelings started changing. First there was this awareness feeling that was quickly followed by confusion. Then it was like the vampire, wrapped him in a hug. Though he wasn’t sure their bodies actually moved. It was like he could feel Klaus all around him, he could feel Klaus’s love and his desire to protect him. He could also feel just how badly the vampire wanted to wrap him up and keep him away from everything.

When he laughed, it vibrated though the link hitting both of them. It was strange, but felt incredible.

Suddenly there was someone else’s feeling’s come at them. It was amused, but warning of danger. Klaus growled at the intuition, but the other just hit them with a wave of impatience.

It took a minute for Jeremy to understand. Kol was trying to tell them, that now was not the time. He let Klaus’s strand drop and pulled himself away. Then he opened his eyes.

He was still standing in the middle of the woods, his hand on Klaus cheek. His other in someone’s hand. He looked to his right to see Kol holding his hand, Will standing next to him. Then he looked back at Klaus who’s eyes flickered and then opened.  All signs of the wolf and vampire gone.

Jeremy smiled at him and dropped his hand, then looked at Kol, “Thanks.” He said, “I think we would have gotten stuck in there.”

“No problem, Mate, though when this is over, you are going to have to explain what the hell it is.” The Kol let go of his hand and disappeared back into the fight around them.

Will’s face paled at Kol’s words. Jeremy chuckled, “You helped save his brother.” He told his friend, feeling Klaus’ looking at both of them, “He isn’t going to be mad.”

“Now.” He took a step towards Will, “How the hell do we stop all this?”


	45. To a battles end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry about the last update. Some how my chapters got misnumbered on word and I posted the wrong one. But thanks to people pointing it out, I have now fixed that. So please reread Chapters 44 and 45. Thank You.

Jeremy watched as Will walked away from him and towards the center of the clearing. His new friend walked ignoring all the fighting still going on. When he reached the center, Will held up his arms and then there was a shock wave of magic. The waved slammed into everyone sending those closest to will to the ground. Those that were farther away were only sent stumbling.

But the wave accomplished what it was meant, everyone stopped fighting.

 “That’s Enough!” Will shouted, “No more fighting.” There was a moment of confused silence as the remaining witches got back on their feet, they all stared at Will, trying to understand what he was doing.

Jeremy’s friends knew the young witch was on their side so they backed away from their enemies and moved to stand closer to where Jeremy and Klaus stood.

“What the hell are you doing?” A man asked Will. Jeremy took notice that he didn’t recognize this man as one of the witches that had attacked him before.

“I’m putting an end to this before anyone else dies.” Will said back. The man frowned and moved to approached Will. To everyone’s surprise Klaus and Kol both moved closer to Will. Their arms over their chest, standing at his back, as if to protect him. The older witch stopped moving and looking back and forth between the two originals and Will.

Jeremy smiled at his two boyfriends proud of them.

“What’s going on?” The man asked.

Will looked over his shoulder at the two vampires, a small smile on his lips. He nodded his thanks and turned back to the man.

“This is over.” Will said a small waver in his voice, “You have to know what we were doing was wrong, and that we couldn’t keep doing it.” The was a plea to his voice and Jeremy knew that the angry man standing in front of his friend was Will’s father.

“We are trying to cure them.” The man said, there was a unified growl from Jeremy’s friends that caused the man to take a step back and the rest of the witches moved closer together, looking ready to fight.

“We were torturing them.” Will cursed out, “We weren’t trying to cure them or help them, we were kidnapping them and torturing them to death!” He shouted, “How can you not see how wrong it was.”

Jeremy moved closer to his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder, offing him support.

“Dad, this had to end.” Will said.

“You’re taking their side?” Will’s father said, sounding hurt.

“I’m taking the side that doesn’t want to keep hurting people.” Will said.

“You’re taking their side!” His father shouted, “Over your coven! Your family!” The man’s face grew redder and he shouted.

“I’m trying to save your life!” Will shouted back, “Look around you!” The young witch said waving at the bodies on the ground and the small group huddled together. “You lost! Don’t you get that.”

Jeremy felt bad for his friend, because the outraged look in his father’s face, showed that the man didn’t understand it, that he saw this as a betray not as his son trying to save his life.

“They attacked us.” Will’s father said, “They have killed our friends and you are still picking them.” Jeremy heard Will curse under his breath.

“No dad. We attacked them. We came to their home and started this. Did you really think that no one would fight back? That friends and family of the people we were hurting wouldn’t defend them.”

“They are monsters!” One of the other witches shouted, moving to stand next to Will’s father. This witch Jeremy recognized as the man who had tried to get him to call Jenna back after their car flipped. His hand tightened subconsciously on Will’s shoulder, causing the young witch to turn and look at him.

Jeremy saw this and loosed his grip, “They aren’t monsters.” He said glaring at the man, “you are. You attacked me and my aunt, then you were more then happy to torture me to try and draw her out.” Jeremy felt someone move to stand next to him and looked up to see Elijah stand at his side.

What a picture they most have made, him standing with his hand on Will shoulder, Kol and Klaus standing behind the witch and Elijah at his side, he gave Will’s shoulder another squeeze.

“Will is right, you have lost. But he is trying to give you a chance. End this now and we will let you go,” He heard more then one outraged sound from his friends, he ignored them “We will let you live. Magically bond, of course so you can’t do this again to anyone else. But you will get to live.”

The man laughed, “You think we are scared of a few vampires and a wolf. We are more powerful then you think.”

Jeremy wanted to hit the man, he was willing to gamble with his coven members lives all because his ego said he couldn’t lose.

Jeremy put on a smirk that would make Kol proud and walked towards the man, “ I think,” he said moving to stand in the man’s face, “ That you should be scared. Because you aren’t up against a handful of young vampires that don’t know how to defend themselves and a single wolf. You’re up against three Original vampires, one of which is a hybrid, and another hybrid wolf.” The man took a step back. Jeremy followed his step, “And you up against a hunter, a pissed off hunter, who’s friends and family you have attacked and one of your own witches.” He could see fear in the man’s eyes now.

“You are up against a group of people, you will not beat. So, if you want this to be over and you want to live, then you will shut up and listen to Will. Because he is the only reason any of you are still alive. Do you understand me?” He asked.

The man in front of him seemed lost for words, Jeremy could see the man look over everyone standing in the clearing. First over his own coven members, who finally looked terrified, then over at Jeremy’s friends.

Jeremy gave him a moment, to let it all sink in. Then after what felt like hours he looked at the man, “Well?” He asked.

He saw the man’s mouth twitch and there was some instinct inside telling him to move, without thinking about it Jeremy flung himself to the right, straight into Elijah. The vampire caught him and spun them around, but not fast enough. As they moved Jeremy felt an intense heat burn across his side.

He heard Will shout no, but wasn’t sure if it was aimed at his father or someone else. He quickly pushed Elijah away and turned to see what was going on.

His stomach fall when he took in, Klaus standing behind Will’s father, his hand through the man’s chest. If the man had been a vampire, Jeremy could have yelled at Klaus to not kill him, but it was to late for the witch. He opened his mouth as if to shout out but quickly closed it and rushed to Will’s side.

As he moved he ignored the pain from his side. He turned his back to Klaus so he didn’t see the hybrid remove his hand but he did hear the thud, the body made when it hit the ground. He winced and grabbed Will’s shoulders.

His friend looked at him with a lost look on his face.

“Will…” He started but was interrupted by one of the witches screaming and then another wave of heat filled the air around him. He threw himself over his stunned friend, trying his best to protect him from the heat. As they hit the ground, he rolled them over and away from the heat.

Pain radiated down his side from the first wave and he tried his best to ignore it as he pulled Will to his feet. He placed his friend behind him and faced the remaining witches.

His friends had already moved placing themselves between him and the witches.

“Please,” he begged, trying to save the last of his friend’s coven, “Don’t do this. You don’t have to die here.” He felt Will grab his hand, and he turned his head to face his friend.

“It’s to late.” Will whispered, “They’ve made their choice.” There were tears falling down the witch’s face.

He turned back to the witches. The last three were standing shoulder to shoulder, holding hands, a soft glow of fire wrapping around their hands and slowly spreading up their arms. Jeremy knew he couldn’t save them, and he hated it. Not because he cared about the witches but because he didn’t want Will to lose everyone he knew.

He cursed, “Elijah.” He called not taking his eyes off the witches.

“Yes.” The vampire asked appearing at his side.

“Get him out of here.” Jeremy said shoving Will at the vampire.

He heard Will start to shout, “No.”

But Jeremy cut him off, “Go.” he shouted at Elijah, “He doesn’t need to see this.”

“Neither do you.” Klaus said from behind him and then suddenly he felt the world shift and everything blurred around him.

When it stopped and he found himself back on his feet, he was standing next to Will with Elijah and Caroline standing in front of them. He recognized the outside of the brother’s home right away.

He turned to yell at Caroline for taking him away from the fight but Will’s voice reached him before he could open his mouth.

“Why, did you do that?” Will’s voice sounded more hurt then angry.

Jeremy turned to his friend, “Because you didn’t need to watch what was about to happen,” he said in a low voice, “because I couldn’t save them, but I could at least make sure you didn’t see any more of them die.”

He reached out and wrapped Will in a hug. At first Will didn’t move, but slowly Jeremey felt Will’s arms wrap around him. He held him, and when Will started to shake in his arms, he knew his friend was crying. He couldn’t hear any sobs but knew that was because of the way Will had buried his face into his shoulder. He tightened his arms and just let Will get it out.

By the time Will started to pull away, they were alone.

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy said.

He heard Will suck in a breath. “Don’t be. You tried.” Jeremy wanted to say something, anything to make his friend feel better. But he has lost to many people in his life to think it was possible right now. He knew that right now words didn’t mean very much and that Will would need time before those words meant anything real. So instead of saying anything more he grabbed his friends arm and half dragged hand escorted Will inside.

As they walked passed the living room, he saw Caroline and Elijah sitting down drinking. The two vampires stopped talking to each other when they heard them. Jeremy met Caroline’s eyes and nodded to the vampire. A silent thank you for bring him with Will. Because his friend needed him more then he needed to be at the fight.

She gave him a small smile. Then he turned away and lead Will up the stairs towards Kol’s room.

At first his plan was just to get Will someplace quite and let him process everything but when he turned on the room light, he noticed how gross they were. Both him and Will had blood and dirt covering them. The dried caked on blood wasn’t just on their clothes but also their skin and he could see dirt along Will’s face and hair.

“Want to take a shower?” He asked.

At first Will gave him a confused look, then he saw Will’s eyes wonder over him and then himself and Will seemed to realize how dirty there were because he nodded.

“ok,” Jeremy started, “You go ahead and use Kol’s bathroom. I’ll leave some of his clothes on the bed.” He turned to walk away.

“What about you?” Will asked.

He turned and gave Will a small smile. “I’ll use Klaus’s or Elijah’s.”

Will returned the smile then disappeared into the bathroom.

Jeremy stared off into the now empty space until he heard the shower turn on then he forced himself to move. First rummaging through Kol’s dresser for some cloths feeling a little guilty that he kept stealing his cloths. Then when he found some he placed a handful of cloths on the edge of the bed and took another with him into Klaus’s bathroom.

He mad fast work of turning on the water and striping out of his ruined clothes. When steam started filling the bathroom he placed himself under the hot water.


	46. To hot Showers

 

The water running down Jeremy’s back was almost scolding. A small part of his brain was yelling at him to turn it down, but the other part, the bigger part, was telling him to leave it. He made the lame excuse to himself that the heat would be good for his hurting body. But the truth was he felt a little numb and was hoping the hot water would chase the feeling away.

He ignored his skin turning red and placed his forehead against closet wall. His mind was spinning. He thought that when the defeated the witch’s things would settle. That life would be easier but the truth was, everything was still a mess.

His friend had just lost his father and coven.

His sister was pissed at him and hated his boyfriends. Where they even boyfriends? He knew they had been to busy to actually have the conversation about what they were. And he was nervous as hell about it.

Then there was Finn. He knew the brother’s history with each other wasn’t happy, what would happen now.

What about Lexi, Anna, and Jenna.

He groaned and was tempted to bounce his head off the tiles just to get his mind to slow down.

Jeremy near jumped out of his skin, when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him out from under the hot water.

It wasn’t that someone was in the shower with him, he knew there was only three people who would join him, it was the fact that he never heard anyone enter the bathroom or the shower.

There was a growl behind him as whoever it was reached around him and shifted the water temperature away from scalding hot and towards a cooler warm.

“What are you doing?” Klaus growled as he asked. He could feel Klaus’s hands running over his heated skin. The contrast between the warm skin and the cool hands of the vampire felt intense but something about it grounded him.

Jeremy lowered his head realizing how stupid it was to have been doing what he was doing.

“Jeremy?” Klaus asked, he felt the vampire wrap his arms around his own chest and he felt himself start to cry.

“I didn’t want them to die.” He whispered has the tears fell.

Before Klaus could say anything, he kept going, “I know that it was the only way for it to end. They couldn’t see what they were doing was wrong and felt it was worth fighting for. They wanted to keep going. But I really hopped that we would get to save a few. Will’s dad, mostly.” He let out a breath, “What is he going to do now?”

He felt Klaus shift his hold and then a hand appeared in front of his face, it took a hold of his chin and lifted his head back and at an angle he could see the vampire behind him.

“Your friend is strong. He will be okay. And the left us with no other choice.” The words were said soft but with a tone that told him he wasn’t allowed to question it.

“I know.” He said. And then Klaus leaned in and kissed him.

It was at the second their lips meet the reality of where he was hit him. He was in the shower naked, standing with his bare back pressed against and equally naked Klaus. He blushed and pressed more into the kiss. Opening his mouth and running his tongue a long the vampires lips.

He could swear he felt Klaus smirk before the vampire opened his mouth. He ran his tongue across the top of the vampire’s mouth and felt Klaus shudder against him. Pleased with himself he pulled away before the vampire could take control.

As tempted as he was to continue what they were doing, he had a couple question he wanted answered and he also needed to actually get cleaned in the shower before the hot water ran out.

Klaus frowned at him as he stepped away and back under the spray of the water. He grabbed the closet bottle and squeezed some into his hand.

As he reached up to started washing his hair, he spoke.

“Did you talk to Finn?” Then he started to rub the shampoo into his hair.

“No.” The vampire growled and then his hands where knocked out of the way, as Klaus took over. He smiled and didn’t even try to fight. He learned with Kol that he enjoyed someone else washing him, it felt nice and was relaxing.

“You should.”

Klaus growled again, then he was shoved under the spray of water.

He quickly closed his mouth and eyes as the water caused the shampoo to run down his face and back. Then Klaus’s hands were back helping the water clear away the shampoo. It was an effecting way to shut Jeremy up.

He had to wait until the shampoo was rinsed and Klaus allowed him to step out of the way of the water.

“Really?” he asked. Not looking at the vampire. He didn’t need to. He knew the other man well enough that he would look smug.

“I know, you don’t want to talk to him.” He said turning to face the vampire, “But I think you should.” Klaus eye’s narrowed.

At first, he didn’t say anything just grabbed a different bottle and started to dump it into his hands.

“He betrayed me.” The hybrid said with a great deal of anger. Then he stepped closer to Jeremy and started to coat his skin, in the thick lather of the body wash in his hands. Jeremy closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling for several seconds before he spoke.

“So, have Kol and Elijah.” He felt Klaus’s hand stop, somewhere along his upper back, “But you have managed to forgive them. To even trust them again. Doesn’t Finn deserve that same chance?”

They were both silent for a moment, the Klaus’s hands started moving again.

“Klaus,” He said locking his gaze on the vampires, “Today, I watched a friend of mine loose everyone he cared for, his family. All because of their pride and anger. Their belief that bad guys, the monsters, didn’t deserve a chance to live.” His voice wavered as he spoke, “Please, don’t make me have to watch that again. Give Finn a chance. Be better then those we had to see die today.”

There was a pause as they stared at each other.

“If he betrayed us again?” The vampire asked frowning, as he pulled Jeremy under the water again. This time more gently then the shove before.

“Then we deal with him.” Jeremy said.

When he felt the soap was all off him he grabbed the same bottle and took his turn washing Klaus.

He felt his nerves return, when he first started to touch the vampire’s chest but the happy smile on Klaus’s face made them fade.

“I don’t think he will.” Jeremy added, as he ran his hands over Klaus’s abs.

“He saved me.” He said, “He didn’t have to. He knew that if I died it would have hurt you guys. And he still saved me.” He tried to fight the blush that crawled along his face as he reached down to wash Klaus’s thighs and legs.

“Then he didn’t have to come with me, to help you and Jenna.” He quickly raised and moved to stand behind the vampire, hoping to hide both his growing erection and blush. He should not be able to get hard, when talking about this. But having his hands-on Klaus and washing him, being able to admire the hybrids body, was chasing any dark images from his mind.

“He helped save you.” He said, shaking his head away from other thoughts. 

He could tell from the tense way Klaus held his shoulders as he washed them, that the vampire still wasn’t happy about the idea. But by the fact that he didn’t get angry or say something rude or sarcastic that he was at least thinking about what he has said.

In silence Jeremy finished washing and rinsing off Klaus. Then he turned off the water as Klaus got out. When he stepped out of the shower Klaus wrapped him in a towel. He noticed that Klaus had already warped one around his own waist.

Jeremy watched the vampire as they got dressed. He could tell that Klaus was thinking and hoped and prayed it was about giving Finn an second chance and not about all the ways he could get revenge.

Once they were both dressed, Klaus grabbed him and pulled him close. Standing pressed chest to chest the vampire kissed him. This time deep and giving Jeremy no chance to be in control. Then Klaus pulled away.

“Fine.” Klaus said, “But if he betrays us. He goes back in his coffin.” Then the vampire walked away. And Jeremy smiled, because he noticed that Klaus said coffin and not killing him. Despite the fact there was a way to kill him, meaning that despite everything Klaus still cared for his brother.

He could work with that.

As long as Finn didn’t betray his family again. Not that Jeremy believed he would. The short time they had spent together showed him that the oldest original was angry at his family and hurt by the way they treated him, and he hated what he was. But he didn’t seem to truly want to destroy his siblings. And Jeremy could see how badly Finn wanted to be apart of his family again. And that like Klaus, Finn cared for his sibling even if he tired to hide it.

Jeremy smiled as he walked out of Klaus’s room and towards Kol’s to check on Will.


	47. To his last lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this moment there is only one chapter left until this story is over but i am playing with the idea of an epilogue.

 

It turns out he was in the shower longer then he thought, because when he goes into Kol’s room, the clothes that were on the bed are gone and he can’t hear the shower running.

So instead he heads down stairs and toward the living room area, as he got close he could hear voice and when he entered he saw that most of his friends where seating or standing around the room.

His shower must have been very long because everyone was changed and cleaned up. He felt a little guilty about spending so much time in the shower, wallowing in his own head.

Will was the first person he saw, only because he was standing right inside the door watching the room. Will looked up when he heard Jeremy enter the room but didn’t say anything. Jeremy moved close enough to give in a supportive shoulder squeeze then he let his eyes scan the room.

He quickly spotting Finn. The older original was standing in a far corner looking a little uncomfortable with Lexi standing next to him. He could see her whispering to him and hopped she was able to get him to relax.

He then turned to see what everyone else was up too. Caroline was laying across the top of Tyler and Anna, who were seating on one of the couches. The blonde vampire had her head buried against Tyler’s chest, and her thighs and legs across Anna’s thighs.  Neither of the two seemed bothered by her using them as a bed. Jeremy smiled. Anna noticed him and she gave him a grin.

Kol, Elijah, and Klaus were standing at the bar. The had a small circle going and appeared to be talking. They looked happy, even from across the room he could see a grin on Klaus’s face and Kol seemed to be talking fast and laughing. He couldn’t see Elijah’s face but didn’t doubt that vampire was smiling like his brothers. He wanted to head towards them and see what they were talking about but first he had to find his aunt. Because has he again scanned the room, he noticed she wasn’t there.

Worried, he walked towards Anna, who frowned when she saw his face.

“Where is Jenna?” He whispered in her ear.

“She went home.” She whispered back, “She said she wanted to check on Elena and Call Ric.” He noticed both Caroline and Tyler looked up when they heard him. He gave them both a smile.

“Okay.” He said to all three of them, “I think, I’ll head over and check on her.” He saw Caroline start pushing herself up.

“No.” He said a little louder then he meant to, because all other noise in the room stopped and he could feel everyone looking at them. “It’s okay. I can go alone. I just wanna see how she is doing and then I’ll be back. You all, “He said lifting his head and looking at his three vampires, “Can stay here and relax.”

He could tell most of the people in the room wanted to go with him, it made him glow inside. Knowing that each of them cared, not just cared but would place themselves in harms way to protect him. It was a feeling he had when he was a kid from his parents and he never knew how much he missed it until this moment.

“Really, guys.” He said grinning, “I’m just going to see Jenna, no need for anyone to babysit me.” He heard a few sighs and even an eye roll, but he knew that they would listen. So he waved goodbye and left the room.

He grabbed the first set of car keys he saw, turned out to be Matt’s truck.  He wondered as he got into the driver seat, how mad Matt and Ric would be when they got back and noticed the fight was over and their road trip was a little pointless. He laughed a little and put the key in the ignition.

As he turned it the passenger door opened, he frowned and turn to yell at which ever of his three had followed him despite his speech, but when he turned and saw Finn, he closed his mouth.

“Can I accompany you. I do not wish to…” The vampire stopped for a second, probably thinking over the word he wanted, “Babysit you, but I wanted to talk.” Jeremy shrugged and started the car.

Finn must have taken that has a yes, because he closed his door. And Jeremy pulled out of the drive way and head towards Jenna’s house.

“What did you say to Niklaus?” Finn finally voiced as they drove.

Jeremy looked over at him, the vampire seemed to genuinely want to know.

“About you?” He asked, thought he was sure that, that was what the vampire had meant.

“Yes.”

“I told him that you deserved a second chance. That he had given both Elijah and Kol one and that they had all found a way to trust and be a family again. So, you deserved the same chance.” HE said and looked over again.

Finn gave him a confused look, then looked away and Jeremy turned his eyes to the road.

“Do you truly believe that?” Finn asked after several minutes, “That I deserve a chance? I betrayed by brothers to our mother. I was willing to see them dead.”

Jeremy took a moment to think about what to say, then he pulled the car over and turned in his seat to look at Finn.

“Do you still wish to see them dead?” He asked.

It was Finn’s turn to think about his answer.

“No.” He said hesitantly.

“But your still angry are them?” Jeremy said.

Finn’s eye’s widened slightly and he looked unsure. Not about his anger, Jeremy could tell that much but what his answer would mean for him.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy said for him, “It is okay to be mad at them. You all have history that is long and full of wrongs and betrayals. So being angry is okay, as long as it is something you are willing to work through. As long as you aren’t going to let your anger rule you, let it lead you down the same path as you went before with your mother.” He took a breath, “You aren’t the only one, you know.” Finn tilted his head, “They all have had to work through their problems and I know they still fight with each other. But they are getting better. They are learning that it doesn’t always have to come down to violence or blood. You guys just need time and someone to keep you from letting you emotions take charge.” He said the last bit with a smile.

Then he turned back towards the road and started to car again. They rode in silence until Jeremy pulled in front of Jenna’s house. He stopped the car and was about to he out with Finn grabbed his arm.

“I don’t know how to do that.” The vampire said softly. “I want to. But I am unsure, I know how to see past my anger.”

Jeremy smiled big at the vampire.

“You already have.” He said still grinning.

“You saw passed it when you didn’t kill me. You saw passed it when you were willing to go with me, to face Kol and Elijah to help save Klaus. And you saw passed it when you were in their house, not fighting or plotting but sitting in the same room with them. And,” He placed his hand on the vampire’s arm, “You are still doing it. Just sitting here talking to me trying to understand what you have to do, to be here, with them… with us.” He took his hand back, “You will be okay, Finn. You all will. Just give it time. And if you need someone to talk to just come find me.” Then he got out of the car.

As he walked towards the door, he could already he yelling inside the house and he was grateful that Finn had remained in the car.

He didn’t knock before he entered and he walked as quietly as he could, he wanted to know what was going on before someone knew he was there.

“It’s not your choice!” He swore that was Matt’s voice.  He wondered when him and Ric had gotten back in town. He slowly walked into the room.

Elena was standing with her back towards him, facing a red-faced Matt. Ric and Jenna were standing in the kitchen area watching them, and to Jeremy’s surprise Bonnie was seated on the couch behind Matt.

Her eyes widened when she saw him enter the room but she didn’t say anything.

“Matt,” His sister huffed, “You can’t seriously be on their side.” Jeremy heard his friend sigh and he knew what they were fighting over.

If figured by now his sister would have gotten over his whole relationship and friendship with the Mikaelson’s but it seemed not.

“Elena, you’re not getting it.” Matt said almost calmly, “They make him happy, and if you keep pushing this you are going to lose him. He is already pulling away from you, because you just wont listen to him. You wont even try to understand. Do you really think trying to forcefully take him away, will do you any favors? You have to let this go.”

Jeremy felt himself grow angry. She was still trying to break them apart. He looked at the back of his sister’s head and wondered how it came to this. They used to be close and happy, now all he wanted to do was be as far away from her as possible.

“THEY DID….”

“Enough!” He shouted cutting her off. He knew what she was about to say and he didn’t want to listen to it again.

Elena spun around surprise on her face.

“Jeremy.” She said softly, trying to play nice. Like he hadn’t just heard her shouting at Matt.

He glared at her.

She seemed to realize he wasn’t buying it because her face changed,” Good, you are here. We need to talk.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“About?” He asked copping her stance.

“You’re behavior.” She said with a straight face. He heard both Matt and surprisingly his aunt snort. Elena turned to glare over her shoulder at Matt but she must not have heard their aunt because she turned back towards Jeremy.

“You are putting us all in danger.” She continued “You are letting the Originals control you. You are staying in their _house,_ ” she drew out the word angrily, “Our friends have to go over there to see you.” Her hands came away from her chest, and she pointed at him, “Don’t you see that you are putting them at risk. Klaus could kill any of them anytime and all because you want to be there.” She waved her hand, like she was shushing him, “This has to stop Jeremy. I know you don’t believe me that you are spelled or compelled, but I’m right. And I just want to protect you.” She sighed, “Please come home and let me fix this.”

He watched her face, he wasn’t sure how much of that she truly believed and how much was her need to be right and in control. But her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to agree. To stay and let her ‘Fix’ what she thought the problem was.

He looked away from and at Bonnie, for once the witch didn’t look as smug and sure as his sister. Her head was down and she had pulled into herself like she was trying to hide from the conversation.

Then he looked at Matt, his friend was still glaring at Elena. a sad bewildered look on his face, like he couldn’t believe that the girl he once loved had changed this much. That just like Jeremy he couldn’t understand what happened to the Elena that once meant so much to them.

He took his eyes away and found Ric’s. The man smiled at him. It was weak but proud. Ric knew he wasn’t going to leave the brothers, and it seemed he stood on Jeremy’s side. He smiled back. And with only a bit of hesitation he looked at his Aunt.

His heart pounded, Elena’s opinion may not matter much to him anymore but his aunts still did. And he was scared that she would take his sisters side and he knew he wouldn’t give up the vampires but it would break his heart to have to leave his aunt behind.

Instead of seeing the anger in her eyes like Elena’s he saw something that took his breath away. It was understanding. She gave him a small nod and reached out to grab Ric’s hand. She understood, the relief that washed over him was immense and he knew that he had the support he needed.

“Elena.” He said, voice even and he turned to look back at her.  She opened her mouth and he moved faster then expected and covered it. His own anger easily matching hers.

“Shut up.” He demanded.

“I want you to listen to me.” Then he pulled his hand away.

“We are done.” He said, “I have listened to you over and over again, tell me about what they have done to me and I’m tired over it. Because whether you want to believe it or not they haven’t done anything to me. But you have.” He glared, “You have attacked me and our friends, you and bonnie placed a spell on me. A spell that messed up my head and you continue to try to turn our friends and family against me.” He took a step back. “You seemed to have ignored the problem in this town with people being attacked and murdered by a insane coven in favor of finding faults with the Mikaelson’s.” He ran his hand through his hair and took a breath.

“I’m not sure if its because you really can’t trust them or if its because of you need to always be at the center of everything, that you are so angry. But you know what this isn’t about you. This is about ME, I’m happy, they love me and I’m not going to let you ruin it. Not anymore.” He took one last look at his aunt, she gave him a reassuring smile. The returned to face his sister.

“I’m leaving.” He said, the thought hitting him as he said it. This wasn’t what he had planned but, in the moment, it seemed the best idea. “I’m going to go upstairs, pack as much of my stuff as I can take with me and then I’m moving in with them. Not just staying there to avoid you, but moving in.” Her eyes widened and she stepped forward mouth open.

“Don’t.” He said, moving away, “You don’t get any say in this.”

“Jeremy.” She tired anyways.

“Elena,” He said back, “You really aren’t getting this. I don’t care what you think. And if you come after them. I want you to remember that it’s not just them you are coming after its me.” He said, hoping that was the final word but doubting.

“Jeremy,” She almost sobbed, “Please don’t do this. You don’t understand that danger you are in.”

He through up his hands and stomped towards her, “THE DANGER!” He shouted, “You mean the danger you brought into our lives! When you decided that you wanted Stefan despite him being a vampire, or the danger with Damon showed up and started hurting and killing people or when you kept them both in our lives despite all the times your friends or family got hurt. Don’t you dare tell me, I don’t know the danger, because I do. And it wasn’t because of the brothers, Elena. It was because of you! Your selfishness and arrogance.”

His sister took a step back, like he had hit her. Her face was pale and her mouth open. He didn’t actually want to hear anything else from her and he wanted to get away from her before he let his anger lead him into doing something stupid. So, he spun around and stormed up the stairs to his room.

He could hear yelling coming from the bottom of the house as he searched his room for the important things he wanted to pack. After pulling an old suitcase out of his closet, he started with his clothes and then moved on to a few scattered pictures of his family from happier times. Then he grabbed his backpack and tossed in all his art supplies. There was only a few things that after that, an old watch that was his fathers and Gilbert family journal.  Then he picked up the back pack and dragged the suit case to his door.

He gave his room one last look over, hoping he didn’t miss anything he would regret not having later. He knew he could always come back if he did, but he wasn’t looking forward to having to.

With one last long sigh, he closed his bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

He should have known that his sister wasn’t going to let him get the last word, because as he descended down the stairs she moved into the way. She blocked him path to the front door.

Matt moved to stand by him at the bottom of the stairs frowning at Elena.

“I know that you are mad.” She started, “But can we talk.”

“I’m done talking.” He replied and tried to moved passed her, but she moved back into his way.

“Elena.” Matt scolded.

She ignored him and kept looking at Jeremy.

“You would really give up your family for them?” She asked sounding disgusted.

He glared, “I’m not giving up my family, Ric and Jenna aren’t trying to stop me or guilt me. They understand. The only family member that doesn’t is you.”

She frowned and it turned in to a scowl.

“So, you would give up me?” She asked, hurt.

“Dammit Elena,” He cursed, “I don’t want to give up anyone. But you are the one making me choose. Not even the Mikaelson’s have asked me to do that.” He said hoping she would get the point that she was acting more uncivilized then the people she hated and called monsters.

“I…” She opened her mouth, but there was a knock on the door interrupting them.

Jeremy knew who it was, and quickly grabbed Matt’s shoulder and pulled him back a little to whisper in his ear, “Don’t freak out. You not in danger.” Matt looked over his shoulder with a confused look in his face, as he heard Elena back up towards the door to open.

He heard her gasp and looked up to see her backing away from the door. Jeremy’s hand was still on Matt’s shoulder so he felt his friend stiffen, when he got a look at who was at the door.

“You’re dead!” Elena yelled at the original.  

Finn just looked over her head at Jeremy.

“Jeremy.” The man said with a nod.

“Finn.” He said back with a smile. Thankful for the vampire’s interruption.

“Do you require my help.” The man said and his eyes quickly flickered over Elena then back to Jeremy.

Again Jeremy at Finn, because he could tell from the pissed off look on his sisters face she hasn’t miss the implication of the question.

“Sure,” He said, “Come on in.”

He heard a couple murmurs around the room but didn’t pay much attention. Then he watched with satisfaction as Finn pushed his way around Elena and came up to him. Finn took his suitcase from his hand with only a small look at Matt. But neither man said anything.

When Finn started to walk back towards the door, Jeremy stopped him.

“Hang on, I have to say goodbye to my aunt.” Finn nodded.

He handed his backpack to Matt and walked towards the kitchen where Ric and his aunt where whispering to each other. Ric say him and nudged his aunt to turn around. She rushed to her feet and hugged him. He returned it.

“You’ll be okay?” She asked as she pulled back.

“Yes.” He said, smiling.

“You know you can always come back right?” He could see tears in her eyes and hugged her again.

“I know. And don’t worry, we will still see each other.” He replied into her  shoulder.

“I love you.” She said letting him go.

“I love you too.”

He gave her one last smile then turned away.

Matt and Finn waited for him by the door, a good space gap between them, but his sister was gone. He huffed and reached to take his bag away from Matt, when a slight cough caught his attention. He turned his head to see Bonnie standing just off to the side, looking rather sheepish.

Truth was he had forgotten she was even there.

“I’m sorry.” She said. Then she took a breath and he could tell she was close to crying, “I was mad and jealous and Elena’s explanation made sense to me. Or maybe I just wanted it to make sense, but I was wrong. And I should never have attacked you. I’m not asking you to forgive me now, hopefully someday you will, but I need you to know I’m sorry.” When she stopped she lowered her head and stared at the ground.

He looked at Matt to see how his friend was taken her apology. Matt gave him a simple nod telling him he believed her.

“Bonnie.” She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. “I don’t think I can forgive you just yet. But I apricate your apology and I am happy that you believe me now. Maybe some day we will get to be friends again?” He held his hand out to her.

She smiled and took it. They shock hands and said goodbye. Then Jeremy, Matt, and Finn walked outside.

No one really talked at they put Jeremy’s stuff into Matt’s truck, but Jeremy could feel the tension between the two other men. He knew that sooner or later it would have to be talked about but at the moment he was exhausted from talking about issues. So, he just nudged Finn into the passenger seat and hopped in the driver seat. As he put the key in the ignition Matt finally spoke up.

“You do know this is my truck, right?” He said jokingly.

Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

“Right so, “Matt quickly added, “So me and Ric need to talk to everyone. He was going to call later and see if everyone wanted to met up in the morning.”

“Is it about the witches?” Jeremy asked, “Cause we kinda already beat them.”

Matt gave a relived sigh, “That’s good to hear, but unfortunately nope, something else.”

Jeremy sighed and put his head against the steering wheel.

“Okay,” He said sitting back up, “tomorrow morning. I’ll let everyone know.” He turned the key and the truck started up.

“And Jer,” Matt said, moving to stand way from the truck, “I’m proud of you, standing up to her like that. And I’m happy that your happy, man, you deserve it.” They shared a smile.

“Thank you.” Jeremy said, and pulled away.

He felt better, now that the drama with his sister was over and he knew that everyone else in his life supported him. He turned down the next street and headed home. He smiled at that, home. It was definitely something he could get used to.


	48. To Happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!!! I'm giving you the final chapters today. I want to thank all of you for reading this, and for all the amazing comments and feed back that kept me going. You are all amazing THANK YOU!

The next morning, he was laying on his side with Elijah’s arms wrapped around him. HE felt safe and comfortable and mostly happy. He knew he should probably get up, Matt and Ric would be there in about an hour and he wanted to shower before they got here, but he also really didn’t want to move.

The night before had been strange and freeing, of course that didn’t stop him from having a small freak-out as he and Finn had pulled in front of the house. It was only as they pulled up that he realized he had never talked to any of the brothers about him moving in. Sure, he was staying with them now and they seemed perfectly happy with that, but no one had mention him moving in permanently.

When he voiced this out loud to Finn, the vampire actually laughed at him. Something he that surprised him, because he had never seen the older original laugh before. Then Finn proceeded to tell him, that he was being stupid and that of course his brothers wanted him to be there. Though he said it more elegantly.

And Finn and been right.

When they walked in bags in hands, Kol and almost tackled him. Elijah and Klaus had been a little calmer and each hugged him and welcomed him home. Then there had been and argument amongst the three one who’s room he could move into.

Thankfully Caroline has offered up the room her and Tyler had been staying in. Not that Jeremy would be spending much time in it, she joked, but it would do him good to have his own space. Then she told them now that the danger was passed, she was ready to go home and spend some time with her mom and some how had talked to Sheriff into letting Tyler come along. Jeremy asked the other hybrid if he ever planned on returning to his own home and was told not until he was sure his mother was done hiding things from him.

The next hour or so was great, everyone helped redo the room, moving things around and then helping Jeremy hang his close and set up a small corner by the window for his art supplies, Klaus even brought in an easel for him to use.

When the room was done, everyone gathered around the kitchen and made dinner. Turns out Lexi was an amazing cook and Anna wasn’t to bad either. They ate a celebratory dinner, more for him moving in then the defeat of the witches, which helped Will enjoy himself a little.

The evening passed away with everyone enjoying themselves including Finn, who Jeremy was sure was talking an interest in Lexi as he spent most of the night speaking with her.

Caroline and Tyler where the first to leave, and then slowly the rest trickled off to their rooms to go to bed. At the end of the night it was just him and his three vampires.

He cuddled up on the couch between Elijah and Kol, while Klaus sketched in his notebook. It was peaceful and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up and recognized Elijah’s room, he chuckled and wondered how Elijah had won the debate on where he would sleep.

“Morning.” Elijah mumbled behind him, tightening his arms.

“Morning.” He replied and turned his head back to look at the man. Elijah smiled at him and leaned forward to press a quick kiss against his lips. Jeremy’s was more then happy to reach up and pull the vampire closer when he tried to pull away. They laid their holding each other kissing for a few minutes until and throat cleared at the door.

“Not that I want to interrupt.” Kol’s said with a laugh, “But Klaus says hurry up, we have people coming over.” Elijah sighed and Jeremy tried not to laugh. He gave Elijah another kiss then pushed off the bed and went into the bathroom.

He was a little disappointed at showering alone, but then again, he needed to hurry, and with someone else in there he would have lingered. So, he quickly washed and then got out and got dressed.

When he made it down stairs he had about 15 minutes before Ric and Matt where supposed to arrive, so he made a bowl of cereal and walked into the living room. Klaus and Elijah were looking over something against the far wall, while Kol, Finn, Lexi, and Anna, sat on the two couches. He made his way over the one with both original’s and sat on Kol’s lap. Not even a little embarrassed when Lexi and Anna laughed.

Him and Kol were fighting over the last of his bowl of cereal when Matt and Ric walked in, Caroline and Tyler, right behind them. They distracted him long enough for Kol to snatch the bowl with a laugh. He glared at his boyfriend, who just smirked back at him.

“So what is this about?” Klaus asked, when everyone was seated.

Ric stood up, “There may be a problem. When we were seeking out information on the coven that was attacking people here, we ran across a young witch. She said she knew nothing about a coven targeting vampire and wolves, but that there was rumor of a coven of witches that were seeking the hybrid. The young girl laughed,” Ric said, “She thought it was a joke. She didn’t believe there was such a thing. But as we know of two, we asked her more questions.”

“She seemed annoyed, “Matt added in, “But answered them. She said that a lot of witches tend to stay away from New Orleans because the witches there intense and practice both dark and powerful magic. She said despite that, she sought them out because she wanted to learn form them. Only when she got into town, she said something was off, and she ran into another witch leaving. That witch told her to leave that the it wasn’t safe. They talked for a little, that’s how she heard about them looking for the hybrid. Then she said her courage left her and she got the hell out of town.” Matt finished.

“Do you think it’s a real threat?” Jeremy asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Ric answered, “She said it was rumor and heard it second hand. So it could be someone is just curious about Klaus or it could be nothing. But with our luck, we felt it was best to inform everyone.”

“I believe,” Elijah said, “That we have just faced one threat and should not go looking for another. Perhaps these witches will come looking for us in time and we will keep our eyes open for any possible threat. But for now, we do nothing. We need and deserve a peaceful break. Agreed?”

Jeremy watched as everyone nodded and agreed.

He was happy that Elijah didn’t want to go looking into the witches. His boyfriend had been right, they deserved a break. He felt a little selfish for wanting to ignore a possible threat but he wanted time alone with his boyfriends. It seemed since his adventure in the past ended, he hadn’t spent enough time with them, and in a way, he missed them. So, he agreed that they shouldn’t go looking for more trouble not until it came looking for them. Hopefully it never came, he doubted it but at least for now he would have danger and drama free time to spend with his vampires.

With the end of that discussion, everyone pair or grouped off to talk about happier things. He could hear Caroline and Anna talking about clothes and planning a shopping spree. Matt and Tyler where arguing over which video game they should try to teach Finn, who looked a little worried. Jeremy was happy to see that the hostility and tension between Matt and Finn had faded away. Lexi was sitting next to Finn, laughing at their suggestions. Elijah had moved across the room and was talking to Ric, they were far enough away that he couldn’t hear their conversation but both men looked happy. Klaus like him stood back watching to room.

Their eyes met and Klaus winked at him, he blushed a little and sat back against Kol. Who wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

The feeling of warmth and happiness that filled him as he watched his boyfriends and friends talk and laugh with each other filled him so much joy, that it took him a moment to place the feeling. It had been years since he felt truly happy, back before his parents died. He wanted this moment to last forever, he knew that there would be more dangers around the corner and that hard times would surely come again, but he whole hearted believed that if they all stuck together they would get through them all.

He was so lost it the moment that when the clank of a glass bowl being set down happened, it caused him to jump. The vampire behind him chuckled and whispered in his ear, “Let’s go upstairs.”

He turned to look at Kol, the vampire had a mischievous gleam in his eye and a huge grin. Despite the warning signs that his boyfriend was up to no good, he pushed off his lap and took his hand. The made their way out of the room and up the stairs. Before they even made it to Kol’s door the vampire had used his hand to pull him towards him.

He collided into Kol’s chest and looked at him. The vampire grinned and kissed him. It was demanding and sent a spark straight to Jeremy’s groin. He moaned and then Kol slipped his tongue into his mouth, the snarky vampire didn’t let him have any control has his tongue was pushed down and Kol’s ran slowly across the top of his mouth. Again, he moaned and tried to push closer against the vampire, wanting to feel more. He felt Kol slip his hand under his shirt, and shivered as cool skin touched his warm flesh. The hand wandered down and slipping into his pants, and to his surprise the vampire grabbed his ass and pulled them flat against each other. The friction caused him to groan and he knew they had to get out of the hallway. So, he pushed the vampire way, who made an unhappy noise, and moved to Kol’s closed door.

As he tried to opened the door, Kol pressed against his back, laying distraction kisses along his neck. It took two attempts for him to get the damn handle to turn, much to Kol’s amusement.  

Once they were inside, it was Kol that pushed away, Jeremy gave him a confused look. But the vampire just looked at him a smug look on his face.

“Hey Jer,” He said slowly moving just a little closer.

Jeremy met his eye and Kol’s smiled widened, “Kiss me.”

He felt the compulsion wash over him, and he almost laughed before he lunged himself at his boyfriend, Kol wrapped one arm around him as they started kissing. They both moaned as he heard the bed room door slam shut behind them.


	49. Epilogue Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!!! I'm giving you the final chapters today. I want to thank all of you for reading this, and for all the amazing comments and feed back that kept me going. You are all amazing THANK YOU!

 

Two months later

He sat there on the couch, he’s head resting in Elijah’s lap, the vampire running his fingers through his hair, while Kol attempted to message his feet. Truth was his boyfriend was a little distracted by the story Caroline was telling. Jeremy didn’t mind, he knew Caroline was excited, and probably telling his boyfriend again about how Tyler had asked her to marry him.

It had surprised him, when Tyler called him and Matt to met him at the grill a few nights back, begging them to met him and help him with something important. Of course, they rushed over thinking some new threat had showed up in town, instead they found Tyler sitting at a table two small boxes sitting in front of him and him staring at them like they were going to disappear if he took his eyes of them.

When they sat down at the table, Tyler pushed to boxes at them and told them that he wanted to ask Care to marry him, but he didn’t know which ring to use. The one was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generation and meant a lot to his family. It was something traditional and elegant, a thin gold band, with a single small pear-shaped diamond at the center.  

The second was one, he himself had picked out. It had a bigger diamond in the center and on both sides, the band was shaped into infinity symbols. It was to Jeremy perfect for them. So it was the one he voted for, Matt quickly agreeing.

When Tyler picked up the box holding that ring, he had relaxed a bit and smiled at them. They talked about his plans after that. He told them that him and Careline had had already talked about moving in together and had picked out and applied for an apartment. Which he had gotten a call about earlier, it was theirs. So he wanted their help, to get the apartment set up before she and her mom returned from their weekend trip.

And they had. It took them two days, to move in all the furniture they had picked out or moved from both Caroline’s and Tyler’s houses. They cleaned and organized for hours to make it perfect, and that was damn near impossible with a nervous Tyler around.

Then on the second night, Jeremy locked himself in his room and drew a portrait of Tyler and Caroline together in the woods. He added the ring to her finger and made them both happy and smiling.

It took him until early the next morning to finish and when he showed it to Tyler an hour before Caroline showed up, he was picked up and hugged so tightly, he was sure his friend had broken his ribs. Tyler hung the picture on the wall behind their couch, putting it in the center of the room, but also just enough out of sight that it wouldn’t be the first things Caroline would see. Then he kicked Jeremy and Matt out.

It was about three hours later that Matt’s phone light up and he answered to a screaming over excited Caroline telling them she was getting married.

He knew she was planning the wedding for the upcoming summer, which was only a couple months away, and she didn’t seem all that mad that a few of their friends wouldn’t be able to attend. She said as long as her, Tyler, and her mom where there she could forgive anyone else for not attending.

Despite her saying that, him and the Mikaelson’s had called or emailed all their friends to let them know what was going on and were trying to keep everyone updated.

Lexi, had replied the fastest, saying she would be there even if she had to forcefully drag Finn along. The two of them had only stuck around for a couple weeks after everything was over. Then Lexi had come to him one night, saying that Finn, while happy to be making up lost time with his brothers, was still having a hard time accepting his vampire nature and that she wanted to get him away from here. To many memories here, she said. She wanted to show him the world and teach him that just because they could be monsters didn’t mean that they had to be. They left two days later, will the full blessing of his brothers.

Anna replied shortly after Lexi, saying that should love to come, just send her a day and time. She had been the first to leave, stating that, she had spent so many years with the sole purpose of saving her mother and then losing her that she didn’t really know who she was anymore. She forged some documents and applied to a college in New York, saying there was no were better for learning who someone was, then college in a huge city.

They still hadn’t heard from Bonnie and Will, and that made Jeremy nervous. Bonnie was one of Caroline’s oldest and closet friends, he had hopped that with everything behind them that she would be excited for her friend. Elijah kept telling him to be patient and give them time, after all they were off on some magical witchy journey to teach Bonnie about their heritage, and something to distract Will, while he tried to heal from his losses. That maybe where ever they were they had no internet. He prayed his boyfriend was right, he didn’t want to anything to make Caroline sad on her wedding day.

Rebekah, to Jeremy surprised wasn’t daggered somewhere. Turned out she had left town a while back with Kathrine. It seemed the only female original wanted some space from her brothers and had taken off while they were distracted. Of course, they had called her when everything settled and told her about Finn, as far as Jeremy knew the two remained in contact, and she was of course attending the wedding, even had convinced Caroline to let her help plan it. The two called and emailed almost none stop since.

He had told his aunt Jenna and Ric, at the weekly Friday night dinner. Ric had smiled and congratulated them with a toast and both of them offered any help they could. Jeremy had been more than happy to convey that to Care and Tyler the next day.

That left Elena, he sighed and rolled his head around to press it further into Elijah’s lap, he looked up and saw the vampire’s raised brow, but shook his head. His sister had made herself scarce doing Friday night dinners. Truth was he hadn’t talked to her sense the day he moved out. He saw her around town from time to town, almost always accompanied by Stefan or Damon, but it seemed they were happy to avoid each other. He had no doubt that she had heard about the wedding by now, but he didn’t know what her thoughts about it were or if she was attending. He knew she was invited, because Caroline had asked him if it was okay with him. And he told her that of course it was, her and his sister, despite her attitude of late, where friends. And he wasn’t ever going to do anything to change that. Caroline smiled and hadn’t brought it up since, he really hoped his sister wasn’t cruel enough not to attend just because she was pissed off at him.

He rolled over again and pushed himself up. Elijah again gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and moved closer to the on-going conversation. No matter what Elena and Bonnie chose to do, he would be there for Caroline and Tyler, they had after all become two of his closets and most trusted friends.


	50. Epilogue Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!!! I'm giving you the final chapters today. I want to thank all of you for reading this, and for all the amazing comments and feed back that kept me going. You are all amazing THANK YOU!

 

Wedding day.

He stood behind a beaming Tyler, his hands sweaty with nervous as he held onto a small box. He looked across the small aisle to see an equally nervous Matt. They smiled at each other.

It had surprised no one when Caroline demanded Matt be standing on her side. She said she didn’t care about any of that maid of honor crap, Matt was her best friend and she wasn’t going to let anyone else stand up there in his place.

What had surprised Jeremy was when Tyler had asked him to be his best man. He had accepted happily. Glad to be there to support both of his friends.

He looked away from his friends and towards that small gather of people seated around them. He was pleased to see that all of their friends had made it. His boyfriends, Rebekah and Finn, where all seated together along with Rebekah’s date and Lexi, who was hold a much more relaxed and happy looking Finn’s hand. A row in front of them sat Jenna, Ric, Elena and Bonnie. He hadn’t talked to either Bonnie or Elena but he was happy to see they genially looked happy for Caroline.

Poor Will and Anna had ended up next to older couple, that Caroline said where her mom’s parents and even though she didn’t know them to well, they had wanted to come.

He smiled at both of them just as the wedding march started up. He along with everyone else, now all getting to their feet turned to look down the aisle. He heard Tyler gasp and he could understand why, Caroline looked radiant. Her hair was up, with light blue clips peeking out and a few small cruelly strands hanging down. Her strapless dress, white dress, fit her perfectly and flowed elegantly to the ground, a small train following behind her. Her mom held her arm as they walked down the aisle. Both women had huge smiles on their faces.

When they approached Tyler, Liz gave him a kiss on the cheek and then handed her daughter off to him.

Things moved quickly after that, the priest talking, and him and Matt handing over the rings, when instructed and ended with Tyler dipping Caroline when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. 

The party after, and even Caroline was calling it a party not a reception, was located at the Mikaelson’s house.  Jeremy and the brothers had spent the last week setting up the back yard to host the event. There were tables and chairs each with a small lantern, to help light the yard as the sun set. There were hanging lights in all the trees, Caroline had picked them out and had been more then happy to make Kol hang them. The kitchen was staffed with a few well paid cooks that were to keep fresh food coming all night, and a small bar was set up along the one wall. Other then that there was music playing and an empty space for people to dance. It wasn’t much but it looked beautiful and made Caroline happy.

By the end of the night he was buzzed and his feet hurt, because each of his boyfriends had wanted to dance with him, more then once. He had even danced with Caroline a couple times.

He was currently dancing with Klaus as the vampire held him close, he was tired but content, the day had been perfect, and he knew Care and Tyler would remember fondly for the rest of their lives.

“You look good.” Klaus whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked up, having been resting his head on the vampire shoulder.

“So, do you.” He said back.

“Do you ever think about it?” Klaus asked staring into his eyes.

Jeremy’s breath caught, “Getting married?” He asked.

Klaus chuckled, “Relax love, my brothers would have my head, if I thought about trying to take you for myself and away from them.”  He shook his head and chuckled, that was true.

“But did you ever think about it?” Klaus asked, “Before you were with us.” There was something in his voice, that made Jeremy stop moving his feet.

“I guess.” He said, pulling Klaus away from the dancing area and towards a more secluded area, under one of the large trees, full of small bright lights.

“Why?” He asked, now that they were more or less alone.

The hybrid pushed him back against the tree and pinned him there.

“I worry,” He said before resting his head against Jeremys, “That one day you will want this.” He said taking a breath, “A happy wedding with the person you love dearly with all your friends and family attending, and I know I…We… can’t offer you that. Not the three of us.” And the vampire paused.

“You think, I would leave you guys?” Jeremy asked before his boyfriend carried on, “Klaus,” He said grabbing the vampire and making him look at him, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you guys, especially not for some sappy idea of a wedding. I love you. I love Kol and I love Elijah, You three are stuck with me. Okay?” Then he kissed him.

After that, they returned to their friends and Jeremy could tell that Klaus was more relaxed. He smiled every time the vampire looked at him.

He understood, Klaus’s fear and was sure that the other two had feared something similar, they had a history of being left or losing their loved ones. But he planned on doing everything in his power not to join those that come before him. He knew he never planned on leaving them and he would fight with everything he had to make sure he didn’t die on them. Whatever the future or fate had planned for them in the future, he would be standing right next to the three men he loved, no matter what came at them.

He knew that together with the help of their friends, they would beat anything that thought it could destroy them.

 He shook his head from his thoughts, reached across the table and took Kol’s hand. Then he stood up and dragged his boyfriend over to wear a few people where still dancing. When Kol wrapped his arms around him and they started moving, he again thought, that this is exactly right where he wanted to be.

 

The end.


End file.
